Wolf Like Me
by Amy-Star
Summary: On the outside Blaine is a quiet and unassuming teenage boy except for one thing; he's secretly hiding the fact that he is a werewolf. When a new Pack of werewolves led by Sebastian Smythe come into town keeping control in his life will become impossible.
1. Chapter 1

_The smell of blood was the first thing that hit him when he opened his eyes._

_The aches in his body followed second that were not dulled by the coldness wrapped around him._

_Blaine weakly pushed himself up to a sitting position. The sudden movement caused the world to spin around him preventing him from gathering his bearings. Once his surroundings tilted back into place Blaine realized he was in the parking lot of his school. And he was completely naked and covered in blood._

_His hands ran over his slippery skin frantically in search for any injuries. After several minutes it became obvious from the lack of cuts that the blood did not belong to him._

_Large hazel eyes searched through the dimly lit parking lot for any source of danger. The blood on him had to belong to someone who was severely injured. He was relieved to see no immediate threat but it was short lived. Horror filled him when he spotted two bodies sprawled out a few feet from him. The pavement slick with their blood, dark pools reflecting the street lights around them. Their blank eyes wide open but seeing nothing._

_Hot, acidic bile rushed up Blaine's throat at the sight. He frantically got to his feet to take in the scene. He knows what happened with the same absolute certainty he knows that there will be no possible way for him to escape blame. With a sense of urgency making his hands tremble Blaine gathered the shredded remains of his clothes and ran._

_He tears through the back alleys, keeping to the shadows in order to remain unseen. How long he was unconscious for remained unknown to him but thankfully it's the dead of night meaning no one is around. He reached home in recorded time scrambling to open the back door as if he was being chased by a wild beast._

_Which is ridiculous because Blaine knows the beast resides in side of him._

_The door slammed heavily behind him as he throws himself inside the house. He now stood in his dark and quiet kitchen the sound of the wall clock ticking echoing in the empty space._

_"Blaine?"_

_The soft sound of his mother's voice called out to him. The light from the hallway spilled into the edges of the kitchen. The shadow of his mother's slight form was cast large against the wall._

_"Blaine, I smell blood."_

_Her voice faltered with concern and Blaine shivered in disgust at what she will soon see._

_"Are you alright, swee-"_

_The sentence is cut off by a sharp gasp of fear. Blaine knows that the lack of light will be no problem for her eyes._

_"Oh, Blaine."_

_Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as the tears begin to fall. He collapsed to the cold tile of the floor, curling around himself to become as small as possible._

_"I'm sorry," He cried out in a broken voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

_His mother gathered him into her arms but it provided no safety or protection. The real threat lied inside of Blaine. No matter what he can never escape the beast the lurked beneath his skin._

* * *

_**One Year Later…**_

The expanse of the dark forest stretched out at all sides. Sebastian had a perfect view from the inclined slope he was standing on. He had been exploring this forest for the past hour, checking to see that no humans had trespassed and that there was plenty of game to keep his Pack occupied.

The Elders had sent their fledging Pack of newly adult werewolves to their estate in Ohio for several reasons. First there was the necessary process of their inner wolf reconnecting with nature. It sounded ridiculous; the sort of thing humans obsessed with New Age philosophies would be interested in. But Sebastian could not deny its importance. Majority of werewolves could not afford to spend their lives wandering about the forest especially in America where those forests were decreasing at a rapid rate. For centuries his kind had been integrating themselves into human society. On the surface they lead normal human lives, from taking on jobs or going to the movies. But it was a shallow game, one played only to protect themselves and the Pack from outside threats. While this lifestyle often forced werewolves to live in cities or even suburban areas they often took extended vacations to get back in touch with what they truly were. Fortunately for him their Pack was powerful and rich enough to own several remote estates across the country for that purpose.

The forest was as perfect as Sebastian remembered. The trees that had stood tall for hundreds of years covered in lush green moss. The dried leaves and brown pine needles that concealed the ground crunched underneath his feet. Streams of sunlight slipped past the dense foliage. His Pack had visited the Ohio estate several times when he was a pup but never when he became a full grown werewolf. The wolf inside him thrived at the environment around him. Here he felt content, here was where he belonged.

Satisfied that there was no immediate danger in his territory Sebastian turned to walk back home. Sebastian was a boy of above average height and in his opinion above average looks. His long legs easily navigated the uneven terrain while his blue almost green eyes remained sharp for any potential threats. He was enjoying his solitary walk when a flash of grey moved past the corner of his eye. Sebastian kept his pace easy, not bothering to halt in order to find out who was following him. He already knew who it was. After ten minutes of pretending not to notice anything amiss Sebastian suddenly whirled around to face a large grey wolf. The animal was in mid crouch prepared to pounce. His brown eyes that seconds ago were narrowed in concentration were now wide in surprise.

"You seriously thought you could sneak up on me?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

The wolf's long pointy ears twitched in annoyance as he snorted dismissively. The wolf gave an exaggerated stretched of his front legs pretending like he hadn't been caught in an offensive position.

"Stop playing games," Sebastian rolled his eyes at his weak attempt to cover up his failure.

Despite the broadness of his shoulders and the long length of his body the wolf darted quickly away with surprising speed. Sebastian had barely caught a sliver of his grey tail that disappeared into the bushes. He stood there waiting patiently until his ears picked up the sound of footsteps carelessly knocking aside rocks and pinecones. Apparently his attacker no longer cared if he Sebastian could hear him coming a mile away.

"You're really no fun anymore," Puck groused, pushing aside the bushes he hid in to changed back to his human form. His very naked human form.

"I'm assuming you lost your clothes," Sebastian asked because there had been a few times when Puck did misplace his clothing.

"Like something you see Smythe?" Puck smirked back striking a body builder pose.

There was no denying Puck had an incredible body. He was nearly as tall as Sebastian; hard muscles thickly compacted in his arms and shoulders, a stomach flat with a six pack. His features had a rugged and overtly masculine quality to them. All that remained of his hair was a long strip similar to a mohawk that Puck proudly declared was the source of his badassness. However despite his many eye catching features Sebastian never found himself attracted to Puck in that way.

"Keep flirting with me and I'll start to think you have a crush on me Puckerman."

Sebastian continued to walk down the path towards home with Puck following up behind him. He silently listened to Puck prattle on about how clean the area was and that he had already spotted several bucks he'd wanted to hunt down.

"The hunting will make up for the love shack atmosphere back home."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the pained tone in Puck's voice.

The second reason the Pack has come to their Ohio estate was to provide privacy for the soon to be mated members of their Pack. There were eight members in the Pack with six of them about to mate in two weeks at the next New Moon. Werewolves who recently mated tend to be insatiable for each other. That meant keeping them away from the general public who might find it offensive seeing a couple literally tear each other clothes off.

Sebastian was not one of the six taking on a mate. Unlike most werewolves his age Sebastian had no interest. He enjoyed the freedom of being unattached provided him. The option to sleep with whomever he wanted was too heady to give up yet. Maybe one day he'd find someone to settle down with but right now he'd continued to be a lone wolf. However he was the Pack leader which meant he was required to come and protect the others. Puck tagged alone because he hated the idea of being left out.

Their family estate slowly began to peek through the thicket of trees and wild bushes that grew all around it. The house was a large Tudor style home consisting of seventeen rooms with six of them being bedrooms. The white brick of the home seemed even more pristine washed in the late morning sunlight. It had a bit more of a cottage feel then Sebastian usually liked but for a vacation home it was acceptable.

Sebastian and Puck were just crossing over the bridge that had a winding river below it when he spotted the rest of his pack. Or to put it more accurately he saw the other three Alphas.

"We have a situation," Quinn immediately announced the minute he was within ear shot. Quinn was Sebastian's Second in Command and his most trusted advisor. He selected Quinn for her cool and collected manner that could withstand large amounts of pressure. On the outside Quinn didn't look the part of a werewolf. She had short light blonde hair stylishly cut that framed her heart shaped face. She had fine features to the point of looking almost delicate but woe to those who interpreted that to mean she was weak. Quinn was probably one of their fiercest fighters who tended to have the least amount of empathy for her enemies. If Quinn thought something was wrong Sebastian would have to take heed.

"I've just been gone for two hours," Sebastian said to the small group, "What could have possibly happened?"

"I smelled a stray," Santana interrupted not bothering to wait for Quinn to explain, "When I went into town."

Santana had the same slim figure as Quinn but was otherwise completely different. She had dark mocha brown skin that contrasted perfectly with her long raven black hair. Sharp brown eyes gazed challengingly up at Sebastian. It was no secret that she wanted the role of Second in Command and Sebastian had considered it but for one problem. Out of all the Alphas Santana was the most hot tempered and ferociously independent. At times Sebastian wondered why she bothered to be in the Pack if she often complained about its restrictions. Sebastian needed a Second that would not just challenge him but support him too. He'd be constantly concerned that Santana was plotting behind his back to rely on her.

"Perhaps he was just passing through." Sebastian wasn't about to go tearing through town searching for a Stray who had just made a pit stop in Westerville.

"No I have to agree with Santana," Nick the last remaining Alpha shook his head in disagreement.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Nick was an Alpha by his appearance. He had shaggy black hair that curled softly around his ears. His personality was easy going and friendly with him going out of his way to help out the other members of the Pack. However Sebastian relied on his unyielding loyalty.

"The smell was in a few concentrated areas but it was permanent part," Nick concluded.

Sebastian nodded silently now having to accept the likelihood of their being a Stray. Majority of werewolves were born into a Pack and remained there the rest of their lives. Amongst their numbers a few did not belong to one. The reasons were varied; some were exiled, some left voluntarily, some had their entire pack killed. Strays were usually not a problem as long as they behaved. Generally Strays wandered from town to town never staying in one place for too long. The fact that there was a Stray nearby and close to Pack territory was disconcerting.

"I suggest we kill him," Santana simply announced.

"Yes, that won't draw attention to us," Quinn responded in an undeniably sarcastic tone. "Especially considering what I found in the local newspaper this morning."

Sebastian turned his attention back to where Quinn was holding out a newspaper towards him. He accepted it and quickly found the article that had the Alphas in his pack on edge. It was front page news after all.

There was a picture of a teenage girl with her rounded features and wide eyed look that only one very young could have. The article explained that she had been missing for days before a jogger found her dismembered remains in the park last night. The journalist went into detail on how no knife or saw could have replicated the jagged tearing of the skin. Nor could it explain the prominent claw marks down her back or the teeth marks on her neck. Though the police were classifying her death as a homicide the journalist did not seem as convinced that a human had done this horrible act. The article pointed out that the method of killing was similar to one that occurred a year ago which many had speculated to have been committed by a wild dog.

Sebastian's blood ran cold. The article didn't outright blame werewolves but it did further wonder why a wild dog would savagely decimate a girl but not eat its kill. The article concluded that the police and animal control should start scouring the forests around Lima for any signs that a pack of wolves who were about to claim their next victim.

"I agree that this is a problem." Sebastian folded the newspaper and handed it back to Quinn, "Obviously we have a rabid Stray on our hands that can't control himself."

"I think we should reconsider my plan of taking the mongrel out," Santana restated.

"No Quinn is correct," Sebastian firmly countered, "We can't go tearing into town and pile up more bodies. For all we know the Stray has integrated himself in the community and his disappearance will be noticed."

"People are already suspicious," Quinn added, "We can't do anything that could draw attention to us or the Pack."

"What do you want us to do then?" Puck asked.

"I'll take one of you into town and investigate," Sebastian decided after a moment, "Assess how big of a threat there is and go from there."

"Let's do it then," Puck began to walk towards the main entrance with a determined gait.

"Uh Puck I think I'll take Nick instead," Sebastian called out to his retreating form, "You know considering his wearing clothes and everything."

Puck immediately halted, whirled around to stare Sebastian down. He thought for a minute his order would be challenged but then Puck shrugged his shoulders easily.

"I was hungry anyways," Puck then changed direction to enter the house instead.

Nick and Santana snickered in amusement. Sebastian would have too but Quinn caught his eye.

"Be careful Sebastian," She whispered lowly, "An uncontrolled Stray could mean big trouble for us."

"I'll handle it," Sebastian gave her a cocky grin, "What threat could a Stray possibly make against a Pack leader?"

"Famous last words," Santana sneered before following Puck into the house. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her comment but deep down hoped that her words wouldn't turn out to be prophetic.

* * *

"Can you believe the idiots in this town?"

Blaine lifted his head to where his best friend Kurt reading the local newspaper. Kurt's bright blue eyes scanned the text rapidly the content which marred his face into a frown. He smothered his laughter by taking another sip of coffee.

The morning rush at the Lima Bean comprised of students like themselves and professionals bustling around. It was a tradition for the two to get coffee before school, one that Blaine held on to very dearly. At the start of the year Kurt transferred to Dalton and the two quickly became friends. In truth Kurt was Blaine's only friend. The rest of the student population avoided Blaine as if they knew instinctively he was different from the rest of them. Kurt once said that's why he was drawn to him because they were both misfits. Kurt had been bullied at his last school for being the only out gay student. However, Blaine had yet to tell Kurt that it was more than their shared sexually orientation that made him an outcast. The fact he was secretly a werewolf kept him apart from everyone else.

You'd think it would be fun to be a teenage werewolf but Blaine knew that no movie or television show would want to portray his life. He had a father who hated what he was, attended a school that ignored him, and had no chance of making friends out of fear they'd find out what he was. The reason Kurt managed to slip past his defenses was because of his stubborn and persistent personality. Also because Blaine was terribly lonely so he let him.

"Why are they idiots?" Blaine asked in amusement.

He expected Kurt to decry someone's horribly fashion choice or that someone in the opinion section had connected homosexuality to bestiality again.

"You know that local girl that went missing? Well she turned up clawed up and missing a few limbs." Kurt pulled a disgusted face as he took a drink of his mocha, "So naturally they blame it on wolves."

"Oh?"

Blaine tried to sound casual but inside his heart was racing.

"Yes," Kurt shook his head in disappointment, "It's been the go to cause of any trouble in Ohio since a year ago."

Blaine's skin broke out in a cold sweat. The wolf inside him had its hackles up in fear of being discovered even though Kurt hadn't accused him of anything.

"There was a supposed wolf attack last year at a Sadie Hawkins dance in Westerville." Kurt did not notice Blaine's uncomfortable reaction due to him focusing on the newspaper. "Two boys were killed I think. Which granted is tragic but doesn't mean wolves are wandering the streets at night."

Blaine gave a shaky nod, trying hard to control his breathing.

"Anyways enough of- Blaine, are you okay? You're very pale."

"I think I'm coming down with the flu," Blaine quickly covered up.

"Maybe you should go home?" Kurt gazed at him sympathetically. He reached out to touch Blaine but he pulled his hand away in time. Blaine was extremely careful not to allow anyone to touch his skin. The monster inside him craved touching which meant Blaine had to avoid it at all costs. Who knows what would happen if he gave into what his wolf wanted.

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled perhaps a little too widely.

"If you're sure," Kurt gaged him silently for a few minutes before launching into a story about his father's eating habits.

Blaine turned himself out to an almost meditative state. It was a method he used whenever his restraint weakened. His enhanced senses were one of the many burdens of his condition. He couldn't always keep them at bay; it was a continuous struggle to suppress them. However right now he needed to allow himself to drift amongst the sea of words; the conversations between the baristas about their unfair boss, the couple next to them discussing weekend plans, one businessman talked to his secretary on his cellphone. In particular he concentrated on the soft tone of Kurt's voice.

Normal, Blaine was immersing himself in the normal concerns of everyday people. Perhaps he hoped by doing so he would become like them.

Blaine had become so focused on this activity that he did not notice the intruder walk in. He didn't hear the silent footsteps that crept through the coffee shop, the walk of a predator. However the scent of pine and wood and fire cut through the dense clouds of smells crammed into one space.

Blaine snapped his head to the side to see where the scent was coming from. The scent that no human could possibly possess. Anticipation curled in his stomach at that scent.

Blaine scanned each face in the crowded coffee shop. Most of them were lost in their own world not paying attention. Except for one, a boy who Blaine locked eyes with instantly. The boy was close to his age, tall with long limbs and an angular handsome face Blaine usually saw on runway models. Those attributes alone would have caught Blaine's attention but it was his eyes that had Blaine spellbound. The irises were a beautiful combination of green and blue. The clarity and sharpness of those eyes startled Blaine. He was used to the eyes of humans that were often clouded and muddy as they stared out into the world, never seeing past what they wanted to see.

The boy blatantly stared at Blaine. A slight smirk twisting at his lips.

"Blaine?" Kurt's elbow nudged into his side, "Do you know him?"

"No," Blaine whispered unable to tear himself away, "But he seems familiar."

The last part was actually not a lie. Blaine had never met this boy in his life but he could sense a connection between them. His mind put together the details he collected; the eyes and scent that no human could have. The knowing expression on the mysterious boy's face as he instantly picked Blaine out from the crowd.

The truth then slammed into him; the boy across the room from him was a werewolf.

His mother had warned him constantly since he was a child to run if he ever crossed the path of another werewolf. She never explained why he should be afraid but the terror in her eyes imprinted itself on Blaine.

Blaine forced himself to jerk out of the trance the boy had him under. He stumbled to his feet not caring if he nearly knocked over his chair.

"I have to go," He mumbled to a confused Kurt.

Blaine turned to make a beeline for the exit without waiting for Kurt to catch up. The panic of being trapped in such close quarters with another werewolf fueled a desperate need to run away. On his way out the door Blaine caught the stare of the boy one last time.

His blood ran cold at the expression on his face. The boy continued to gaze openly at him and was unfazed by Blaine's frantic escape. What unnerved Blaine most was the boy's head tilted to the side and his one eyebrow arched up that nonverbally declared, 'really? You think running away will work?'

Blaine hoped he was reading too much into it. That the question he saw on the boy's face was simply a reflection of Blaine's own fears. But as he pushed open the door to the outside he had a feeling the boy was right. This time running away wasn't going to work.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Sebastian turned to his side to where Nick stood next to him. Like Sebastian his eyes had followed the boy who ran from the coffee shop out into the street.

"Please don't tell me that you hit on him," Nick sighed out, "That you came on too strong and scared him off."

"I've never scared anyone off with my flirting," Sebastian corrected, "But I didn't even get a chance to talk to him."

"He seemed pretty freaked out, "Nick pointed out, "Is he who we're looking for?"

Sebastian doubted the boy was the Stray who tore apart that human girl. He had come across a few Strays in his travels and this one didn't fit the bill. Usually they were rougher around the edges, a cold and hard glint in their eyes, and a ragged appearance of someone who travelled often. There was no question the boy was a werewolf but one with a very strange disposition.

He seemed tightly wound but at the same time well put together. He was accustomed to being surrounded by humans and yet Sebastian noticed him drifting off and detaching himself from his surroundings. He also smelled odd to him like he had doused himself in soap and cologne. No werewolf Sebastian had known would ever wear any strong smelling fragrance. The nose of a werewolf even in human form was very sensitive. Scented soaps hindered their ability to smell and prevented other werewolves from recognizing their scent. However it would make sense for a Stray who didn't want to be found to mask their scent.

"He's a possibility," Sebastian affirmed.

"What now?" Nick stared up at him with a questioning look.

Sebastian always favored bringing Nick on these sorts of excursions. If Santana or Puck came along they would have argued at every turn or simply chased after the boy. At least Nick waited until he received an order before acting.

"I want to go to the park where the girl was found," Sebastian decided, "See if we pick up a scent."

The unknown Stray in the coffee shop could wait till later. Despite the room crammed filled with people and the disgusting fragrance the boy wore Sebastian remembered his true scent and could track him down. It was the smell of rainwater and sweet grass and sunlight. Actually it was one of the more intoxicating scents Sebastian had ever come across.

The walk to the local park didn't take long but Sebastian was displeased when they arrived. The area was closed off with yellow police tape with two policemen standing guard no doubt to scare off unwanted visitors. He doubted two teenage boys would be allowed to get close look.

"Looks like we're going have to do Operation Fido," Sebastian informed an uneasy looking Nick.

"Guess I'm playing Fido," Nick stated not even bothering to ask what he knew the answer to.

"You have the better chance of passing off as a dog, "Sebastian teased back.

Nick grumbled under his breath but obediently walked towards the secluded wooded area. Sebastian waited patiently taking in the near abandoned park. This time of day a place like this should be teeming with the elderly feeding pigeons, mothers playing with their children, and the occasional jogger out for a run before work. Now the place was abandoned without a soul in sight. No one wanted to be around a place where a corpse had been found except journalists and sickos.

A black wolf with a grey underbelly suddenly darted from the trees and made his way to Sebastian. Nick was the smallest in wolf form in comparison to Puck or Sebastian which meant he could occasionally come off as a dog. As well Nick had a much sweeter disposition and didn't mind if someone patted him on the head. Puck would likely bite someone's hand off if they tried to scratch behind his ears.

"Good boy," Sebastian affectionately called when Nick reached him. He patted him on the head, Nick flattened his ears in annoyance but otherwise remained still.

"Let's go," Sebastian smirked in amusement.

He then bent down to find a random stick on the ground that he could use to throw in the direction of the crime scene. Stick in hand Sebastian waited till the police officers were looking the other way before launching the stick with perfect aim. Nick shot out to give chase the way a normal dog would have.

The two police officers jumped in surprise, one even yelped in fear, when Nick tore passed them. Sebastian regretted the plan the second he saw one of the police officers reach for his gun. It made sense after all, the entire town was afraid of killer dogs and now one had just appeared in front of them.

"Wait stop!" He called out, "That's my dog!"

He jogged up to the two freaked out officers who glared openly at him.

"This your dog sir," The older police officer pointed to where Nick was snuffling happily around in the grass.

"Yeah sorry," Sebastian gave them a charming grin, "Our game of fetch got a little out of hand."

"Please remove your dog sir," The younger one aggressively pointed at him, "This is still a crime scene."

"Of course, no problem." By now Nick would have picked up any lingering scents of a werewolf which hopefully would lead to the real perpetrator before the police. Though if these two were the best Westerville had to offer Sebastian had no doubt they'd get to the killer first.

"Come here boy, come here." Nick perked his head up and wagged his tail as he trotted back to Sebastian's side. "Sorry about that officers," Sebastian apologized sincerely before dragging Nick away like he was a disobedient dog.

The two walked casually away even though Sebastian desperately wanted Nick to transform back to his human form. Sebastian wasn't known for his patience and right now he wanted his answers. Nick led Sebastian into the wooded area he had disappeared to change earlier. Nick quickly disappeared into the underbrush to where he left his clothes. Sebastian paced impatiently for Nick to become human and put his clothes back on.

"There definitely was a werewolf here," Nick announced as he crashed through the bushes, "I could smell him everywhere."

"Fuck," Sebastian swore in frustration. He had hoped the girl did die from being attacked by a random dog it would a far easier situation. The Pack had come to Ohio to relax not chase after killer Strays who had a taste for human flesh.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asked.

"I want you and Santana to return to this park tonight," Sebastian ordered decisively, "Pick up the scent and scour the town to find the source. Keep to the shadows and away from humans. I don't want to hear on the news on how a brave town's folk killed the rapid dog that was roaming the streets."

"What are you going to do?" Nick inquired curiously.

"I'm going to track down that Stray in the coffee shop," Sebastian decided.

It was a long shot but that Stray might be the key to figuring out what was going on in this town.

* * *

Blaine woke up earlier than normal or to be more accurate he never had gone to sleep. The mysterious boy from the Lima Bean from yesterday kept invading his thoughts regardless of how hard Blaine tried not to think about him. Small details kept surfacing every time he closed his eyes; the sharp slopes of his cheekbones, the beauty marks dotted across his neck, those unrelenting blue-green eyes.

In order to distance himself from the events of yesterday Blaine decided to take his time with his morning routine. For most people it consisted of getting yourself clean and dressed for the day but it had a whole other meaning to Blaine. For him it was placing layers upon layers over himself to create a mask that no one could see past.

It started with him thoroughly cleaning his body with heavily scented soap that his mother told him would distract other werewolves from pinning down his scent. Blaine added cologne as a safety measure especially now that his mother's fears had proven to be valid. Then he tamed the wild dark curls with copious amounts of gel. After ten minutes Blaine was satisfied that not one curl could break out of the slicked back hairstyle. Contacts were then placed on to help cover up the near inhuman golden coloring of his eyes to a normal brown. With great care he put on his school uniform; making certain that the lines in his pants were crisp, his white button shirt had no wrinkles, and his tie was perfectly straighter.

The last part of the process didn't involve soaps or clothes but Blaine himself. He would stand in front of the mirror and stare at his reflection. The features and expressions on his face had to be smoothed out and controlled. Any glint that revealed primal urges had to be wiped from his eyes. His smile had to be easy, his voice calm and soothing and his personality unobtrusive.

Now he was prepared to face the day.

He had just gathered his Science homework into his book bag when he heard a knock on his door. It was Kurt; Blaine knew this because he recognized his brand of cologne through the door. Blaine took in a deep breath before he plastered a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he politely greeted Kurt. He slipped out of his dorm and shut the door quickly behind him.

Kurt didn't smile in return. His blue eyes traced over Blaine's tired features with a critical look.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, "Because it looks like you didn't sleep at all."

The fact that very little could slip past Kurt's eyes was the one downside to being friends with him. Try as he might there were some days Kurt could see through Blaine's lies. He could only hope that Kurt thought Blaine was too reserved when it came to talking about his personal life not that he was hiding his true identity. There really was nothing fun about being a teenage werewolf.

"Working on that science project," Blaine sighed tiredly, "I don't think I'll be winning the Nobel Prize in science anytime soon."

Kurt didn't seem totally convinced but he gaze Blaine a weak smile at his self-deprecating jokes.

"Me either," He admitted, "Guess we'll have to settle being huge Broadway stars."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine laughed in return.

Blaine kept it to himself that he probably would never be on Broadway or any kind of stage. Having a job where he would be constantly in the eye of the public would increase the chances of people finding out about him. No matter how badly he wanted to be a performer he knew it could never be.

The two walked to class chatting about mundane things like upcoming papers and the unseasonably nice weather they were having. They decided to cut across the quad to enjoy the beautiful sunshine before being stuck in school for the rest of the day. Other students were milling about on their way to class the same way they did every day. Blaine could feel himself relaxing into the idea that everything would go back to normal. For all he knew that boy at the Lima Bean was a normal boy and not a werewolf. He probably was freaking out over nothing. In a week he'd forget about the entire incident and go back to living his life in peace.

The desire to believe this was true was so strong that Blaine was in denial when that scent from yesterday filled his senses. He tried to convince himself it was his imagination until he saw the boy standing over by the science building. He seemed out of place with his casual clothes but no one seemed to notice but Blaine. His eyes stared directly into Blaine's making him feel rooted to the ground. After several tense seconds the boy inclined his head backwards in an invitation before disappearing around the corner.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice cut through bringing him back to reality.

"I um…I forgot something at my dorm," He stuttered out.

"Let's go back then," Kurt offered.

"No, no I'll just go. You don't want to be late."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely," Blaine stated perhaps too enthusiastically, "I won't be long."

He didn't stick around to see if Kurt would agree. He broke out into a half jog towards his dormitory but when he was certain Kurt wasn't looking he veered to the left. Behind the science building was the outdoor sports shed where equipment used for track and field were kept. The area was usually empty except for the few who came out to sneak in a smoke. Not that anyone at Dalton would admit to smoking. Casually leaning against the shed is where Blaine found the boy from yesterday.

"My name is Sebastian," the boy instantly introduced.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine replied out of habit. He had to push down the urge to hold out his hand to shake Sebastian's the way he had been taught to.

"Now let's avoid the clichéd teen novel game of denial." Sebastian turned to face Blaine straight on, "I'm a werewolf and you're a werewolf."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he regarded a surprised Blaine, "You're a strange werewolf but one nonetheless."

Blaine wasn't exactly fond of the sentiment behind that blunt statement. It was bad enough that Blaine felt like an outcast amongst humans now apparently other werewolves found him odd.

He considered countering with a cutting remark of his own but Sebastian abruptly moved forward giving him no time to react. Blaine froze in place as Sebastian began to circle around him. The action unnerved Blaine who couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling of having his back exposed to the other boy. To counteract Blaine started to turn in order for them to be facing each other again. An unintentional game of dominance broke out between them with each trying to outmatch the other. After several minutes of spinning around Sebastian's hand shot out to grab Blaine's arm and hold him in place. Sebastian's incredibly hard grip was due to his werewolf blood but that wasn't what stopped Blaine in his tracks. It was those eyes that bore directly into Blaine's pinning him to the ground.

"Stop moving," Sebastian ordered in a low tone. There was no anger in his voice but firm enough that it left no room for arguments.

Blaine remained motionless as Sebastian inspected him. Satisfied by what he saw Sebastian stopped directly behind him which made Blaine's skin crawl uncomfortably at how vulnerable he was. A long silence stretched out between them that intensified the already awkward situation. Blaine was about to step away to put space between them when Sebastian leaned forward.

The tip of his nose lightly grazed along the curve of Blaine's neck. He froze in terror not knowing if Sebastian was going to attack him or do something inappropriate.

"You do smell delicious," Sebastian murmured as he pulled back, "Or you would if you didn't wear that disgusting cologne."

Blaine shivered, suddenly cold now that Sebastian walked a few paces backwards.

"Why do you do it?"

"What?" Blaine asked in a daze. He turned around to face Sebastian now that Sebastian was no longer there to stop him.

"The cologne, the hair gel. All of it." Sebastian wrinkled his nose in unsubtle distaste, "What do you gain from hiding yourself?"

Blaine could feel the hackles on the back of his neck rise at Sebastian questioning his motivations. What right did the other boy have to criticize him?

"I have my reasons," he snapped.

Sebastian blinked in surprise but otherwise was not flustered by Blaine's anger.

"Do you belong to a pack?" Sebastian asked, acting as though his questions hadn't just invoked a negative reaction from Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Blaine had the barest idea of what a pack was.

"If you have to ask then you don't," Sebastian pursed his lips thoughtfully as he stared at Blaine, "You must be a Stray then and yet I'm assuming you've lived here your whole life."

"I have a home," Blaine feebly offered.

"A werewolf can only have a home if he belongs to a pack," Sebastian explained with an air of superiority, "Which means you're a Stray."

Blaine didn't appreciate the way Sebastian said the word 'stray' in such distaste. Or the way his eyes filled with pity when he gazed at him .For seventeen years Blaine had made it just fine without a so called pack. Yet this Sebastian acted as though he found out Blaine had a terminal disease.

"However Strays don't usually stay in one place, " Sebastian continued, "Maybe two years at the most."

"Guess that means I'm not a Stray," Blaine countered.

"I honestly don't know what to make of you," Sebastian finally concluded, "I can't decide if you're a threat or not."

"I'm not a threat," Blaine protested but his face fell for a second when unwanted memories pulled him back to last year at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Unfortunately Sebastian noticed his falter and zeroed in on it.

"Have you been killing humans?" Sebastian demanded.

"What? No, of course not." Blaine couldn't believe the boy thought him capable of that. Blaine knew he wasn't normal like everyone else but at least he hoped that 'killer' wasn't written all over him.

Sebastian's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed at him. For a brief second Blaine wondered if he should run because he was about to be attacked. The two stared each other down and Blaine wondered if he should just cut and run. The two were alone in a secluded area if Sebastian wanted to overpower him Blaine was afraid he could.

Then Sebastian relaxed his stance but kept his eyes locked on Blaine.

"I can tell you have no control…"Sebastian started but Blaine interrupted.

"Yes I do!"

His entire life was based on control. On resisting urges and desires in order to keep himself together. For Sebastian to casually discredit that infuriated Blaine.

"No you don't," Sebastian spoke with the authority of someone who was confident of what he knew to be true. Blaine envied him of that.

"You're pretending to be in control," Sebastian gestured at Blaine's entire person, "You play dress up to make yourself feel better to deny what you know to be true."

"Which is what?"

"That you fear the wolf inside of you. You wake up every morning wondering if today will be the day you can't hold back anymore."

Blaine stood there silently, knowing he had no argument to counter that statement.

"You can understand why I would be suspicious of a Stray who had no control of their wolf."

"Listen maybe you're partly right," Blaine swallowed thickly from his nerves, "But I would never hurt another…I didn't attack that girl."

Blaine found himself staring up at Sebastian with a pleading look. Though they barely knew each other it was incredibly important that Sebastian believed him.

Sebastian seemed to waver, the frown on his face more from confusion than distrust.

"I don't know what to believe." Sebastian sighed, raising a hand up to rake it through his hair in frustration. Since the start of the conversation it was the first sign of Sebastian being openly uncertain.

"I don't think you're a threat, "He took a step forward, "But I need to get to know you better to be sure. Will you allow that? Can you trust me?"

He reached his hand out towards Blaine waiting to see what choice he would make.

Blaine stared at that hand not knowing what to make out of it. Earlier today Blaine had felt utterly alone. Filled with the kind of loneliness that came from having no one the same as you. Now this beautiful and frightening boy that carried himself with an air of authority was giving him the opportunity to change that. However, if he agreed he might lose everything he'd come to know, everything that made him safe and secure. Sebastian might be his downfall. The one who would pull out the threads that held Blaine's life together.

The human part of him told Blaine to run. The wolf wanted him to give in.

Blaine hesitantly raised his hand and slipped it into Sebastian's.

"Yes," He nodded in reply, "I'll try to trust you."

**A/N:** Well looks like I'm embarking on another Seblaine multi-chapter cause apparently this ship has yet to let me go. Tell me what you think so far :D

**PS:** For those of you wondering I will be updating "I'm Already On My Knees" next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was not a night a young girl should be walking home alone.

Sharon knew of the rumors that had been spreading throughout the town like wild fire. That a pack of wild dogs were on the loose. That they had torn apart a girl to a bloody death. That walking home alone at night would make her an open target. The problem was she needed to save up money for college tuition if she wanted to get out of this town which meant she had to take the late shift at the movie theatre. She rushed through the final clean up duties as fast as she could but it did little to prevent her from leaving at around eleven at night.

The town tended to shut down by eight o'clock on a week day. The streets were deserted even of drunks stumbling home from the local tavern. Sharon was the only one willing to walk the streets alone. Both of her parents were asleep by now. Even though they offered to come down to drive her, she refused to wake them up. If she could just walk fast enough and remain alert enough she should avoid any trouble.

She nearly jogged through the dark and empty streets. Any time a shadow shifted or the wind blew strong enough to scatter garbage across the ground made her jump out of her skin. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest. Her body was tensing in fear at the idea of a large dog emerging from the shadows. With eyes that burned blood red, long fangs waiting to rip through her skin, and a large body able to pin her down.

She really needed to get home. She was starting to freak herself out.

By the time she was two blocks away from home she started to relax. She had made it through the worse of it. Soon she be home curled up in her bed and only having to contend with wolves that invaded her dreams. That she could deal with because you always woke up from dreams right before you died.

The false sense of safety dulled her senses. She relaxed when she should have been alerted to the potential dangers. It was in that moment the wolf made its move. She barely had time to hear the clicking of claws against pavement before a heavy weight knocked her over. Her scream of terror died when the wolf immediately slashed open her throat. She choked and sputtered on her own blood.

The wolf grabbed her by the leg and easily dragged her into the darkness with him. To a quiet and remote place where he could take his time killing her.

In the last moments of her life Sharon hoped that all of it was a dream. She waited desperately for the moment she would wake up in her bed, covered in sweat but very much alive.

She never did wake up again.

* * *

The morning was cold and rainy.

Dark clouds above cast deep shadows in the wooded area Blaine was walking through. It was technically part of the Dalton grounds that expanded past the athletic field to a forest. Blaine often came out here to be alone with his thoughts. Though he loved Dalton more than his own home there were days when the walls seemed to close in on him. Being constantly surrounded by that many humans was suffocating. He found a sense of peace walking through the woods. The thick smell of heavy growth and decaying leaves comforted him. The relative silence besides the hushed sounds of wandering animals soothed his nerves. There was no judgment or fear in the woods just freedom.

Blaine had decided to use the woods as a meet up place with Sebastian. Perhaps it was the wolf in him but Blaine felt he had a territorial claim since Dalton was his school. It put him more at ease knowing he was more familiar with the area than Sebastian. The other boy seemed fine with the arrangement stating that as long as it wasn't swarming with humans he would be fine.

The problem with this plan was that Blaine had no idea where they would actually meet up. Sebastian had dismissively waved off his concerns stating he'd track Blaine down. Somehow that casual declaration made Blaine wonder if he was being smart about agreeing to this arrangement. Just because they were both werewolves didn't mean the two would get along. But Blaine had questions he ached to know the answers to and Sebastian was the only one who would give them to him.

Blaine sat down on a log covered with moss that was partially protected from the rain by the interlocking tree branches above. He sighed out in frustration making his breath curl into white wisps when it hit the cold air. After a few minutes of just birds and squirrels for company Blaine decided he'd leave if Sebastian didn't arrive soon. Being a werewolf did not excuse poor manners.

"Hey there."

Blaine jumped back in surprise at the sudden voice that caused him to topple off the log. Sebastian laughed openly as Blaine scrambled to his feet and scowled darkly at him.

"Where have you been?" Blaine huffed out in annoyance.

"Tracking you," Sebastian grinned at him, "For the past twenty minutes. Didn't you notice?"

"No I didn't notice that you were stalking me," Blaine dusted off the wet leaves that stuck to his jacket.

"You should have," Sebastian reached out to grab a stray leaf in Blaine's ungelled curls, "You should be more alert not lost in your own thoughts."

Blaine jerked his head back when Sebastian touched him. He gave the boy a warning glare that Sebastian responded to with an easy smirk.

"Your hair is curly," Sebastian stated more interested in moving on to another topic, "And you smell normal."

Blaine flushed at having those changes pointed out. Halfway down the field to the woods Blaine realized he had forgone his entire morning routine. He blamed it on how early it was not because he knew it would please Sebastian.

"You're better this way," Sebastian nodded in approval.

"Thanks for the input," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome," Sebastian sat down on the log then gestured for Blaine to follow.

A part of Blaine wanted to remain standing just to spite him but knew it would get him nowhere. He stiffly sat beside the other boy whose relaxed posture showed how at ease he was.

"Tell me Blaine," Sebastian immediately took control of the conversation, "Did your parents leave their Pack? Or were they banished?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably but answered the question before he realized what he was doing.

"My mom ever talked about a Pack before. I guess she's a stray like you said." Blaine paused before continuing, "And my dad is human."

Sebastian was taken aback by that omission.

"Your father is human? Very interesting."

Blaine waited for Sebastian to elaborate why that was interesting but no reply was forthcoming.

"What about you?" Blaine pressed for the answers he wanted, "Do you have a Pack?"

"I'm the leader of mine actually," Sebastian stated with undisguised pride, "There are eight of us all together."

"Eight? You mean there are eight werewolves in the area right now?" The concept of that many werewolves was nearly overwhelming to Blaine. For most of his life it had been just him and his mother.

"Yes there are," Sebastian replied.

"Wow, "Blaine breathed out, "How does one become a leader. Are you born into it? Is there a vote?"

"You fight for it," Sebastian gave him an arrogant smirk of someone confident of their abilities; "The wolf that is the strongest and smartest gets to be leader."

"There are no other requirements?"

The whole set up sounded very gladiator to Blaine with wolves battling until just one was left standing.

"Of course you have to be an Alpha to compete."

"An Alpha?"

"Werewolves are divided up as either Alphas or betas. In a pack the Alphas are usually the better fighters and hunters and of course the leaders. Betas often provide support and care-giving."

Blaine greedily took in this new information. His mother never talked about the different aspects of being a werewolf or the dynamics in a pack.

"I wonder what I 'am?" Blaine had never thought about whether he was a more dominate or submissive individual.

"Oh you're a beta. I have no doubt about that."

Blaine bristled at Sebastian's instant response of what he was. It bothered him that Sebastian answered like it was obvious. As though there was no chance for Blaine to decide what he was.

"How can you tell?" Blaine shot back.

"I don't instinctively see you as a potential threat," Sebastian casually replied not affected by Blaine's anger, "If you were an Alpha I'd be concerned about you attacking me to assert your authority."

"I'm not weak," Blaine he firmly clarified. He didn't want Sebastian to think he was a pushover.

"Did I say you were?" Sebastian shook his head in amusement, "Being a beta doesn't make you weak. You just have a different set of abilities and desires that are different from Alphas. Betas are just as important in maintaining the strength of the Pack."

Those words did somewhat pacify Blaine's wounded pride but he still found it unfair that he wasn't allowed to decide what he was. He would prefer it if Sebastian provided some sort of evidence to support his statement.

"Want me to show you?" Sebastian swung his long legs off the log to propel him to a standing position.

"How?" Blaine eyed him warily.

"Just stand up already," Sebastian challenged him.

Blaine slowly got to his feet but made sure there were several feet of space separating them. The two stared each other down and Blaine wondered if the battle of wills would come down to a starring contest. That was until Sebastian lunged at him.

The wind was knocked out of Blaine's lungs as Sebastian slammed him into the hard ground. Immediately the two tussled about the dead leaves and pinecones each trying to overpower the other. You didn't have to be a werewolf to assess that whoever ended up on top would be the winner. Blaine managed to roll out of Sebastian's grasp a couple of times using his size and lighter body to his advantage. However he could only keep it up for so long before Sebastian used his superior strength to hold him down. His legs pushed Blaine's to the ground forcing them to remain still. His hands caught both of Blaine's wrists effectively pinning him down.

The two were deeply panting, gulping in air after their impromptu wrestling match. Sebastian grinned in triumphant before leaning forward to trail his nose up Blaine's neck.

The hot puffs of breath against his skin caused a shiver to ripple through Blaine's body. Even though he lost Blaine found himself not minding the heavy weight of Sebastian's body on his. He no longer noticed the cold weather now that Sebastian protected him from it.

Sebastian halted his progress at Blaine's ear, "Do you understand now?"

Blaine squirmed as Sebastian hoarsely whispered those words into his ear. A wave of gratitude washed over him when Sebastian took the hint and pushed himself off.

"I don't think that proves anything," Blaine grumbled but grabbed the hand Sebastian offered him.

"You're incredibly stubborn," Sebastian commented as he pulled Blaine to his feet.

"I just mean you've probably pinned down other Alphas."

"You're right I have," A wicked smirk then crossed Sebastian's lips, "But they didn't enjoy it the same way you did."

Blaine knew his face was beet red after that remark. Thankfully Sebastian didn't comment or tease him for it. Instead the boy started to whistle cheerfully while venturing deeper into the woods.

"You coming?" He called out when Blaine didn't immediately follow. Blaine hesitated for a minute before walking behind Sebastian as the two walked further and further away from Dalton.

* * *

"What's your boy like?"

"He's not my boy, "Sebastian responded to the small audience currently sprawled out on his bed

The presence of the Pack's three Beta wolves was not a surprise but it did annoy him. Ever since he returned from his visit with Blaine the three of them had pestered him with questions. It was completely exhausting and tiring the strength of his patience.

"Lord Tubbington says you have a crush," Brittney the long legged blonde chirped up. Out of all the members of the Pack she was the most kind hearted. The fact she kept a cat, which apparently had opinions on his love life, as a pet was a testament to that. How in the world she and Santana ended up together Sebastian would never know.

"You can tell Lord Tubbington his sources are wrong," Sebastian whipped off his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. His tussle with Blaine in the woods had left his clothes a little worse for wear. Not that he particularly minded rolling about with the other boy. Truthfully Sebastian might be interested in having another go with Blaine though next time in his bed not in the middle of a forest. He remembered the thrill that travelled down his spin when he pinned Blaine to the ground. Being one of the strongest fighters in the Pack meant Sebastian have overpowered many of his fellow werewolves in the last few years. But it was different with Blaine. He blamed that entirely on Blaine's intoxicating scent and the warmth of his compact body.

"You're thinking of something dirty aren't you?" Jeff the blonde wrinkled his nose at him in disgust. In both looks and disposition Jeff was similar to Brittney with his slender form and friendly manner. However unlike Brittney Jeff was more in touch with reality.

"What if I 'am?" Sebastian teased back. He shucked off his jeans and threw them at Jeff who let out a startled yelp when they hit him in the face.

"You really should have kept it in your pants Sebastian."

The last and in his opinion the worst Beta piped up. Rachel sat perched on the side of his bed, her shoulders squared off and her held tilted up regally. Unlike her easy going Pack mates Rachel was more demanding and off putting when dealing with others. Surprisingly you couldn't tell just by looking at her that she was a ball of trouble. She had a short and slim figure, cute features and large brown eyes that made her come across as disarming. However she could be vicious and stubborn when she wanted to. In their younger days Sebastian and the others used to tease her about how no Alpha would ever want to mate with her. As the years passed their cruel jokes continued until Quinn decided to take up the challenge. Quinn was the only one Rachel truly listened to though she at least made an effort to obey Sebastian.

"Thanks for your concern Rachel," Sebastian rolled his eyes when she frowned, "But I can handle myself."

"Can you? Because I think you're in over your head."

Four heads whipped towards the door where Quinn stood with a doubtful look and arms folded over her chest.

From the corner of his eye Sebastian saw Rachel perk up at Quinn's arrival with a triumphant smirk. Rachel's unwavering support for her mate-to-be would be touching if she didn't have to be so aggravating about it. Why Quinn wanted to bound herself to such an insufferable person remained a mystery to him. It made him grateful once more that he had no prospective mate to contend with.

"Thanks for you unyielding sense of loyalty Quinn," Sebastian walked to where he stood two feet from his Second. Quinn arched an eyebrow at Sebastian's state of undress but he returned it with a confident grin. He had no shame when it came to his body. A trait shared by the majority of his kind.

"I 'am loyal to you," Quinn answered smoothly, "Which is why I'm trying to prevent you from literally losing you head over a pretty face."

"How do you know what Blaine looks like?" Sebastian demanded. He appreciated Quinn showing concern but if she followed him behind his back and against his orders he would be very displeased.

A faint frown twisted itself at Quinn's mouth.

"I don't need to spy on you. I've known you since we were pups," Quinn countered, "I've seen you make up countless excuses for your lovers' less than desirable attributes."

Sebastian considered correcting Quinn that Blaine wasn't his lover not that he hadn't thought about it but let it slide. He was for more interested in addressing of Quinn's accusation of his weaknesses for a pretty face.

"Such as?" Sebastian casually challenged.

"What about Charlie the drug dealer?"

"He was perfectly clean in our time together."

"Yes, you as well. And by that I mean he cleaned out your wallet. Sadly not the first time you paid for sex like with Marcus the prostitute."

"Actually he was a stripper trying to work his way through medical school. I was merely supporting his pursuit of a higher education."

"What about Simon who convinced you to run with him through Central Park in wolf form?"

"An experiment I wanted to try long before he suggested it. That had the happy ending of me fucking him against a jungle gym by the way."

Quinn sighed in frustration, massaging his temples to ease her impending headache.

"And now you're chasing after a potential human killer."

"Blaine would never do that," Sebastian sharply corrected, "If you met him you would see how wrong you are."

"Then let me meet him," Quinn said.

Sebastian hesitated over the idea of the other members of the Pack meeting Blaine. He knew that it made the most sense for him to introduce Blaine to the Pack. Blaine needed to socialize more with other werewolves instead of being constantly surrounded by humans. The Pack would also be more at ease if they got to know Blaine. He was certain they'd be taken in by his gentle nature and friendly disposition. He'd probably have them pressuring him to adopt Blaine into their fold and make him a member of their Pack. It would be the best case scenario for Blaine.

The reason why he withheld was because he selfishly enjoyed his time with Blaine. For now he wanted to be the only one Blaine would focus his attention on. The feeling was foreign to him but Sebastian wasn't going to argue with it but he knew Quinn would.

"He's not ready to meet the rest of you."

"Sebastian…" Quinn began.

"No. What I say is final." He growled at Quinn his body tensing in case he had to physically prove why he was the leader. "I don't have to justify my choices to you. You will obey my commands until I say otherwise."

Quinn stiffened at his change of tone but managed to remain impassive. For a second Sebastian thought she would argue but thankfully lowered herself to a slight bow with her eyes downcast. It was the posture of someone submitting to their Alpha.

"Yes, of course." Quinn yielded to him, "Just please be careful."

Sebastian nodded approvingly but waved everyone out of his room. Brittney and Jeff immediately jumped off the bed to scurry out of the line of fire that was Sebastian's temper. Rachel walked over to Quinn's side lips pursed in obvious disapproval but she remained silent. The two of them exited the room together not talking until they reached their own bedroom at the end of the hall.

"We can't let him do this!" Rachel declared the second their door was closed. "He's going to get himself and the Pack hurt because he can't keep it in his pants!"

"Rachel," Quinn warned at her tone of disrespect, "You can't talk about your Alpha in that manner."

Rachel instantly deflated but it was clear to Quinn she wasn't placated.

"I know," Rachel reluctantly sighed out, "I mean no insult to Sebastian. I'm just worried about him."

"I 'am too," Quinn agreed sitting down on their bed and opened her arms in an invitation to Rachel. Immediately Rachel moved to the comfort of Quinn's arms that wrapped themselves around Rachel's shoulders and drew her into an embrace.

"He's different than usual though," Quinn mused into Rachel's hair, "I have never seen him like this over a conquest. And his hesitance in letting us meet him is odd."

"Maybe he's embarrassed?" Rachel suggested.

"Sebastian?" Quinn scoffed, "Very unlikely. No I think it's something else."

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked, nuzzling into Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn silent thought over the problem to herself. She wanted to protect Sebastian and her Pack but without pissing off her Alpha. If the only way she could get him to listen to reason was to provide indisputable evidence. Sebastian forbade them from following him or meeting Blaine but he said nothing about them finding out more about his past.

"We're going to find out more about this Blaine Anderson," Quinn decided as she pulled Rachel in closer savoring her warmth, "We'll find out for ourselves if he's a threat or not."

* * *

"Off-officer, I need he-help."

The young rookie at the front desk was bored out of his mind being assigned the least interesting duty. However his day was looking up with the appearance of a young teenage girl. She had wide and expressive brown eyes that were openly displaying fear. She looked impossibly young with her outfit of a short blue plaid skirt with matching blue sweater and headband. He always had a thing for girls who looked both cute and helpless.

"No need to worry miss," he flashed her a confident grin, "I'm sure I can help you."

The girl swallowed thickly while her hand played nervously at the fringe of her skirt. His eyes were immediately drawn downwards where unbeknownst to her was lifting the skirt scandalously higher.

"It's about these wolf attacks," She whispered softly, "I think I saw one..."

"A wolf?" The young officer perked up. The entire force had been out searching the town and nearby woods for any signs of a pack of wolves but found nothing. The situation had become even more urgent when another young girl was reported missing this morning. If he could find this wolf then he would instantly become a hero and the white knight to this girl.

"Yes, a wolf!" Her thick eye lashes fluttered at the word and he was afraid she might faint. "It was horrible. It was big and had huge fangs."

The girl's eyes began to water with tears as she spoke. She wrapped her arms around her torso to comfort herself but all he noticed was how it made her breasts stand out more.

"I had to run for my life," She reached forward across the desk to grab his hand, "Do you promise to protect me?"

He felt the back of his neck heat up at her proximity. The skin of her hand was impossibly soft and warm. Her perfume was extremely intoxicating smelling sweetly of flowers. She gazed up at him with hopeful eyes and her lower lip quivering from the fear that was overwhelming her. The young officer found himself becoming painfully turned on by the whole thing.

"Of course I will protect you," The officer squeezed her hand back comfortingly. "I'll just go in the back to get the paperwork for you to fill out a report then I'll get right on it."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl leaned forward to brush a kiss across his cheek that made his head spin. He gave her one last confident nod before strutting towards the back.

The minute he was gone the girl's face immediately changed from grateful to her smirking in triumphant. She nearly skipped out of the police station. Her feet became light from her accomplishment of once again proving what an amazing actress she was. Rachel often thought it was a shame she'd was born a werewolf. If she had been human she would have been the greatest star that ever lived.

Rachel emerged from the police station into the cold and rainy day. She grumbled slightly while patting down her hair that was getting wet from the rain but proceeded to walk down the street. After a few blocks she abruptly turned down an alley where a familiar figure was waiting for her.

"You enjoyed that far too much." Quinn mused, a smile tugging at her lips. Her eyes flickered up briefly when Rachel approached then dropped back down to the stack of papers in her hand.

"Human males are so predictable," Rachel flicked her brown hair airily over her shoulder, "They're such weaklings for the damsel in distress routine."

"Hmm," Quinn agreed but continued to focus her attention on the papers.

Rachel huffed a little at Quinn not giving her the attention she wanted but held back from whining about it. She wanted to prove to Quinn that the others were wrong about her being impossible to handle. Besides she wasn't as self-involved as everyone thought she was. Rachel knew that their mission for the Pack came before her own needs. She never understood why no one realized what a truly humble person she was.

"What did you find out?" Rachel bounced off to Quinn's side, "Did I distract him for long enough for you to get what we needed?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded in response, "Though I'm not sure what to make of it."

"What does that mean?" Rachel frowned in confusion.

"The file says that roughly a year ago Blaine, two of his fellow students, and a unknown male were involved in a 'incident' at the school's Sadie Hawkins dance."

"What was the 'incident'?"

"That's where the details get muddy." Quinn pursed her lips in frustration, "The two students were killed. Their bodies destroyed from what appeared to be teeth and claw marks. The unknown male's whereabouts was never discovered. Blaine was the only one witness but he claims that he can't remember what happened."

Rachel peered at the police report that Quinn had stolen. She read for herself the details the officer managed to get from Blaine's interview that to a human might seem odd but to a werewolf it was very telling.

"Quinn," Rachel tugged urgently at Quinn's sleeve, "It says right there that Blaine woke up naked and covered in the blood of the two victims."

"I know," Quinn had a look of concern on her face. "It seems that Blaine most likely transformed into a wolf and killed the two boys."

"Do you think it will convince Sebastian?"

Quinn had no idea if it would since she wasn't fully convinced either. The evidence certainly didn't work to Blaine's favor but there were plenty of loopholes where he could escape blame. The police had even concluded that Blaine was not responsible for the attack since the boys had been savagely torn apart by a large animal. At the very least she had to pass this information to Sebastian and let him decide what to do.

"Let's call him. I'm certain that he'll come to see reason." Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and led her out of the alley.

* * *

He caught Sebastian's scent on the way to his dorm room.

His heart somersaulted at the prospect of Sebastian being nearby. Then the logical side of his mind reminded him of how dangerous it was for him to be on campus. Luckily Blaine was one of the first to finish his dinner which meant the stone path that connected the cafeteria to the dorms was empty.

Blaine saw a rustle of movement behind a group of shrubs by the far wall. He checked to make sure no one was nearby before walking toward his impromptu visitor. Carefully he pushed aside branches to duck behind them. The space between the shrubs and the stone wall was tight but manageable. The circumstance worked in his favor because it didn't take long to locate Sebastian in the enclosed space.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered lowly to the taller boy, "You aren't seriously stalking me now are you?"

"I have better things to do then hide in the bushes watching you." Sebastian shifted on his feet obviously not comfortable with the limited space. It's one of the few times Blaine was pleased with being small and compact.

"Then why are you waiting for me in the bushes?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut probably realizing he had no leg to stand on.

"Fine I was looking for you but I have a reason." Sebastian pressed himself against the stone wall to get away from the branch digging into his side, "Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"The woods where we met this morning," Blaine firmly replied.

"Not your dorm room?" Sebastian suggested.

Blaine gave him a suspicious glare. "We're not allowed to bring non-students to the dormitories."

"Fine, whatever." Sebastian abruptly crashed through the shrubs that would have drawn unwanted attention if anyone was around to notice, "The woods it is then."

The two made their way across the sports field to the woods beyond them. The sky was turning a deep purple that would soon become a midnight blue as night fell. Blaine knows it was probably smarter to take Sebastian to the dorms despite the rules. There would be people around instead of the secluded and empty woods at night. But inviting Sebastian into his room would mean Blaine was allowing Sebastian to slip past another one of his defenses. He's already gave this boy too many concessions. If he wanted to limit the amount of influence Sebastian had on him Blaine needed to draw boundaries.

The two entered the woods that due to the thick cover of leaves seemed dark as night. For half a mile the two walked in silence with Sebastian in the lead. Blaine worried briefly if they were lost but when Sebastian halted at the log the two sat at this morning those fears dissipated.

"We need to talk," Sebastian folded his arms over his chest. It did not escape Blaine's notice that the cocky and flirty boy he spent time with this morning was gone. In his place was a sterner version of Sebastian who gave no indication of dropping his guard.

"I don't know what this is between us," Sebastian began, "But I do know we need to trust each other."

"I agree," Blaine said cautiously. He mentally prepared himself to defend any attack Sebastian would launch at him. He could sense the tension between them and Sebastian had proven capable of over powering Blaine. He wanted to trust Sebastian but he had very few reasons to do so.

"Then tell me about the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Blaine felt his entire body seized up in fear. His flight instinct was screaming at him to run but he forced his feet to the ground. Running away was no longer an option for him. He needed to face his past no matter how difficult it was. Plus he doubted he could outrun Sebastian even if he wanted to.

"I was attacked…"

"You were attacked or did you do the attacking?"

Blaine flinched at Sebastian's harsh words that cut right through him. There was no reason for him to care what Sebastian thought about hm. That didn't prevent Blaine from hating the thought of Sebastian thinking he couldn't control himself.

"Both," Blaine breathed out, "I was bullied at that school for being openly gay. But I asked another boy to go to the dance with me."

"Who was this boy?"

"His name was Jeremiah. He was older than me but we went out on a few dates." Blaine choked out the memories he wanted to forget, "I know it was stupid of me. I know I shouldn't have dated a human let alone a human male…but I was so lonely…and I…"

Blaine's chest began to constrict painfully. Each word he spoke was like a piece of glass that sliced the inside of his throat. Since that night Blaine never talked about what happened. His parents never asked questions or showed that they wanted to know. For years Blaine had kept his fears and anxiety bottled up inside him. Now releasing that pressure was threatening to overwhelm him.

"You're okay," Sebastian's presence surrounded him as Blaine breathed in his scent that provided more comfort than any words could. A hand travelled up Blaine's arm until Sebastian was gripping his shoulder.

"You're safe;" Sebastian assured him in a low voice, "Just take your time."

Blaine took in a shuddering breath before he continued.

"Two jocks who were my biggest tormentors jumped us in the parking lot. The pushed me down and started kicking me. The rest is a blur. I don't remember what happened. The next thing I knew I woke up naked and covered in blood. I never saw Jeremiah again."

Sebastian remained silent as Blaine nervously waited for a response.

"You do realize how that sounds right?" Sebastian softly spoke up.

"Yes," Blaine bowed his head to avoid those blue eyes filled with concern he didn't deserve, "It sounds like I morphed into wolf form and attacked them."

"Which I find completely understandable," Sebastian's grip on his shoulders tightened, "You were being attacked of course you defended yourself. What I'm more concerned about are these girls getting killed."

"That's not me," Blaine surged forward to grab onto Sebastian's arm. The intensity of his desperation surprised both him and Sebastian.

"Sebastian please believe me."

"I want to," Blue-green eyes wavered when they met Blaine's hazel ones, "You have to understand that I just…"

Blaine never heard what Sebastian wanted him to understand because the piercing chimes of a cellphone interrupted them. Sebastian hesitated for a second before he retrieved his phone from his coat pocket. Blaine silently watched him aggressively flip open the phone with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" Sebastian snapped impatiently. Regardless of how annoyed he was Sebastian quietly listened to whatever the speaker was telling him over the phone. The news must have been bad because the color of Sebastian's skin became a chalky white as a look of helpless frustration crossed over his features.

"Are you sure Nick?…Yes I'm with him right now." Sebastian flickered over towards Blaine as if confirming he was indeed standing before him.

"I'll be there in a half an hour. Don't let anyone get close, understand? I want to take a look before the police end up crawling all over the place."

Sebastian didn't say goodbye as he ended the call. Sebastian's hand dragged across his face tiredly. The energy of the self-assertive leader had drained from him leaving behind an exhausted teenage boy. Blaine had the strange urge to reach over and comfort him in any way he could.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Looks like you're off the hook," Sebastian turned back towards him, "One of my Pack found another dead girl. Killed the same way as the first but your scent wasn't anywhere on the crime scene."

Blaine wanted to say '_That's great!', _but figured since another girl had died it would be inappropriate.

"How does he know my scent?" Blaine questioned, suddenly worried he had more than one werewolf stalking him.

"When we met I touched you enough times to have your scent on me. I shared it with my Pack in case it ended up on a dead body."

The answer was stated absentmindedly as it was obvious Sebastian's thoughts were focused on other matters. However to Blaine those words hurt more than he thought they would. Sebastian had essentially admitted that up until now he still considered Blaine a possible murder suspect. He knew the two of them weren't exactly best friends for life but he had hoped Sebastian knew him better than that.

"Oh, I see."

Sebastian's eyes focused themselves on Blaine with such intensity that he thought they could probably see right through him.

"I know it's not what you want to hear," Sebastian responded in a voice that understood but was not apologetic, "But I had to put the interest of my Pack before your feelings."

"Of course," Blaine nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Does this mean we can try to be friends now?"

"I suppose," the corners of Sebastian's lips twisted upwards in a half smile, "But after I deal with this dead body. Come on I'll walk you back home since you couldn't find your way out of this forest."

"Could too," Blaine shot back not even caring how juvenile he sounded.

"Oh really?" Sebastian smirked down at him in amusement.

"This is my forest remember," Blaine stated coolly, "I've been in here more times than you."

"Then please," Sebastian gestured regally for Blaine to go first, "I want to see your superior werewolf abilities in action."

Blaine mocked glared at him which caused Sebastian to laugh. The first real laugh Blaine had ever seen from the boy.

Despite everything that occurred tonight from accusations of murder to Blaine revealing one of the darkest moments of his life he was happy. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about being around Sebastian. It put him on edge while simultaneously made him feel comfortable and safe. Blaine had no idea where this path he was walking down would lead him. It was not like the well-trodden paths in his forest that he had walked a million times. It was foreign and hidden in shadows and Blaine wondered if he could navigate himself through it and make it out in one piece.

What he did know is that having Sebastian just a few paces behind him made the journey feel less daunting. For how long that would last for he didn't know but for now he would hold on to it.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you for all the support so far! I really appreciate it and I love reading about what you think of the story so far. Sorry about this being a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Hopefully I can post chapter 3 on May 12th or 13th. Till we meet again!

**Next Chapter:** Sebastian decides to take Blaine out for a run during the full moon after hearing he's never done it before. The night takes a violent turn when Blaine gets attacked by an unknown wolf…


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to see a movie this Friday?"

Blaine rolled over to lie across his bed on his stomach. It was late Sunday night and he had been talking to Kurt for the past hour. It started with him needing help with his Math homework and escalated to a million different topics. Blaine loved how at ease he felt when talking to Kurt. He could pretend he was a normal teenage boy who lived a normal life. That the issues important in his life were episodes of American Idol or when he would go shopping next or going out to the movies.

But he wasn't a normal boy.

He was a werewolf which meant there was nothing in his life that wasn't tainted by it.

"I can't," Blaine sighed out. He got out of bed and walked over to his wall calendar. He stared at the date for Friday that had a bright red circle around two words; full moon.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. Blaine could sense an edge of annoyance but also concern in his voice. This wasn't the first time Kurt invited him to go out but Blaine had declined.

"I should get my homework done." Blaine crept out of his bedroom into the darkened hallway. His parents were already in their bedroom for the night but he still moved as silently as he could past their door.

"Blaine that's what Sunday evenings are for." Kurt hummed thoughtfully, "I could help with your homework and then we could go to a movie."

"I don't know," Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs to the main floor, "I should do my work on my own."

He walked through the house until he reached the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let you copy the answers."

Blaine could see Kurt rolling his eyes and it made him smile shakily.

"I know you won't," Blaine assured him opening the door beside the fridge that normally remained closed. It creaked loudly when Blaine pulled it open revealing a flight of wooden stairs.

"Blaine seriously I'm worried about you."

Blaine silently descended into the darkness of the basement. The stairs groaned underneath his feet.

"You never want to do anything outside of school. You deserve to have fun."

He flicked up the light switch at the bottom that illuminated the large cement room.

"Give me one good reason why you can't come tomorrow?"

Blaine stared at the two steel cages that were big enough to fit a full grown wolf.

"I'm started to feel sick actually," Blaine dully replied.

"Blaine…"

"I have to go. Bye Kurt." Blaine shut off his phone not waiting to hear Kurt's response.

Blaine was thirteen years old when he first transformed. It had been bloody and excruciatingly painful. It terrified him how little control he had over the entire the process. His body bent to the will of the moon. It changed and turned till he could no longer recognize himself. His body became extremely alert and his senses very sensitive. He was filled with an intense anticipation that made his blood thunder in his veins and his skin crawl. The barrier between his wolf and human side crumbled apart leaving him at the mercy of his more primal desires. The worst part was the hunger that erupted in Blaine.

The hunger to run, to hunt, to kill.

His thoughts became purely about instinct and savagery.

Blaine would become a slave to his inner wolf.

Because Blaine was unable to control himself during the full moon he had to be locked up. Every single month since he turned thirteen his father brought him down to this basement. He had no more choice in the matter now that he was eighteen. When he transformed his father would sit in the basement with a shotgun in hand and wait out the night. If Blaine ever managed to escape he knew his father would not hesitate to shoot.

Innocent people would be hurt or killed if Blaine ever got out. The monster that lived inside of him thirsted for it.

At every full moon Blaine's emotions would twist around themselves. The human side of him feared what would happen in the course of the night and yet his wolf side salivated in anticipation. He didn't know why but Blaine had a feeling this full moon would be different from all the others.

He took one last look at the cage that would imprison him tomorrow night before turning off the light and climbing back up the stairs.

* * *

"Can you kill a werewolf with silver bullets?"

"No," Sebastian immediately responded to Blaine's question, "That's a myth. We die the same way a human or a wolf can be killed with some exceptions."

"What exceptions?"

"Well we heal faster and can endure more than humans," Sebastian replied, "And our blood and immune system protects us from certain diseases like cancer or even the common cold."

"Oh," Blaine tilted his head to the side eyes wide with realization, "I always wondered why I've never been sick before."

"Ironic considering that you're pretending to be sick."

Blaine turned his head to where Sebastian was staring at him with amused smile that he returned. The two of them had been walking through the woods that bordered Dalton for the past half an hour. Technically speaking Blaine was supposed to be home right now sick with a cold but in reality he had been restlessly pacing the house until Sebastian called. Ever since Blaine first changed into a wolf his parents would always pull him from school around the full moon. Blaine never argued against this decision.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Are you?" Blaine countered.

Blaine hated every full moon he suffered through. He hated that he lost control. He hated that his body became foreign to him. He hated knowing later tonight he'd be locked down in his basement like he was a monster.

"Of course," Sebastian gave him a devil-may-care smirk, "It's the night when the wolf side takes complete control."

"Exactly," Blaine sighed in frustration, "We lose ourselves to the monster in us. How could anyone look forward to that?"

Sebastian gave him a measured stare that made Blaine feel like he was a curious specimen at the zoo. It was moments such as this that made Blaine want to stop meeting up all together. Their meet ups in the Dalton woods consisted of the two of them questioning each other on their lives. Blaine was particularly fascinated about any details about being raised as a werewolf. Unfortunately at some point Blaine inadvertently said something that made Sebastian think he was weird.

"There's no need to fear or hate what you are," Sebastian reprimanded Blaine the way a parent would to a child.

Blaine kicked up the dirt and rock aggressively under his feet. Once again Sebastian didn't remotely understand where he was coming from.

"That's easy for you to say," Blaine mumbled under his breath, "You can control your changes."

"It's not an ability you're born with." Sebastian easily moved through the trees till he landed directly in front of Blaine, "You just need to learn how."

"Well I never did," Blaine snapped. He felt like Sebastian was backing him into a corner and it made him uncomfortable.

"I could help you," Sebastian said in a light voice, "Come and run with me tonight."

"I can't" Blaine bowed his head from Sebastian's questioning eyes.

"And why can't you?"

Blaine was reluctant to tell Sebastian the truth. It was after all none of his business what Blaine did during the full moon or more accurately he was forced to. But he had a suspicion Sebastian would not be pleased to hear that. Yet a part of him longed to be honest and open with Sebastian. To have him understand Blaine. It didn't take long but Blaine found himself completely under his spell, a spell that strengthened every time they met up. He was convinced that if someone could help him it would be Sebastian.

"My father locks me up in the basement."

"What did you say?" The anger in Sebastian's voice made Blaine flinch.

"He locks me up in this cage," Blaine whispered softly, "To protect me and others from my wolf during the full moon."

Sebastian was silent for a long time after that.

Blaine wanted to lift his head to steal a glance to see what expression had settled on Sebastian's face but couldn't find the courage.

Instead he stood there quietly waiting though he had no idea what to expect from Sebastian. He finally got his answer when two fingers slipped under his chin to firmly direct his head upwards. Blaine had no choice but to stare into Sebastian's stormy blue eyes that bore intently into his own.

"That has nothing to do with control," Sebastian stated, "You'll never be comfortable with what you are if you continue to deny it."

"But what if I hurt someone?" Blaine asked softly. The idea of him hurting someone in wolf form made him sick to his stomach.

"I won't let you," Sebastian assured him.

"How can you be so certain? What if-"

"Blaine you need to stop with the questions."

Sebastian leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed gently against each other. It was the touch of comfort between two friends but it made Blaine's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"These questions aren't going to give you the answers you need. They just fill you with fear and anxiety."

Blaine swallowed down the string of questions he wanted to ask. He took the moment to savor being close to Sebastian. To surrender to the feeling of comfort when he drew in a breath and was surrounded by Sebastian's scent. The heat of his skin that his clothing could not hide. The rhythmic beating of his heart that Blaine put in time to his own. Simply being close to this boy put him at ease.

Maybe Sebastian was right that he needed to think less and do more.

"Come with me tonight," Sebastian murmured lowly, "I promise to keep you safe."

Blaine nodded in agreement that he doubted whether he could convince his parents about the idea. But the pleased smile he got from Sebastian for his answer made him forget the challenges he would face tonight. If only for a little while.

* * *

"Blaine? How are you doing sweetheart?"

Blaine lifted his head up to where his mother hovered at the entrance of his bedroom.

"Fine," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Actually he was the furthest away from 'fine'. It had been three hours since he left Sebastian at the Dalton woods and he was still unsure about what to do tonight. He'd gone over the issue in his mind a million times weighing the pros and cons. In the end the only conclusion he could come to is that rationally he knew going into the cage made the most sense but he desperately longed to see go out with Sebastian. Which meant he had no idea what he would choose.

His mother moved into the room and sat down on his bed beside him. She rubbed his tense back in soothing circles and Blaine instantly relaxed. He leaned closer to his mother's warm body that smelled sweetly of orange blossoms. His mother's presence used to be the only one able to calm him until he met Sebastian. Another factor about going out with Sebastian he needed to evaluate.

"I know the full moon has ever been easy for you." Her large brown eyes were filled with sympathy, "But you've done so well Blaine."

"What about…" Blaine licked his lips nervously, "How about one time we transform out of the cages?"

His mother's hand on his back stilled and Blaine could sense her anxiety coming out of her in waves.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I understand why I had to do it when I was thirteen but I'm eighteen now." Blaine voice grew in confidence, "I want to actually enjoy being a wolf…you know do wolf things."

"Wolf things?" There was a hint of humor in her voice but it was mostly buried underneath her concern.

"Hunting and running, I guess." Blaine lifted his head to stare directly into her eyes, "You would know better than me, right?"

Fear had stiffened his mother's body and her skin went chalk white. Blaine had understood her being upset with him suddenly digging into her past but he never expected this. His mother looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Your father would never approve Blaine." His mother abruptly stood up and was not able to look at him, "We'll have to go downstairs in two hours. Be ready."

His mother left immediately afterwards taking with her any sense of comfort Blaine had managed to receive.

Blaine sat alone in his room unsure of what to do next. He knew considering his past mistakes that the option that made the most sense was to lock himself up in the basement. What occurred during the Sadie Hawkins dance remained in the dark but Blaine couldn't deny somehow his wolf had become involved. And those boys lost their lives because of it. Blaine should have been locked away in jail for his actions. He should be happy that the worst he's suffered through was being locked in a cage for a night. He should be grateful about how lucky he was.

But he wanted to go so badly.

Since the age of thirteen when he began his transformations Blaine had been taught to fear and hate it. There was nothing joyous or freeing about turning into a wolf. Despite all the reasons that made sense Blaine could not deny how he yearned to run free. He wanted to have the same excited look in his eyes that Sebastian had at the idea of transforming. He wanted to explore the world in a way only his wolf could.

At the sound of rocks hitting his bedroom window Blaine's train of thought was interrupted. Blaine knew it had to be Sebastian. His heart hammered in anticipation as he scrambled to his window to see Sebastian. His features seemed sharper in the fading afternoon light, his eyes alight with a fervor Blaine had never seen before.

Blaine opened his window and leaned over the sill.

"How did you find me?" He half whispered.

Sebastian tapped the side of his nose and smirked up at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes in exasperation but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Are you coming or what?" Sebastian called back in a low voice when Blaine didn't move to join him.

"I can't," Blaine reluctantly admitted, "My parents forbid it and I can't sneak past them."

"Jump down then," Sebastian countered.

"What?" Blaine responded incredulously. True the drop wouldn't kill him but he could be seriously injured by breaking a leg and then he wouldn't be running for a while in either of his forms.

"You're a werewolf," Sebastian replied, "A two story drop should be nothing to you."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked uncertain.

"Come on Blaine," Sebastian held out his hand, "Just let go."

Blaine let out the breath he was holding in. He twisted his head around to check neither of his parents were at his door before swinging one of his legs over the edge. By the time he had both legs over his nerves were a jumble mess as he clutched the wood of his window sill tightly.

Blaine hesitated, his mind filled with uncertainty. Even if he could escape from his house should he? The only guarantee he had that nothing bad would happen tonight was Sebastian's promise. He wanted to trust the other boy but didn't know if he could literally and figuratively take that leap of faith.

Instead of looking to his own thoughts for his answer Blaine raised his eyes to where Sebastian stood waiting. His green eyes met Blaine's directly and silently urged him forward. In that second Blaine decided he would trust this boy.

As he drew in one last breath Blaine pushed himself off. He fell away from everything he had ever known to be with a boy that promised him the world for doing so.

* * *

Sebastian had limited options of where he could take Blaine for tonight. The woods behind Dalton were too small and too close to a school full of humans that it would limit what they could do. The land connected to the Estate was remote and big enough for their needs but the Pack would be using them. Sebastian had decided Blaine would be better off dealing with only one werewolf tonight. No need to overwhelm him on his first run. Therefore Sebastian drove them about an hour outside of the Lima city limits to a large national park. The park closed at seven making it the perfect place for them to transform.

The ride there had been silent but tense. Sebastian always felt this way before the full moon but it had been amplified by the fact he would be sharing it with Blaine. He hoped this could be a positive experience for the boy who had so few where being a werewolf was concerned. The more comfortable Blaine became with his wolf the easier it would be to introduce Blaine to the Pack. Ultimately that was Sebastian's endgame to have Blaine be part of his Pack. Never before had Sebastian ever wanted a Stray to join their ranks so badly but Blaine was different.

"We're here," He announced once he put his car into park. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt but noticed Blaine had barely moved at all.

"Blaine?"

"What? Oh sorry?" Blaine snapped out of his thoughts. He gave Sebastian an apologetic smile before following his example of getting out of his car.

The two easily climbed over the chain link fence into the park. After jumping out of his bedroom window and walking away without a scratch Blaine was eager to test his strength. Sebastian watched proudly on as Blaine jumped from the top of the fence without hesitation. His landing was less than graceful but he remained uninjured.

They walked deep into the park. Sebastian ignored the bike and walking paths in favor of going off into the dense wooded area of the park. It didn't have the purely natural feel of an untouched forest but it would do. Sebastian could put up with the smell of human and car exhaust for one night. The sky above them was no longer the lavender color of twilight but was deepening into the midnight blue.

Sebastian's body was coming alive with the anticipation of the full moon. His skin grew sensitive with tiny hot pinpricks erupting everywhere. His senses increased tenfold. The wolf inside him was howling at the chance to be released.

"Let's stop here," He breathed out voice shaking with eagerness, "We better take our clothes off before the transformation starts."

Normally on every other day Sebastian could dictate when he transformed into a wolf but not on a full moon. It was the one time of the month where the wolf was in control of him and secretly he loved it. On the downside the wolf cared little if his clothes were shredded when he eventually reverted back to his human form.

Sebastian whipped his shirt over his head which caused Blaine to duck his head away demurely. His reaction was adorable but kind of odd. Every werewolf Sebastian had known was not just comfortable with their own naked form but with the naked form of others. Whenever the Pack decided to run or hunt together they would always strip down around each other. Sebastian had seen each of his Pack brothers and sisters naked on a regular basis. Yet he had to remind himself that Blaine had been raised essentially as a human and therefore was burdened by a human sense of propriety. Now was not the time to help Blaine overcome that particular issue. It would have to be dealt with eventually but not tonight.

"I'll go over here," Sebastian gestured to the side, "I would hurry up. The moon is coming."

Blaine nodded in reply but could not raise his head up to look Sebastian in the eye. His cheeks painted a light red from his blush. The whole bashful school boy thing was starting to become a real turn on for him.

Sebastian discarded the rest of his clothes right before the moon rose against the black sky perfectly round and glowing brilliantly. A sigh of relief rippled through his body as the transformation began. The process was never entirely pleasant one; he was after all changing from a human body to a wolf. His first transformation at age thirteen had been the worst. The experience dominated by pain and fear. Five years had passed since then and Sebastian learned through practice and control how to make transforming nearly painless and quick.

The key was not to fight against it no matter how painful it got.

Sebastian gritted his teeth as his bones snapped apart then realigned themselves. He breathed deeply as the nails on his hands elongated to talons. His skin changed into thick and coarse bronze fur.

It took all of ten minutes for him to finish. Sebastian stretched out his long and powerful wolf form. He threw his head back to let out a drawn out howl to the moon. The sound was not a mournful one but a call to his companion to announce the night now belonged to them.

He waited for a reply but never received one. Sebastian cocked his head to the side in confusion before he swiftly moved towards where he had last seen Blaine. His large paws and long legs moved over the terrain with an ease his human form never could have managed.

The cries of pain reached Sebastian's ears first then the smell of sweat and fear that polluted the once clear night air. Sebastian pressed forward in concern that Blaine had injured himself or was being attacked. A surge of fierce protectiveness coursed through his body at the idea of anything hurting Blaine. He nearly crashed through the bushes in his haste to find Blaine but immediately halted his attack when he caught sight of him.

Blaine was still human and crouched down naked to the ground. His body curled in pain. Blaine growled in effort as the transformation occurred slowly and awkwardly. Never had Sebastian seen a werewolf struggle that much before except for their first year of becoming one. Even if Blaine happened to be a late bloomer at age eighteen he was a full grown werewolf and should have been in more control. Sebastian wanted to help him but there was nothing he could do but sit and wait till Blaine finished.

At last Blaine collapsed down to the ground in his wolf form exhausted. Sebastian cautiously moved forward not wanting to startle to him.

Blaine was considerably smaller than he was but leaner. Sebastian suspected Blaine would probably be naturally faster and lighter on his feet than him. His coat of fur was a midnight black that shone perfectly underneath the moonlight. A pair of golden eyes tiredly gazed up at Sebastian as he approached. Blaine let out a low whine which Sebastian interrupted as him saying he needed a minute. Sebastian circled around Blaine before dropping to lie down beside him. He rested his head on top of Blaine's upper back and nuzzled the fur there. The act was to provide Blaine comfort but Sebastian also wanted to take in Blaine's scent that was stronger in this form.

The two rested for a couple of minutes before Blaine started to wiggle about signaling he was ready to move now.

Sebastian sprang to his feet and impatiently waited for Blaine to follow. He even snapped playfully at Blaine's back legs to hurry him along. Blaine flattened his ears and growled a warning but Sebastian had already started to run ahead of him.

Sebastian sprinted through the trees with a renewed exuberance. In this form Sebastian felt the most alive when running through the forest. He had transformed a few times in the city but it wasn't the same. Paved roads and buildings made of steel and glass could never compare to dirt under his paws and towering trees. Amongst nature is where he belonged.

Sebastian had almost forgotten Blaine was behind him but fortunately the smaller wolf managed to keep up. He moved with less grace and had the gait of someone unsure of what they were doing but he didn't let that hold him back. Sebastian considered standing to wait for Blaine to catch up on the hundred yards between them but that wouldn't be nearly as fun. Sebastian ran further ahead until he reached a small inclined slope that would suit his purposes. He climbed up in two bounds propelled by his back legs that limited the amount of disturbance to the surrounding dirt and rocks. Sebastian then lowered down to his belly to hide in the surrounding bushes and moved downwind to conceal his scent.

Minutes later he could hear Blaine's labored panting as he drew closer. Sebastian saw a flash of black fur that skidded to a halt sending a spray of rocks and dirt everywhere. He whined in confusion, spinning around trying to figure out why Sebastian's scent disappeared. He finally dropped his nose to the ground sniffing till he turned to his left towards the slope.

Blaine cautiously moved forward, no doubt his instincts warning him that something was odd about the situation. Sebastian kept his position and watched Blaine's awkward climb up the slope and his then slow progression through the thicket at top. After several unsuccessful attempts to locate Sebastian's scent Blaine was literally chasing his tail. The small black wolf eventually fell back onto his hind legs and let out a distressed howl.

It was then Sebastian decided to put him out of his misery and lunged himself at Blaine.

He slammed into Blaine's side who let out a surprised yelp as he tumbled to the ground. The two rolled on the ground and wrestled with each other becoming a tangled mess of legs and fur. Sebastian finally managed to pin Blaine to the ground who helplessly twisted about and growled in annoyance.

Sebastian's mouth stretched out to the canine equivalent of a smile at having successfully bested Blaine. The smaller wolf beneath him did not seem as impressed. Sebastian tried to brighten up his mood by nipping playfully at the loose skin around Blaine's neck. However Blaine jerked his head back angrily and snarled.

Sebastian let out a low whine at Blaine's lack of wanting to mess around. He lifted himself off the younger wolf. Blaine quickly rolled back up to his feet and shook the dirt off of him. The two found themselves locked in a stare down once they both gained their bearings. Sebastian worried that Blaine would either leave or attack him. The tension between was cut off at the rustling sound in the bushes not too far from them. Sebastian lifted his nose and flicked his ears instantly recognizing the source of the sound to be a rabbit.

Excellent, Sebastian thought, dinner time.

Sebastian began to creep towards his prey but halted when he noticed Blaine following him. Sebastian sent him a hard look and a low growl that clearly indicated he needed to stay where he was. One day he would take Blaine out to teach him how to hunt. It was obvious after Sebastian's little game that Blaine lacked the skills needed to be an effective hunter. Rabbits would be an especially difficult first hunt since despite their size they were incredibly fast.

Blaine gave an annoyed huff but didn't disobey the order but it was obvious he wasn't thrilled about it. He spun around to face away from Sebastian then dropped to the ground in a curled position. Sebastian left him there hoping his mood would lighten once he brought dinner.

As he disappeared into the thicket Sebastian failed to notice the wolf who had been watching them the entire time.

* * *

Blaine didn't know what to expect from tonight.

This was the first time he'd gone out into the world in his wolf form after years of being imprisoned in the basement of his house. For the most part he loved it. Never before had he felt so free and powerful than running through the woods as a wolf. There was no fear or anxiety holding him back just the pure exhalation of doing what he was meant to do.

Unfortunately Sebastian seemed determined on spoiling it for him.

He hadn't expected for the much larger and more powerful wolf to decide he wanted to rough house with him. It didn't seem to be a fair fight between them. Blaine had little to no experience being around other wolves with the exception of his mother. However the two of them were always locked away in their cages and could never interact with each other. Now Sebastian ordered him to stay behind while he wandered off to do wolf activities that Blaine was apparently too useless to participate in. The whole thing was incredibly frustrating.

Truthfully Blaine was feeling more left out than angry at the other wolf.

Blaine lifted his head and twitched his ears when he heard the sound of bushes being rustled and twigs snapping underneath pawed feet. In the past hour he had been out here Blaine was learning to distinguish different sounds and more importantly what sounds indicated a threat. From what he could tell another wolf was approaching him and Blaine assumed it was Sebastian. Blaine heaved himself up to his feet and turned to stare expectantly where the noise was coming from. He partially tensed his muscles and hunched his shoulders in preparation in case Sebastian decided to do another one of his 'tricks'. A scent then reached his nose, a scent that as not Sebastian's but familiar in a strange way.

At firs Blaine assumed it was an actual wolf but there was the underlying scent of a human. The fur along Blaine's back hackled up to ward off the incoming intruder. He lowered his head down in the defensive position as his lips curled up into a snarl. Whoever this werewolf was needed to know that he was not going to be an easy mark.

The wait did not last long when a second later a wolf with golden brown coat stride purposefully through the underbrush.

Definitely not Sebastian.

Blaine continued to growl in warning for the other wolf not to come closer which was completely ignored. The new wolf moved swiftly closer to Blaine with an ease that showed he had no concern about being attacked.

Blaine's paws instinctively began to inch backwards the closer this new wolf approached. Despite his efforts to maintain space between them he could soon feel the wolf's hot breath across the fur of his muzzle. Blaine tried to feint to the left but the intruder was faster and blocked his attempt to get away. The wolf continued to press forward till his nose was buried in Blaine's fur breathing his scent in deeply.

A slight tremor took over Blaine's body as he found himself frozen to the spot. The actions were not threatening to his life but aggressive in a different manner. He was forcing himself onto Blaine leaving him no choice but to accept his advances. Blaine whined in discomfort as the wolf ran his tongue over the fur of his shoulder. He tried to jerk away the second time but this time it elicited a much more aggressive reaction out of the wolf.

An uncomfortable pain blazed across Blaine's shoulder where the wolf clamped his teeth down. Blaine yipped in pain as his legs buckled underneath him. He wanted to tear himself away but was afraid it would cause more damage. Panic filled his as he realized he had no alternative but to endure what the other wolf was doing to him.

The wolf's jaws finally loosened as he drew back away from Blaine releasing him. Blaine's first instinct was to run and find Sebastian but the intruder figured out his plan. He jumped in front of Blaine preventing him from escaping. Blaine snapped at him in hopes he could back off but the intruder stood his ground. His piercing blue eyes stared directly into Blaine's communicating he would not be letting him go anytime soon.

Fear had now completely overwhelmed Blaine who had no idea what to do and this intruder knew it. The two were locked in a stare down that Blaine had no hope of winning when a low growl broke the two of them out of it.

Blaine whipped his head to the side and was relieved to see Sebastian had returned. The bronze fur on Sebastian's body stood on end to make him seem larger in the attempt to scare off the intruder. His lips curled upwards in a menacing snarl displaying his long white fangs. Unfortunately none of this scared the new wolf.

Blaine could instinctively tell by the way Sebastian was pulling his head back into his shoulders that he was about to strike. He decided to take the opportunity to move over to Sebastian's side to get out of harm's way. Blaine lowered his body down slightly to make himself smaller as the other two wolves snapped aggressively at each other. Blaine thought he would make it but he had underestimated the intruder's desire of keeping him there. He barely managed to dodge away in time when the intruder snapped his teeth at Blaine's legs to halt his movement.

The second he allowed himself to be momentarily distracted would be his biggest mistake as Sebastian took the opening to launch his attack.

Sebastian threw his entire weight into the other wolf who was knocked down to the ground. The two wolves rolled over each other clawing and biting any area they could reach. On shaky legs Blaine managed to dash off to the side to watch the ensuing fight.

The two wolves reared up onto their hind legs and crashed into each other. Their strong jaws and long teeth chomped into the neck of their opponent. Unlike the love bite Blaine received earlier these bites were intended to seriously cause damage. Blaine watched in fear as the two battled it out. Neither seemed to have the upper hand until Sebastian turned the tables by wrapping his front legs wrapped securely around the intruder's shoulder blades. The intruder's movements now severely limited allowed Sebastian to bite down hard on the base of his neck and force him down hard onto the ground.

The gold wolf's legs kicked around trying to claw Sebastian's underbelly but he was locked too tightly into his grip. The intruder howled in pain as Sebastian bit down harder into his spine. His body shaking from the pain that travelled to every limb like an electric shock. Soft whimpers began emit from the gold wolf as he slumped down in defeat.

Sebastian gave him one last vicious shake in warning before releasing him. With his muzzle covered in blood and body taunt from the battle Sebastian backed away from the intruder. He then growled menacingly and jerked his head indicating it was time for him to leave. The gold wolf narrowed his eyes but otherwise got up to his feet and slunk away from Sebastian.

He moved towards the woods but not before casting one last look at Blaine. Sebastian noticed and snarled a threat for him to keep moving along or be attacked again. For a frightful second Blaine was worried the intruder would take up Sebastian's challenge but thankfully he ran off into the thicket. Sebastian snorted in approval at his departure but the tension in his body did not relax until he was certain the other wolf was gone.

Blaine's legs finally gave out. The combination of being bitten and watching the fight not knowing what he would do if Sebastian lost overtook him. The adrenaline was wearing off now that they were alone leaving behind a throbbing pain in his shoulder and his body trembling.

Sebastian let out a low whine as he loped over towards him. Blaine flinched but did not move away when Sebastian sniffed down Blaine's neck to his injured shoulder. A soft growl of disapproval emitted from Sebastian and Blaine feared it was him that he was angry at. To his surprise Sebastian dropped down to lie beside him like he did when Blaine first transformed earlier in the night. The warm press of Sebastian's body against his own instantly comforted him. Blaine found himself unconsciously melting into his side reveling in the familiar scent.

For a few blissful minutes the two remained motionless until Blaine sensed Sebastian moving his head away from Blaine's back. He whimpered at the loss until the wet heat of Sebastian's tongue lapping across his fur silenced him. Blaine was confused by the action but unlike before from the intruder wolf it did not bother him. After several licks in the same area Blaine realized Sebastian was tending to his injured shoulder.

Knowing that Sebastian would never hurt him allowed Blaine to rest his tired body and let his eyes droop shut. Sebastian eventually pulled away from his shoulder but affectionately bit Blaine's ear as a parting touch. With the other wolf snuggled into his side Blaine felt safe enough to fall asleep secure in the knowledge that Sebastian would watch over him.

**A/N: **All my stories should end in cuddles but then again I love my cliffhangers too much ;) Thank you for all support you guys have been giving me. I truly appreciate it. Next chapter will hopefully be out in a week.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine finds out the identity of the Stray that attacked and what exactly occurred on the night at the Sadie Hawkins dance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine, wake up."

Blaine groaned in protest at the hand shaking his shoulder. He tried to wave off whoever was interrupting his sleep but they were persistent.

"Blaine," The owner of the voice was closer now their breath tickling against his hair, "As much fun as lying here naked with you is we need to get going."

It was those words that caused Blaine to jerk awake. He snapped his eyes open to see a very naked Sebastian hovering over him, an amused smirk playing on his limps. Blaine involuntarily jumped back to place distance between them only to land on rocks and pinecones scattered on the ground. That's right; Blaine remembered as he winced painfully, last night he came with Sebastian to these woods to change during the full moon.

A night that had started with such promise ended in disaster when Blaine was attacked.

"How long have we been here," Blaine groggily asked.

"It's about seven in the morning I would guess but as you can see," Sebastian gestured to his very naked form, "I don't exactly have a watch on me."

Blaine scowled in response but couldn't prevent the blush showing on his face that got worse when Blaine realized he was equally naked. Thankfully Sebastian didn't continue teasing him but instead got up to his feet. Blaine immediately averted his eyes.

"We need to start walking back to the car," Sebastian stretched out the kinks in his neck. It had been awhile since he slept outside for the whole night.

Blaine nodded in agreement but refused to look at Sebastian.

His behavior amused Sebastian. Blaine seemed to have an issue with them being naked one that Sebastian did not share. He took pride in his body and was fully appreciating Blaine's. The smaller boy had more back and arm muscle then he originally thought. Sebastian found the dusting of dark hair across his chest and down his navel surprisingly attractive. Though it was obvious by the way he held himself that Blaine was a late bloomer or didn't know how physically developed he was. Sebastian would have loved to show Blaine just what his compact body was capable of but they were on a time limit.

"Shall we?" Sebastian prompted and waited till Blaine stood up all the while his eyes remained focused on the ground.

Sebastian walked through the forest with Blaine following from behind. Though he personally would have loved to be the one to walk behind Blaine to see that ass in action but he didn't need the distraction at the moment. He had to go over the events of last night to figure out why a Stray wolf would attack them and specifically why he had a sudden interest in Blaine.

The situation troubled him since Sebastian could now confirm the wolf that had killed those two girls was the same one he fought last night. He had recognized the scent all over the dead girl Nick had shown him two days ago. He also remembered how brutally she had been torn apart. The act was not based on self-defense of even feeding it was completely malicious. Why he had no idea. The question that bothered him was how Blaine was connected to these killings.

They reached the area where why had taken off their clothes to change quicker than Sebastian anticipated. He had wanted more time to figure out how to approach Blaine on this problem. To know what were the right questions to ask but he decided that his priority was to take care of Blaine's injury first.

"Don't bother putting a shirt on," Sebastian instructed Blaine who had already started to break away to where his clothes were.

"Wh-what?" Blaine stuttered out. His head whipped up to gaze at Sebastian with a stunned expression. It was the first time Blaine had willingly looked at him since waking up.

"I need to tend to that shoulder," Sebastian's eyes openly travelled up and down his body, "Though if you want to stay fully naked I'm fine with that."

He left a blushing Blaine to that thought while he went to get change.

Soon after the two of them stood outside of Sebastian's escalade in the empty parking lot. Sebastian opened the glove compartment at the passenger's side to retrieve a small first aid kit. Even though they healed faster than humans it was always wise to have medical supplies on hand. You just never knew when you're going to run into a fight.

Sebastian settled himself down on the seat but turned to the left so he was facing the open car door. Blaine stood outside the car nervously twisting his shirt in his hands while watching Sebastian shifting though the first aid kit.

"Turn around," he instructed.

Blaine hesitated but followed the order to expose his back to him. Sebastian took a second to assess how badly Blaine was injured. The caked and dried blood made it hard to discern but Sebastian could tell it was just a surface injury. The Stray had avoided any major arteries. This proved that the Stray did not intend on delivering a killing blow but to mark Blaine instead. Sebastian was filled with more dread than comfort at that thought.

"Sebastian?" Blaine tentatively asked, "How bad is it?"

"I think you'll live," Sebastian assured him. He grabbed a half full water bottle from the cup holder to wet some cotton bandage to clean away the blood. Blaine flinched a little but didn't jerk his body away.

Cleaning the blood away gave Sebastian a clearer look at the injury caused anger to flare up in him. He could now perfectly see the circle of teeth marks that the wolf used to brand Blaine as his. Sebastian had the sudden and intense urge to track the wolf down to rip out his throat.

"Why did he bite me?" Blaine mused out loud, "I could tell he didn't want to injure me. The whole thing was rather…"

"Rather what?" Sebastian asked when Blaine trailed off.

He grabbed a small jar of disinfectant cream that would prevent infection and reduce the chance of scarring. It was slightly irrational since Blaine's werewolf healing would take care of it. Yet the idea of Blaine being stuck with that Stray's mark for the rest of his life was abhorrent to Sebastian.

"Intimate," Blaine concluded, "That's the part that made me uncomfortable. Why would he do that?"

Sebastian considered lying to Blaine. He obviously didn't understand the Stray's true intentions. He had planned to one day explain to Blaine what happened when two werewolves mated and that it was a permanent bond. He held off because he thought it would be too overwhelming for him to handle. But not telling him could lead to Blaine getting taken advantage of and stuck in arrangement he wouldn't want to be in.

"He was marking you," Sebastian rubbed cream into Blaine's sensitive skin, "To be his mate."

Blaine's immediately stiffened underneath his fingers.

"I'm mated to him?" Blaine spoke out in horror.

"No," Sebastian quickly assured him, "In order for you to mate with another werewolf it has to be done during the new moon."

"Oh," Blaine sighed out in relief, "Then what do you mean by marking?"

"It's exactly how it sounds," Sebastian gently placed a large white bandage over the injury, "He was marking his territory. A way to warn off other wolves that you were taken. "

"I'm not his territory," Blaine vehemently stated.

"Could have been worse," Sebastian jumped out of the car, "Wolves usually piss to mark their territory."

"His scent was familiar," Blaine ignored Sebastian's gross comment, "But I can't remember from where."

"All I know is that he's the werewolf who had been killing those girls," Sebastian offered.

"What does he want with me?" Blaine's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Besides to mate with you?"

"Well I mean… why would he want to mate with me?"

Sebastian didn't fully agree with that statement. He could understand why Blaine would be an attractive candidate for a mate. He was extremely good looking with his classical masculine features. Blaine also possessed important qualities like kindness, honesty, sweetness, and loyalty. Any wolf searching for a mate would be proud to claim Blaine.

"I'm going to drive you home," Sebastian left Blaine's question in the air since he had no idea how to answer it. "Tell you mother what happened she'll understand the implications of the mark. When you go back to Dalton on Monday make sure you stay on campus and around other people. I'll come to you when I have more information."

"Sebastian," Blaine gazed up at him with hazel eyes filled with apprehension, "How much should I be worried?"

A lot, Sebastian wanted to say but once again he didn't want Blaine to be afraid. A large part of him wanted to take Blaine to his territory instead of driving him home. There he could be certain of Blaine's safety. However bringing Blaine onto Pack territory without consulting the Pack first would end disastrously. Even if he could force it to happen since he was the Alpha the other Pack members would resent Blaine being forced on them. He was left with one remaining option.

"Come over here," He motioned for Blaine to come closer with his hand.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can think of to protect you is to counteract his marking you."

"You're not going to bite me are you?" Blaine asked warily.

"That would be the preferable option but," Sebastian gave him a sly grin, "I think you've been bitten enough in the past twenty-four hours."

"I don't want you to pee on me either," Blaine edged a bit closer but was still too far away.

"Another great option but not going to happen." Sebastian made sure to make eye contact with Blaine before he spoke again, "Just trust me and get over here."

Blaine finally relented and walked till he stood at Sebastian side.

Sebastian frowned slightly when he caught Blaine's scent. It had been polluted with the remains of the Stray's scent from last night but his own scent was mixed in there as well from them sleeping close to each other.

"Did you know out of all our senses we rely on smell the most?"

"No, not really," Blaine breathed out nervously.

"Each wolf has his own distinctive smell," Sebastian reached out to trail his fingers lightly down Blaine's neck, "When marking a potential mate an Alpha will often mark his scent on the beta. But it can be used for other situations like sometimes we scent mark our pups or weaker members of our Pack to protect them."

"Where are you going with this?" Blaine questioned in frustration.

"Patience," Sebastian warned and waited for Blaine to calm down before continuing, "What I'm suggesting is that I mark you with my scent."

"How will you do that?"

"There are a few options. One that I'm more particularly fond of." Sebastian ticked his eyebrow upwards and gave Blaine a suggestive grin that made the beta blush awkwardly, "However I sadly doubt you'd be interested so I'll give you this."

Sebastian whipped off his shirt and passed it over to Blaine.

"You want me to wear this?" Blaine asked stunned.

"As often as you can. Preferably right after you shower and then wear it when you go to sleep. It's a temporary solution until I can think of a better one."

Blaine hesitantly took the shirt from Sebastian's hand but didn't put it on.

"Do you think that will work?" Blaine asked.

"It should. Technically that Stray and I fought over you last night and I won which means I have every right to claim you."

"What if I don't want to be claimed?" Blaine scowled.

"Then you'll have a crazy Stray thinking you're free for the taking."

Blaine made a soft growl of vexation but didn't put forth any counter arguments.

"Excellent," Sebastian moved to get back into his car, "Now let's get you home before your parents send out a search party."

* * *

Blaine stood on the side walk in front of his house watching Sebastian's car driving into the distance. He was biding his time before going into his house because he knew what was waiting for him and it wouldn't be pleasant. His entire life he had never once did anything against his parents' rules. Regardless of how those rule literally and figuratively caged him in. His mother said it was for his protection. His father warned of the consequences to innocent people if he stepped out of line. He knew that neither of them was going to find his full moon excursion acceptable.

Sebastian's car had been gone for the past five minutes leaving him no excuse to remain outside. He gathered his remaining courage and walked towards the front door.

Once inside Blaine found the house to be unnaturally quiet. The stillness felt forced instead of a natural peacefulness. Blaine's instincts were telling him to run that to go any further would be dangerous. But Blaine was sick of running from his mistakes even though he didn't regret what he did last night.

Blaine ventured further in to search for his parents. He was certain that they probably never went to bed last night after his disappearance which made Blaine feel a pang of guiltiness. It didn't take long to figure out that their scents were coming from the kitchen the strongest. He crept quietly down the hallway and hovered at the entrance to the kitchen.

His mother was sitting alone at the table with a cup of coffee that no longer had steam curling from it. Her dark hair was piled messily on top of her head with stray tendrils framing her tired looking face. The second stepped closer her hazel eyes shot up to stare at him with obvious relief.

"Blaine," She choked out, "Thank goodness you're…"

"Where have you been!"

Blaine twisted around to see that his father was standing directly behind him. His blue eyes narrowed angrily as he stared Blaine down his jaw clenched tight. Not for the first time Blaine noted that he shared very few characteristics with his father. The man was tall with a thick frame of corded muscles. His features were squared off and sharp. Blaine always figured that was why his father found him to be such a disappointment because he didn't see any of himself in his own son. Though the fact Blaine was a werewolf probably didn't help.

"I went out," Blaine replied softly but firmly.

"All night? On the night of the full moon!" His father bellowed out.

"I was with someone," Blaine countered back, "Another werewolf."

His father gave him a stunned look and his eyes swerved behind him to where his mother had now joined them. While his father was surprised his mother seemed petrified.

"He's a friend," He quickly moved to soothe his mother, "I know I should have told you about him but I know how you felt about other werewolves…"

"What's his name?" His mother cut in.

"Sebastian Smythe," Blaine replied, "His entire Pack is here actually."

His mother gave out a surprised laugh that sounded weak and brittle to Blaine's ears.

"Well obviously you can't see him again…" His father began.

"What does he want with you?" His mother interrupted which took Blaine aback.

"Um…I think he just wants to be my friend," Blaine answered, "I'm sorry. I should have told you but he was willing to teach me different things about being a werewolf. And now I've kind of gotten myself into a situation…"

"What situation?" His mother demanded sharply. Blaine had never seen his mother like this. Usually she was sweet and demure. To see her being forceful and in charge threw Blaine off.

"I got bitten by this Stray," Blaine nervously played with the edges of his shirt, "Sebastian said he was marking me to be his mate."

"Did Sebastian fight him off?" His mother asked hopefully.

"Yes, he did," Blaine nodded with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I assume this shirt belongs to him," His mother lightly tugged on the shirt Blaine was wearing that was too big for his compact frame. "I can smell his scent all over you."

"Sebastian said it would protect me."

"He's correct," His mother suddenly locked eyes with him, "But you still have to be careful from now on. I will drive you back to Dalton and you are not to leave the property by yourself."

"We should be leaving town," His father spoke up again, "First the murders and now this. I swear if I knew what trouble this would bring I would never have…"

"Stop," His mother ordered in a low voice, "Not in front of Blaine."

"Mom…" Blaine started.

"Upstairs Blaine," His mother instructed, "Now."

Blaine shifted his gave back and forth between his two parents who were locked in a stare down. It probably wouldn't be the smartest idea to press his luck and demand his mother explain what was going on. He turned on heel and walked towards upstairs his mind plagued with unanswered questions.

* * *

"Obviously we have a problem," Sebastian announced to his Pack.

Every single member from Alpha to beta was gathered in the Estate's living room listening with rapt attention.

"Can I just say one thing," Puck raised his hand up, "I think it's unfair for all of you to complain about me watching pornos. Especially since I have to hear all of you have sweetly tender sex at all hours."

"No one cares what you beat your meat off to," Santana scoffed, "He's talking about the human killing Stray you moron."

"Oh," Puck nodded thoughtfully, "proceed then."

"Yes, thank you Puckerman." Sebastian exchanged a frustrated look with Quinn before continuing, "The Stray we've been having trouble with attacked Blaine and I during the full moon."

"Did he track you?" Nick asked.

"I think he's actually been following Blaine around for some time now." Sebastian paused to reel in the flare of anger he felt at the idea of that Stray creeping around Blaine. "He marked Blaine by biting him before I managed to fight him off. I'm not a hundred percent on his identity but he might be the boy that Blaine went to the dance with."

"The dance where two boys were sliced and diced by a werewolf, correct?" Santana pointed out.

"Yes," Sebastian arched his eyebrow up at her wondering what point she was trying to make.

"And we still don't fully know whether your precious Blaine was the one who killed them," Santana pressed on.

"If Blaine did kill anyone it was in self-defense," Sebastian leveled his gaze directly at Santana, "And if this Jeremiah and the Stray are one in the same then he should have stopped Blaine. He's an Alpha and Blaine lost control. It's not his fault."

The two Alphas engaged in a stare down while everyone watched silently.

Brittney shifted in agitation. Her blue eyes shifted between her future mate and her Pack leader clearly upset that the two of them were at odds.

Quinn's spine stiffened slightly but her feature remained impassive.

The rest of the Pack collectively held its breath wondering what to do if a fight broke out.

After several tense minutes Santana reluctantly lowered her eyes in silent defeat.

Sebastian gave a quick nod in approval before turning his attention to where Nick and Jeff were sitting.

"Did the two of you get the information I asked for?"

"Um, yes." Nick began awkwardly, "We did a background check on the two girls and found out something interesting."

Nick presented a school yearbook and flipped open to an ear marked page. He held it in order for everyone to have a clear view of the picture that had been circled in yellow highlighter. It was a group shot of two football players embracing two cheerleaders in the school bleachers.

"Those are the two girls who were killed," Jeff spoke up, "Sharon Hall and Betty Jones."

"Are those boys who I think they are?" Rachel stared in surprise.

"Yes, those are the boys that were killed at the Sadie Hawkins dance," Nick confirmed gravely.

"So the girlfriends of the two murdered boys end up dead one year later," Quinn mused.

"Unlikely it's a coincidence," Sebastian completed her thought.

"It does make it seem more likely that the Stray is the boy Blaine went to the dance with," Quinn tilted her heads towards Sebastian.

"But why?" Rachel asked in horror, "What does he gain from killing them?"

"Maybe they witnessed the attack?" Nick suggested.

"No," Quinn shook her head, "The police report we took made no mention of two teenage girls being involved."

"Revenge?" Santana prompted.

"A possibility," Sebastian agreed.

"I know why," Brittney spoke up for the first time and caused every head to turn in her direction.

"What do you think baby?" Santana grabbed her mate-to-be's hand.

"He's wants to be Blaine's mate," Brittney spoke simply, "But instead of getting Blaine flowers and chocolate he's giving him dead bodies to show he likes him. It's the same when Lord Tubbington brings me dead mice."

"Despite her gross description I think Brittney might be correct," Quinn frowned in distaste.

Sebastian knew in his gut that Brittney was right. He had witnessed the interaction between Blaine and the Stray and it was undoubtedly the behavior of an Alpha wanting to claim a beta. The idea of some psychopathic murdering werewolf forcing Blaine to be his mate bothered Sebastian. It would after all completely ruin Blaine's life to be forever bonded to a wolf like that. A sense of protectiveness surged through Sebastian that was focused on keeping Blaine safe from any attacker. However Sebastian didn't voice these feelings to his Pack. They would be confused and perhaps even upset at Sebastian feeling that strongly towards someone who was essentially a Stray.

"We won't be able to confirm any of this until we actually find the Stray." Sebastian didn't want to talk anymore about Blaine mating to anyone. "Puck and Santana I want you to do a full search of the surrounding area. He's has to be hiding somewhere. My bet is that he's keeping to a non-populated location."

"Quinn, I want…" Sebastian paused at the beeping of his cellphone. The Pack watched in surprise as Sebastian immediately answered his phone without another word. If one of them had talked on their phone during a Pack meeting Sebastian would probably throw it against the wall with every intention of breaking it. Sebastian had an issue with outside forces interrupting anything to do with the Pack.

"Sebastian?" Quinn prompted as he continued to stare down at his phone.

"It's nothing," Sebastian responded. It wasn't entirely a lie. The text message was from Blaine asking him to stop by Dalton tonight so they could talk. Blaine made no hint on what the subject was going to be but considering the circumstances Sebastian had a feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant one. However for now he would keep it between himself and Blaine.

"Now back to what I was saying," Sebastian turned off his phone and returned to leading his pack.

* * *

Blaine knew he should be following every instruction Sebastian gave him. That he would be a sitting target for Jeremiah if he went out alone. The problem was Blaine hated being cooped up. It was ironic considering he was starting to realize that his entire life had been a cage. Even then he still had the option to retreat into the forest that surrounded Dalton. But now it was too unsafe for him to seek refuge amongst his natural element and Blaine was starting to feel the effects.

Usually he was fine getting through a day at school. He had his off days occasionally but never did he feel like the walls were closing in on him. Or that there was a reservoir of pent up energy building up in him threating to spill over. He was tired to pretending to be someone he wasn't. He was sick of playing the good boy in order to keep himself safe from humans. He hated that Jeremiah had made his life a living hell.

Essentially Blaine was extremely frustrated and needed breathing space. Which is why he was sitting at the Lima Bean at nine o'clock at night.

Lima was the sort of small town where everything grew quiet and still by seven. Very few places were open late. The ones that did have extended hours were usually empty. Blaine loved coming to the coffee shop this time at night when he had just a sleepy eyed barista to keep him company. Sebastian would probably be pissed off if he ever found out but Blaine figured what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, Sebastian would most likely prefer this than hearing about Blaine losing his mind in the middle of math class and being sent to a psychiatric ward.

All Blaine wanted to do was drink his coffee and finish his Chemistry homework but the fates had a different plan in mind.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine's head shot up so fast his neck strained painfully. He paid that no mind because sitting in front of him was someone he never thought he would see again. Or at least never wanted to see again now that he recognized the scent as being from the Stray he saw three nights ago on the full moon.

"Jeremiah," Blaine greeted in return.

The boy sitting across from him had changed very little in the past year. He had the same piercing blue eyes and sharp features. His hair was still tightly coiled mass of gold curls that a year ago Blaine had desperately longed to touch. It was surreal to see the boy that was his first real crush. The first boy he had ever dated. Their history together consisted of three coffee dates and one school dance that ended in murder. Now he was the enemy, someone Blaine could not let his guard down around.

"I'm so pleased you remembered, " He gave Blaine a shy glance, "I was worried you didn't realize who I was the last time we saw each other."

"I didn't," Blaine admitted but was mentally kicking himself for not realizing. He knew the scent was familiar but couldn't place it even after Sebastian confirmed it was the scent of the killer.

Blaine's heart stopped dead at the thought.

"You're the one," Blaine breathed out in horror, "The one who's been killing those girls."

"Of course," Jeremiah stated with a grin, "You recognized who they were right?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Oh," Jeremiah frowned but then broke out in a relieved smile, "That actually makes more sense. You'll be pleased once you hear. Those were the girlfriends of the two Neanderthals jocks who attacked us."

"What?" Blaine had never paid attention to the identities of the two girls or he would have noticed, "Why did you kill them? They weren't even at the parking lot!"

"But they laughed at us!" Jeremiah scowled in anger, "And they didn't stop their boyfriends from confronting us. In fact they were the one who egged them on. I heard Blaine; they didn't want our 'gayness' to ruin the dance. They had to pay for what they did."

"They didn't deserve to die," Blaine's voice cracked with emotion, "Neither did the two boys who attacked us but you killed them anyways."

"I only killed one of them."

Blaine felt like the entire world had been ripped out from underneath him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You killed the first boy," Jeremiah tilted his head in confusion, "He hit you and you fell to the ground. He kicked you a few times but it was too late for him when you transformed. His buddy tried to escape but I took care of him."

"I killed him." Blaine wanted to scream at hearing the truth that he ended another life but he was too numb. There was nothing left in him to be horrified or scared or angry.

"I had to leave you," Jeremiah continued on, "Regardless of how much they deserved it. I didn't want the human authorities to pin it on me."

"So you just left me there?" Blaine wanted to yell at him but all he could manage was a dull whisper.

"I always planned to come back," Jeremiah said apologetically, "When I came back I decided to get revenge by killing those girls and prove my worth to you."

"Your worth?"

"To be you mate," The blue in Jeremiah's eyes were electric in their intensity.

Blaine didn't believe this conversation could get any worse until Jeremiah informed him that the lives of two girls were snuffed out because Jeremiah wanted to prove himself a potential mate. Blaine felt sick to his stomach.

"We can finally be together now," Jeremiah reached out to grab Blaine's hand but he pulled away in time. Confusion marred Jeremiah's features at Blaine's response.

"Are you still not satisfied?" Jeremiah pressed, "Are there others you wish me to kill?"

"I didn't want anyone to be killed," Blaine whispered.

"Whoops," Jeremiah gave a helpless shrug like what he had done was a minor mistake.

"And I don't want to mate with you," Blaine declared in a cold voice.

"But you submitted to me," Jeremiah pointed out, "You let me mark my scent on you and bite you."

"I was scared and confused," Blaine seethed out, "You forced it on me. I didn't want it."

"Oh Blaine," Jeremiah sighed out affectionately, "You have a lot to learn still. It was your human side that resisted. But your true self that belongs to your wolf side wanted it."

Blaine wanted to argue that he as wrong but he couldn't. Because what Jeremiah said was true, Blaine still had a lot to learn about being a werewolf. There remained aspects of his wolf side that he didn't understand. Could what he was saying be true? Was there a part of him that had wanted it?

"I want you to leave me alone," Was all Blaine could force out but it sounded weak to his ears.

"Please don't be like that," Jeremiah edged his chair closer to Blaine. For a second Blaine wondered if he would have to fight him off again but this time Sebastian would not be there to save him. Fortunately Jeremiah halted his movements and an expression of rage erupted across his face.

"You stink of him," Jeremiah spat out, "His scent clings to your skin."

Blaine blinked at him in confusion till he realized what he meant. It was Sebastian's scent that Jeremiah smelled on him from the shirt that Sebastian had insisted he take. Blaine sent a silent thank you to his friend.

"So what if I do," Blaine glared back at him.

"I can't let him claim you," Jeremiah snarled, "I saw you first! You belong to me!"

"But he defeated you," Blaine countered remembering the words Sebastian instructed him to say, "Therefore you have no right to claim me."

"Who cares about the right," Jeremiah snapped.

"You do," Blaine replied, "Because you'll always know that I'm not truly yours."

Jeremiah seemed like he was about to roar in frustration. He looked nearly feral in his rage. However he reeled himself in no doubt remembering that he was in a public place.

"First I will kill him," Jeremiah stated resolutely, "Then you'll be mine."

Blaine sat there stunned not knowing how to respond. The idea of any harm befalling Sebastian because of him made him sick to his stomach. For a second he almost considered killing Jeremiah himself to protect Sebastian but knew it wouldn't be worth the fall out.

"I'll see you soon Blaine," Jeremiah stood up from his chair and smirked down at Blaine, "Two weeks from now to be exact."

Blaine had wanted to question why he was so specific but Jeremiah quickly retreated leaving him alone to deal with the fear and dread threating to consume him

* * *

Blaine was in a foul mood.

It had only been a day since he saw Jeremiah but his blood was still boiling in anger. He was also infuriated and ashamed of himself for playing a part in ending a human life. Lastly he was panicking about telling Sebastian and what it would mean for his relationship with him.

Feeling cornered and helpless Blaine decided to get rid of some excess energy by boxing.

His parents never allowed him to play any team sports in case he got lost control and hurt someone. Therefore he spent his gym periods alone either reading books or occasionally lifting weights. He took up boxing when he came to Dalton to help deal with the aftermath of the Sadie Hawkins dance. Usually it provided him a way to release his stress. He always felt calmer and more relaxed after going a few rounds with a punching bag. However for the first time in a year boxing was doing nothing for him.

Blaine aggressively kept punching the bag over and over again. His entire body was drenched in sweat that rolled down his face and back. His arms were like burning lead that were about to fall off his body. Regardless of the pain that shot through his abused muscles Blaine kept on punching the bag. Distantly in the back of his mind Blaine realized that he might be punishing himself.

"Blaine? Blaine! Would you just stop!"

Blaine swung around, his vision blurred but his ears were working just fine. It took him a moment to calm down enough to focus on Kurt standing before him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He panted out.

"Watching you demolish that punching bag," Kurt stated but not in his usual teasing tone, "What's going on with you? You've been acting distant all week."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and walked over towards where he left his bag. He toweled off his face before cracking open his water bottle and took a long drink.

"Don't pull that strong and silent thing with me," Kurt sighed out, "I get that enough from my dad."

"Did you ever want to hurt the kids who bullied you at your old school?"

Kurt's blue eyes went wide in shock as he stared in Blaine like he grew another head. Blaine had to admit it was an odd question to suddenly ask out of nowhere.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You were bullied at your old school right?" Blaine continued clenching his water bottle, "Did you ever want to get back at them?"

"On days it got really bad yes," Kurt conceded.

"What stopped you?"

"Just because they lowered themselves to be the kind of people who hurt others doesn't mean I should."

"But if they really deserved it…"

"Blaine, where is this coming from?" Kurt urged him out of alarm.

"I've just been thinking lately," Blaine sighed out, "About how I always hold back and let people push me around. I can't stand myself anymore because of it."

Kurt gave him a long stare before walking slowly towards him.

"We have to be better than them;" Kurt spoke firmly, "You being a good person doesn't make you weak Blaine."

Blaine gave Kurt a thankful half smile. He was always amazed by Kurt's maturity and grace when it came to dealing with the people who attacked him. He envied that Kurt found an inner peace about who he was and how to confront a world that constantly brought him down. In comparison to him who refused to face his true self head on and often ran away at the first sign of conflict.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine gave him a wider smile, "That's nice of you to say."

"Of course that's your response to a compliment," Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately, "Anyways I'm heading home now but do you…do you want me to stay?"

A part of Blaine wouldn't have minded spending more time with Kurt but there was one major problem. He sent Sebastian a message to meet him here and he was expecting the boy any minute. He didn't know what would happen if Kurt and Sebastian met but he had a feeling it would be disastrous. Plus he secretly longed to be with Sebastian alone.

"I appreciate it but I need some alone time," He waved Kurt's offer away.

"Text me later," Kurt ordered before walking out of the weight lifting room.

Blaine sat down on a wooden bench to rest. He let his mind go blank as he drank from his water bottle and waited for Sebastian.

"You beckoned?"

Blaine whipped his head around to where Sebastian was leaning up against the far wall a pleased smirk on his face. Blaine would have scowled at him if he wasn't afraid of how Sebastian was going to react in the next few minutes. He needed and wanted to tell Sebastian what he had learned from Jeremiah but what if Sebastian wanted nothing more to do with him after he heard what Blaine had done? If Blaine wasn't so certain that Sebastian would find out eventually he might have considered not telling the Alpha.

"Yes," Blaine squared his shoulders as he turned to face Sebastian, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sounds serious," Sebastian mused.

"It is," Blaine took in a deep breath knowing that from this moment of his life would never be the same. He would never be able to pretend that he as normal and human after what he did.

"I need you to take me in to your werewolf police."

Sebastian gave him a stunned expression before letting out a bark of laughter.

"The werewolf police?" Sebastian continued to chuckle, "I'm afraid that doesn't exist."

"But I thought…Didn't you come here to investigate the murders?"

"My Pack came here to find a quiet and secluded place where they could mate. I just came along for the ride." Sebastian gave Blaine a curious look, "The murders were an unfortunate coincidence."

"You just seemed to be an authority on it," Blaine protested.

"In a sense we are," Sebastian pushed off the wall to walk closer to Blaine, "I won't bore you with the politics of it but my Pack is one of the strongest in North America. Therefore on occasion it's up to us to deal with uncontrollable Strays."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "And how do you 'deal with' uncontrollable Strays?"

"Usually we kill them," Sebastian stated.

"Oh…I see…"

"Since we don't have a 'werewolf police' we don't exactly have a werewolf prison." Sebastian stopped several feet away from Blaine but it felt like the other boy was towering over him.

"If a Stray becomes a threat to our kind by making themselves known by killing humans we have no choice."

Blaine swallowed thickly at those words. He knew that there would be a punishment for what he did but have no idea how permanent it would be.

"I don't see how that applies to you though," Sebastian said.

"Remember I told you I went to the dance with a boy named Jeremiah."

"Yes."

"Well turns out he's a werewolf. The same one you fought during the full moon. He told me that I killed one of those boys who attacked us at the dance."

Blaine had expected for Sebastian to recoil in disgust at his confession. He feared from the moment when Sebastian's eyes would cease to gaze at him with fondness. Or that he would never again be his friend. However Sebastian did none of those things. His face remained impassive and his stance relaxed.

"You were attacked Blaine. It's understandable that you defended yourself."

"I killed him," Blaine affirmed harshly. Sebastian made it sound like he had knocked the other boy around and not that he ended his life.

"I agree that you need to learn control," Sebastian conceded, "But I don't think you're a threat."

"Yes I'am!" Blaine shouted back. His body and mind were exhausted but he had enough remaining in him to conjure up a wave of anger. It was off putting how at ease Sebastian seemed to be about the situation.

"No, you're not." Sebastian took another step forward closing the distance between them, "Blaine you were untrained, young, and a beta that had no control over his wolf. In many respects you're like a child."

Blaine frowned slightly at the word 'child' which made Sebastian smile faintly.

"As an Alpha and being older Jeremiah should have exerted control over you to prevent those killings," Sebastian reached out to touch Blaine's arm, "But instead he did nothing to hold you back. "

Blaine recalled how gleefully Jeremiah told him of the events that occurred that night. The blood lust in his eyes had frightened Blaine. He knew what Sebastian was saying was true but he could not let go of the guilt that clung to him.

"It's not your fault," Sebastian said firmly, "It was an accident, a horrible one certainly, but I don't believe you should be punished for it. Jeremiah willingly and was in full control of himself when he killed humans and for that he will die."

Blaine couldn't explain it but those words released him of any lingering guilt. The tight coiling of anger and shame in his stomach had been loosened and Blaine could breathe easily again. It made no sense to believe so completely what Sebastian said but it felt like what Sebastian said was the only truth that mattered.

"There's something else that's bothering me," Blaine stared up at an expectant Sebastian, "He said that he killed those girls to prove he was worthy of being my mate."

Sebastian cleared his throat in distaste but said nothing.

"Is that a common werewolf thing to do? Do you go around killing humans just so you can go steady with each other?"

"First don't compare human dating habits to mating. They're not even close in comparison."

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

Satisfied Sebastian continued, "It's not unusual for an Alpha to want to prove he can provide for and protect his future mate. So while Jeremiah method of choice is deplorable the motivation behind it is natural."

"Natural?"

"For an Alpha," Sebastian shrugged, "A beta would find ways to show what a good caretaker they are or how easily then can submit."

"Submit," Blaine repeated the word back in dread, "Jeremiah said that I wanted to submit to him."

Sebastian frowned and Blaine swore he saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Like I said before you're kind of a child when it comes to being a werewolf. Worst of all you have no authority figure to look after you."

"I have my parents," Blaine countered.

"You have a human father and a mother who allows him to lock you up." Sebastian immediately fired back, "The wolf inside you wants to be dominated by an Alpha. That's why you didn't fight back Jeremiah's advances."

"You saw that?" Blaine mumbled in embarrassment. He had hoped Sebastian didn't see how pathetically easily he gave in.

"I saw enough," Sebastian affirmed.

"What do I do then?" Fear dug his claws into Blaine at the thought of being with Jeremiah in any capacity, "I don't want to mate with him."

"Of course you don't," Sebastian gave him a confident grin that surprising put him at ease," All you need is to be under the protection of a stronger Alpha."

"I guess that's what you could do?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but your last impromptu meeting with Jeremiah did not end with you rolling on your back in submission to him."

"No," Blaine winced at the crude imagery his words depicted.

"Because he could smell me on you," Sebastian stated not asked.

"Yes," Blaine agreed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Blaine decided not to voice his concerns over the many things he worried about. Such as the death threat Jeremiah made on Sebastian's life.

"He said he was going to kill you,"

"Please," Sebastian scoffed, "As if a spineless Stray could pose any threat to me."

"Will you fight him?"

"I might," Sebastian gave Blaine a measured look, "I certainly would love to be the one who kills him."

The intensity in Sebastian's words startled him but not for the reasons he thought they would. The idea of Sebastian going out to kill someone should disturb him but instead Blaine felt comforted. The wolf inside him growled in approval probably because Jeremiah was such a danger not only to him but to innocent humans. Or maybe it was because Sebastian had essentially declared he would protect Blaine.

The whole thing was incredibly confusing.

"But enough of that," Sebastian suddenly crossed the respectable distance between them till he was on the edge of Blaine's personal space, "We have much more interesting matters to deal with."

"Like what?" Blaine swallowed thickly.

"This whole sweaty, Rocky Balboa thing you have going on," Sebastian gave him an amused smirk, "Super hot. But I don't think it's giving you what you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Blaine started to back away but Sebastian just followed him.

"It's my job as an Alpha to know. Besides anyone who can put two and two together can tell that you're stressed out."

"Of course I 'am," Blaine shot back in annoyance, "My life has kind of been a mess lately."

"Exactly, which is why you need to release some tension." Sebastian had successfully backed Blaine up against the wall but maintained enough space between them that Blaine could escape if he wanted. But any thoughts of escaping were not exactly on his mind at the moment. All he could focus on was Sebastian's scent and the heat of his body.

"Now werewolves have several preferred options of releasing tension," Sebastian reached out and drew one finger down the length of Blaine's neck. "One is to transform into a wolf and go hunting. Sadly you can't transform at will so we can't do that."

Sebastian' hand continued downwards until his palm rested on Blaine's rapidly beating heart.

"Another is to do some sort of physical exercise to let off some steam which you are doing. But it's not getting you there is it?"

Blaine stared silently up at Sebastian already knowing what the third option was but not certain he was prepared for it.

"Lastly, and this is the one I like best, I make you come enough times you forget your name."

Even though he knew what to expect it was hard to wrap his mind around it. Or be able to form words to give a verbal response but Blaine was determined not to let Sebastian win easily.

"Is this something you offer to the rest of your Pack?" Blaine breathed out. A part of him wondered if Sebastian was using the whole 'Alpha knows best' as a way to get into his pants.

"Yes, if they need it," Sebastian said simply.

"Really?"

"Really," Sebastian leaned in closer and Blaine could feel his hot breath against his lips, "Werewolves are very sexual beings. We crave it as much as we do hunting or fighting. It's not unusual for it to be used as a means of comfort."

The offer was both odd and appealing. When Blaine thought of comfort it was things like French fries or watching his favorite movies not having sex with an incredibly attractive boy.

"I think I'll be okay," Blaine murmured out but it was a weak protest. His eyes were completely drawn to Sebastian's that had turned to dark blue in color. He was completely rooted to the ground unable to even attempt to move away. There was something almost primal about the power Sebastian had over him. He was trapped but he wasn't afraid or repulsed by it. Actually the wolf inside him was keening loudly in relief urging Blaine to fully submit himself to the Alpha.

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head. Now there was not even a chance of Blaine escaping.

"Um... I don't…" Blaine tried to gather his thoughts together but his body was flushed with a heat that made his head dizzy.

"I could make you feel good Blaine," Sebastian trailed his nose up Blaine's neck inhaling in his scent deeply; "Don't you want that?"

Blaine shuddered in excitement when Sebastian pressed his hard body closer to his own. It had probably been years since he had been this close to someone. He never allowed himself the pleasure of physical contact with anyone in case someone would get hurt. But it was different with Sebastian. He was safe with Sebastian who he trusted would take care of him.

"Why don't you let go Blaine?" Sebastian whispered into his ear before biting down lightly on his ear lobe.

Blaine's knees buckled underneath him at the sensation but Sebastian's arms were instantly wrapped around his waist to hold him up. There was no time to gain his bearings before Sebastian's lips crashed into his own in a heated kiss. It was nothing like how Blaine imagined a first kiss would go with innocence and sweetness. It was demanding and rough. Sebastian bit down hard on his lower lip that caused Blaine to gasp in pleasure. Not wasting any time Sebastian's tongue swept into Blaine's mouth engaging his tongue in a play for dominance. Blaine happily relented control and went pliant in Sebastian's arms. His hands dug into Sebastian's biceps in a painful grip but the Alpha didn't seem to mind.

"God, you taste amazing," Sebastian groaned out when he finally had to pull away.

"You too," Blaine agreed because he could honestly become addicted to Sebastian.

"Don't worry about holding back on me," Sebastian trailed kisses along Blaine's jawline, "I want you to give me everything you got."

Blaine whimpered helplessly at those words and could only respond by pressing himself closer to Sebastian. Apparently that was exactly the reaction the Alpha wanted. He drew Blaine's lips into another kiss but this time one of his hand snaked in between their bodies. Blaine barely noticed until he felt an amazing pressure against his growing hard on.

"Yes," Blaine growled out in pleasure.

His hips moved forward to gain more of that delicious friction. His blood was pumping loudly in his veins at each touch. All he wanted to do was to feel every inch of Sebastian's body against his own preferably with no layers of clothing between them. Sebastian was well on his way of making that a reality when his hand moved to tug down Blaine's pants.

They were so close until the fates decided to intervene by dousing their make out session with the harsh coldness of reality.

"Anybody still here?"

The gruff voice questioned and suddenly the door to the weight room banged open.

Blaine had barely any time to react before Sebastian rapidly disappeared before the janitor turned the corner and noticed he was there.

"I said is anyone…Are you okay there son?"

Blaine could only imagine what he must look like. His skin flushed at light red. His pupils dilated to nearly black from lust. His body heaving with pained breaths as he tried to cool down. He probably was the very definition of a hot mess at the moment.

"Yes, yes of course." Blaine croaked out as he tried to make his tone even, "I just went a little longer on my workout than I should have."

The grizzled janitor gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's nearly ten at night son," The janitor lectured, "You should be back in your dorm."

"You are totally right," Blaine forced himself to smile, "I'll be going now."

He frantically gathered his workout bag and nearly dashed out of the room. He ran all the way to his dorm room at break neck speed. He slammed his door shut and leaned against the solid wood. Despite Sebastian not fulfilling his promise of making Blaine come until he forgot his name he actually felt a lot better than he did before. He probably should never admit that to Sebastian or he'd find himself in uncompromising positions often.

But maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

The beeping of his cellphone interrupted that train of thought. However the text message he read did nothing to calm down his hot and bothered state.

**_Too bad Killer, guess we'll both be denied some fun tonight. At the very least I've provided you with some excellent masturbation material so go nuts. I'll be seeing you after school tomorrow in the woods. Sweet dreams._**

**_PS: I'll be thinking of you once I get myself alone tonight. The sounds you make are downright sinful._**

**A/N:** It is done! My god this chapter took forever and day. But hopefully I made up for the delay by it being the longest chapter so far. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much to everyone who leaves behind a review. They honestly make my day and I really appreciate them. Next chapter might take a while because a) it will be quite long b) I'm working more now c) I'm trying to get other fics of mine finished

**Next chapter:** Sebastian decides he can no longer hold out on Blaine meeting the rest of the Pack. He invites Blaine to spend the weekend at the Estate. Will Blaine be accepted by the Pack? Can Blaine and Sebastian handle a further deepening of their bond?


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian sat waiting for Blaine in their usual spot in the woods behind Dalton. He knew from the distant ringing of the bell that school had been let out for the day. Which meant at this very second Blaine was making his way through the sports field to meet up with him. He had a good ten minutes before he arrived. Ten minutes that Sebastian needed to plan his attack.

Sebastian realized that he needed to change his approach when it came to Blaine. After the full moon incident and Jeremiah's attempted courting it became obvious that Blaine needed the protection only a Pack could provide. Plus interacting with other wolves would be an important asset to Blaine's training. He once told Blaine he viewed him as a child which by werewolf standards he was. Blaine had no control over his wolf. He had no idea on how to interact with other werewolves or how to conduct himself in a Pack setting. His behavior was unlike anything Sebastian had ever seen in a wolf. Blaine was hesitant, shied away from physical contact, overthought situations instead of going with his gut. While Blaine certainly had a lot of admirable qualities these issues would continue to hinder him the older he got.

Especially if Blaine ever decided he wished to mate with someone.

For his future happiness and safety Blaine needed to be brought into the Pack.

The question was how he could accomplish that.

Sebastian tilted his head upwards when he heard Blaine crashing through the woods. He sighed with a mixture of frustration and amusement. Blaine had absolutely no sense of stealth. Sebastian could even hear him humming cheerfully to himself.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called out.

Sebastian couldn't stop the pleased smile that stretched across his lips at how excited Blaine sounded. Hard to believe that just two weeks ago Sebastian had suspected Blaine of being a murderer while Blaine no doubted mistrusted him as well. Now the two of them were meeting up nonstop to simply be around each other. At first it was under the guise of having to make sure his scent remained on Blaine but that wasn't the whole truth.

He wanted to be close to Blaine. After their encounter in the Dalton weight room last week the entire dynamic of their relationship had shifted in a new direction. Sebastian had always been physically attracted to Blaine but now he couldn't stop thinking about him. He wanted to know every detail about his life even the boring parts like his homework or what he ate for lunch. The desire to ensure that Blaine was safe and happy consumed his thoughts. Sebastian had never felt this way for anybody in his entire life. If he was smart Sebastian would have pulled back to give him and Blaine breathing space. Sebastian certainly possessed enough control to override his desire of being with Blaine. But he was never one to deny what he most wanted.

"I'm over here," He called out to Blaine. A flash of navy blue and red caught his eye through the trees. Blaine maneuvered his way through until he could half jog towards Sebastian.

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine breathed out no doubt form the face he ran over. Sebastian indulged himself by openly taking in Blaine's appearance. He was dressed formally in his school uniform but was slightly disheveled. The gel on his hair was losing its hold after an entire day that allowed a few curls to rebel against the perfectly coifed style. His cheeks were flushed a light red from running and his lips were parted as he drew in deep breath of air. There was a thin sheen of sweat on the skin above the collar of his dress shirt that made Blaine's natural scent even headier. He certainly was a welcomed sight.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine tipped his head to the side like an adorably confused puppy.

"You," Sebastian said bluntly.

Blaine's eyes darted away nervously and a hand subconsciously went up to pat down his hair.

"I probably should have cleaned myself up before coming here."

"I think you look better when you're not perfectly put together."

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. Sebastian wondered when Blaine was going to realize that every compliment he gave Blaine wasn't a light hearted joke but the truth.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked as he tossed his over the shoulder bag to the ground.

"I actually have a proposition for you," Sebastian patted the space next to him on the log.

Blaine walked over immediately to take the spot offered to him. It was a simple request but a flare of pride spread through Sebastian at how well the other boy now followed him. Sebastian had to keep himself from openly praising Blaine for it.

"What?" Blaine prodded.

"I want you to spend the weekend with my Pack."

Blaine's golden eyes went wide in surprise.

"Are you sure…I mean you and I have known each other for a while and you never asked me to meet them before. But I guess you did think I was a murderer..."

"Blaine," Sebastian firmly interrupted his rambling, "I need you to slow down."

"Sorry," Blaine took in a deep breath before starting again, "I just thought you didn't want me to meet them."

"And for a time that was true," Sebastian affirmed, "I did that for your own benefit but now I think it's time for you to get to know them."

Blaine shifted restlessly beside him either from nerves of him being uncomfortable. Sebastian focused on projecting a calm and steady energy to soothe him but it was not exactly easy. If Blaine was one of his Packmates he'd have no trouble accomplishing that.

"What if they don't like me?" Blaine asked.

"I don't see how anyone could not like you. I like you and I'm not easily won over."

"Yes, but you know me and they don't," Blaine countered.

"Which is exactly why I want you to meet them."

Sebastian gave a triumphant smile as Blaine grappled to find a counter argument.

Sebastian knew that none of this would be easy for Blaine. The entire situation was one of the most difficult Sebastian had ever come across. Most Strays choose to leave their Pack preferring to live out their lives as lone wolves. Strays rarely if ever took on mates which meant Sebastian had next to no examples of a werewolf being raised a Stray from birth. Plus there was the fact Blaine had a human father which shouldn't be possible. Sebastian had no idea what to make of that or what Blaine's mother was thinking. It was thought sacrilegious to allow a human to have a position of power over a werewolf. Werewolf Packs were structured by a hierarchy of omegas to betas to Alphas but humans were considered below all werewolves. Blaine's less than unorthodox upbringing might have made him unsuitable to be part of a Pack.

However Sebastian could tell how badly Blaine wanted to be part of a Pack. He had yet to say it out loud but Sebastian could tell. Even Blaine's unsure reaction to the suggestion to meet his Pack proved his point. If Blaine had absolutely no interest in joining a Pack he would have said 'no' right from the start. In Sebastian's opinion not only did Blaine wanted to be in a Pack he needed to be in a Pack. The Pack was everything to a werewolf. The Pack was home, safety, protection, family, happiness, and security. The past and future weaved together. It was the reason why there were so few Strays because to not have a Pack meant you had nothing, that you were nothing. Blaine didn't understand because he had never experienced it before but he soon would. Sebastian was determined to make that happen.

"I suppose it will be interesting to meet other Werewolves, "Blaine conceded.

"You'll do it then?" Sebastian wanted to make sure he got a firm answer from Blaine.

"Yes," Blaine gave a small smile.

"I promise you'll have fun," Sebastian assured him.

Blaine had opened his mouth to give a reply but immediately shut it when Sebastian reached his hand forward. He started to gently run his fingers through Blaine's loosening curls that were slightly stiff from the hair gel. If Blaine brought any kind of hair product to the estate this weekend he would personally burn it. He was getting sick and tired of being curl blocked especially since he loved Blaine's hair.

His fingers trailed down to trace his jawline to the soft skin underneath his chin. Blaine didn't pull away if anything he as leaning into Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned; pleased with the effect he was having on Blaine. It had taken a month of Blaine being skittish around him and flinching away from every touch to Blaine trusting him enough to continually let down his guard around him.

Sebastian ended with cradling the side of his face in his hand. Blaine hummed in contentment at the brush of Sebastian's thumb against his cheekbone. He was a strange and beautiful boy and Sebastian had every intention of making him someone that belonged to him. In what capacity Sebastian hadn't completely decided yet. Hopefully this weekend would provide an answer to that.

* * *

Blaine spent the next three days eagerly awaiting and dreading the upcoming weekend.

He wanted so badly to meet the other werewolves but he was afraid they wouldn't like him or even worse not trust him. What if he made a bad impression and the Pack convinced Sebastian he couldn't be around Blaine anymore. He would hate to be apart from the Alpha. The pressure of the situation was starting to get to Blaine. He didn't know how to put it into words but he knew that this weekend could define the rest of his life. When Sebastian picked him up after school on Friday Blaine barely said a word to the Alpha and was silent for most of the ride there.

"Nervous?"

Blaine who had been intently studying the passing scenery outside the car window turned to face Sebastian.

"Maybe a little," Blaine conceded with a shy smile.

"Don't worry too much about it," Sebastian said confidently.

"Are we almost there?" He didn't really want the conversation to linger on his fears and concerns "Are we even in Ohio anymore?"

"Yes" Sebastian replied in amusement, "Us werewolves tend to like being out in the middle of nowhere. It limits the chances of humans coming upon us."

"Is that how all werewolves live?" Blaine asked, "Far away from humans?"

"Depends," Sebastian mused thoughtfully, "It's all a matter of being able to keep our real identities hidden that's the only way to ensure our kind will survive. "

"You said that this Estate of yours is just a place you come to visit," Blaine stated, "So where do you usually live?"

Sebastian hesitated for a minute before answering, "We live in a large city that's all I can tell you for now."

"A large city? I thought you wanted to stay away from humans?"

"It's actually much easier to hide yourself in a big city than a small town. Anything out of the ordinary is immediately noticed in a place like Lima."

"Then why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"Because a city can be stifling to a werewolf. You have limited chances to transform and it's in our makeup to want to be amongst nature. However the Pack I was born into operates in a city due to circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Blaine pressed becoming very intrigued.

"Are you sure that you're not a werecat?" Sebastian gave him a charming grin, "You're very curious."

"You're evading," Blaine stated in frustration.

"More like trying to let you down easy," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "The honest truth is that I can't tell you any more than that."

"Because I'm not part of the Pack," Blaine accepted.

"Yes, but that could change."

Blaine wanted to ask more about what Sebastian meant but stopped when Sebastian pointed up the dirt road.

"There it is," He announced proudly.

Blaine peered through the dense foliage from the surrounding forest but managed to make out a large white structure. The further Sebastian drove up the road the more Blaine realized how huge it was. This was not a simple house but a large mansion. He couldn't believe that a house of that size and unique architecture was out in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow," He breathed out impressed, "That's pretty amazing."

"I have to agree," Sebastian parked the car on an expansive cobbled stone driveway, "It's one of the largest estates the Pack owns. We rarely come here because it is out in the middle of Ohio and no one usually has a desire to be here."

"One of the estates?" Blaine dragged his eyes away from the building to stare at Sebastian, "Where are the others?"

Sebastian gave him a small knowing smile.

"Let me guess," Blaine deadpanned, "You can't tell me."

"I sometimes forget how intelligent you are, Killer," Sebastian grinned at him, "Usually I get distracted by your dashing good looks."

Blaine gaped at him as he blushed to his roots. Sebastian winked playfully at him before getting out of the car and motioning for Blaine to follow. Now outside Blaine could fully take in the impressive structure before him. It was done in the Tudor style with steeply pitched triangular shaped roof, white washed brick, and tall windows. The mansion had an almost country cottage exterior despite its enormous size.

"Shall we?" Sebastian walked up beside him to bump his shoulders against Blaine's, "Or would you rather stare at it in amazement?"

Blaine grumbled in annoyance under his breath but obediently followed Sebastian into the house.

The inside was equally impressive. Just by the front part of the house Blaine could tell the rooms were spacious and with high ceilings. The floors were a polished oak and the walls were a pristine white bordered by darker wood. There was no need for light fixtures during the day since the tall windows lit up the rooms with natural sunlight.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian didn't even need to ask since Blaine was gazing at each detail with an impressed expression on his face.

"It's amazing," Blaine readily stated.

"Do you want a tour? Or maybe-"

Whatever the second option was going to be Blaine never heard it because the sound of feet pounding down the stairs interrupted them. There was no time for Sebastian to make introductions as three individual burst into the room and surrounded him. Blaine watched in fascination as they each fought to get his attention.

"Sebastian! You're back!"

"Where did you go this morning? The other Alphas went out an hour ago."

"I think you're going have to talk to Lord Tubbington. He's been smoking again."

"Everyone just calm down," Sebastian commanded when after five minutes they showed no signs of backing off, "There's someone here I want you to meet."

Blaine froze to the spot when three pairs of eyes swerved to stare at him.

"This is Blaine, the Str- I mean the werewolf I've been spending time with."

"Hello," Blaine greeted with a small wave.

"Blaine, these three are the Packs beta wolves."

Blaine stared at the wolves with a sudden fascination. Since Sebastian declared him to be a beta he'd been curious to see what others of his kind were like. He was relieved to see they were fairly normal looking, and were not afraid to be boisterous around an Alpha. A part of him was concerned that being a beta meant you had to be quiet and subservient to the Alphas all the time.

"He's much smaller than I thought he would be," A girl with big brown eyes and long dark brown hair stated airily. She gazed at Blaine with suspicion that made him feel exposed.

"Yet he's taller than you." Sebastian tugged at her hair playfully but sent her a stern look that had the girl loosen her offensive stance. "This is Rachel Berry," Sebastian introduced, "You'll get use to her voicing her opinions loudly and often."

"Over here is Jeff," Blaine turned to see a friendly looking boy with pale blonde hair, "He's the nicest and most together of my betas. Lastly there is Brittney."

"Have you ever convinced a cat to stop smoking before?" A girl with long blonde hair gracefully pranced up to his side.

"Um not that I can recall…" Blaine answered uncertainly. Her large blue eyes seemed genuine but he couldn't tell if she was playing a joke on him.

"I can tell by your aura that you are a trustworthy person," Brittney nodded to herself, "I think Lord Tubbington will listen to you."

"I don't know about that…"

The rest of Blaine's sentence was cut off when the girl grabbed his hand and started to drag him off.

"I'm stealing your Blaine," She called over her shoulder to a bemused Sebastian.

"Promise me you'll bring him back in one piece," Sebastian answered in a tone that was teasing but with an edge of seriousness.

"We'll make sure of it," Jeff reassured him as all the betas walked out of the room.

A warm sensation had started to spread across his chest at the betas including him. He had grown so used to intentionally avoiding people and to them rejecting him. Never before had he been accepted so readily. Yet a part of him felt almost abandoned by how Sebastian let them take him so easily.

Blaine cast one look over his shoulder to where Sebastian stood in the middle of the room watching their retreat. There was an expression of pride on his face that made Blaine hold back any protests. He had to remember that this weekend was about him learning to get along with other werewolves. If seeing him spend time with the betas made Sebastian happy then Blaine would gladly do it.

He just hoped when he met the other Alphas it went just as smoothly.

* * *

"I can't believe you allowed this Sebastian!"

Santana growled at her impassive Alpha who barely even blinked when she started yelling at him.

"I told you I was thinking about bringing him here," Sebastian smoothly replied.

"Yes," Quinn agreed, "But you neglected to tell us when."

"Now," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be cute," Santana snapped, "You left him alone with the other betas. What if he hurts Brittney?"

"He won't," Sebastian firmly replied.

"No offense Sebastian but you did say he was out of control," Puck spoke up.

"Only if he feels threatened," Sebastian countered, "Once you meet him you'll realize how wrong you are. You'll see that Blaine poses no threat."

"Let's meet him then," Quinn smiled slightly, "I must admit I'm rather eager to see what the fuss is about him."

"I've already sent Nick to retrieve him," Sebastian assured them.

The four Alphas remained silent as they waited until the sounds of footsteps reached their sensitive ears. Every one of them with the exception of Sebastian tensed as if preparing for a fight. Sebastian had to smile to himself knowing that Blaine would be nothing like they expected. Sebastian didn't completely blame them since Blaine had been suspected of committing murder. And to be fair Blaine did kill someone but because he was being attacked and not because he was a blood thirsty monster.

The door to the living room softly creaked open but it echoed loudly in the quiet room. Nick's easy going face appeared who then gestured to the person behind him to go in first. Seconds later an uneasy Blaine slowly made his way into the room. His wide hazel darted to each of the Alpha who regarded him with suspicion. Blaine's eyes finally met Sebastian's looking for what he wanted him to do next.

"Everyone this is Blaine," Sebastian introduced.

"Hello," Blaine politely inclined his head, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

None of the Alphas responded with the exception of Puck who threw his head back in loud laughter.

"You win Sebastian," Puck said in-between chuckles, "He certainly doesn't seem like a killer."

"Looks can be deceiving," Santana sourly stated but it lacked her usual viciousness.

"Santana I think we lost this argument," Quinn gave one of her rare half smiles.

Blaine watched the entire exchange with a mixture of confusion and being offended. Sebastian rolled his eyes to show Blaine not to take them seriously then gestured for him to come closer.

"Let me introduce you to my Alphas," Sebastian said once Blaine was at his side. It didn't escape anyone's notice how Blaine stood slightly behind Sebastian as if seeking protection from these unknown wolves.

"Those two are Santana and Puck," Sebastian turned around to grin at Blaine, "And this is Quinn my second in command and oldest friend."

Blaine shifted awkwardly under the calculating gaze of the pretty blonde woman. Sebastian had mentioned Quinn frequently and he knew that her opinion mattered to him. It was made by the fact Blaine had no idea what impression he was making on her. The features on her face remained unreadable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He nodded towards her, "Sebastian had told me a lot about you."

"Nice things I hope," Quinn responded in an impassive tone.

"I think you're the only one he says nice things about."

"That's not true," Sebastian argued, "I just say nice things to people who've earned it."

"Who are few and far between," Blaine arched his eyebrow at Sebastian.

"I like him," she mused, "He has your number."

"No one has my number," Sebastian scoffed but bumped his shoulders into Blaine.

Blaine didn't know what to make of the strange exchange. The wolves despite being very different from one another seemed to be instinctively linked. He wondered if they even noticed how their moods shifted around and affected each other's. It was a foreign dynamic to watch but one that Blaine felt oddly drawn towards. He had little time to mill over this thought before the betas tumbled into the room.

"Are you done yet?" Jeff whined as he bounded up to Nick, "Are we going for a run tonight or what?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded in confirmation, "It's been awhile since he hunted as a Pack."

"Excellent. I need to stretch out my legs," Rachel stated as she snuggled into Quinn's side, "It totally throws off my inner wolf if we don't keep to a schedule."

"I think there's a pill you can take for that," Brittney pondered.

"Enough chit chat," Puck barked out, "I want to go kill something."

The Pack laughed in agreement and everyone began to move to the back of the house. Blaine found himself getting caught up in the eager and keen energy that crackled through the air. Despite the fact he probably couldn't join in since his transformation just occurred during the full moon. Blaine was becoming filled with the anticipation everyone was emitting.

"Wait," One voice called out, "We have an important issue to deal with first."

The group halted its progress to turn to where Santana remained in the middle of the room arms folded over her chest.

"What is it Santana?"

Blaine noticed that event though Sebastian's tone was light it contained an edge of force behind those words. He watched in apprehension as Sebastian's stance became straight and tense with his jaw clenching slightly.

"How about the fact we're allowing a Stray to hunt with the Pack?" Santana snapped.

"Does it really matter?" Puck groaned out in annoyance.

"I agree," Quinn added immediately, "Surely we can make a special exception for Blaine."

"Last time I check we don't do special exceptions," Santana argued, "He had to earn his place here."

"Santana," Sebastian spoke almost softly but the effect it had on the Pack was instantaneous. Every member went silent as they stared up at their leader to see how he would settle the matter.

"Blaine through no choice of his own was raised as a Stray," Sebastian begun to slowly walk towards Santana, "He needs to learn what it mean to be part of a Pack. It's unfair to make demands of things he doesn't understand."

To her credit Santana did not wilt underneath his hard stare but her eyes did flicker towards the ground.

"I meant for the safety of the Pack," Santana attempted to explain; "He's a loose cannon whose actions cannot be held accountable amongst our Pack laws."

Sebastian halted directly in front of her with a thoughtful expression on his face. After silently thinking over her words after several minutes Sebastian reached his decision.

"I agree."

Santana whipped her head upwards to stare at him in shock. Obviously this was not the response she expected.

"You do?" She asked like she thought he was playing a trick.

"Yes," Sebastian simply replied, "None of you will be fully comfortable around Blaine unless you know he answered to me. As well…"

Sebastian turned to where an anxious Blaine stood watching them.

"This way I can place Blaine under my protection. I can officially defend him from being antagonized by any of you or outside forces."

Blaine could feel his body seize up as Sebastian walked towards him. Dark blue eyes never leaving his own. His heart beat rapidly in his chest with a mixture of fear and excitement. He didn't understand what was going on or what Sebastian meant to do but his wolf seemed eager to the idea. Sebastian stopped nearly two inches from him making it impossible for Blaine not to be effected by his scent and body heat that made thinking very difficult.

"When I became an Alpha leader one of the first things my Pack did was kneel before me."

Blaine gazed up at Sebastian already knowing where this was going but unsure how he felt about it.

"By that act they not only showed their loyalty but the trust they had in me as their leader."

Sebastian reached out to curl his one hand around Blaine's neck. The familiar heat of Sebastian's skin and the heavy weight made Blaine feel grounded and secure.

"I need you to place your trust in me," Sebastian murmured lowly to Blaine, "I need you to submit to me."

At those words Blaine's insides clenched painfully. In the past month he heard that word over and over again. Submit; a word that had become a great burden on Blaine's mind. It had a negative meaning to it that Blaine didn't want to associate with himself. To be submissive meant you were weak and in need of someone to control you. Blaine may have been a beta and a Stray but he had his pride. For his entire life he had conceded to what his parents' wanted and he was sick of it. He hated how easily Jeremiah had overpowered him and never wanted to be in that position again.

"Do I have to?" He nearly pleaded with the Alpha.

"Yes," Sebastian answered firmly.

"In front of everyone too?" Blaine mumbled lowly. Having to kneel in front of Sebastian was bad enough without having an audience. It was embarrassing to think of other people watching him perform such an act.

"Yes," Sebastian's stroked Blaine's neck softly, "They need to see with their own eyes that you can follow the orders of the Alpha. It's the only way they can be assured that you're not a threat."

Blaine floundered to find an answer. He wavered between his desire to belong and his sense of independence.

"Blaine," Sebastian's tone had turned hard and he tipped Blaine's head back forcefully to stare into his eyes, "On your knees, now."

Without further questioning or thinking Blaine found himself lowering down to his knees. Once on the ground and gazing up at a pleased Sebastian a sense of rightness washed over Blaine. This was where he belonged. It reminded Blaine of the first time Sebastian pinned him to the ground to show he was beta. He felt safe and protected lying underneath Sebastian the same way he does now. The wolf inside him was keening in relief. If the wolf could have spoken with words Blaine imagined he'd be chanting 'Yes. Take us over, make us yours. We'll be good. We'll submit. Just make us yours'

It wasn't until Blaine averted his eyes from Sebastian's that he was allowed to stand up again. The final act of giving in to Sebastian and yet Blaine didn't feel disgusted with himself but liberated.

"Satisfied?" Sebastian asked Santana.

"Yes," She replied airily. It was hard to tell if she was upset with losing the argument or pleased that Blaine had given in to her Alpha.

"Does this mean we can finally go?" Puck groused.

"Yes," Sebastian waved them off and the Pack eagerly left the room.

Blaine was about to follow them when Sebastian caught his wrist in a tight grip. Blaine turned his head upwards expectantly but the Alpha, now his Alpha, didn't say a word. Instead Sebastian leaned in close till his breath ghosted over the skin of Blaine's neck. A shiver rippled through his body at the action. Blaine's back naturally arched forward to get closer to his Alpha.

"You did so well Blaine I'm proud of you," Sebastian whispered into his ear, "By the way you're very beautiful on your knees."

Without another word Sebastian abruptly pulled away and confidently strode out of the room. Blaine wobbled, needing a second to gain his bearings after that. He quickly followed Sebastian out of the room not wanting to be left behind.

The group had wandered through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen out into a well-lit terrace. Blaine had barely anytime to take in the large forest that spread out in the distance before he got distracted by the Pack members getting increasingly naked.

Blaine watched with unease as each member of the Pack started to strip off their clothes. He didn't necessarily think of himself as a prude but Blaine had never been around people who became nude in such a casual manner. As the Pack members stripped down to nothing while chatting and joking with each other Blaine moved off to the side. A sense of not belonging took over him as he watched this group of people be so openly comfortable with each other. You could tell that they had been close for years and shared a bond that Blaine had never experienced himself. Add on the fact that he couldn't even change into a werewolf at will made him feel more out of place.

One by one each Pack member transformed into their wolf form. A chorus of howls and barks filled the night that caused an ache to swell inside of Blaine's chest. He drew up farther into himself and kept his eyes averted to the ground. He hoped no one would notice that he wasn't going to be following them. Once everyone was one he would go back inside and wait for their return while wallowing in envy.

Preoccupied with his thoughts Blaine didn't notice the unspoken exchange that passed between Quinn and Sebastian. The Alpha nodded his head in agreement to his second in command before he transformed into a wolf and led the Pack out into the night.

"Blaine?"

Blaine raised his head I surprise to see that Quinn was still there but then quickly dropped his gaze when he realized she was completely naked.

"Don't worry Blaine," She said softly, "I won't be offended if you look."

"Sorry," He mumbled though he had no idea what he was apologizing for.

"Sebastian has told me you have trouble transforming at will."

Blaine could hear her quietly walking towards him and soon her small feet came into line of vision.

"Yes," He agreed, "I can't transform unless it's the full moon or if I'm being attacked."

"Blaine if I may," Quinn's deceptively delicate hand reached out to firmly grasp his upper arm, "Both instances require a lack of control of your part. Whether it be giving into the influences of the moon or your emotions."

Blaine bit down hard on his lips as shame curled into his stomach. It was almost embarrassing how easily Quinn assessed his problems. Perhaps he wasn't able to conceal his weaknesses as well as he thought he did.

"You fear that lack of control therefore you fear becoming a wolf."

"Did Sebastian tell you that?" Blaine bit out.

"No," Quinn sounded almost amused, "I don't need Sebastian to make my own observations."

"I've just always been taught to dread becoming a wolf. That I'm a danger not only to myself but others."

"In some regards I can see why," Quinn agreed, "But you don't have to be afraid anymore. You're under the protection of Sebastian and by extension this Pack. If something does happen we'll be there to help you."

"Okay," He then shyly added, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. This is what a Pack is about. We protect and look after one another."

Quinn withdrew her hand and took several steps away from him.

"I want you to try and transform Blaine."

"But how can I?"

"First you need to take off your clothes."

Blaine could hear the smirk in her voice and it reminded him of Sebastian.

"Then focus on what you love about being a wolf. I know you don't have many happy memories associated with who you are. But you need to approach your transformations with the mind frame of you wanting it enough to let go."

"I'll try," Blaine started to unbutton his shirt then paused, "Are you going to leave?"

"I'll stay," Blaine heard her voice off to the side, "In case you need my help. I promise to try not objectify you but I 'am only human."

Blaine blushed at that but continued to strop off his clothes. Once he was completely naked Blaine focused on clearing his thoughts. Quinn was right that Blaine had very little positive experiences when it came to being a wolf. The only time he could think of was when he transformed on the night of the full moon with Sebastian.

Sebastian, just thinking of the other boy made his skin tingle and his breath quicken. Despite on how the night ended being with Sebastian in their wolf forms was one of the happiest moments of his life. He wanted to have that again. He wanted to be with Sebastian in every possible way.

But what if he couldn't transform? Would he be letting Sebastian and Quinn down? Maybe it was just too late for him to learn.

"Clear your mind," Quinn's voice advised when Blaine still hadn't transformed.

Blaine took a deep breath. He brought up the memories of the night of the full moon. How it felt to run for the first time of his lie. The dense smells of the forest that made him feel at home. How he loved tumbling about with Sebastian.

Blaine's skin grew hot and it felt like being pricked with tiny needles. He gasped part in surprise and part in pain as he was hit by the force of his body transforming. He fell to his knees as he contorted to his new form. It was a slow and torturous process but surprisingly he could handle it. This time he wasn't filled with an impending sense of dread, this time he didn't fight the change. He was excited at the prospect of becoming his true form.

At the end of his change Blaine's legs were weak but he managed to keep himself upright. It was the most manageable transformation he ever had. His body was tired but not to the point of exhaustion. Once he got his bearings Blaine caught the scent of another wolf. His instincts flared in alarm as he turned to come face to face with a pure white wolf. He was about to growl a warning when he caught Quinn's scent and realized who it was.

The white wolf snorted in approval when he back down and tentatively waved his tail. In a graceful turn she took off into the looming dark forest that surrounded the estate. Blaine quickly followed not wanting to be left behind in an unknown forest at night. Up ahead of him Quinn paused to let out a drawn out howl. Seconds later her call was immediately answered by a distant howl. Quinn's ears twitched to the side as she sharply turned towards the left. She twisted he head around to confirm that Blaine was close enough to follow before darting through the trees.

Blaine managed to keep close behind her as she weaved through the dense forest growth.

The night air was cold as it whipped against Blaine's fur but he loved it. The forest loomed dark and wild around him but he wasn't scared or worried. He knew amongst the shadows there was a Pack of wolves that he belonged to. He could let loose and just enjoy freely roaming through the woods.

The next time Quinn howled to let the rest of the Pack know their position Blaine joined in.

This time the call was much closer and the two wolves rushed to join their Pack.

**A/N:** Sooo here's the thing. My work is CRAZY right now which meant I had limited time getting this chapter done. So I decided to split it into two parts. Next part will be roughly half about them in their wolf forms. Also next chapter will be released June 18th. Thank you once again all you lovely people for your favoriting, reblogging, review writing ways! You all make my day that much better :D

PS: If I missed responding to anyone's review please tell me! I had issues last week with .

**Next chapter:** Blaine makes a few mistakes when it comes to Pack etiquette but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind. The rest of the Pack is starting to question the true nature of their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolves were born to hunt.

It was an instinct that Blaine had little to no experience with. His mother never took him hunting or even talked about it. This was the first time Blaine had ever witnessed a hunt take place and he was amazed.

Along with the rest of the betas Blaine was sitting up one a high ridge watching the Alphas slowly creep amongst the underbrush in the forest. In the distance Blaine could see a lone deer that had wandered from its herd to nibble on leaves. Even to an inexperienced wolf like himself Blaine recognized it was a perfect target.

He watched in eager anticipation as Puck in his large grey wolf form and Santana as a sleek dark brown one shot out from the underbrush. The startled deer began to run her long legs carrying her swiftly through the forest. The two wolves easily kept up but surprisingly didn't move in for the kill. He watched in confusion till he realized they were herding the deer towards the inclined slope the betas were sitting on top of where it would be harder for her to escape.

Their job done Santana and Puck hung back and Quinn and Nick leapt into action. The two of them were relatively small but moved more swiftly. They were able to get close to the deer to snap and bite at her ankles. The deer stumbled under their attacks but despite the injuries managed to keep running.

The final blow was delivered by Sebastian. The large bronze colored wolf used his powerful legs to lunge forward. He landed nearly on top of the deer as his long teeth tore into her neck. Blood spurted everywhere as the deer let out a screeching cry. Sebastian held on tight to the thrashing deer as he wrestled her to the ground. Santana slipped forward to slash her claws at the deer's stomach that led to the internal organs spilling out.

The deer gave one last jerk before going still.

The betas wolves let out pleased howls and yips before moving towards their dinner. Blaine followed them but hung back not knowing what to do next. Once the entire pack gathered around the dead deer Blaine realized that no one was making a move to feast on the kill. Instead they were all sitting and waiting patiently. For what he didn't know until Sebastian trotted forward and tore off the leg of the deer. After he swallowed his first bite he jerked his head forward and the rest of the Alphas followed.

Blaine kept with the other betas that waited while the Alphas ate. He figured this was proper protocol that those who killed dinner got to eat first. Or maybe the betas didn't eat at all? He wasn't entirely sure but the betas didn't seem to be perturbed or uneasy by what was going on.

After the Alphas had consumed the deer to the point that all was visible was the stringy, red meat Sebastian gave a commanding bark. The Alphas pulled back and moved off with the exception of Puck who Sebastian had to growl at before he pulled away. Satisfied that the Alphas were finished Sebastian turned to the betas and inclined his head in an invitation. With great enthusiasm the betas rushed forward to get their share. Blaine didn't know if he was included with the betas but then Sebastian gave him an encouraging bark.

Blaine drew closer to the deer and the scent of blood and fat hit his nose. A hunger that he had never experienced before overwhelmed Blaine. Without a second thought he rushed to join the others in the meal.

Sebastian watched them silently as if making sure each was getting enough before walking off.

When Blaine had his full of deer meat he stepped back to see he was the only one remaining at the picked carcass. He silently observed the area to see the Pack was now lounging on the ground having become lethargic from their big meal. However Puck and Santana, still running off from the adrenaline of the hunt, were play fighting over a bone. The rest of them were licking each other to help clean up the mess of eating. But one important wolf was missing. Blaine used his nose to locate the missing Alpha and found Sebastian several feet lying down on the ground by himself. Blaine swerved his head back and forth between his two options but knew in his gut where he wanted to be.

He trotted over to Sebastian, his tail wagging in greeting. The Alpha cocked his head to the side in confusion when Blaine approached but didn't make a move to stop him. Taking that as a sigh he was welcomed Blaine dropped to the ground to lie down beside Sebastian. He huffed out a sigh of relief at being close to the Alpha as his eyes began to droop close. A sense of comfort and security wrapped around like a blanket from being one of the Pack. Quinn was right that Blaine had nothing to fear if the others were around.

A lick to his muzzle startled Blaine out of drifting off to sleep. He gazed up at Sebastian in confusion but the bigger wolf continued to lick. Blaine had never thought Sebastian would be the sort to start affectionately licking him until he realized he was actually cleaning away the blood. Once he was done Blaine wanted to return the favor and began to tentatively roll his tongue across Sebastian's fur. He'd never cleaned someone this way before. It was oddly imitate yet comfortable. Minutes later Blaine pulled back when Sebastian was clean. The Alpha affectionately bit him on the ear before nuzzling into Blaine's neck. Blaine cuddled in closer and rested his head on Sebastian's front two legs.

This time Blaine was able to drift off for a minute soothed by Sebastian's scent and the knowledge that the Pack was nearby. The night air was warm as the months were now drawing closer to summer. The forest smelled sweet and pure. Blaine noticed the difference between this land in comparison to the public park Sebastian took him to last time. There was no intrusive smells of humans or garbage or car exhaust. Nothing had been tainted or altered but left to its natural state.

Blaine could have lain there all night and be content but Sebastian had other plans. He nudged into Blaine's side to wake him up before getting to his feet. He gave a commanding bark that had the Pack on its feet immediately.

Sebastian let out a howl that the other Pack members quickly joined it. The call was different than the one Quinn gave to announce her position to the rest of the Pack. It was as if they were declaring to every animal in the forest of their presence, that the night belonged to them.

After the last howl died away Sebastian began to sprint off into the forest. The entire Pack trailed after their leader as he led them further into the forest.

Blaine felt an indescribable joy with running along the Pack. He belonged to these other wolves, in the same way they belonged to him. They moved together as a unit. They were a clan. Blaine who had been an outcast all his life finally understood what it meant to not be alone.

The Alpha leader led the Pack to an open clearing of thick, lush grass. The wolves barked and yipped in joy as the tumbled about and rolled themselves on the ground. Blaine observed in fascination from the sidelines as the wolves began to race about and tackle each other. Even Sebastian had been drawn into a game of chase with Rachel and Jeff who yelp in excitement at getting to play with their Alpha.

Blaine wanted to join in but didn't know want to intrude on anyone so he kept himself apart. The others left him alone until a black and grey wolf came bounding up to him. Blaine took a startled step backward not prepared for the sudden company. His nose told him this was Nick the Alpha with the sweet smile and friendly disposition.

Nick started to run circles around him occasionally darting in to sweep his tail across Blaine's hindquarters or shoulders. Blaine froze in uncertainty not understanding what the Alpha was doing. He could tell that Nick meant him no harm but what he was trying to accomplish remained a mystery. After not responding to any of his advances Nick halted in front of Blaine. He crouched down in a pouncing position but wagged his tail expectantly at him.

Did he want to chase him? As in a game of tag?

Blaine hesitantly darted off into a run with Nick immediately following him.

He caught onto the game faster than he would have expected. It became clear that the point was to dodge Nick's attempts to tackle him. To his credit Blaine put up a great chase. He was getting comfortable using his lithe wolf body to its full potential. He was able to dodge out of reach every time Nick launched himself at him. However in the end Nick tricked him by feinting to the left then at the last possible second moving right. He tackled Blaine to the ground where the two rolled around on top of each other. The tussle didn't last long before Nick forced Blaine onto his back. His tail wagged in joyous victory as he nipped playfully at Blaine's neck.

That's when a loud and angry growl interrupted them.

Nick flew off of Blaine allowing him to see a large brown wolf glaring at them.

Nick lowered himself down in front of his Alpha. Sebastian continued to growl at him menacingly even when Nick openly submitted himself to him. It wasn't till Nick whined apologetically that Sebastian snorted in approval. The grey and black wolf got to his feet and dashed away to rejoin the rest of the Pack. Blaine was left behind to contend with a pissed off Alpha.

Blaine rolled to lie on his stomach. His ears flattened to his head as the Alpha approached him. The betas peered upwards to stare at a pair of stormy blue eyes in fear.

He didn't know what he did wrong but Sebastian was not pleased. Maybe he shouldn't have rough housed with another Alpha. Did he break a Pack rule?

He whined softly when Sebastian lowered his head downwards but he was surprised when the Alpha butted his forehead gently against his own. A cold, wet nose the trailed down the fur of Blaine's neck sniffing where Nick had previously bitten him.

It might have been presumptuous of him but Blaine took the opportunity to press his face into the side of Sebastian's neck. He was relieved to find the Alpha wasn't angry at him and wanted to indulge in Sebastian's scent. He would never grow sick of how Sebastian smelled to him. At first Blaine thought he would have the same reaction to the scents to all werewolves. However only Sebastian had an effect on him. It made him both at ease but also a thrill of excitement.

Blaine jolted when Sebastian's canines grazed over his neck. He wasn't afraid of the idea of the Alpha biting him. Despite bad past experiences with Alpha sinking their teeth in him. Though a part of him wouldn't mind the idea of Sebastian marking the same way Jeremiah did. He whimpered softly not knowing if he was urging Sebastian on or warning him. However he got worked up over nothing when Sebastian pulled back taking his warmth and scent with him.

Blaine barked in question at Sebastian's retreating form but the Alpha simply jerked his head towards joining the rest of the Pack. Blaine shakily got to his feet to follow dutifully behind Sebastian.

For the second time that night Sebastian called his Pack to gather. He took lead once more to take them back towards the Estate. Blaine was disappointed that the night was coming to an end but joined the Pack without question. It wasn't long before the warm yellow lights of the house shone like a beacon in the dark night.

As the Pack returned to their backyard they began to transform back to their human forms.

However instead of changing into their clothes right away and going back inside they remained sprawled on the grass naked. Blaine watched curiously as they lay with one another completely comfortable with their physical closeness. There was nothing sexual per se about what they were doing but intimate on a different level. Blaine watched them with envy for a moment before realizing he was the only one left in his wolf form.

Fear spiked through him as he had no idea how to reverse his transformation. The previous times it was just a matter of waiting for the effect of the full moon wore off. He had never considered what he would have to do to turn back into a human. Was he stuck in this form? How was he going to get out?

"Blaine, come here."

Blaine swerved his head towards where Sebastian was a bit separate from the others. His lower half was flat on the ground while his upper body was propped up by his elbows. He then held his hand out in offering to Blaine the way people do to skittish dogs. Blaine should have been offended but he was in some desperate need of comfort. He trotted over and brushed his nose against Sebastian's hand who in turn carded his fingers through Blaine's thick fur.

"Just let go," Sebastian echoed the words he told Blaine that time in the weight room, "Let your mind go completely blank ad the process will take over."

Blaine hesitated for a second wondering if he wanted to transform here. He wasn't too fond of everyone see him struggle with it nor them seeing him naked afterwards. Especially Sebastian he'd rather the other boy never see him that way.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," Sebastian gently tweaked his ear before pulling his hand away, "You think I haven't seen all that before."

Blaine had no clue how Sebastian knew what he was thinking but choose not to dwell on it. He focused instead of making his mind go blank which was harder than he anticipated. Transforming into a wolf was easier since he focused his energies on one desire but this required him not to think of anything. Asking someone like Blaine to shut his mind off was a tall demand. But he really didn't want to stay a wolf anymore.

Blaine relaxed his body, releasing his tense muscles and slowed down his breathing. He stopped thinking about his fears and anxieties to let his mind drift to nothingness. He didn't know how much time he had passed but suddenly his body seized up. Blaine recognized the familiar feeling of changing. Like earlier this evening the process between his two forms was painful but he could handle it better without being consumed by dread and fear.

At the end of his change Blaine was left on his hands and knees, bent forward slightly as he raggedly drew in breaths. His limbs were practically wet noodles that collapsed underneath him as he dropped to the ground. Blaine rolled on to his back to make himself more relaxed. His eyes were closed and his breathing had started to even out. He was slowly regaining back control over himself. His efforts however were ruined when Sebastian reached out to touch him.

The soft brush of fingertips down the side of his face snapped Blaine back to full awareness. He watched intently as Sebastian however over him as he traced the outlines of Blaine's features.

"You did well, Blaine." Sebastian then leaned forward to softly press his lips in a chaste kiss to his forehead, "I'm proud you."

Blaine's body hummed in pleasure whether from the compliment of the physical touches he didn't know for sure. What he did know was that the thought of not being around Sebastian had now become unbearable. A side effect of this weekend that Blaine should have anticipated but he didn't care. Because of Sebastian his life was never going to be the same again. Despite that Blaine didn't regret one moment if it meant being with Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine had barely taken one step into the house before the other betas grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

He had no idea where they were taking him but decided just to along with it. However their continuous giggling did make him slightly wary. They directed him upstairs and into one of the rooms. Once the door had been shut firmly in place they all pounced on him.

"I can't believe it!" Rachel squealed, "Sebastian is so courting you!"

"Cour-courting me?" Blaine stuttered out.

"It's very obvious," Jeff grinned at him.

"When you and Sebastian have puppies can I have one?" Brittney innocently asked.

Blaine asked Brittney's rather disturbing comment and focused on the real issue, "I don't think he's courting me."

"Oh but he is," Rachel said with a sly grin, "We all saw how he broke up you and Nick 'playing'."

"Alphas don't like it when their potential mate plays tag with other Alphas," Brittney nodded in agreement.

"Nick wasn't trying to court you either," Jeff rushed to explain, "He can just be overly friendly at times."

"Yet Sebastian who knows how friendly Nick can be still flipped his lid," Rachel added.

"He was probably trying to protect me," Blaine responded, "He knows I've never rough housed with other wolves before."

"Well how about after the feeding," Rachel countered. She had her hands placed firmly on her hips and Blaine could tell she wasn't planning on backing down.

"What do you mean?" Blaine cast his mind back to what he did with Sebastian and it seemed harmless to him.

"You two licked each other and cuddled," Brittney helpfully informed, "Don't you remember?"

"Yes but all of you were doing that too. I don't see what the big deal is."

The three betas went silent and stared at Blaine with a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Blaine," Jeff spoke up, "You don't know you should never approach the Alpha after feeding, right?"

"Oh…what?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"When the Alpha sets himself apart from the Pack after a kill that's his time to be alone," Rachel stated, "To approach him is considered very rude and disrespectful."

Blaine felt his stomach give a painful swoop. He hadn't known what he was doing was against a Pack rule. Sebastian didn't seem angry or offended but maybe he actually was.

"Only one member of the Pack can approach the Alpha at that time," Rachel gave Blaine a measured look, "And that's the Alpha mate."

Blaine felt stunned by this revelation. Not because he thought Sebastian wanted him as a mate but because he had most likely offended him. After everything Sebastian had done for him Blaine couldn't bear the thought of doing wrong by him.

"I need to find him," He said urgently.

"Are you going to present yourself as a mate?" Rachel bounced on her feet in excitement.

"That's great Blaine," Jeff congratulated him, "Good for you."

"No," Blaine shook his head in disagreement, "That's not it. I need to apologize to him."

"I don't think Sebastian is angry though," Brittney reminded him.

"He's just being nice," Blaine hurried towards the door, "Please tell me which room is his."

"Last door on the left," Jeff answered.

"Thank you," Blaine gratefully nodded before exciting the room.

He hurried down the hall towards Sebastian's door. He didn't even take a moment to think before knocking on the door.

"Sebastian? Can I come in?"

There was a pause of silence before Sebastian responded with a, "Why not."

Blaine braced himself for a second before opening the door but nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

Sebastian stood in the middle of his room wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. Blaine's eyes were immediately drawn to the long lines of Sebastian's lean torso. He took note of small details such as the compact muscles of his stomach to the freckles dotted along his collar bone with a strange fascination. Technically it wasn't the first time Blaine had been around Sebastian without any clothes but it was the first time he allowed himself to look.

"Enjoying the view, Killer?" Sebastian smirked as he tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"Sorry," Blaine averted his eyes and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Its fine," Sebastian crossed the room to lounge across his bed, "Considering how many time I've checked you out I would say turnabout is fair play. Did you need something?"

"Yes, I want to apologize." Blaine took a step closer but then awkwardly stopped not knowing what to do with himself. He had no idea of what could possibly offend Sebastian.

"Blaine, I told you its fine that you checked me out."

"Not for that," Blaine corrected, "I meant during the hunt."

"What about the hunt?"

"When I approached you after we ate," Blaine lifted his head to meet Sebastian's curious blue-green eyes, "And what happened between Nick and I."

"Oh that," Sebastian ran his hand through his hair in an almost nervous gesture, "You did nothing wrong."

"But the others said…"

"What did the others say?" Sebastian questioned sharply.

"That it was considered rude," Blaine gave him a confused look, "Why did you allow me to do it? You could have made me back off."

Sebastian was hesitant to reply which made Blaine even more puzzled.

"I assumed you didn't know about it," Sebastian replied dismissively.

"You could have told me," Blaine pointed out, "I mean how am 'I going to learn if you don't."

"I promise next time I will."

"And what about my play fighting with Nick," Blaine pressed, "Should I not act that way with other Pack members?"

"No, of course not." Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "It was more his fault than yours. He was being too rough with you."

"I wasn't worried about Nick hurting me."

"Well then problem solved," Sebastian said in a tight voice.

Blaine cocked his head to the side trying to decipher Sebastian's odd behavior.

"Are you alright?" Blaine tentatively asked.

"Perfect actually," Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Okay then," Blaine gave him a half smile that became a confused frown when Sebastian gazed at him expectantly, "Well I should probably be going…"

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Sebastian cut in.

"I guess wherever you want me to," Blaine gave a small shrug; "I'm not picky. The couch will be fine."

"Normally you'd sleep with the other betas," Sebastian shifted further into his bed, "But it's getting close to the new moon so most of them sleep with their mates-to-be."

"Like I said the couch will be fine," Blaine repeated.

Sebastian gave him a measured look that put Blaine on edge.

"You'll stay here with me," Sebastian more decided then suggested.

"Is that appropriate? I mean do the others sleep with you?" If being close to Sebastian after feeding was considered wrong then he doubted spending the night by his side would be no big deal.

"Yes, actually," Sebastian gave him a teasing smirk, "I've slept with every beta in my Pack at some point. Even some of the Alphas."

Blaine had no idea what kind of 'slept with' Sebastian was referring to but either way it made him flush in embarrassment.

"One of the duties of being an Alpha I'm afraid," Sebastian mocked sighed, "You are often required to comfort your Packmates from time to time."

"Oh," Was all he said because he had no idea how to respond.

"The only way it could be considered inappropriate is if you had a mate," Sebastian tilted his head to the side in question, "You don't have one of those do you?"

"No," Blaine instantly answered.

"Good," Sebastian nodded in approval, "Then get in here so we can sleep."

"I'll go get my pajamas," Blaine was about to turn for the door when Sebastian gave him a dismissive wave.

"Don't bother with that I have an extra pair of sweats and a shirt in the top drawer of my bureau that you can borrow."

"You're sure that won't be an imposition?"

"I won't exactly be using them," Sebastian gave him a fond grin, "Besides you need to wear clothes to keep my scent on you, remember?"

"Right, of course," Blaine could feel a thrill of excitement travel up his spine at the idea of getting to be close with Sebastian. He could never admit out loud but he was fast becoming addicted to Sebastian's scent.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes with surprising comfort. Maybe it was because he'd already been with a group of naked people that it took off the edge of embarrassment. He put on the pair of well-worn grey sweats that were a bit too long in the legs and tight around the hips. Not that he was complaining he'd just have to be careful walking back to the bed without tripping.

When he turned around he saw Sebastian had already gotten under the covers. He was lying on the far right side of the bed leaving room for Blaine to join him. At his hesitation of how to approach Sebastian pulled back the blankets and smiled reassuringly. More at ease Blaine slipped into the bed and settled himself in.

He needed a minute to get his bearings with being at such a concentrated spot of Sebastian's scent. He'd gotten used to it after being around Sebastian in person constantly and wearing his shirt for the last while. It helped build up his defenses to the effect it had on him but this was very different. Every inch of space smelled of Sebastian from his pillows and sheets. Plus the fact that Sebastian himself was lying less than a foot away from him didn't help either.

Sebastian leaned over and switched off the bedside lamp plunging the room into darkness.

Without any preamble Sebastian acted. He gently drew Blaine against his body till he was tucked underneath the crook of the Alpha's neck.

"Is this okay?" Sebastian questioned. He turned is head to the side to brush his nose against his curls. One arm was loosely wrapped around his waist.

The problem for Blaine was that it was more than okay. Sebastian smelled too good. His skin was warm and soft. Blaine could hear the strong pulse of Sebastian's heart and the breaths he drew in. Blaine kind of never wanted to leave.

"It's fine."

Blaine decided to be bold and wrap his warm around Sebastian's middle to pull him even closer.

Sebastian hummed in contentment just relaxing into the moment before he spoke again.

"I'm so glad you stopped using that horrible soap," He murmured out.

Blaine grinned to himself remembering how Sebastian basically demanded that he stopped using scented soap and cologne. His explanation was that it irritated his nose. Blaine relented and was surprised to find his senses became sharper and he didn't get headaches by the end of the day. Sebastian told him only Strays on the run would try to conceal their scents through soap. That random bit of information made Blaine wonder even more why his mother always insisted that he do it.

"Thanks," Blaine sleepily replied, "I think."

"I definitely meant it as a compliment," Sebastian's long fingers drew light circles on the skin of his hip, "You smell amazing, sweet but not in a sickening sort of way. Kind of like honey."

"Your scent reminds me of fire wood," Blaine offered, "It's smoky but sharp at the same time."

"That sounds conflicting," Sebastian chuckled.

"I guess," Blaine pressed his face into the skin of Sebastian's neck, "But I really like it."

"Good," Sebastian said with a hint of satisfaction, "Now go to sleep Killer. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

Blaine was already on the verge of drifting off. He was lulled by the sense of security of being close to Sebastian. His body instantly melted into Sebastian's body heat and the steady rhythm of his breaths. Once again all his anxieties and fears dissolved whenever he was around his Alpha.

His Alpha.

Blaine loved the sound of that. In some way Sebastian now belonged to him or more accurately they belonged to each other.

At that thought he submerged himself into a deep and calm sleep.

* * *

Jeremiah paced restlessly on the border of the Pack's territory.

He had followed Blaine there earlier in the day but did not cross over the line. The wolf in him knew of the consequences that befell Strays who invade territories belonging to Pack. It usually involved a long and painful death.

But they had Blaine.

Or specifically that horrible Alpha had Blaine.

Jeremiah still couldn't come to terms with the fact that not only had he been defeated by this interloper but that he was tricking Blaine. He saw how he wooed Blaine with his clever words and shallow promises. How he used Blaine's loneliness to his advantage. It infuriated him because Blaine belonged to him. He saw Blaine first therefore no one had the right to take him away. Jeremiah had waited an entire year to become a stronger wolf for Blaine. He had proven his worth as a mate several times over. Besides the Pack members wouldn't be able to understand Blaine the way he could. About the loneliness and emptiness of being a Stray. Blaine didn't realize that what he truly wanted was to help create a Pack with him not join one.

The only reason why Blaine refused him was because of that Alpha.

He was corrupting Blaine.

The sky above gave a low rumble as thunder clouds began to gather. Jeremiah felt several cold drops of water against his face. A downpour was coming which could work to his advantage. The Pack wouldn't be able to track him down if the water washed away all traces of his scent. He could investigate just how large this Pack was. Or find a weakness to gain Blaine's trust again. The option was tempting but he knew he had to pass it over. He didn't survive this long as a Stray by playing it reckless.

His opportunity to claim his mate would come as long as he remained patient.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of rain.

For a few moments he hovered contently in between sleep and being awake. The blankets he was wrapped in kept him comfortably warm. The body he was pressed against was solid and the arms draped across his waist made him feel secure. Unlike the confusion he had waking up in the forest after the full moon he knew instantly that he was with Sebastian. His scent was the first thing that reached his groggy consciousness. However this time he wasn't embarrassed with being close to Sebastian but relaxed and happy.

"You awake?" Sebastian mumbled, shifting his body more to the side and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed out, "It's raining right now."

"That hearing of yours is amazing," Sebastian chuckled lowly in his ear making Blaine shiver.

"Shut up," Blaine groaned. He tried to wiggle away from Sebastian so he would have room to hit him in retaliation. But the Alpha's hold on him was too strong. He decided he'd get Sebastian later and melted back into the bed.

Now more awake he could tell by the grey light seeping through Sebastian's window shades that it was probably early morning. He spent the entire night in a dead sleep. It was probably one of the best sleeps he ever had. Blaine was never truly comfortable at the Dalton dorms and lately with the whole Jeremiah problem it had become worse. But here with Sebastian he was safe because the two of them would look out for each other. The room went silent save for the rain that pattered against the glass windows. Blaine snuggled further into Sebastian's embrace as he heard distant sounds of thunder. It almost lulled Blaine back to sleep until Sebastian spoke up again.

"I think you drooled on me last night," Sebastian commented as he withdrew his arms around Blaine and moved to sit up on the bed.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Blaine apologized.

He rolled onto his back and gazed up at Sebastian who was smiling down at him. Not smirking and leering, but an actual soft smile.

"Its fine," Sebastian reached out to smooth down his messy bedhead curls, "Considering the amount of kissing we've done. I think it's safe to assume I don't mind your spit that much."

"Thanks?" Blaine chuckled out in confusion.

Sebastian didn't reply but he kept gazing down at him with a look of interest. Blaine almost squirmed uneasily under his stare not knowing how to interpret the darkening of Sebastian's blue-green eyes. He finally had to avert his eyes downwards which drew a pleased grin from Sebastian.

"Come here," He quietly commanded and Blaine felt compelled to immediately follow.

He sat up in the bed which caused the blankets to shift off his body. He shivered slightly from the cold morning air but continued to edge closer to Sebastian. He stopped when they were barley inches apart but Sebastian was not content with that. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled the smaller beta into his lap. Blaine stiffened in surprise but soon relaxed his body. Sebastian's hands travelled down his sides till they wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning," Sebastian greeted cheekily.

"Uh...Good morning," Blaine replied with an amused smile.

"Have a good sleep?" Sebastian question as he leaned in closer.

Blaine wanted to respond but felt his mind go fuzzy when Sebastian lips grazed softly against his own.

"Because I had an amazing sleep," Sebastian lightly kissed Blaine, "We should sleep together more often."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine eagerly responded before Sebastian drew him into a deeper kiss.

The kiss was different than before. It was slow and almost lazy as Sebastian dragged his lips across Blaine's. There was no urgency or rush but not for lack of passion. More like Sebastian was taking his time to explore and savor every touch. Blaine felt himself pressing in closer to Sebastian. His heated skin was a welcomed respite from the cold morning air. His scent was everywhere and Blaine happily drowned in it.

He slowly moved his hands from Sebastian's shoulders up to the silky strands of his hair. The Alpha moaned encouragingly as his hands dipped down past the hem of the sweat pants Blaine was wearing to caress his ass. A surprised gasp spilled from Blaine's lips but he didn't pull away. Instead he began to press his hips into Sebastian's to gain some much needed friction.

So lost in being close to Sebastian he didn't notice the knock on the door. Or that Sebastian a mumbled a 'come in' in-between kisses to whoever was on the other side.

Seconds later Santana and Brittney entered the room and watched the two make out before finally deciding to announce their presence.

"Should we be getting popcorn or something?" Santana sarcastically asked, "Because I didn't realize you two would be putting on a show."

"Can we join?" Brittney asked hopefully.

Blaine's eyes went wide in horror at the realization they weren't alone anymore. His first instinct was to duck and cover but Sebastian held onto him. The Alpha didn't seem perturbed in the least at what his Packmates had just witnessed. If anything he seemed more annoyed than mortified.

"Is there something you need?" Sebastian's hands wandered back up Blaine's shirt to grab hold of the warm skin of his waist, "I'm rather busy at the moment."

"So sorry to intrude on your make out session," Santana said in a voice that didn't sound remotely apologetic, "Quinn sent us up here to ask if Blaine had any requests for breakfast."

"I'm fine with anything," Blaine said hurriedly wanting them to leave sooner rather than later.

"You don't have to hold back Blaine," Sebastian nipped playfully at his neck, "Didn't you tell me once that you loved pancakes."

"Yes I did and I do," Blaine replied with a shy smile. He never thought Sebastian would remember such an odd detail about him.

"Then you should ask for pancakes," Sebastian teased before turning to his Packmates, "Blaine wants…"

"Pancakes," Santana deadpanned, "I think I got the message. You two can go back to being gross now."

She grabbed Brittney's hand who seemed less enthused about them leaving.

"But Santana they're so pretty together," she whined, "Can't we play with them?"

Santana didn't reply and instead tugged her mate-to-be out of the room.

"Now where were we," Sebastian murmured the second they were gone; "I think I might need you to jog my memory."

Blaine smothered a grin as he bent forward to capture Sebastian's lips in another kiss.

* * *

"It was probably the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

Santana grimaced as she grated cheese for the scrambled eggs. Her audience was the rest of the Alphas who were various jobs in the kitchen. The betas were outside getting the chairs and tables set up for breakfast. It was a normal morning for the Pack with the exception that Sebastian had yet to come down from his room to join them.

"Surely you've seen Sebastian have sex before," Quinn retorted with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I have," Santana rolled her eyes, "I've walked in to Sebastian's room and seen him in the middle of a threesome. Hell I've seen him make out with Puck."

"That was just the one time," Puck defended himself from the stove where he was frying up the bacon.

"Exactly my point," Quinn continued ignoring Puck's protests in the background, "Sebastian taking on a new sexual partner is not a rare occurrence."

"At least Blaine is a werewolf," Nick offered his opinion, "And a nice guy too."

"Sebastian boning some tight ass does not disturb me," Santana cast her gaze to each Alpha, "It was how he acted. He was being sweet and caring. You should have seen how he looked at Blaine when he asked if he wanted pancakes, I almost gagged."

"I think Sebastian really likes him," Nick said, "He might ever be considering taking Blaine on as a mate."

"He wouldn't dare," Santana shook her head in disapproval, "That Stray has no idea what it's going to mean being Sebastian's mate."

"I wouldn't get your panties in a twist," Puck pointed out, "Pretty much his entire life Seb has sworn he'd never take on a mate."

"It would be weird to see Sebastian in a relationship," Nick agreed.

"I think all of you are wrong," Quinn blithely stated.

"Are you sure about that Fabray?" Santana challenged.

"Yes," Quinn locked eyes with Santana directly, "None of you know Sebastian the way I do. And I think you all underestimated the difficult position the Elders have put him in."

The three Alphas went silent to listen to their second in command.

"The problem was never that Sebastian didn't want a mate. Instead it's that he resigned himself to having a mate who wanted him for his power and not for who he is."

"Do you really think that's true?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"As Alphas we were raised to believe that claiming a mate would ensure us happiness," Quinn mused thoughtfully, "But for Sebastian there is a different set of expectations."

Puck and Nick looked properly chastised while Santana was more annoyed for losing the argument.

"Personally I think Blaine is perfect for him. I can tell that he will support Sebastian but stand up to him if the situation requires him too. He's sweet, honest, and sincere but you can tell he's strong. After everything Blaine has been through I'm impressed at how well adjusted he is. He'll make Sebastian happy but ground him at the same time."

"That still doesn't take away the fact he knows nothing of our world Quinn," Santana argued, "It would be like throwing him to the sharks when he can't even swim."

"We are remaining in Ohio for four months," Quinn replied smoothly, "That will give us plenty of time to prepare Blaine for his future role. Sebastian can start introducing the idea of Blaine to the Elders now. Then perhaps in two months they can mate."

"One problem with your ingenious plan," Santana gave a hard smirk, "Sebastian is not the type to wait. We all know he won't do this the smart way by taking it slow. Especially with this other Stray competing for Blaine's affections. Dios mio, he nearly bit Nick's head off for rolling around in the grass with Blaine. You seriously think he's going to wait?"

Now Quinn had gone silent with a pensive expression on her face.

"We'll discuss this later," She decided firmly, "Everyone will be getting hungry soon."

The Alphas followed her orders but all knew this would not be the end well.

**A/N:** Finally this part is done! I'm glad I split the chapter up or else the wait for you guys would have been horrible. Speaking of waits…I'm afraid the next chapter won't be posted till June 28th. However there will be a bonus chapter so you'll be getting two for the price of one ^_^ Thank you, thank you and thank you to all the people who continue to support me with lovely reviews and reblogs. You are all fantastic!

**Next Chapter: **Mating season begins.


	7. Chapter 7

_Blaine tilted his head back groaning shamelessly as Sebastian kissed down his body._

_He could barely remember how they ended up naked in the middle of the forest but he didn't care. The touches that set his skin on fire and the kisses that left him wanting more was all that mattered to him in that moment. He was drowning in Sebastian's scent and the sensations he was invoking from his body. One sharp nip to Blaine's hip had him arching upwards like a tightly strung bow._

_"Sebastian," Blaine moaned out. His hands traveled down the the expanse of Sebastian's back feeling the strong muscles flex underneath his fingertips._

_Sebastian didn't respond instead pressed his body closer to Blaine's. His hands threaded through Blaine's curls and angled his head to expose his neck._

_"Yes," Blaine sighed out his eyes fluttering close in pleasure. Sebastian's lips softly trailed up the sensitive skin there but it wasn't enough. Blaine wanted more. A undeniable need exploded within him and spread to every nerve in his body. He tilted his neck upwards and felt the blunt pressure of Sebastian's teeth._

_"Please Sebastian," Blaine begged, "Please I need it. Sebastian..."_

_The Alpha chuckled lowly against the beta's neck at his desperation and the vibrations coursed through his body._

_"Sebastian," Blaine whined when Sebastian teased him by licked the side of his neck._

_"Blaine," Sebastian repeated his name over and over again._

_Then the low croon of Sebastian's voice suddenly changed to a confused tone._

_"Blaine? Blaine?_** Blaine!**_"_

With a jolt Blaine snapped awake and tumbled out of bed. His dorm room at Dalton spun around as Blaine attempted to orient himself. Once he was awake enough to focus his eyes Blaine saw Kurt gazing down at him in concern.

"Are you okay Blaine?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine sat up and winced at the throbbing pain in his back from falling out of bed. "Why are you in my room this early?"

"Early?" Kurt arched his eyebrow upwards, "Blaine it's 8:30."

"What?" Blaine squawked out as he frantically got to his feet. He slept in by a whole hour and classes would be starting in a half an hour. Never had he ever slept in during a school day.

"I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes," Kurt informed him, "You were in such a dead sleep. What were you dreaming about? You kept twisting about and mumbling."

Blaine flushed a deep red knowing he could never tell Kurt that he been dreaming of Sebastian making love to him in the middle of a forest.

At his silence Kurt frowned.

"You've been acting weird lately Blaine," Kurt said carefully, "You barely pay attention in class. I don't think I've seen you gel your hair in weeks. You keeping blushing at random and have this dopey smile on your face. Now you're sleeping in past your alarm."

Blaine shifted awkwardly under Kurt's accusations and the fact he still had a hard on from his dream.

"I'm fine Kurt," Blaine gave a shaky smile, "I've just been distracted."

"Distracted by what?" Kurt questioned.

"You know this and that," Blaine waved him off, "I just need ten minutes and I'll be ready to leave."

Kurt gave him a appraising look before walking out of the room.

"You better hurry," He called out before closing the door behind him.

Blaine let out the breath he had been holding in. The entire situation was completely embarrassing. He usually had more control than this but lately his body rebelled at every turn. He couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and lately thoughts of the Alpha led to very inappropriate things. For example the near wet dream he just had about him. He had an idea about what was the cause of his problem but he didn't know for certain. He needed to talk to someone who could help him understand.

Maybe Sebastian would be free today.

At that suggestion flashes of his dream came rushing back making Blaine blush even further.

Yes, Blaine thought eagerly, I really should talk to Sebastian about all this.

* * *

Sebastian considered not turning the computer on.

He could pretend that he'd been struck down by a case of amnesia or maybe invent some Pack issue he had to deal with. However it would be pretty pathetic of an Alpha to go that far to avoid his mother. With a reluctant sigh Sebastian powered up his computer then turned on Skype and patiently waited for his mother. Unfortunately she was promptly on time.

"Darling," His mother greeted with a charming smile, "You're looking well."

"You as well Mother," Sebastian replied. By human standards his mother did look more than well. Her smooth skin and fine features made her appear to be a woman in her late twenties not her early forties. It was a strange characteristic amongst werewolves that their aging process was slower than that of humans. They also lived longer, the average age of death for werewolves was well past a hundred years if they took care of themselves. The oldest member in the Pack back home was a hundred and twenty.

"You're such a dear," His mother grinned at him as she flipped her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I hope mating season hasn't taken its toll on you."

"I'm managing," Sebastian smirked.

"I'm certain you are," His mother rolled her eyes in affection, "Though there is another solution."

Sebastian didn't even bother trying to cover up his groan of frustration. He's had this conversation a hundred times with his parents. And despite him always giving them the same answer neither of them relented.

"Mother, please."

"Sebastian I understand how frustrating this must be for you," His mother gave him a sympathetic look," Your father and I held back this past year since we wanted you to focus on being a Pack leader."

"Held back?" Sebastian snorted in disbelief, "Before I left for Ohio you tried to set me up three times."

"I'm worried for you Sebastian," His mother huffed in annoyance, "Your father too. You keep saying over and over again that you wouldn't take on a mate."

"Because I don't want a mate," Sebastian hoped his mother didn't notice that his voice lacked the usual conviction.

"Perhaps that true," His mother spoke persistently, "But you need a mate. Darling, you know the Elders prefer that the Alpha leaders take on mates. I know right now you're young and feel invincible but there will come a time when you're going to need the support only a mate can provide."

"I'm not going to bound myself forever to someone just because I might need a hug after a bad day," Sebastian countered.

"It's more than that Sebastian," His mother rubbed the sides of her temple with her long fingers, "Can you honestly say the wolf inside you is going to be satisfied not having a mate."

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and said nothing.

"Just give me a clue Sebastian," His mother's expression softened, "I want to help you find someone who could make you happy. What do you want in a mate?"

Warm golden colored eyes. A smile that curled up slowly. Someone who tasted like honey and smelled like rain water. A heart that is open and trusting. But perceptive in a way that could see past his bullshit to who he really is. A boy who values strength over brutality.

"I need to go mother," Sebastian sharply responded.

"This isn't over Sebastian," His mother gazed at him with concern, "You know your father will want to speak to you about this."

"A conversation that I look forward to," Sebastian tried to come off sarcastic but it sounded tired to his ears. He quickly bid his mother farewell and turned off his computer.

Sebastian sat alone in his room for a long time after that. Partly because he needed to think but also because outside his bedroom walls a love fest was going on. It was just one day before the new moon. The level of excitement in the air was palpable. The three mated-to-be pairs in the house didn't bother to hold back showing their enthusiasm. Normally Sebastian would be eager too for this time of the month. His libido was increased ten fold and he used the opportunity to bed as many humans as he could. However this time he wanted to avoid all of it and just wait the new moon out. He probably would have done exactly that until he received a text.

**From:**Blaine

**To:**Sebastian

_I need to talk to you ASAP. Can we meet up somewhere?_

Sebastian's heart lurched at the thought of Blaine. Considering he'd been thinking about him non-stop Sebastian was surprised his heart hadn't given out yet. Deep down he knew it was pointless to pretend he was indifferent to Blaine. He could no longer view Blaine as just another werewolf that he wanted to join his Pack. Blaine was special to him. Blaine was different then anyone else he had ever met. Blaine was someone he never wanted to lose. But his circumstances stood in the way of making anything involving Blaine simple.

**From:**Blaine

**To:** Sebastian

_Please?_

Sebastian clenched his phone in his hand till his knuckles turned white. He should text Blaine back and tell him he was too busy to see him. It would be reckless and stupid to meet Blaine now when he was wrestling with these feelings. On the other hand Blaine needed him.

He would just have to learn how to control what he felt towards the other boy.

* * *

Blaine never thought there would come the day he'd be waiting for Sebastian at the Lima Bean.

If there was one consistent aspect of their meets ups is that Sebastian never wanted to be around humans. He told Blaine the reason was because he found them to be distracting. Blaine also suspected that Sebastian found dealing with humans to be annoying and tedious. It was funny but since spending more time with Sebastian the idea of being around humans no longer bothered Blaine. Not that he was making more human friends actually he was spending less time with them. But since being accepted by Sebastian and by extension the Pack he no longer felt out of place in the world.

What did he care now if humans rejected him when he had a Pack to belong to?

Despite this new found happiness he dreaded the day when Sebastian and the Pack left.

He cast those depressing thoughts out of his mind and focused instead on his most recent problem; mating season. Blaine knew what mating season was and the effect it had on a werewolf. His mother had given him a brief explanation that on the new moon his sexual desires might be increased and that he had to be extra careful. She never seemed too concerned that another werewolf would find him and force him to become his mate. Now everything had changed and she didn't even want him to leave the house alone. Blaine shared her fears especially where Jeremiah was concerned but he wanted answers. He wanted to truly understand what this mating thing entailed.

But maybe he just really wanted to see Sebastian again.

Blaine sat at the table impatiently waiting for Sebastian's arrival. There was an ache of longing in his chest at the thought of Sebastian. Since the weekend Blaine spent at the Estate it became impossible to be away from Sebastian. He tried to hold back because he didn't want Sebastian to think he was too needy but today he couldn't deny it anymore. He needed Sebastian's scent imprinted on his skin again and those were just his PG rated thoughts. The dreams he'd been having lately were much more graphic.

Sebastian's scent suddenly reached his nose cutting through the smell of coffee and humans that were packed into a small space. Blaine's body tensed not with nervousness but excitement. His eyes frantically scanned the crowd till he found Sebastian and his heart nearly stopped. The Alpha hadn't particularly dressed up for the occasion but Blaine found himself nearly salivating at the sight of him.

Sebastian was just so beautiful.

Blaine had always found Sebastian attractive but lately it was much more than that. Suddenly no other person could hold Blaine's attention. Every other boy he looked at didn't match up to Sebastian. He found himself obsessed with the small details about Sebastian. The eyes that shifted through every shade of green and blue. The sharpness of his smirk. The honest way he spoke his opinion. The strength behind his every movement. Blaine didn't think he'd find anyone who drew him in like Sebastian. Such as right now Blaine wanted nothing more than to throw himself into the taller boy's arms or get down on his knees.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," Blaine couldn't even try to stop the enthusiastic smile stretching his lips, "Do you want to sit down?"

"I was going to get a drink first," he waved towards the front counter.

"Of course, of course." Blaine readily agreed, "Do you want me to go with you? Actually I should buy you something since I invited you here. What can I get you? I wouldn't get any of the lattes because the syrups they use here…"

"Blaine," Sebastian interrupted, his hand reached out to press down lightly on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up.

"Sorry, was I rambling?" Blaine couldn't ignore the shock of electricity that shot through his body at such a small touch.

"A little," Sebastian smiled down at him fondly, "I'll get my own coffee. Will you wait for me?"

Blaine kept his mouth shut and nodded. He didn't want to end up saying something embarrassing like he'd wait for Sebastian forever if he wanted him to.

"I'll be right back," Sebastian then moved off. Blaine had to force his head away so he wouldn't be caught staring after him in longing. He spent the next couple of minutes rearranging the sugar packets at his table. He eventually gave up when the slight tremors in his hand made it hard to grip them.

What was the matter with him? He never acted this way about a boy. Like he'd be willing to do anything just to have Sebastian smile at him. That nothing would make him happier than spending all his time at the Alpha's side. Was this what it meant to be in love?

"Sorry that took awhile," Sebastian suddenly appeared and sat down across from him, "There are limited options here and I…Blaine? Are you with me?"

Blaine blinked back in to reality and flushed in embarrassment. He had become entranced by graceful movements of his hands and how the muscles in his arms flexed with the simple action of raising a coffee cup to drink. Then this brought his focus to Sebastian's lips after that his mind had short circuited.

"Sorry," Blaine ducked his head away to avoid Sebastian's curious gaze.

"Don't be sorry," Sebastian took another sip of his coffee, "I'm assuming you called me here to ask about mating season."

"Um…yes," Blaine nodded, "I know the basics but I was hoping you could give me the details."

"Planning on mating with someone?" Sebastian asked in a tight voice.

"No, not at this moment," Blaine replied and unfortunately blushing like an idiot, "But maybe in the future."

"I suppose that's understandable," Sebastian gave him a slight smile, "What do you know?"

"I know that its permanent," Blaine started, "That it has to be between an Alpha and a beta. But what I don't know is the actual process?"

"Process," Sebastian smirked at the word, "That's an interesting way of putting it. Actually its more like a primal and carnal act of passion."

"I'm guessing sex is involved," Blaine shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Very much so," Sebastian watched Blaine squirm before continuing, "But first there's the courting phase. An Alpha or a beta will present themselves to the person who they wish to be their future mate and then prove their worthiness."

"Not with murdering people, right?" Blaine replied archly.

"Not usually," Sebastian smiled in amusement, "Like I said before a Alpha will prove that he can be a good provider and protector. An beta will show they can be a comforting and balancing influence of the Alpha."

"But how do they know?" Blaine bluntly asked, "How do they know who is right for them?"

"How does anyone know they're in love," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "For werewolves it all comes down to instinct. It's not so much 'knowing' as being unable to deny who they want."

Blaine frowned in silence. Sebastian could tell he was thinking over his words carefully in his attempt to understand. He didn't know why but it made Sebastian's stomach twist painfully in nervousness and anticipation.

"Then what happens?" Blaine prompted.

"The actual mating can only occur during the new moon," Sebastian's continued, "At any other time a bond can't be made."

"Why?"

"As werewolves we are bound to the effects of the moon," Sebastian said, "The new moon represents a new beginning then the waxing period that follows represents growth."

"What happens on the night of the new moon?" Blaine leaned in closer fascinated by this new information.

"Usually the mated-to-be pair will find a secluded and private spot where they won't be interrupted. The beta then submits themselves to the Alpha."

"Like I did with you?" Blaine questioned.

"Kind of but different," Sebastian gave him a unreadable look, "The beta usually doesn't kneel but willing goes on their back to expose their two weakest points the stomach and neck. Of course while being naked."

"That is a bit different," Blaine mumbled averting his eyes from Sebastian.

"A little," Sebastian nodded in agreement, "the most important part is the marking. The Alpha bites the beta on the neck or shoulder. The mark is important because its unique to that specific Alpha. It shows the beta is claimed and belongs to that wolf. Unlike our other injuries the mark never heals. It remains as a permanent symbol of their union. After that comes my favorite part."

"What's that?"

"Sex," Sebastian gave him a sly grin, "Lots and lots of sex in order to cement the bond."

"How do you define a lot?" Blaine asked hesitantly but wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

"On that night alone usually five or six times."

"But how…" Blaine swallowed thickly, "How is that even physically possible?"

"Werewolves have high stamina," Sebastian said with a smile that could only be described as wolfish, "Actually the next month is pretty much straight fucking."

"Seriously?" Blaine wondered how anyone could do that for an entire month.

"Seriously," Sebastian winked at him playfully, "Remember how I said the new moon was the start of the waxing period for the moon. As the moon grows into each new phase the bond between two mates grows until it reaches completion at the full moon."

"Here's what I don't understand," Blaine fingers started to nervously pick at the sleeve around his coffee cup, "I'm not mating with anyone but I still…I'm having these…urges."

"Just say you're horny Blaine," Sebastian leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

"Fine, I'm horny." Blaine shifted in his seat avoiding eye contact with Sebastian, "It's never been this bad before and I don't know what to do."

"What do you usually do during the new moon?" Sebastian asked in curiosity, "Don't tell me you get locked up in your basement."

"No," Blaine gave a helpless shrug, "I usually masturbate."

Sebastian's mouth dropped down in shock. Blaine would have been pleased with himself if he wasn't so mortified.

"Are you telling me you've never had sex?"

"Um…yes."

"How do you function?" Sebastian asked while his eyes trailed up and down Blaine's form. It seemed like Sebastian was searching for a visible malady from his lack of sex.

"It's not that big of a deal," Blaine said.

"Oh but it is," Sebastian was frowning now, "Sex is very important to werewolves in keeping us sane. No wonder you have so much bottled up tension. You're never had the urge to have sex before?"

Blaine wanted to snap back that 'of course he had the urge to have sex' that since the first day he transformed into a werewolf it was constantly on his mind. But he didn't have the option of dragging any unsuspecting boy to be his bed mate. He had to keep his secret hidden I order to protect those around him. If he wanted to remain unnoticed by the human population he lived amongst he couldn't exactly allow himself to be known as a sex fiend.

When he first met Jeremiah he had hoped that would put an end to Blaine forcing to deny himself physical contact. He finally found someone who it was safe to let go with. Unfortunately after what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance it further proved why Blaine could never be close to anyone. He could never enjoy having a boyfriend without being afraid about the consequences.

But he did crave it.

He wanted so badly to touch someone or let himself be touched. It was like a hunger that could never be satisfied. Blaine had to learn to go through his life starving. Then he met Sebastian and everything changed.

Sebastian had been a great mentor the past few months. He answered every single one of his questions and helped him understand what it meant to accept his wolf. Someone he trusted to open himself up to and who would have his back. Now Sebastian had become his Alpha of sorts. He was Blaine's protector that Blaine would follow anywhere if asked. It should have been enough. He shouldn't want anything else from the boy sitting across from him but Blaine wanted more.

He wanted to be Sebastian's lover. He wanted to be the one always at his side. He wanted to submit to Sebastian in a way no one else could. The wolf inside him wanted that desperately. Blaine didn't know if that meant he wanted to mate. The fact he couldn't tell how Sebastian felt made the entire situation that much more difficult.

Sebastian ran hot and cold when it came to them. One moment he'd be affectionately touching Blaine at every opportunity and gazing at him with green eyes filled with warmth. Then next he'd be distant and unreceptive. Did Sebastian like him? Or was just humoring him? Worse case scenario Sebastian didn't view him as a potential partner.

Which meant he had to find a way to convince the Alpha that they should be together.

"Not strongly as I do right now," Blaine answered in a strained voice, "What do you do during this time if you've never mated?"

"I follow my desires and have sex with as many people who are willing," Sebastian arched his eyebrow up in a challengingly.

"And that helps?" Blaine countered.

Sebastian's confidence faltered for a minute before he quickly regained it.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Sebastian leaned forward across the table.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine took up the challenge and moved in closer, "Are you willing to show me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at this turn of events. His reaction of surprise made Blaine more determined to show the Alpha that he wasn't this confused, lost puppy who didn't know what he wanted.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Sebastian said evenly but his eyes betrayed him by darkening with interest.

"Why not? You just admitted you've slept with Pack members and even other strangers."

The wolf inside Blaine growled in annoyance at the idea of Sebastian's being intimate with any one beside him. Despite the fact neither had claimed the other it still bothered him.

"Why couldn't you sleep with me?" Blaine pressed when Sebastian didn't answer.

Sebastian seemed to hesitate for a moment. It was the first time Blaine had seen him trying to figure out an answer instead of immediately having one.

"Maybe I'm not interested in you," Sebastian eventually responded. Though it was obvious by his half halfhearted tone that it was a lie Blaine couldn't stop the sharp stab in his chest. But then he remembered all the moments between the two o them when Sebastian kissed him and pressed himself close to him. None of that was about pity or Sebastian doing him a favor. There was a real and tangible connection between them. Sebastian did want him even though at the moment he was pulling away.

"You and I both know that's not true." Blaine replied though his voice did waver near the end.

His hand inched across the table to grab Sebastian's. Their fingers laced together and their palms pressed against each other. It was just a simple touch. Yet it set Blaine's blood on fire. An undeniable heat took over Blaine's body making him tremble. His eyes locked with Sebastian's and saw his own lust mirrored in those green eyes. Blaine no longer cared that they were in the middle of a coffee shop he wanted Sebastian.

He wanted to get down on his knees and present himself to Sebastian. He needed Sebastian to take control of him not as his Alpha but something more intimate.

He wanted to be Sebastian's mate.

Sebastian then broke off their contact when he drew his hand away. Blaine nearly whined in distress but kept it to himself.

"Blaine its not that I don't want to its…" Sebastian trailed off momentarily distracted by his own thoughts before he reeled himself back in. The brief moment of sincerity Blaine saw in Sebastian's eyes disappeared and replaced by a cold, glass wall. "You just need someone to fuck you that will make you feel better. "

It was as if Sebastian had slapped him across the face.

"You'd be okay with that?" Blaine asked, "If I had sex with a stranger?"

Sebastian didn't respond and for a second Blaine hoped he would get the answer he truly wanted.

"Of course I would be," Sebastian responded nonchalantly but his eyes shifted from Blaine's, "Puck and I are going to a local bar tonight for that exact reason. Want to come?"

Now it was Blaine turn hesitate giving a answer. A part of him wanted to say 'no' in order to avoid watching Sebastian hook up with a random stranger. Then again he couldn't give up because of one obstacle. Maybe, just maybe Sebastian might change his mind once they got to this bar.

"I'm in," He nodded confidently but silently wondered if he made the right choice.

* * *

"I don't know why we had to go to a Gay club," Puck groused before taking a drag of his beer.

"It was two to one deal with it," Sebastian smirked in amusement, "Besides I have first hand knowledge that you don't mind swinging that way."

"It was the one time," Puck grumbled under his breath.

"One time with me," Sebastian grinned, "But what of the others?"

Puck glared at him in annoyance but didn't raise a counter argument. Pleased with his win Sebastian directed his gaze around the small club they were sitting in. The club, ironically name Scandals, was very drab and boring. The interior was dark and worn down from age and lack of care. It smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat. The offerings of tricks were also quite meager especially compared to the boys Sebastian had been with back home. But there were a few worthy of Sebastian's time but for some reason he couldn't muster up the interest.

"Why aren't you picking up your conquests for the evening?" Puck asked as if reading his mind, "I've already been with two and I don't even prefer boys."

"Can't I enjoy my drink first?" Sebastian shot back.

"You've been doing that for the past hour," Puck then waved his hand towards the dance floor, "Even Blaine is being more lively than you."

Sebastian's eyes glided towards the cramped dance floor filled of aging drag queens and over the hill queers to where Blaine was dancing. There had been an odd tension between them since they picked Blaine up that Sebastian couldn't identify. He wanted to keep Blaine close to his side but at the same time wanted to stay far away from him.

Sebastian could smell the desire emitting from Blaine despite the dank smells of the bar. It made his head spin in ways alcohol could never manage. Every time he caught Blaine's form from the corner of his eye he found himself lost to watching him. He had never seen Blaine like this before. There was looseness in the way he twisted his hips as he moved to the music. A light sheen of sweat on his skin gleamed under the multi colored lights. Occasionally he met Blaine's eyes and the fire he saw in those amber orbs sparked every nerve in his body. He wondered if Blaine felt as hot as he looked. He fantasied about how pliant Blaine would be in his arms. How he'd become submerged by his scent and the heat of his skin.

In the end he compromised by sitting at the bar but making sure he had an eye on the smaller wolf. For the most part Blaine had danced by himself. Not that there wasn't any shortage of willing partners who kept trying to get closer to him. After all even humans could tell Blaine was in heat. However despite being the star of every man's fantasy in the bar Blaine never danced with anyone. Every time someone got close he just swerved away out of their reach. It made Sebastian's chest flare with satisfaction knowing Blaine didn't want any of them.

"Would you just mate with him already?" Puck asked in disgust.

"What did you say?" Sebastian responded distractedly as his eyes remained on Blaine.

"Smythe you're practically drooling now," Puck gave his shoulder a playful shove, "Just go over there and take what you want."

"It's not that simple," Sebastian tore his eyes away from Puck's unimpressed gaze.

"Smythe I never thought I would ever have to say this to you but," Puck clamped his hand down on Sebastian's shoulder, "You need to man up."

"Pardon me?" Sebastian bristled at that statement.

"You need to gain some balls," Puck clarified.

"You don't understand," Sebastian said dismissively.

"Maybe not but what I do understand is that on every new moon we've spent together you would have fucked at least three guys by now."

"I'm pacing myself," Sebastian countered defensively.

"You can't be pacing yourself if you aren't doing anything except make goo-goo eyes at Blaine."

Sebastian floundered to find an answer but knew he didn't have one that sounded convincing. It was hard to deny what Puck was forcing him to see. Normally he would be going through a long line of willing conquests in his attempt to satiate his desires. The problem was no one here interested him. Every half decent looking boy he considered approaching was rejected by his wolf. He could objectively admit he wanted sex but his body or maybe even his heart wasn't in it. Unless it involved Blaine.

The second he looked at Blaine or thought of him the wolf inside him went into a near frenzy. The need and desperation was overwhelming as his wolf nearly scratched his way out. If Sebastian didn't possess the level of control he did he would have taken Blaine on that dance floor in front of everyone and not even cared.

"You better hurry too," Puck warned, "Or you'll lose your chance."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian demanded sharply.

Puck hesitated but then jerked his head towards the dance floor again.

Sebastian's stomach clenched in dread as he slowly turned around. His eyes immediately located Blaine amongst the throng of dancers but this time he wasn't alone. This time he was dancing close to another boy. His mind went blank before his mind sharpened to an absolute clarity. To be fair they weren't exactly grinding or kissing but his wolf didn't care about fair. All his wolf cared about was someone else's hand touch Blaine's arm in the attempt to bring him in closer. All his wolf wanted was to take back what belonged to him. To claim Blaine in a way that would guarantee no one else would touch him again.

"Sebastian?" Puck questioned He watched in fear as his Alpha's eyes narrowed in fury. His hands were clenching down on the bar so hard it split the wood.

Sebastian didn't hear Puck attempting to call his name. All he could focus on was reaching Blaine and dealing with the situation. Which would entail him tearing apart this interloper who foolish enough to think he was allowed to touch Blaine. To touch what belonged to him. The wolf inside him demanded satisfaction against the individual who dared to get close to his Blaine.

He marched right up to the pair and directly stared into each of their eyes. Blaine seemed concerned while the interloper was thrilled by his arrival no doubt too drunk to realize the situation he was in.

"You want to join us?" The interloper asked enthusiastically.

Sebastian sent him a hard glare that had him stumbling back in his attempt to flee. Once he was gone Sebastian returned his attention to Blaine who was stubbornly holding his ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian yelled over the loud music.

"What you told me to do," Blaine countered, "Didn't you tell me to sleep around in order to take the edge off?"

Sebastian stomach tightened at his words being thrown back into his face. He couldn't deny that he had told Blaine to do exactly that. However telling Blaine what to do and then actually seeing it turned out to be completely different. He thought he would be fine with it. He didn't think he would care if Blaine shared himself with another person. Turns out he was completely wrong.

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed in frustration, "I don't want to do this. I want to be with you and no one else."

Sebastian pursed his lips into a thin line to stop himself from saying anything.

"Why can't we do that?" Blaine took a step forward to invade Sebastian's personal space. His scent filled Sebastian's senses drowning out the world around them. Blaine reached forward to touch his arm and it sent his blood pulsing with pleasure. He never wanted to be with someone this badly in his life.

"We can't," He finally managed out, "The situation is out of my control."

"What does that mean?" Blaine urged. He tried to get closer to Sebastian but the Alpha had to pull away. If Blaine got any closer things could take a very inappropriate turn and Sebastian didn't think he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry," was all Sebastian could offer a devastated Blaine, "We just can't. It wouldn't-"

Sebastian words trailed off because Blaine pulled away. He watched helplessly as Blaine disappeared into the crowd to get far away from him and his poor excuses. Sebastian should have felt relieved. Blaine was doing exactly what he should be doing. The two of them could never be together in the way both of them wanted. His circumstances would make Blaine regret even the thought of being with him. This was for the best, this was the right thing to do.

But why did it feel like his heart was breaking?

Sebastian lost track of how long he stood in the middle of the dance floor lost in thought. It wasn't till he felt Puck's presence beside him that he snapped back to attention.

"You're not seriously going to let him leave right?"

"Puck," Sebastian growled in warning.

"It's not safe for him out there, remember?" Puck bumped his shoulder with more force then needed, "What kind of Alpha would leave his beta open for attack?"

"Blaine is not mine," Sebastian protested halfheartedly.

"I think we both know that's complete bullshit."

He wanted to argue against Puck but he knew that there would be no point. Instead he sharply nodded to Puck before he made his way through the crowd to track down Blaine. What would happen once he found him he had no idea.

* * *

Blaine pushed through the crowded bar in his desperation to get away from Sebastian. He was angry and confused by Sebastian's behavior towards him. He thought the Alpha had feelings for him but was too scared to admit it. Now he sees the truth that Sebastian was ever interested in him and never would be.

The back door of the club flew open as Blaine slammed it open. He stumbled out into the dark and empty parking lot. His vision blurred with tears for a minute and Blaine hated himself for being weak. Sebastian was just a boy. Blaine had survived this long without him therefore he could continue to do so. However there was a small voice deep inside that said before he had been simply existing but with Sebastian he had lived.

More than anything Blaine wanted that voice to keep quiet.

"Now do you understand?"

Blaine sharply turned at the sound of the voice. His eyes darted through the shadows of the parking lot but it was hard to see. There was no moon out tonight and the faded yellow light from the street lamps barely cut through the darkness. He began to wonder if he had imagined it until a familiar but unwelcome figure stepped through into the minimal light.

"Jeremiah," He breathed out as his blood ran cold.

"Do you understand Blaine," He repeated as he walked closer, "It doesn't matter if he chases me off or that his scent is on you or that you've been intimate with him. You will never truly be his."

Blaine's shoulders slumped down. He could feel the fight drain out of him. He couldn't even muster up the anger to be upset that Jeremiah had continued to stalk him. The words he spoke were painfully true regardless of how much Blaine wanted to deny them.

"Leave me alone," He mumbled out but remained still as Jeremiah drew in closer.

"I'm afraid I can't." Jeremiah gave him an almost sympathetic smile, "You and I were meant to be mates. Can't you see that Blaine? I came back for you like I said I would."

"I don't want you," Blaine choked out.

"Your Sebastian doesn't want you either," Jeremiah halted inches away from Blaine, "But I do Blaine. I've wanted you for such a long time."

Blaine trembled at the words he had wanted to hear. Those sweet words that would make him feel truly desired, truly owned. But it was all wrong. He wanted another to say those words to him even now after being rejected by him.

"Just give in to it Blaine," Jeremiah reached out to graze his fingers down Blaine's neck, "Let me give you what you want."

Blaine's body shivered at the touch but most frightening was that he couldn't tell if it was from desire or disgust.

"Please, stop..." Blaine whispered but Jeremiah continued to lean in close and he did nothing but push him away. His senses became overwhelmed by Jeremiah's scent and his heat. It was completely different from what he wanted but it was what he was being offered. Maybe he should give in to what Jeremiah then everything would be over. Maybe he would be happy. Maybe...

The last thought of his was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and metal splintering.

Blaine snapped his eyes open and realized Jeremiah was no longer standing in front of him. His heart pounding as he frantically searched about till he found Jeremiah sprawled over the hood of a car. A car that had been crushed by the force of Jeremiah being thrown into it. A tall and lithe form towered over him.

Blaine was speechless.

"You touch him again," Sebastian spoke in a voice distorted by his anger, "I will rip your head off."

The menacing warning was followed by Sebastian grabbing Jeremiah by the collar of his shirt. Blaine watched in fear as Sebastian lifted Jeremiah's limp body then threw him several yards into the brick wall of the club. Jeremiah hammered into the building with a painful crunch before crumbling to the ground like a broken doll.

"Sebastian!" Blaine shouted out but the Alpha ignored him.

Sebastian's long legs carried hm swiftly to where Jeremiah was collapsed into a heap. He reached down, wrapped his hand around Jeremiah's neck and easily lifted him up. Blaine stood there astonished at how Sebastian had Jeremiah pinned up that high on the brick wall with one hand.

"Blaine is mine," Sebastian spoke in a commanding voice. He had no need to yell or scream to make his point clear. The force and intent behind his words were enough to make any werewolf buckled underneath him.

"Do you understand?" Sebastian taunted back, "Blaine belongs to me and only me. If you ever touch what's mine again I will destroy you in every possible way."

The whole thing was entirely unromantic. It was violent and horrible and could possibly lead to Jeremiah being ripped to shreds. Yet Blaine couldn't stop the warmth form spreading through his body. Sebastian claimed him. Sebastian wanted him. He had never been more happy in his entire life. However the reality of the situation was too similar to what happened a year ago for him to truly appreciate it. Once again Blaine found himself in a empty parking lot caught between two opposing forces. He couldn't let Sebastian make the same mistake he did.

"Sebastian," He called out and this time he cautiously moved forward. The Alpha's back muscles tensed briefly but he did not release his hold on a barely conscious Jeremiah.

"Sebastian please," Blaine urged as he came up to the Alpha's side, "Please let him go."

Sebastian twisted his head to gaze at Blaine with eyes that had turned such a dark blue they were nearly black. An expression of anguish passed over his features before they hardened.

"Is this a lover's plea, Blaine?" He asked coldly. "Do you wish for me to spare your potential mate?"

"Of course not," Blaine replied fiercely, "I don't want to be his mate."

"You let him touch you."

By the way Sebastian's eyes clouded over and Blaine could see he was fighting an internal battle.

"I was confused," Blaine reassured him, "You rejected me and he was...he was there."

"You don't want him to claim you?" Blaine wanted to laugh and cry at the relief he heard in Sebastian's voice.

"He couldn't if he tried," He reached out to grab Sebastian's free hand, "I've already given myself to you."

"Then why do you want me to spare him?" The question was less accusatory and more confused.

"Because he's not worth it," Blaine gripped Sebastian's hand tighter, "He's not a threat to you because he means nothing to me."

Blaine held his gaze not as a sign that he disrespected his authority because he wanted him to see that he was being sincere and honest. Sebastian stared at him intently into Blaine's eyes for a long time. He started to worry that he didn't manage to get through to the Alpha when Sebastian unceremoniously dropped Jeremiah to the ground.

"Blaine saved you life right now," Sebastian informed coolly, "Show your gratitude by leaving this town before I have my Pack hunt you down and tear you to shreds."

Without another look Sebastian walked away to the direction of his car. Blaine remained where he stood unsure of what to do. He glanced down at Jeremiah moaning pitifully on the ground then to Sebastian's retreating back. He didn't take more than that to make his choice. Not taking a second look back Blaine followed Sebastian. He had no idea what would be in store for him but he knew that being at Sebastian's side was where he belonged.

* * *

Life is made up of small choices that often have a big impact.

Sometimes you can't predict the results of your decisions. Blaine had no idea that taking Jeremiah to a school dance would result in four people being killed. However there are times when you know in your gut that you've made a life altering choice. For Blaine it was the moment he decided to get in the car with Sebastian.

For the past half an hour the two had driven in silence. Blaine had no idea where they were going until Sebastian smoothly parked the car. He quickly realized that they were in the visitor parking section at Dalton. The confusing part of it was Blaine didn't spend the weekends at Dalton but at home and Sebastian knew that. Though perhaps Sebastian was distracted from earlier events and wasn't really focusing on where he was going.

"Sebastian, why are we..."

Blaine began to ask but the Alpha abruptly opened the car door and stepped out. Blaine hastily unbuckled his seat belt to follow right behind Sebastian. The campus was dark and quiet which made Blaine afraid the two of them would have their invertible discussion here. The last thing Blaine needed was to have a audience of humans witness his struggling relationship with his kind-of werewolf boyfriend.

Sebastian however didn't pause to talk out what had been going on between them. Instead he kept on walking purposefully striding towards their woods. Blaine hesitated, Sebastian didn't seem angry but he wasn't exactly vocal on what he felt towards him either. Not wanting to be left behind Blaine decided to take a chance.

With the moon gone the woods were a deep darkness that seemed to stretch out endlessly. One thing werewolves did not have was the ability to see in the dark. A couple times Blaine worried he'd lose track of Sebastian but then he caught his scent and knew he was nearby. Blaine he'd on to that scent used it as a guide and comfort while he walked further into the unknown.

He started to wonder if even Sebastian knew where he was going until he abruptly stopped. A quick glance around told Blaine they were in their spot. A small patch of land that even Blaine could recognize in the dark. He'd been here countless of times with Sebastian or just on his own when he missed the Alpha. He felt grounded here that if of course until Sebastian shifted his world once again.

There was no warning nor did Blaine sense his approach but suddenly Sebastian had him pinned against a tree. Blaine's heart stuttered at Sebastian body being pressed close against his own. He tried to regain his footing but Sebastian's hands reached underneath his thighs and easily lifted him up. A surprised yelp escaped Blaine as his hands scrambled to clutch onto Sebastian's shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist for balance.

"Sebas-"

The name died from his lips when Sebastian pushed forward to claim his lips in a searing kiss. Sebastian immediately set up a relentless pace that Blaine struggled to keep up with. His teeth bit down hard on Blaine's lower lip before sucking it soothingly. Blaine whined in his throat when Sebastian's tongue swept into his mouth without asking permission. His hands moved from the back of Blaine's thighs to cup his ass and press the two of them even closer.

Sebastian was taking full control of his body, claiming and dominating him with every kiss and touch. And Blaine wanted it. He wanted to be owned by Sebastian. He would have given Sebastian anything in order to be his. The wolf inside him couldn't have agreed more.

Sebastian drew back from Blaine to look him in the eyes. Even with the lack of light Blaine could see Sebastian's eyes were nearly black. The expression in those depths were primal and it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"You are mine Blaine," Sebastian whispered against his abused lips, "Say it. I want to hear you say that you're mine."

"Yours," Blaine breathed out, "I think from the first moment I saw you. I can't explain why but I just knew."

"But you always kept your distance from me," Sebastian pressed his face into Blaine's curls to breath in his scent.

"I didn't understand," Blaine fingers clenched at the fabric of Sebastian's shirt when the Alpha began to nip at his ear, "I never felt that way towards anyone. Not even Jeremiah..."

At the mention of Jeremiah's name Sebastian growled in Blaine's ear and pressed him harder into the tree. The bark dug painfully into his back but Blaine didn't mind in the least.

"He doesn't get to have you," Sebastian snapped angrily, "Or that stupid boy in the bar."

"I don't want either of them," Blaine swallowed when one of Sebastian's hand curled possessively around his neck, "Only you. It's always been just you."

Sebastian hummed in approval as the hand around his neck slid up into his curls. With an insistent tug he pulled Blaine's head back to expose the long line of his throat. He breathed shakily as Sebastian's teeth grazed the soft skin there and Blaine's body shuddered in anticipation.

"Please," Blaine whispered, arching his body close. He didn't eve fully know what he was begging for but he knew that he wanted it. The wolf inside him was howling desperately for it. Sebastian just need to mark him and then Blaine would be his.

However the chance was cruelly denied him when Sebastian ripped himself away from Blaine.

Blaine nearly crashed on to the ground since the majority of his weight was being held up by Sebastian. If it wasn't for the tree behind him he probably would have. He managed to keep himself up right as he watched Sebastian stumble away from him.

"You need to leave now," Sebastian growled out. The Alpha's attempt to sound menacing was undone by the frustration Blaine could hear.

"Wh-why?" Blaine asked. He couldn't leave now after everything that had occurred between them nor did he want to.

"Now, Blaine."' Sebastian snapped back.

"Not until you explain why," Blaine demanded.

"Because I won't be able to stop," Sebastian moved to the other side of the small clearing to place distance between them.

"Stop what?" Blaine took a small step forward, "Sex? If that's true then there's no problem. I want to be with you too."

Sebastian let out a bitter chuckle.

"No not sex," Sebastian hands dug into the pine tree that began to splinter, "That's not all I want from you."

"Then you want to mate with me?" Blaine's heart quickened at the idea.

"Please just go," Sebastian had turned to begging when Blaine didn't follow his demands, "This is for the best. Go before its too late."

Blaine stood there watching Sebastian strain underneath some unknown force. A force that he was trying to protect Blaine from. If anything that made Blaine want to stay by his side even more. The wolf inside certainly didn't want to leave the Alpha's side for any reason.

Blaine wasn't afraid. He knew he should be but he wasn't. His instincts told him he could trust Sebastian. For the first time Blaine was going to act on what he wanted.

He crossed the distance to join Sebastian with certainty in his steps.

"Blaine," Sebastian growled his name out in warning.

For a second he paused but then he continued forward till he was less than a foot away from the Alpha.

"I want to mate with you," Blaine spoke out with no hesitance in his voice.

Sebastian sighed out in frustration, "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes, I do." Blaine argued back not caring how immature he sounded. He knew that what he shared with Sebastian was right. The wolf inside him knew they belonged together.

Sebastian didn't reply but instead whirled around and swiftly moved into Blaine's personal space. The beta gasped in surprise but then leaned forward to be closer to his Alpha. Unfortunately Sebastian prevented that by grasping Blaine by the upper arms and holding him at bay.

"I know that you don't." Sebastian spoke calmly but his eyes were flashing with conflicting emotions; desire, fear, possessiveness, happiness.

"You explained it to me," Blaine licked his dry lips nervously, "At the Lima Bean remember?"

"Basic details" Sebastian snarled as his fingers dug into Blaine's arms painfully, "But not the whole truth."

"Whats the truth then?" Blaine's met his eyes directly.

Sebastian briefly closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"When we start...If we start there will be no stopping." Sebastian spoke out in a forced even toned voice, "You won't be allowed to change your mind in the middle of it. You run then I'll chase you down. You push me away then I'll push harder. The wolf inside me is intent on making you mine and the second I let him I won't be able to stop it."

"I understand," Blaine answered sincerely, "But what about you?"

Sebastian gave him a curious look.

"I know your wolf wants me but...but do you want me?"

Sebastian gave a breathlessly laugh before drawing Blaine into a true embrace. This time when he kissed Blaine it was slow and languid. The desire and urgency bubbled underneath but Sebastian held it back to subdue Blaine's fears. All the care and affection he held for Blaine was poured into that kiss. It was exactly what Blaine needed and he melted into Sebastian. After several minutes Sebastian pulled away to stare into Blaine's eyes.

"Last chance to leave." Sebastian said brushing his lips softly across Blaine's.

Blaine almost laughed at that statement. Did Sebastian seriously think he would ever willingly leave his side.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine firmly declared.

Sebastian nodded in acceptance before his demeanor shifted again.

"Take your clothes off," He ordered.

Blaine stood there stunned for a second before eagerly doing so. The two of them placed several feet between them as they each discarded their clothing. Blaine was too excited this time to feel any kind of embarrassment. All he wanted was to be as close to Sebastian as possible.

Their clothes now out of the way the two turned to fully face each other. Sebastian openly trailed his eyes up and down Blaine's body without any shame. Blaine shivered slightly in anticipation when Sebastian finally looked him in the eye. Those dark depth reflected nothing but a primal desire.

"Present yourself to me Blaine," Sebastian commanded.

Blaine followed his instinct in order to fulfill that command. The wolf in him seemed eager to take over the situation and Blaine let him. Slowly Blaine lowered himself to the ground and stretched himself out. His stomach and neck were open and vulnerable to any attack. He was basically offering himself up to Sebastian to do what he wanted with him.

The Alpha stared down at him for a minute before approaching Blaine the way a predator would when it found his prey. Blaine was whining in desperation as Sebastian swiftly moved to hover over him. He wanted Sebastian to claim him right now but the Alpha was taking his time. Sebastian dipped his head down to kiss the soft part of Blaine's stomach. The muscles there twitched involuntarily as Sebastian nipped down on the skin then swiping his tongue over the mark.

"Please, I need-" Blaine tried to arch his body closer to Sebastian but was held down when Sebastian placed his hands firmly on his hips.

"Don't move," Sebastian growled.

Blaine nodded in compliance but he wondered if he could follow through with it. His hands clenched into the hard ground underneath him as Sebastian continued his slow progression up his body. Sebastian's was so close yet he was barely touching Blaine. The beta was certain he could go mad in he couldn't taste or touch his Alpha's skin soon. He had become an absolute mess by the time Sebastian reached his neck. Blaine trembled and moaned wantonly when he felt Sebastian's warmth breath on the skin of his neck.

"You were so good staying still for me," Sebastian purred, "Are you ready Blaine?"

"Yes, please do it" Blaine begged.

"Not yet," Sebastian chuckled as his hands gripped his legs to spread them open for him, "I need to be inside you first."

Blaine thought this was the best idea he ever heard.

Sebastian wasted no time in preparing him. Due to the lack of any sort of lubricant Sebastian resorted to sucking his own fingers before moving them down to Blaine's entrance. Blaine's head became a jumbled mess of heat and desire and need. The only thing that kept him together was the knowledge that his Alpha was on top of him holding him down. By the time Blaine was meeting Sebastian's fingers at every thrust the Alpha deemed him ready.

There was barely a second for Blaine to miss being filled up when Sebastian thrust into him. Blaine felt his whole world come apart at the seams. His body was splintering into a million different pieces and Blaine thought he would never be whole again.

Then Sebastian bit him.

His teeth clamped down at the base of his neck. A white hot fire consumed Blaine's body as the mark was being seared into him. Blaine cried out in pleasure and pain but he never wanted it to stop. Sebastian completely surrounded him; the smell of his skin, the weight of his hand on Blaine's waist, the taste of salt on his lips when they kissed. He wanted this moment to go on forever. Because in this moment he was whole and complete. Sebastian filled up every missing part and every emptiness inside of him. He would never be alone again because he was claimed.

He belonged to Sebastian.

"Mine," Sebastian growled in satisfaction, "My mate."

"Yours," Blaine whimpered in reply, "Only yours."

His hands clawed down Sebastian's back and then his chest in his attempt to bring the two of them closer together. He didn't want one inch of space to come between him and his mate. After one particularly deep thrust Blaine came in between their two bodies. His come splashing hotly against their skin.

Blaine couldn't hold back the moan that spilled from his lips when Sebastian came shortly after.

The two lay there panting trying to draw in breaths of air. Their sweat slicked bodies curled into each other as they held one another. Blaine was completely exhausted yet his body hummed with ceaseless energy. His body was not ready to call it quits yet.

Sebastian was one step ahead when he abruptly pulled away to flip Blaine onto his stomach. Blaine had no time to gather his bearings when Sebastian's hands wrapped around his waist to pull him upwards. Blaine pressed back into his mate. His body hot and aching to be one with him again. Sebastian's heavier body forced him into place. Blaine could only squirm in pleasure when Sebastian's teeth grazed against his newly made mark.

"Ready for round two?" Sebastian rumbled lowly.

Blaine keened high in his throat in his response as his mate took him a second time.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N:** Aaaaannnnndddd that's all folks! Well of this chapter anyways. This fic on the other hand is far from over. I hope this met with everyone's hopes and expectations. It was certainly a journey to get done between work calling me in and then I got a cold and then my word processor crashed on me. However it was tons of fun to do :D

Thank you so much to all of you who left a review for the left chapter. I was truly overwhelmed by the positive response I received. You guys are amazing :D Speaking of response **warblersalina** and **gotta B writin **your private message feature is disabled and I wasn't able to respond to your reviews. Just wanted you two to know so you didn't think I was ignoring you and thank you for taking the time to write a review:)

You can now make your way over to the bonus chapter. Actually it's more of a side chapter. I couldn't fit it into the plot but I thought it was still important to the overall story. Anyway go read and enjoy :) The next chapter will hopefully be out July 8.

Next chapter: Blaine and Sebastian come to terms with the aftermath of mating. Jeremiah takes his revenge for being denied his mate.


	8. Side Chapter: Stay With Me

Werewolves reach maturity on the first full moon they transform.

It occurs around the same time puberty hits humans. However werewolves develop faster than most humans. Becoming adults is not simply about breaking their voice or getting taller or getting hair in unusual places. It's about learning how to control the wolf inside them. To find their place within the Pack or more accurately fight for their place in the Pack. In most Packs after becoming a wolf you are considered an adult. Therefore you are allowed to indulge in adult pleasures; one of them being sex.

Werewolves viewed sex differently than humans. Sex was considered to be an important necessity to maintaining their wolf along with hunting and transforming frequently. Sex between Packmates was considered to be normal just another way to spend time together or comfort each other. The older Pack members thought it to be a perfectly acceptable way for their young to deal with their urges before they mated.

However they always stressed the importance of finding their mate.

Sebastian was fifteen when he lost his virginity. It was to his Pack sister Quinn. Quinn had been his closest friend since the two of them were pups. She was his confidant and partner in crime. Many of the older members of the Pack commented that if they both weren't Alphas the two would have made a perfect match for mates. Sebastian ignored them knowing that not even Quinn could convince him to take on a mate.

Quinn was the perfect bed partner. She was flexible but determined to have her way which made it a challenge for Sebastian to remain the one in control. After that first time the two continued to sleep with each other but of course not exclusively. Sebastian's tastes usually ran towards more masculine features and Quinn more feminine. But they trusted each other and found a sense of comfort. They would never let their walls down for anyone else.

When not with Quinn he spent his time in bars. He sneaked into human clubs accumulating a long list of conquests of both humans and werewolves alike. Sebastian gained a reputation of being the king of sex and debauchery. A night with him would be one you would never forget. Sex was the one activity in his life that was simple and easy.

Of course until he started sleeping with more of his Packmates.

* * *

Sebastian started sleeping with Jeff when he was fifteen.

It was a relationship built on convenience and likeability.

Jeff was reasonably tall and slender with wavy blonde hair that would fall attractively over his soft brown eyes. Sebastian often found himself distracted by his long legs and firm ass. He was more than willing to please Sebastian in the bedroom. The fact Jeff never made demands was a bonus that he appreciated. It was simply easier at times being with Jeff than having to go out with Puck to clubs in order to satiate his desires. All he had to do was give Jeff a subtle nod and the two went up to his bedroom for a few hours to fuck each other senseless.

Their symbiotic relationship lasted for almost a year and a half when Sebastian began to notice a change in Jeff.

Jeff was no master when it came to hiding his feelings. From his facial expressions to body movements Jeff displayed every thought that passed through his mind. Even ones he probably didn't want other people knowing. You had to be blind not to notice Jeff had a crush on Nick.

Whenever Nick entered the room Jeff immediately turned his body towards the other boy. His muscles tensed when he gazed at Nick expectantly as if hoping the opportunity to be closer to Nick would present itself. Sebastian was certain that Jeff would bend over backwards to please Nick. In fact he had done so many a times for Sebastian. It always ended the same way. Nick never paid any attention to him and refused his company.

It was a strange exchange to watch unfold. After being shot down once again Jeff would then slink back over to Sebastian. The weirdest part is that Sebastian often noticed a look of despair and longing on Nick's face every time Jeff left. The kicked down puppy look would have amused Sebastian if it wasn't for Jeff sharing that same expression when he thought no one was watching him.

Sebastian decided to confront this situation head on after another satisfying round of sex with Jeff.

He had just returned from wiping the cum and sweat off his body in the bathroom. Jeff was lying on the bed naked and slightly curled to the side. The forlorn expression on his face was both cute and sad.

"What's going on with you and Nick?" Sebastian asked carelessly as he thudded down on the bed.

Jeff's eyes went wide in fear before instantly bowing his head.

"Noth-nothing at all," He stuttered out.

"I really don't believe that," Sebastian countered.

"You don't have to worry," Jeff sucked in a shaky breath.

"Do I look worried?" Sebastian arched his eyebrow up at that comment. What exactly did Jeff think he would be worried about?

Jeff chanced a quick look up at Sebastian's bemused expression. The tension in his shoulders dropped a bit but he continued to chew at his lip nervously.

"It's just that," Jeff let out a sigh, "Nick said you'd be angry if we got together."

Sebastian frowned in confusion. True, he'd be displeased if Nick intercepted his time alone with Jeff but he could care less who Jeff slept with on his own time. Sebastian had no claim on Jeff nor did he want to make one. Fucking Jeff was a stress relief or a fun way to pass a boring evening. Though he was very fond of Jeff he certainly wasn't going to dictate who he could or could not sleep with.

"If you two want to sleep together go for it," Sebastian declared.

Jeff stared at him wide eyed for a minute as if trying to decipher if Sebastian was lying.

"Seriously. I enjoy spending time with you and you have one fantastic ass but it's not like we're mates."

The mention of the word 'mates' made Jeff shift his eyes downwards in despair. Sebastian wondered if perhaps Jeff misinterpreted their time together to mean something more. If so then he needed to be clear with Jeff to avoid future issues.

"Do you want to be my mate?" Sebastian asked as tactfully as he could, "Because I don't think of you in that way."

"I don't either," Jeff bluntly clarified then his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, "I mean you're amazing but I- There's someone else."

"That someone being Nick."

The stunned expression on Jeff's face made Sebastian chuckle. This whole situation was just getting ridiculous.

"How did you know?" Jeff asked meekly.

"No offense but it doesn't take a mind reader to know what's going on in that head of yours." Sebastian reached out to playfully tweak the messy gold strands of his hair, "Have you told him?"

"Yes," Jeff picked at Sebastian's comforter, "But he said it wouldn't be appropriate."

"Because of me?"

"I guess," Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "But I think he doesn't think I'd be a suitable mate for him. His family is so powerful and well…I'm not."

Sebastian silently processed those words. The Larson family were indeed a prominent family in the Pack though nothing compared to the Smythe's. It was also true that Jeff had a less than impressive background. Jeff and Brittney were originally from a Pack notoriously known for their backwards thinking and careless behavior. For example deciding to transform into wolves in an area where humans went to go camping. Human's naturally reacted by deciding to hunt down the rapid wolf Pack that suddenly appeared. The Elders had sent Sebastian's father to straighten them out but by the time he got there the Pack had decided to skip town rather than deal with the consequences of their actions. Unfortunately the Alpha's abandoned anyone who couldn't keep up which meant their elderly and their young. Brittney and Jeff were the two surviving Pups when Sebastian's father found them. He brought them back home with him to be integrated into their Pack.

Sebastian saw nothing shameful about Jeff's past. It wasn't his fault that the Alphas in his old Pack were morons. If that truly was the reason Nick objected to Jeff's advances then Sebastian would have to give him a talking to. He would not tolerate anyone in his Pack being treated this way.

"I'll talk to Nick for you," Sebastian decided.

"Please don't," Jeff reached out to grab Sebastian's arm as if he meant to do it right away, "I don't want him to get mad."

"He won't," Sebastian assured him leaning in to press a kiss to Jeff's lips, "I'm just going to make him see reason."

Sebastian cornered Nick the next morning in the kitchen which by happy accident just the two of them occupied.

"What don't you like about Jeff?" Sebastian demanded Nick who was in the process of pouring himself cereal.

Nick jerked his hand in surprise spilling corn pops everywhere. He ignored the mess and instead focused his attention on Sebastian.

"What did you say?"

"What don't you like about Jeff?" Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and glared down at a stricken looking Nick, "Do you think he's not good enough for you?"

"Of course not."

"Are you bothered by the fact he wasn't born into our Pack?"

"Not at all."

"You think he won't sexually satisfy you? Because I personally think he's more than you can handle."

Nick battled between whether to be confused or embarrassed.

"It's nothing like that," Nick finally managed to say.

"Then what's your problem?" Sebastian demanded, "What's inappropriate about being with Jeff?"

"I just thought that you were courting him", Nick admitted, "It would be wrong for me to pursue a beta another Alpha wanted to mate."

"Why in the world would you think that?" Sebastian dropped his offensive stance but Nick continued to be a nervous wreck.

"You two spent so much time together," Nick dropped his head in defeat, "It seemed like you preferred him over your usual sexual conquests."

Sebastian knew this day would come. He'd known since he was a child that the Pack would keep a watchful eye on who he would mate. Every werewolf he took to bed would be considered a possible candidate. Every human would be seen as him wasting his time. The fact he would never truly enjoy having a casual fling bothered him. Nick's theory made sense but Sebastian hated the assumption he made. He would have to deal with that until he placed that noose around his neck and took on a mate.

"That's not the nature of our relationship." Sebastian clarified, "But I know that you want to be with him."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm sure," Sebastian gave him one of his classic smirks, "I'm not mating material."

* * *

Sebastian never consciously decided to fool around with Brittney.

He never actively pursued her nor did he request she came to his bed. Not that Brittney was particularly unattractive thought she wasn't exactly his type. Brittney had an air of innocence and naivety that normally Sebastian would have enjoyed defiling. He saw her as a younger sister in constant need of guidance and protection. However he was a young werewolf so if he was being offered the chance for sex he would take it.

One of her many talents included knowing when Sebastian was alone. He'd be watching television or working on homework and she would suddenly appear at his side. She never would outright ask for sex but just curl into his side to talk about her day or her cat's drug problems. Next thing Sebastian knew the two of them would be going at it. He knew it sounded like an exaggeration or even a flat out lie but it was true. It just randomly happened and Sebastian would enjoy himself but never ensured it would be a reoccurring event.

Santana however interpreted the situation differently.

"We need to talk about Brittney," Santana announced as she stormed into his room.

"We are not sending her cat to rehab," Sebastian intoned not even bothering to put the book he was reading aside.

"It's not about her dumb cat," Santana snapped in annoyance but there was an uncertain waver in her tone.

He glance up from his book to where she stood arms crossed over her chest and her eyes gauging him warily. He realized that she seemed prepared to defend herself rather than attack him which was strange for Santana. Normally Sebastian would have ignored her until she stopped bothering him. However he had a feeling that tactic wouldn't work this time.

"What about Brittney then?" He tossed his book to give his full attention.

"I want you to stop sleeping with her."

Sebastian was intrigued by how that came out more as a request than a demand. Santana never asked anyone to do anything for her in her entire life. She much rather manipulate to get what she wanted or simply take it.

"Oh really?" Sebastian laced his hands behind his head and casually leaned back into the headboard of his bed. By Santana's sneer he could tell she wasn't pleased by this response.

"Yes, really," She snarled, "I'm sure it won't be too hard to find another notch for your bedpost."

An amusing comment considering the number of people Santana had slept with. Her bedpost was the length and width of a toothpick. However not as amusing as Santana being bothered but Brittney occasionally sleeping with him. He could tell Santana that their relationship wasn't exactly serious but that wouldn't be as entertaining.

"I think the two of us have something special," Sebastian spoke in a serious tone, "I don't think I could ever give her up."

He expected Santana to scream at him. To threaten him and demand that he stay away from Brittney. Maybe even throw his lamp against the wall for dramatic effect. It was no secret in the Pack that Santana had a volatile temper when angered. Most went out of their way to avoid getting on her bad side while Sebastian took a perverse enjoyment in invoking it.

Santana did none of those things.

She stared at him in disbelief. Her dark eyes lowered themselves to the ground and her arms dropped loosely to her sides. She opened her mouth to speak several times but snapped it shut before any words got out. She looked helpless and unsure and it was freaking Sebastian out.

"Listen I know we don't get along," Santana began in a voice that was grudgingly soft, "But I'm asking you to step aside."

The game Sebastian wanted to play was no longer fun. What was the point of poking a bear with a stick if all it did was curl into a ball of defeat?

"Since you asked nicely," Sebastian replied in a fake put out tone, "I suppose I could make the sacrifice."

Santana gave a visible sigh of relief which interested Sebastian. The whole situation was perking up his interest actually.

"Why do you care who Brittney sleeps with?" He asked which made Santana instantly tense again, "As her best friend you should know I'm not the only one she's spent her quality time with."

"That used to be true," Santana conceded, "But two month ago I asked her to be my girlfriend."

Sebastian was taken aback by that confession. He would have never guessed but then again he hadn't slept with Brittney in two months either. Santana also did seem to be in a better mood lately.

"Anyways I asked her to be my mate and she said…" Santana stopped in mid-sentence to scowl.

"She said what?" Sebastian prompted enjoying her discomfort.

"She said I needed your permission," She mumbled lowly in order not to be heard but Sebastian did.

"Interesting," He smirked openly at her, "Well then you better ask for it."

"But you said-"

"I said I'd stopped sleeping with her," He held up his hand to silence her, "Not that you could be her mate."

Santana growled in frustration as she glared daggers at him. Sebastian simply gave her a charming and open grin.

"Fine!" She cried out, "Can I have your permission to be her mate?"

"Hmmm," Sebastian hummed while stroking his chin thoughtfully, "I need time to think on that."

Santana had the complexion of someone about to explode in rage. Sebastian silently watched her internally battle to keep herself in check. He raised his eyebrows up in question of whether she would dare to challenge him. In the end Santana managed to pull herself together enough not to claw his eyes out.

"You know," She seethed out viciously, "When you were selected to be the Alpha leader I never thought you'd have the balls to pull it off. Guess I was wrong."

She then turned on heel and stomped out of his room.

Two weeks later Sebastian finally gave his permission to Santana with the instruction to wait till they were eighteen to officially mate. The whole thing was kind of hilarious to him and Quinn as well when he told her.

"I would have paid good money to have seen that," She smirked down at him in amusement.

The two of them were completely naked on top of messed bed sheets. Quinn was straddling Sebastian's waist where minutes before she had been riding his cock as she fucked him into the mattress. Sebastian was not one to give up control but Quinn made it worth his while.

"Next time I'll make sure to invite you," Sebastian chuckled in reply. His hand skimmed up her bare arm enjoying the silky texture of her skin. Sebastian had always admired the pale, creamy complexion of Quinn's skin that managed to remain unbelievably soft. No one would ever expect the core of molten steel inside such a beautiful exterior.

"There probably will be a next time," Quinn arched her back like a self-satisfied cat as she stretched, "You've been Mr. Popularity lately."

"Jealous?" Sebastian grinned up at her.

"Hardly," Quinn rolled her eyes, "More like I pity you. That's two potential mates you've lost now."

"Yes, poor me," Sebastian snorted.

"If you're not careful you'll end up old and alone."

"Just like you?"

"Shut up," Quinn swatted his shoulder playfully, "I'm alone out of choice unlike you who can't keep hold of a potential mate."

"Neither of them were potential mates," Sebastian rested his hands on Quinn's slim waist, "I'm not interested in being tied to anyone."

"I can agree to that," Quinn gave her a sharp smile, "No one has proved worthy of my time."

"No one ever will," Sebastian agreed, "Guess it'll be you, me and Puck going it alone."

"I suppose I could live with you two being my bitches," Quinn sighed in exaggerated resignation.

Sebastian decided to retaliate by reversing their positions by having Quinn flat on her back. She let out startled laugh that turned into a moan as Sebastian took his turn at being the one on top.

* * *

Every werewolf must take on a mate.

Especially those who belong to a Pack. Mating is important to maintaining the balance and structure of a Pack for several reasons.

Most importantly, without mating there would be no pups and without pups the Pack cannot grow. A wolf Pack's strength is determined by its numbers. It is the responsibility of all betas and Alphas to contribute to the next generation of the Pack. Therefore mating bounds a werewolf more firmly to their Pack.

Secondly, most Pack's won't allow a Alpha to become a leader without a mate. Each Pack deals with this situation differently but it is generally regarded as an important necessity. In nature wolf packs are always led by a mated pair. A lone wolf cannot bear the responsibilities of being the leader alone. If a werewolf is prominent in the Pack or becomes a Alpha there is often a push for them to mate.

Lastly, a werewolf cannot truly go through life without their mate. Their mate is their other half, the person that will make them whole again. A beta without a Alpha will always feel lost and insecure even within a Pack. A Alpha without a beta will have no sense of purpose or direction in their life. To ensure a life of happiness a werewolf must mate.

* * *

"We need to stop."

Sebastian had broken out of his comfortable post sex haze by those words. The two of them had been lying in his bed basking in the late afternoon sun. Quinn's pale blonde hair was fanned across his chest where she had been resting her head. Sebastian had been playing with the strands loosely braiding them.

He frowned in confusion not entirely sure what she meant. The two of them were hardly doing anything. They weren't even speaking which made Sebastian wonder what was bothering her.

"Stop what exactly?"

Quinn sighed as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. He instantly missed having her warm skin pressed against his own. Her eyes shifted to meet his. Quinn had the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. An unusual shade of light brown that bordered on bronze. Most of the time Sebastian loved to stare deeply into those eyes but not now. Right now those eyes were filled with sadness and regret.

"We can't be together anymore," She gestured to their two bodies, "I can't spend time with you like this."

Sebastian was speechless. He had no clue where this was coming from or why Quinn seemed suddenly dissatisfied with their arrangement. The two of them had been together for years sharing both their bodies and leaning on each other for emotional support. Sebastian would never openly admit it but a small part of him was dependent on Quinn.

"Can I ask why?"

Quinn gave him a slight frown as if he was dashing her hopes of him accepting this change easily. Guilt quickly followed softening the sharpness of her features.

"I've decided to take on a mate," She stated.

"Who?"

Sebastian never thought he would have this conversation with Quinn. For years she had declared her lack of interest in finding a mate.

"Rachel."

If there was one thing that could have shocked Sebastian more than taking on a mate would be the fact she wanted to mate with Rachel. Rachel had a reputation in the pack for being completely insufferable.

"You can't be serious."

"I 'am," She gave him a hard look, "Are you going to stand in my way."

Sebastian knew that what he said next would define his relationship with Quinn for the rest of their lives.

He knew the correct choice would be to tell Quinn that he wouldn't stand in her way. He should tell her that he was happy she found her mate even if it was Rachel. He shouldn't have felt betrayed or abandoned but there was a small part of him that did. It was ridiculous because Quinn could never be a option as a mate since she was an Alpha. The fact they were compatible wouldn't have mattered anyways. Sebastian valued his freedom and independence. He didn't want to belong to anyone or to have anyone belong to him.

Yet through the years of being both physically and emotionally close to Quinn made him feel that he had a claim on her. A claim on her time and attention. He was the only person she slept with on a regular basis. The second Quinn took on a mate all of that would change. Quinn could only remain loyal to her mate.

His relationship with her meant enough to him that for a moment Sebastian considered telling her that he wasn't okay with it. He wanted to remind her that since he'd recently been appointed Alpha he did have the power to prevent her from mating with Rachel. But he knew there would be no point. He already lost Quinn and any action on his part to hold her back would never bring back what the two of them once shared.

"No I won't," He reached out to cradle the side of her face in his hand, "Not if you're happy."

The smile that broke out on Quinn's face made Sebastian's chest clench painfully. Quinn was not the type to openly display her emotions. The relieved expression made Sebastian realize that she had been equally scared of losing him too.

"Of course as your friend I should advise you on the fact that you will be tied to Rachel for the rest of your life."

Quinn let out a small laugh and swatted at his shoulder.

"Shut up," She scowled playfully at him, "She's not that bad."

"Obviously not," Sebastian smirked in amusement,"She must be great in bed that's all I can think of."

"She most certainly is."

"Better than me?"

She gave him a curious look as if trying to decide is he was joking or serious. Truthfully Sebastian didn't which one he was either but he wanted to know.

"Different," Quinn finally answered, "It's hard to explain. You'll know once you find your own mate."

"Guess I'll never know," Sebastian replied firmly, "Because I'm never taking on a mate."

Quinn didn't say a word in response but instead moved to lay down next to him. The two remained there in comfortable silence, wrapped around each other for what would be the last time for the two of them.

A month later Sebastian selected Quinn to be his second in command. The Elders approved of his recommendation that Quinn was smart and capable of challenging him when necessary. What Sebastian didn't tell them was that he picked Quinn for partly selfish reasons. He wanted Quinn to belong to him in a way that she couldn't belong to with anyone else. It may have been petty of him but Sebastian figured this would be the closest he'd ever get to having a mate.

* * *

The Estate house was one of the largest the Pack owned yet Sebastian was starting to feel claustrophobic there. It was a week before mating season and everywhere he turned he was confronted by couple behavior. He would either see Brittney and Santana making out or Nick getting into a tickle fight with Jeff. The worst was when he walked in the kitchen to see Rachel feeding strawberries to Quinn. That mental image alone put him off eating. Frustrated and annoyed by the situation Sebastian had phoned Blaine to see if he wanted to meet up and surprisingly he agreed.

His growing friendship with Blaine was hard to describe. It started off in an unconventional fashion of Sebastian suspecting him to be a crazed human killer. It had since grown to Sebastian taking on a mentor role to help Blaine understand what it meant to be a werewolf. Blaine spent their time together to ask question after question. For awhile Sebastian wondered if Blaine's curiosity would ever be satisfied. A part of him hoped it never would because that meant the two would no longer have a reason to keep meeting up. He was pleasantly surprised to find Blaine continued to stick around even after Sebastian fulfilled his service to him.

The two were now in a sort of friendship. Though lately Sebastian was finding that he rather spend time with Blaine than any other person. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not Blaine, but Sebastian felt a sense of peace in his presence. With Blaine he could be himself.

"So why did you want to hang out?" Blaine asked sitting down on the log they usually met at. His amber eyes gazed up at him curiously.

Sebastian's chest clenched with an unknown longing.

"I needed to get out," He attempted to casually shrug, "It's not fun being around horny werewolves if you can't join in."

"Poor you," Blaine replied archly.

"It's true," Sebastian sat down beside Blaine, "I can't wait till mating season is over."

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile that strangely comforted Sebastian. He didn't understand why being around Blaine put him more at ease than being around his other packmates.

"Maybe I can spend more time with them after that," Blaine tentatively suggested, "I enjoyed being with them at the Estate last week. And you too of course."

Sebastian gave a quick nod in reply but said nothing else.

Deep down he knew that he should have introduced Blaine to the Pack since day one. It would have been better for Blaine to integrate himself with more of his kind but Sebastian kept holding back. He wanted to keep prolonging his time along with Blaine. His desire to help Blaine was outweighed by his fear of maybe losing him to the others. For whatever reason he couldn't fathom the idea of losing Blaine to any other werewolf. Losing Jeff made sense because Nick would make him happier. Brittney was never truly his from the start. Letting go of Quinn remained the hardest but he did so because he loved her.

"Sebastian?" Blaine nudged into his side to get his attention, "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Sebastian shook his head to clear those thoughts, "Just thinking."

"Stay with me," Blaine playfully teased.

Those words made Sebastian's heart stop. He knew Blaine was joking when he said it but those words hit him harder then he could have ever imagine. It made him want to tell Blaine about the dreams he'd been having lately. The dreams where Sebastian would strip away every layer of clothes that kept him from Blaine's skin. Where he slowly took his time to worship Blaine's body. How he would suck and bite marks into his flesh so everyone who looked at him would know he was owned. To make it clear that Sebastian was the only one who could give him that pleasure. In those dreams Blaine always let out desperate cries of want.

At the climax of the dream Sebastian would lean over to whisper in Blaine's ears, "I want you to be mine. I want you to stay with me."

In those dreams Blaine always enthusiastically answered 'yes'. Begging Sebastian never to stop, never to let him go.

Finally Blaine would tilt his head back and expose the long line of his throat.

Sebastian never knew what happened after that because he would always wake up.

The dreams would linger vividly in his mind torturing Sebastian with how real it was. He tried to convince himself it was because of hormones. The new moon was fast approaching and Blaine was the only unattached beta werewolf for miles. Therefore it was natural for him to dream about him. He ignored the fact that that this was not the first time Sebastian had been around un-mated werewolves during mating season but he never dreamed about them.

If the dreams specifically focused on sex Sebastian would have been fine with it. However sometimes the dreams would take a different direction. On what it would be like to wake up beside Blaine, to them exploring the night together or to be the one who made Blaine laugh. Those dreams were the ones that affected Sebastian the most because it reminded him of something Quinn once said to him; that everything was different with your mate.

Did this mean Blaine was meant to be his mate?

"Lets get out of here, Killer." Sebastian abruptly stood up surprising Blaine, "Lets go take a walk or something."

"You're sure that you're feeling well?" Blaine asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"Like I said just thoughts," Sebastian held out his hand to help Blaine up, "nothing to worry about."

Blaine gave him a unconvinced look but followed Sebastian on his walk. Sebastian forced himself to focus on the nature surrounding him and not on how right it felt to have Blaine at his side. Once the new moon passed everything would go back to normal. Till then he just had to lock his feelings for Blaine away.

Eventually they would disappear.

A/N: But they didn't ;) Sorry Sebastian you just love Blaine too much. Hope you guys enjoyed this side chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

Sebastian was the first to wake up.

The sky had become overcast with gray clouds that hid the morning sunlight. A cold wind traveled through causing the trees to rustle above them. The forest was quiet save for the stray calls of birds who had woken up. Sebastian listened closely to the sounds to see if an intruder was nearby. There was after all a school filled with teenage boys not too far off. After assessed their surroundings he was certain that there was no immediate threat near them. He then turned his attention to the individual lying asleep in his arms.

Blaine's compact and warm body was pressed snugly against his making Sebastian's barely notice the change in temperature. It could probably snow at that moment and Sebastian wouldn't realize. All his focus was on this beautiful boy and the fact he now forever belonged to him.

Sebastian felt the steady and even movement of his breath where his palm lay flat on Blaine's chest. He carefully shifted in order to raise his upper body up slightly. His mate remained sound asleep despite the movement. He then hovered over Blaine and was able to take in the small details he loved. His long dark eyelashes fluttered over his cheekbones as he dreamed. His lightly tanned skin was covered in scratches and bite marks. The marks were beginning to fade with the exception of one. The circle of teeth marks just above the base of his neck. The pinpoints of teethmarks were a irritated red and the skin around it was a light purple. In a couple of days the swelling and bruising would dissipate but the mark would remain. The mark that bonded the two of them together for life. The mark that made Blaine his mate.

Sebastian expected to be consumed by fear or regret. Even with past conquests the morning after was usually strained and awkward. He wanted to get out with minimal contact and emotional upheavals. But being here with Blaine was different. He never wanted to leave Blaine's side. He felt content and at peace. Like he'd been holding in a breath for his entire life and now he could relax and exhale. There was no doubt in his mind that Blaine was meant to be his.

Despite how happy he was Sebastian knew like the clouds above a storm was gathering. There was a difference between him knowing Blaine was his and convincing the rest of the world. However he would deal with that later. At the moment the only concern on his mind was taking care of his mate.

After a quick search Sebastian located his jeans that were thankfully within arms reach. He dialed Puck's number then gave him a set of very important instructions. Once done he shut his phone off and settled back down beside Blaine.

He tugged the beta a little closer and buried his face in those soft curls. Sebastian had no idea how much time passed since he dozed off but the sudden sound of footsteps woke him up. Sebastian's body went on full alert. His thoughts centered on protecting his mate from any threat.

He was formulating plans on how to rid himself of this intruder when he caught Puck's scent. Sebastian relaxed immediately but now he was caught in another dilemma. With each step Puck was coming closer to where they lay. He hated the idea of Puck seeing Blaine like this. Completely vulnerable and naked after a night of being fucked senseless. Sebastian didn't want to share this Blaine with anyone. However his other choice was to separate himself from Blaine and halt Puck's progress. The thought of no longer touching Blaine was also a abhorrent one. After a quick debate Sebastian began to disentangle himself from Blaine. The beta whimpered in protest when Sebastian managed to slip away without waking him. Sebastian dipped down to press a kiss to his shoulder then softly murmur he'd be right back.

If one week ago you told Sebastian that he'd been comforting a lover with kisses and sweet words he wouldn't have believed you. Yet here he was slowly walking away from Blaine and regretting every second of it. But the sooner he dealt with the situation the sooner he could return. Sebastian didn't bother putting clothes since the ones from last night were dirty and he didn't care if Puck saw him naked.

The search for the other Alpha was over in a few short minutes. He found him wandering through the trees with a large black bag over his shoulder. Sebastian watched for a moment to confirm he was alone before clearly his throat to announce his presence. Puck swerved to the side to come face to face with Sebastian. Puck's eyes gave his leader a quick once over lingering on the red claw marks across his chest but said nothing. Sebastian had no need to explain because he felt no shame about it. He would proudly were any marks Blaine gave him.

"Had fun last night?" Puck asked.

"Yes, actually," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"You just slept with him right?" Puck gave him a confused look, "Or did you actually...you know..."

Sebastian said nothing but that was all the answer Puck needed.

Puck swore under his breath then snorted out a laugh, "If Quinn was here you know what she would say."

"I'm not interested in hearing what Quinn might have to say," Sebastian stated in a firm voice.

"I know," Puck grunted in agreement, "But you need to hear it. Sebastian are you sure you didn't make a huge mistake?"

"Do you have a problem with Blaine?" Sebastian growled as he narrowed his eyes at the other Alpha.

"What? No!" Puck answered straight away, "He's a cool dude for a Stray. I mean the Elders and the Pack back home might not be as thrilled. You kind of just eloped."

"I agree that it was sudden," Sebastian reluctantly conceded, "But I was taught to never deny what my wolf wanted."

"What about you?" Puck shot back, "Does Sebastian want Blaine?"

"Yes," Sebastian instantly replied.

Puck would tell his leader was no longer interested in justifying himself. Any further attempts for a discussion would be promptly ignored. If Quinn was here she would know what to say to get Sebastian to listen. Unfortunately she was too distracted by her post mating sex haze to care.

"I did what you asked," Puck tossed the bag to Sebastian, "Are you seriously not coming back to the Estate?"

"I want time alone with Blaine," Sebastian easily caught the bag and slung it over his shoulder, "We won't be too far away. The cabin is technically on Pack territory. How are the others?"

"All accounted for and mated," Puck had a put out expression on his face. "I hope you know how pissed off I' am at you. We were supposed to get through this time together. Now I have to deal with being the only single werewolf surrounded by newly mated pairs."

"Guess you should find a mate," Sebastian smirked.

"Not likely," Puck grumbled, "I don't need that kind of trouble."

"Suite yourself," Sebastian carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'm off to enjoy a month dedicated to non-stop fucking. You keep an eye on the others for me."

Sebastian laughed as Puck flipped him the middle finger stalking back out of the forest. After he was certain Puck had disappeared Sebastian made hast to return to his mate.

* * *

When Blaine woke up Sebastian wasn't there.

He jerked himself up to a sitting position and searched for his mate. He couldn't spot Sebastian and using his nose wasn't an option. The entire area smelled of him and Sebastian from where they had made love multiple times last night. Blaine's cheeks reddened as he recalled the exact details of what progressed last night. They made love five times last night. After Sebastian took him from behind they then moved to Blaine riding him then to Sebastian fucking him against a tree. By the fifth time Blaine was sprawled on the ground in exhaustion as Sebastian slowly and gently entered him.

The mark on Blaine's neck throbbed painfully as he drifted off in his memories. Blaine raised a hand to lightly trace over the mark that was still sensitive. He wondered if the shock of electricity would always pulse through him every time he touched the mark. A mark that showed he belonged to Sebastian.

The feeling of safety of being owned didn't last long when Blaine remembered Sebastian was gone. A sharp pain splintered in Blaine's chest. His body became numb and foreign to him as he felt like he was being hollowed out. Sebastian did tell him that mates couldn't stand to be apart but he didn't realize how bad it would be. It was a physical ache beyond than simply missing someone.

Blaine shakily got to his feet. His tired body protested against the sudden movement but Blaine pushed forward. Not caring that he was naked Blaine searched for clues to tell him where Sebastian went. However he found nothing and a million horrible scenarios invaded his mind. Did Jeremiah track them down and attack Sebastian? Was Sebastian somewhere hurt? Or did the Alpha decide the leave Blaine behind? Each thought was more horrible than the first and Blaine started to become consumed with worry.

A worry that immediately disappeared the second two arms wrapped around his body.

"Miss me?" Sebastian breathed into his ear.

Blaine didn't respond but melted against his mate. The sensation of their skin being pressed together instantly soothed him. Sebastian's familiar scent filled his senses. The sound of his voice rough from sleep echoed in his ears. The heat of his skin warmed Blaine's body. He was whole again.

"Where did you go?" Blaine asked before leaning back into Sebastian's chest.

"I had to take care of something," Sebastian kissed his cheek in apology then trailed his lips further down. When he reached the mark he lightly kissed the bruised skin making Blaine a trembling mess. The simple feeling of Sebastian's warm breath against the mark was enough to make his aroused. Of course Sebastian had to take it a step further by biting down on the sensitive skin making Blaine keen high in his throat.

"You're so perfect like this," Sebastian murmured. His hands began to wander across Blaine's chest than down to his hips.

"You want me, baby?" Sebastian teased.

"Yes," Blaine groaned.

He tried to push back into Sebastian's growing hard on but the Alpha held tight on his hips. Blaine whined in protest but stopped struggling in Sebastian's hold.

"Not now," Sebastian gave a parting kiss to his mark as he pulled away, "We need to leave here quickly."

"But why?"

Blaine turned around to see Sebastian watching him with a adoring smile on his face. Unfortunately seeing Sebastian only made the situation harder. The Alpha's from brown hair was tousled from sleep and Blaine longed to run his fingers through it. Gold eyes hungrily took in Sebastian's lean form particularly the long, thin red lines across his chest. A flare of pride blazed in Sebastian recognized them as his. It was his way of laying claim to Sebastian. To show that the Alpha belonged to him and him alone.

"Don't give me that look, Killer. We need to get a move on."

"What look?" Blaine snapped out of his reverie when Sebastian walked away.

"The look that makes me feel like a deer you're ready to devour," Sebastian said airily as he crouched down in front of the black bag.

"I can't help it," Blaine feebly protested.

"Neither can I," Sebastian gave him a knowing smirk over his shoulder, "But we can't be here when you decide to go big bad wolf on me."

"Can I ask why again?" Blaine pouted.

"We're too out in the open here," Sebastian pulled a shirt from the bag then slipped into it. Much to Blaine's chagrin. "For the next while I want us to be somewhere private and secluded where no one can interrupt us."

"No one comes to these woods," Blaine tried to argue. Logically he knew Sebastian was right. He didn't exactly want to spend the next month in these woods either. However his mind wasn't focused on sound rationale but the fact Sebastian refused to be with him.

"They will," Sebastian tossed Blaine a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, "Once they keep hearing loud screams of pleasure."

"I can be quiet," Blaine grumbled as he put on the clothes.

"If you keep quiet then I'm not doing anything right," Sebastian quipped back making Blaine blush.

Once the two of them were dressed Blaine watched Sebastian gather up their clothes to stuff into the black bag. He made sure to extract their cellphones and wallets to place aside for sake keeping. When done Sebastian turned to him with a soft smile ad held out his hand for Blaine to take. It was silly considering everything they had done last night but Blaine felt suddenly shy. Hand holding wasn't exactly risque but it was intimate in a different sort of way.

He blushed even further when Sebastian brought their clasped hands up to brush a kiss on Blaine's knuckles. Blaine momentarily forget Sebastian's sound reasons for leaving and just wanted to tear the Alpha's clothes off.

"Come on, Killer." Sebastian tugged him along, "The sooner we reach our destination the sooner we can be permanently naked."

The walk back to Sebastian's car occurred in a blur. Honestly Blaine didn't even attempt to pay any attention to his surroundings when he'd rather focus on Sebastian. Normally he'd be embarrassed by how openly he was admiring the Alpha but they were mates now. Blaine was pretty certain mates were given a free pass or those sorts of things. If not Sebastian would have to learn how to deal with it.

A comfortable silence settle between them once they were on the road. Any other time Blaine would have happily enjoyed it but today a weird kinetic energy kept coursing through his body. Like he had drank five espressos and was ready to run a marathon. He was anxious and excited but unsure what for. Regardless sitting still and quiet would not be an option for him.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked breaking the silence.

"To the Estate but not the main building," Sebastian said, "We have a hunting cabin further into the woods."

"You know this is how a lot of horror movies start," Blaine teased.

"Considering we're usually the villains in horror movies I think we'll be fine," Sebastian gave him a sharp grin.

Blaine shook his head in laughter before asking, "For how long?"

Sebastian gave him a look that was not exactly anxious but more at ill ease.

"A month," Sebastian said bluntly, "Remember how I said we need to spend all our time together till the next full moon."

"Oh," Blaine slumped back into his car seat, "I didn't know if you were serious about that."

"Completely serious," Sebastian stopped the car at a red light and turned to directly stare Blaine in the eye, "Where is your head at with that?"

Blaine took a moment to ponder that question. The entire situation should be utterly overwhelming to him. He essentially got married last night and he hadn't even finished high school yet. He should be losing his mind but he wasn't. All he had to do was stare into Sebastian's blue-green eyes filled with concern and know he didn't make a mistake. In retrospect Blaine can see that he had started to disconnect from his old life when he met Sebastian. His life where he masqueraded at being human started to slip away. Blaine stopped caring about school or how to conduct himself in public in order to keep his secret. His thoughts had become more centered on his wolf half and the Pack. However the part of him that remained connected to the human world wasn't read to let go that easily. No matter what the wolf inside of him wanted.

He didn't give his answer until after the light turned green and Sebastian turned his focus back on the road.

"I'm not upset about it," Blaine confirmed, "But I'm wondering whats going to happen with school."

"You won't go back," Sebastian simply stated.

"No offense," Blaine said warily, "But I don't want to be a high school drop out."

"We'll make sure you get an equivalent," Sebastian said, "But you won't be returning to public school."

"I want to finish school on my own terms," Blaine answered firmly, "I'm only a month away from graduating."

"A month that you and I will be spending together." Sebastian instantly replied, "Do you remember what it felt like when I left you for five minutes? Imagine going through a day like that."

"Then I'll make it up or take the GED test."

"I'm not going to change your mind on this am'I?" Sebastian asked with a half smile.

"I'm afraid not," Blaine reached out to grab Sebastian's hand to squeeze in comfort,"Did you ever go to school?"

"Not with humans," Sebastian flickered his eyes towards Blaine then back to the road, "Myself and the rest of the Pack were home schooled. The chance of humans finding out our identity is too high since we can't control our wolf half when we're that young."

"I could," Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, you're a special case. Unfortunately you almost had too much control. You caged your inner wolf instead of being one with it."

"I like to think I was more mature than you," Blaine teased back.

"Says the boy who wanted to stay in the woods because he wanted me too bad to leave."

Blaine flushed in embarrassment while Sebastian looked far too proud for his liking.

"What about my mom and dad? Will I be going home or staying with you?"

"That's not your home anymore Blaine. Your place is with me and the Pack."

The words were spoken firmly but Blaine could hear an apologetic tone underneath. However it didn't prevent Blaine from feeling stunned to hear them. It made the entire situation and what he had done that much more real. He never even considered that mating with Sebastian would mean leaving his mother behind.

"I know none of this is easy for you," Sebastian's hands clutched briefly at the steering wheel, "Everything happened too fast and to be honest we did some things backwards."

Blaine turned his head to stare at his mate. The tightness in his jaw and and his body became unnaturally stiff. His eyes were a stormy blue that refused to even catch a glance at Blaine anymore. It bothered him to see him that troubled.

"I admit most of that is my fault," Sebastian conceded, "But I promise we'll find a way to make it work."

"I know," Blaine reached out to grasp one of Sebastian's arms, "It's just a lot to hear at once."

Sebastian seemed to visibly relax under Blaine's touch and words. A small thrill went through Blaine at the effect he had on the Alpha.

"Also don't take all the blame for yourself," Blaine said in a stern tone, "You gave me a chance to leave but I didn't take it."

"Do you regret that you didn't?" Sebastian questioned in a voice that attempted to sound casual.

"No," Blaine responded sincerely, "I wanted to be with you."

"Good," Sebastian smiled in relief.

"Actually," Blaine's fingers trailed down till they were ghosting over Sebastian's thigh, "I want to be with you right now."

"Blaine," Sebastian gritted out in warning as he tried to maintain focus on the road.

"Yes?" Blaine asked far too innocently.

Sebastian didn't answer instead swerved the car till it was parked on the side of the road. The sudden movement nearly knocked Blaine off balance which Sebastian used to his advantage. Without warning Sebastian leaned over to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine was surprised but not too much so that he didn't immediately respond. He moaned low in his throat when Sebastian's tongue slipped in between his lips. Relief spread through his body when Sebastian's hand gripped his curls to hold his head at a better angle and keep him in place. Blaine was lost to the slow caress of Sebastian's lips over his own. Unfortunately the kiss ended far too soon for Blaine's liking.

Sebastian pulled away but only by a couple of inches.

"Stop being distracting," He demanded but the smirk on his face showed he wasn't being too serious.

"I don't think you mind that too much," Blaine answered.

"You're going to drive me crazy," Sebastian swooped in to softly brush his lips against Blaine's, "And normally I would love it but we need to go some place where I won't potentially get us in a car crash."

"Fine," Blaine sighed dramatically before grinning. That feeling was back again. It made Blaine feel like he as falling and flying at the same time. Suddenly nothing else mattered except being with Sebastian.

"You should call your mother," Sebastian spoke up once they were back on the road.

"Should I tell her that we..." Blaine trailed off and awkwardly gestured between the two of them.

"I think that would be for the best," Sebastian then handed over his phone.

Blaine took in a deep breath to try soothe the nervous twisting in his stomach. He didn't regret for one minute what happened between him and Sebastian but he still felt guilty. He snuck out of his house again in order to go to Scandals with Sebastian last night. He didn't leave a note or call to say he would not be coming home. Now he had to phone his mom and explain that he mated with another werewolf. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

Determined to get this over with Blaine quickly punched in the number and waited for her to pick up. He had no idea how tense he was until Sebastian grabbed his free hand in comfort and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He gave his mate a shaky but thankful smile at the gesture but then snapped to attention when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's me Blaine."

Blaine wanted to smack himself in the forehead because of course his mother knew it was him.

"I know sweetie," His mother's voice sounded tired but soft with affection, "I'm assuming you're not in your bedroom right now."

"Mom I..."

"It's fine," She didn't sound angry but more resigned, "You're old enough to make your own decisions now."

"Th-thank you," Blaine stammered out, "It means a lot to hear you say that considering..."

Blaine halted in mid-sentence. The words lodged themselves in his throat. Even the reassuring squeeze of Sebastian's hand did nothing to calm him.

"Considering what Blaine?" His mother asked in concern.

"Considering that I mated with someone last night."

There was a dead silence on the other line. Blaine turned to give Sebastian a helpless gaze not knowing what to do.

"Oh God...Not with that Stray..." His mother uttered in terror.

"No," Blaine was quick to reassure, "Not with him. Remember the boy I talked to you about? Sebastian Smythe is the one who is my mate."

At that declaration warmth spread through Blaine's body. The fact that he was mates with Sebastian made the entire situation seem unbelievably less horrible.

"Smythe?" His mother sounded stunned.

Blaine nodded in reply but realized his mother couldn't see and said, "Yes, I mated with Sebastian."

"Did you want it?" His mother asked in such a sharp tone that it made Blaine flinch, "Were you forced into it?"

"I never wanted anything more in my entire life," Blaine replied honestly.

Sebastian lifted his hand up to brush a soft kiss over his fingers.

"Good then," His mother sounded relieved.

"Mom I want to-" Blaine was cut off when he heard a flurry of background noise on his mother's end.

"I need to go now Blaine," His mother said distractedly.

"I understand. But you should know I won't see you for a-"

"For a month," His mother sounded almost amused, "I know all the details about mating as well. Take care sweetheart."

Blaine didn't even have a chance to say goodbye when the line went dead.

"That thankfully went well," Sebastian commented not bothering to pretend he wasn't listening in.

"Yes it did," Blaine murmured but a part of him thought it went almost too well. He was starting to suspect that his mother was hiding things from him.

* * *

The journey to the hunting cabin helped distract Blaine from the phone call with his mother. They took a dirt road that Blaine was certain no one had driven down in years. The terrain became so unmanageable for the car that they ended up walking the rest of the way there. Not that Blaine minded the walk. The late morning sun had started to drive away the clouds. It was turning out to be a lovely day, one that most people would be spending outside. However by the heated looks Sebastian kept sending him Blaine had a feeling he wouldn't be outside for the next while.

The cabin itself was nestled in between a cluster of trees. It was a single story dwelling that looked to be about the same size as the living room back at the Estate. However it was perfect for two young werewolves who were not interested in spending much time apart. Inside the cabin was floor to wall wood paneling. The furniture inside was wood as well but obvious it was more high end then what most people could afford. Blaine saw the windows had been left open to let the air in.

"Puck," Sebastian supplied when he noticed Blaine's confused look, "I made him come here earlier to set the place up for our stay."

"That was nice of him," Blaine commented. He then decided to whip his sweatshirt over his head. It was much too hot out for him to be wearing clothes.

"Very nice," Sebastian said distractedly as his eyes roamed over Blaine's naked chest.

"So do I get a tour or-"

The rest of Blaine's question was cut off when Sebastian nearly tackled him. The force of Sebastian's body coming into contact with his own made Blaine nearly lose his footing. Thankfully Sebastian grabbed him in time. Only to pick Blaine up and throw him over his shoulder.

"Sebastian!" Blaine half shouted and half laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a tour," Sebastian's one arm wrapped around Blaine's legs to steady him, "Over there is the kitchen."

"Which I'm sure is lovely," Blaine wiggled about but Sebastian's strength held him in place, "But in this position all I can see is the back of you."

"We've been together barely one day and already you've grown tired staring at my ass," Sebastian mocked sighed.

"Asses are more your thing," Blaine chuckled out.

"Yours is particularly nice," To prove his point Sebastian's free hand gave Blaine's ass a light slap, "The best part of the tour is the bedroom anyways."

"Oh really," Blaine rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Really," Sebastian started to walk.

"What makes this bedroom the best?"

"Well its not the room more like the company that makes it enjoyable."

Without any warning Sebastian swung Blaine off who landed on the bed with a soft bounce. He barely had any time to recover before Sebastian pounced on him and pulled Blaine's pants down his legs.

"We've been here a total of two minutes and I'm already naked," Blaine laughed breathlessly.

"Get used to it," Sebastian whipped off his own shirt, "This is what we'll be doing the majority of the time."

Blaine didn't complain about that and instead pulled Sebastian down for a kiss. He groaned in relief when their lips crashed into each other in a hungry kiss. Their bodies pressed together and the skin on skin contact made Blaine shudder in pleasure.

"Won't we get bored?" Blaine teased watching Sebastian get rid of his jeans.

Sebastian growled in annoyance as he moved in to flip Blaine on his stomach. Blaine clutched the sheets helplessly as Sebastian started with soft kisses down his spine. It was perfect them being together like this but Blaine wanted more.

"Sebastian," Blaine whimpered when the Alpha pulled away.

"I doubt you'll be bored," Sebastian rumbled lowly, "I have a lot planned for the two of us."

Blaine wanted to quip something clever back at him but all responses died on his lips when Sebastian's erection pressed into the crack of his ass. He had a suspicion Sebastian was right about him not being remotely bored at any point.

Hours later strips of golden sunlight stretched across the bed. The comforter had been kicked to the ground during their last tumble in the bed and only twisted up bedsheets remained. The late afternoon sun brought out the golden streaks in Sebastian's chestnut brown hair. His face was smoothed out and relaxed in his slumber. Blaine was taking his time to memorize the collection of freckles across Sebastian's neck and collarbone. His fingers lightly trace each one, connecting them to make his own constellations.

Blaine was certain that lying here with Sebastian was heaven.

He could stay here all day and never be bored. His heart swelled with happiness at the fact he got to be here. After everything the two had been through was worth the heartache if it meant the two of them ended up together. Blaine would be at Sebastian's side until his dying day. Blaine grinned to himself at that thought. For the majority of his life Blaine had accepted the fact that he would be alone that he was different from everyone else. Now he had Sebastian. Blaine leaned forward to brush a soft kiss to Sebastian's forehead drawing a murmur of contentment from the Alpha.

Nothing could ruin this moment or what he had with Sebastian.

Then his cellphone started to ring.

He scrambled to answer it not wanting Sebastian to wake up. After a moment of confusion he remembered Sebastian putting it in the black bag beside their bed. Blaine fished the device from the pile of clothes and quickly answered it not bothering to check the call display.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and Blaine wondered if the person had hung up when, "Where are you Blaine?"

Despite basking in the warm sunlight Blaine felt his blood go cold at the sound of Jeremiah's voice.

"Jeremiah," Blaine attempted to school his tone to be indifferent, "How did you get this number?"

"You left me Blaine," Jeremiah sounded close to tears, "You left me alone."

"Sebastian told you to leave," Blaine reminded him, "You need to stop this or next time he will kill you."

"Sebastian," Jeremiah spat the name out like a curse, "That bastard took you from me."

Blaine took in a deep breath to hold back the scream of frustration bubbling in his throat.

"Sebastian didn't take me," Blaine said through clenched teeth, "I choose to be with him."

"He took you!" Jeremiah cried out, "It's not fair that he prevented us from mating last night."

"Jeremiah..."

"But its okay," Jeremiah seemed to be talking to himself now, "We can do it next month. I just have to get him a way from that bastard..."

"Jeremiah," Blaine tried to interrupt to no avail.

"Maybe I should set fire to their house. That'll show them..."

Before Blaine had a chance to tell Jeremiah what a bad idea that would be when his cellphone was plucked away from his hand. Blaine twisted his hand around to see Sebastian had woken up and was looking entirely unamused.

"Jeremiah? This is Sebastian." Sebastian leaned casually back into the pillows like it was normal to talk to someone who wanted to kill him. "Remember how I said you needed to move on last night? Yes, that wasn't a friendly suggestion it was a threat. As in you need to leave before I decide to end your miserable life."

Blaine watched nervously as Sebastian silently listened Jeremiah's response. The Alpha even turned to Blaine and rolled his eyes no doubt because Jeremiah started ranting.

"I'm going to interrupt what I'm sure was going to be a delightful description of my deficiencies and tell you that you're too late."

Sebastian reached out to lightly trace the still healing mark on Blaine's mark. Blaine shivered at the touch that caused the Alpha to smirk in satisfaction.

"Blaine is mine. I claimed him last night which means I win and you lose. Therefore you need to suck it up and leave Blaine alone before I kill you. Have a nice life."

Sebastian promptly turned the phone off and tossed it back to Blaine.

"Problem solved," He said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, "He sounded pretty serious."

"Well I'm serious too," Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and tugged him back to his body. "If he doesn't leave you alone I really will hunt him down and kill him."

"I'm sorry about this," Blaine curled into his side, "You shouldn't have to deal with my problem."

"Your problems are my problems," Sebastian ran his hand through Blaine's curls, "Besides its not odd for two Alphas to compete over a potential mate."

Blaine hummed in agreement though he really didn't know if that was true or if Sebastian was trying to make him feel better. The two lay contently for several minutes simply enjoying the others presence. Blaine almost drifted off to sleep when Sebastian shifted further down the bed to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love how you smell now," Sebastian hummed out as he nosed along Blaine's neck.

"Now?" Blaine asked sleepily intrigued by that statement.

"Our scents have mingled together," Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, "I can smell me on you."

"That's a good thing?" Blaine teased back.

"Very good," Sebastian trailed his lips across his cheek, "You smell owned now."

"I can smell me on you too," Blaine tilted his head to kiss Sebastian softly, "Does that mean I own you."

Blaine had to agree he loved that there were traces of himself on Sebastian's skin. It was like he had marked Sebastian as his territory.

"Of course you own me," Sebastian scoffed, "Do you think I belong to anyone else?"

In a moment of possessiveness Blaine twisted himself up to straddle Sebastian's waist effectively pinning the Alpha to the bed.

"You better not," Blaine playfully growled.

"Hmm, I think you should remind me." Sebastian smirked up at Blaine with a challenge in his eyes, "Make sure that I don't forget."

Blaine crashed his lips to Sebastian's in a hungry kiss. The Alpha moaned appreciatively at Blaine taking control but since it was in his nature to not be on top it didn't last long. With the power of his legs Sebastian flipped Blaine onto his back.

"No fair," Blaine sighed out.

"Don't worry" Sebastian dipped his head forward to kiss along Blaine's collarbone, "We have until the next full moon for you to try and one up me."

"It's kind of like we're on our honeymoon," Blaine said thoughtfully as his nails dragged up Sebastian's back.

"Where do you think humans got that term from?" Sebastian replied slyly then bit down hard on Blaine's mark.

His body responded instantly. Hot electricity surged powerfully through Blaine's veins causing his body to arch up from the bed. Blaine groaned desperately. His eyes screwed shut as his body was assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. His breathing had become ragged by the time he settled back down on the bed.

"You like that?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

"I don't-" Blaine took in a calming breath in order to form the rest of the words, "I don't even know what that was."

"Its the bond we share together," Sebastian lightly brushed his lips against the mark, "We can't exactly read each others mind but we do share an emotional connection now. What you felt was a combination of our desires."

"I felt like I could come just from that," Blaine tilted his head back to give Sebastian better access to his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Sebastian smirked at him.

"Only if you think doing so will be too difficult for you" Blaine teased in return.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in mock anger but Blaine did see a genuine desire to win in the Alpha's eyes. Blaine pushed himself up far enough to capture Sebastian's lips in a soothing kiss. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him in place. While Blaine's fingers dragged themselves through Sebastian's hair. The two continued to make out when the phone starting ringing again.

"Don't answer it," Sebastian ordered before nipping Blaine's lower lip.

"But what if-" Blaine tried to argue but then Sebastian started biting and licking his mark and his entire world burned white in pleasure.

Blaine had no idea how many hours passed with the two of them lost in each other. All he knew it was dark outside by the time he remembered to check his phone for messages. There was one unheard message that Blaine had a pretty good idea was from Jeremiah. Fortunately Sebastian was in the washroom which meant Blaine could quickly listen to it before deleting it. He just had to make sure Jeremiah wasn't going to do anything too crazy.

The message that he heard made him want to throw up the contents of his stomach.

_'Blaine. I found that precious human of yours. He came by your house looking for you and it didn't take much to convince him we were friends. I will slowly and painfully kill him unless I see you before tomorrow night. I'm not through with you yet Blaine and I never will be. Don't forget to bring your precious Sebastian along.'_

* * *

Blaine stood outside the Hummel household and watch the scene unfold in front of him. Kurt's dad was talking to the police while his stepmother Carole was being consoled by Kurt's step brother Finn. Blaine knew all their names and everything about them. Kurt talked about them constantly though usually to complain about their lack of understanding of his fashion sense or his love for musicals. Even still Blaine recognized the fondness in his eyes and voice when he talked about them. A part of him had felt a little jealous that Kurt had a real family. A family that drove him crazy but who he loved at the same time. Now because of him Kurt had been taken from them.

"Blaine?" Sebastian came up to stand beside him.

"This is all my fault," Blaine whispered. He watched Kurt's father try to keep it together though it was obvious even from this distance that he was about to break down.

"It's not," Sebastian grasped his arm, "No one is to blame but Jeremiah and myself."

"You?" Blaine twisted to stare up at Sebastian in surprise, "How can you think that?"

"I knew he was a threat," Sebastian said tightly, "I should have dealt with him long ago."

"It's not your fault," Blaine leaned into Sebastian's side.

"We certainly make a pair don't we?" Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Puck said he found where Jeremiah took Kurt."

"You found him," Blaine said hopefully, "Did you call the police?"

"We can't involve the police," Sebastian said firmly as he directed Blaine away from the Hummel's and towards his car, "There's too high of a chance of us being exposed. Puck and I will deal with him ourselves."

"I'm coming too," Blaine stated resolutely.

Sebastian hesitated making it obvious he wasn't thrilled by that idea.

"Kurt is my friend and my responsibility," Blaine continued.

"Yes, but you are also the target of Jeremiah's aggression," Sebastian reasoned, "He took Kurt because he wants to draw you into a trap."

"I'll be careful and besides," Blaine gave him a half smile, "We're not suppose to be apart, right? If you're going to place yourself in danger then I want to be there."

Sebastian sighed in frustration but nodded in agreement.

"You have to promise to listen to what I say," Sebastian said firmly, "I won't risk you getting hurt for any reason."

"I promise," Blaine agreed as the two of them climbed into Sebastian's car.

The ride to where Jeremiah's location was filled with a tense silence. Blaine was consumed by a undeniable sense of dread. He feared what Jeremiah did to Kurt and what he could do to Sebastian. His inner wolf hated the idea of his mate going anywhere near danger especially when the danger was because of him. Like Sebastian said Jeremiah was doing this because of Blaine. The two boys at the Sadie Hawkins dance and their girlfriends died because of Blaine. If anything happened to Kurt or Sebastian he'd never forgive himself.

Sebastian drove to the outskirts of Lima to the industrial area. Due to the economy many of the factories here had been abandoned to disuse. It was the perfect place to hide away a hostage. Sebastian drove through the large steel warehouses slowly. His blue-green eyes were sharp and alert moving about to take in every detail. Even in his human form Blaine could see the hunter and fighter in Sebastian. It should have comforted him but it made Blaine even more worried that it would be impossible to avoid a fight with Jeremiah.

The appearance of Puck who dropped down from the roof of a warehouse to land several feet in front of them forced Sebastian to abruptly stop the car. Sebastian glared in annoyance while Puck grinned widely. Blaine assumed they'd get out of the car but Sebastian remained seated and waited till Puck walked up to his window. Sebastian rolled down his window and leaned out of it to hear Puck's report.

"He's got the human holed up in that warehouse," Puck jerked his thumb to the warehouse at the end of the road.

"Is the human hurt?" Sebastian inquired.

"Never got close enough to get a look," Puck said bluntly, "But I can hear two heartbeats so I'm assuming he's at least alive."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief but it didn't dissipate the fear festering in his chest. Just because Kurt was alive didn't mean he hadn't been hurt.

"How do you want to approach this?" Puck asked.

"He already knows we're coming," Sebastian unbuckled his seat belt, "No point in trying to sneak in. I'll take the front to distract him while you go in through the back. Your priority will be getting the human to safety."

"What about me?" Blaine asked.

Puck and Sebastian exchanged a silent look that did not sit well with Blaine.

"Get into position," Sebastian ordered Puck who immediately followed the order.

"Sebastian," Blaine tried again, "Am 'I going with you?"

"You're staying here," Sebastian stated in a voice that left for no room for arguments. However that didn't stop Blaine from putting up a fight.

"You said I could come," Blaine reminded him angrily.

"And you have," Sebastian locked his eyes with Blaine, "But I didn't say you could be part of the rescue mission."

"Sebastian," Blaine growled in frustration.

"I won't risk you getting hurt," Sebastian said firmly, "I'm sorry but it's my responsibility as a Pack leader and your mate to keep you safe."

"What about you?" Blaine argued back, "You think I'm going to sit on the sidelines while you rush head first into danger?"

"This is not the first time I've dealt with a Stray," Sebastian clarified.

"What about a Stray that wants to kill you? I'm not the only one who-"

"Blaine," Sebastian cut him off, "This is not up for discussion. You will be staying here and that's it. I'm asking you to do this but if I have to I will force you."

Blaine felt his body seize up against his will. He wanted to continue to fight this but the way Sebastian was bearing down on him prevented him from doing so. For the first time since they mated Blaine cursed the connection between. A connection that granted Sebastian greater control over the natural submissive side of him.

"Sebastian, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Sebastian softened for a moment as he leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek, "I'll be back before you know it."

Without another word Sebastian opened the door and exited the car. He didn't even pause to give Blaine a parting look as he made his way towards the warehouse. Blaine sat in the car battling against the desire to be at Sebastian's side and the fact he was basically ordered by his Alpha to stay put.

The minutes seemed to stretch out for hours. Blaine had no idea what was going on or if anyone was getting hurt. Everything was eerily silent. It put Blaine on edge and made him feel like he was suffocating in the car. He needed to get out but every time he tried to move the echo of Sebastian's order held him back. Blaine growled in frustration as he punched the dashboard in front of him.

He resolved to wait. And he waited. Then he decided he couldn't bear to wait anymore. He didn't see how Sebastian could be mad if he just went to check on them. He would keep his distance till the fighting was over.

Blaine quickly darted towards the warehouse. He attempted to stick along the walls of the surrounding buildings to keep himself hidden. He crept silently as he could to the open entrance and peeked inside. What he saw struck a chord of terror in Blaine. Kurt was unconscious with his hands tied behind his back and dried blood streaked across his face. Not far off from his was Puck sprawled on his back barely awake. The worst was seeing Sebastian on the ground struggling to get up with Jeremiah towering over him pointing a gun at his head. The sadistic smile on his face made Blaine's blood run cold.

"Ah, Blaine" Jeremiah greeted, "So glad that you came to join us. Just in time for you to watch your mate die at my hands."

**A/N:** Who loves cliffhangers! Whats that?...None of you like cliffhangers?... Uh oh...

Seriously though, sorry about leaving it there. I kind of ran out of time but I actually think this is a pretty good place to end the chapter. The next chapter will be the final chapter for this arc. I'll explain more about my future plans for my story but you'll have to wait until July 18th.

Thank you once again for the overwhelming support you guys give me. It really inspires me to keep writing in order to earn it. Everyone who reads, leaves a comment, reblogs, or favorites this story is amazing.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine faces his biggest challenge yet when the life of his mate hangs in the balance.


	10. Chapter 9

"Jeremiah, don't."

Those two held every desire Blaine had in that moment. He wanted all of this madness to stop. He wanted never to have gone to that dance with Jeremiah. He wanted Jeremiah to never have killed anyone. But more than anything he didn't want Jeremiah to hurt Sebastian in any way.

"Don't?" Jeremiah let out a high pitched laugh that held no mirth at all.

Blaine directed his eyes towards Sebastian who seemed to be struggling to hold on to consciousness.

"What a funny word choice," Jeremiah mused, "Considering its what I've been asking from you since the beginning."

Blaine took a hesitant step forward but froze when he had the gun directed straight at him.

"I wanted you. I wanted you the first day I saw you. You walked into Lima Bean with your school boy uniform and slicked back hair looking every inch a good boy."

Blaine tried to focus on his words but he noticed Sebastian struggling to lift his head up to make eye contact with him.

"Blaine..." Sebastian rasped out, "You need to get away."

"But I saw the real you Blaine," Jeremiah continued to talk as if he never heard Sebastian's plea, "The night at the dance when you succumbed to your instincts that was the real you. I knew in that moment you were meant to be my mate."

"Jeremiah," Blaine said helplessly.

"Then you left me," Jeremiah gritted out in fury, "You left me for him."

The gun once again moved back to Sebastian. Blaine's heart thundered loudly in chest out of fear.

"I never meant to hurt you," Blaine offered.

Jeremiah gave him a sad smile but his eyes were hard as granite.

"Not good enough," Jeremiah told him, "But there is a way that you can make up for it and save the lives of your friends."

"What?" Blaine immediately asked taking a step forward, "Please what can I do."

"Mate with me," Jeremiah demanded.

Blaine blood went cold at those words. A shiver traveled down his spine at how the statement lacked any warmth or feeling. In that moment Blaine realize this had nothing to do with Jeremiah's feelings being wronged but his own desire dominate Blaine. However if it was any other situation than this Blaine would have easily said no.

"I can't," Blaine tried to reason with him, "I'm Sebastian's mate and its permanent."

"You're right that it is permanent," Jeremiah agreed, "But only for as long as he lives."

The entire world went still at those words. Blaine never imagined he would ever be as filled with as much fear then right now.

"Please, no," Blaine choked out in pain at the idea of losing Sebastian.

"If you do this than the human and the other wolf can live," Jeremiah's hard features softened for a moment, "I know it will hurt. Severing the bond between mates I hear is very painful. But once you and I have mated you will forget."

Blaine didn't believe one word Jeremiah spoke. He didn't care what he thought to be true because Blaine knew he would never forget Sebastian. He would never stop loving Sebastian. He would never be happy with anyone else but him. The wolf inside him knew this to be true and determined to protect what he had with his mate.

"I promise Blaine," Jeremiah assured him as the gun moved back to a still recovering Sebastian, "This was meant to be."

The last bit of control that Blaine possessed suddenly snapped. The wolf inside him howled in rage at his mate being threatened. His vision narrowed and went red with a all consuming blood lust. Without even thinking about it Blaine gave into the instinct to transform. Not a second of hesitation went in his change that occurred fast so his clothes were torn to shreds. All he cared about was killing Jeremiah before he hurt Sebastian.

Jeremiah watched in surprise and stumbled back. Then his body went rigid in defensiveness when faced with a growling black wolf. The black fur on Blaine's hackle up as he crouched down.

"Blaine," He warned in a low voice.

It was a warning that Blaine completely ignored. He leaped at Jeremiah with his claws out and teeth bearing. Jeremiah had no time to fire the gun before Blaine knocked him to the ground. His fangs tore through Jeremiah's clothes to rip and slash the skin of his shoulder and chest. His claws dug into Jeremiah's body holding him in place. Jeremiah kicked and struggled under Blaine's attacks. A dark pleasure erupted in Blaine when Jeremiah started to scream in pain. He was a hunter that had caught his prey and he intended to finish him off. His teeth clamped down on Jeremiah's neck and Blaine jerked the body viciously from side to side.

Dark pools of blood began to gather around Jeremiah. His cries of pain grew softer. His attempts to defend himself weakened and then he went completely still.

Blaine loosened his jaw and released Jeremiah whose body slumped to the ground. He wasn't dead yet but the glassy look in his eyes showed he would be soon. Blaine snorted in satisfaction before he turned away. He instantly moved towards Sebastian who stared at him with wide eyed concern.

"I'm fine," Sebastian stated and to prove it forced himself up to his knees, "I heal fast but you better check on your friend."

Blaine whined deep in his throat but knew Sebastian had a point. He trotted over to where Kurt remained knocked out. His ears twitched to hear for any sounds of life and was pleased to hear the gentle beating of Kurt's heart. It was weak but was still there. Blaine's nose trailed along the blood on Kurt's head that was mostly dry at this point. What ever injury he sustained it wasn't serve enough to have cost Kurt a life threatening amount of blood. Blaine's body was washed with relief at seeing his friend healed. So consumed by Kurt being okay Blaine didn't notice that Jeremiah recovered enough to lift up the gun that was still clutched in his hands. With perfect aim despite his condition he lined it up to the back of Blaine's head.

It wasn't till the last moment that Blaine noticed. His head jerked around in time to see the barrel of the gun fixed on him. He life was seconds away from ending when a dark shadow cast itself across Jeremiah. Blaine watched Jeremiah's eyes fog over in confusion than fear when Sebastian wrapped his arms around his neck in a choke hold. With a face that held no emotion Sebastian snapped his neck with smooth precision.

Jeremiah's body crumpled to the ground dead.

Now, Blaine thought to himself as he met his mate's eyes from across the room, it's finally over.

* * *

The warehouse was on fire.

Blaine watched from the safety of Sebastian's car as black clouds of smoke curled into the sky. It wouldn't be long before the human authorities noticed and came to the rescue. Inside the structure that was being consumed by bright orange flames was Jeremiah's body. Sebastian's had insisted that it had to be burned beyond recognition to ensure no one would trace Jeremiah back to Blaine. Even though the Alpha was confidant that Jeremiah remained below the radar enough that the murders wouldn't be traced back to him he didn't want to take any chances. Kurt they decided would remain at the scene. If they brought him back home too many questions would be asked. Since he was still unconscious Puck was ordered to stay behind to watch over him till he was taken into human custody. Blaine had wanted to wait with his friend but Sebastian vetoed it and he was too tired to argue with him.

Golden eyes watched Sebastian and Puck talk in the distance. A part of him felt separated from the entire proceedings. Like he was an outside observer instead of being caught in the middle of everything. His mind was still reeling from the shock that once again he helped to end another life.

Sebastian parted ways from Puck and made his way over to the car. Blaine could feel his body tighten at the knowledge that soon he would be in his mate's presence. Shame and regret were coursing through his body. Jeremiah's words continued to echo through his mind. About his true form being a monster that had no problem with killing. Worst of all Sebastian had seen him that way.

The door clicked open and Sebastian swiftly entered the car.

"Puck will handle things from here," He informed him as his eyes swept over Blaine, "Are you okay?"

Blaine was certain that he looked the furthest thing from okay. Now back in his human form Sebastian had lent him a sweatshirt to mostly cover his naked body. His hair was wild and sticking out in all directions. Jeremiah's blood was splattered down his neck and arms. His hands were stained red from it. Worst than his physical appearance was his expression that was void of any emotion.

Blaine nodded absently at the question but said nothing. Sebastian continued to regard him silently but didn't press. However Blaine could feel his concern and worry seeping through his calm and collected mask.

"Let go back to the cabin then," Sebastian decided as he turned on the car.

The drive back could have happened in minutes or hours for all Blaine knew. He barely paid attention to the passing scenery or the time. In a instant Sebastian was urging him to get out of the car and walk the remaining distance to the cabin. Blaine followed Sebastian's lead blindly. He was entirely dependent on the Alpha to keep Blaine moving forward. The inside of the cabin was dark and cool. A start contrast to the smell and heat of fire. A fire that was currently burning Jeremiah's body to a black husk.

"Blaine?" Sebastian touched his arm.

Blaine lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's intent gaze.

"We need to clean ourselves," Sebastian stated plainly, "Are you up for that?"

Blaine gave a wordless nod. A look of concern passed over Sebastian's features but was quickly smoothed away. With firm assurance Sebastian guided Blaine to the bathroom. The strong presence of his mate that guided Blaine through each motion was the only thing keeping him together at the moment.

Sebastian quickly striped away their clothes. He turned the water on and waited for the right temperature before gesturing towards Blaine. Wisp of hot steam swirled all around him as he stepped into the bathtub with Sebastian closing the curtain behind him. Blaine tipped his head back and closed his eyes as the warm water pelted down on him. He could feel the gentle glide of Sebastian's fingers against his skin that caused him to shiver.

"I'm just going to wash you," Sebastian murmured.

Seconds later Blaine felt the pleasant but rough texture of a cloth being rubbed down his chest then back up to his arms. Blaine kept his eyes lowered to the bottom of the white tub where the water turned a light pink as it whirled around the drain. Regardless of the blood being cleaned off him Blaine wondered if he'd ever feel clean again.

Sebastian took his time washing him. He approached the task in a slow almost reverent way. It reminded Blaine of when the two of them made love how Sebastian took in every detail and never left one patch of skin unattended. When he was finally done Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the elbow and directed him to turn around. Blaine's eyes lingered to the ground unable to gather the courage to stare Sebastian in the eye. Two finger then pressed under his chin and forced Blaine to look up. Through the clouds of steam Blaine could see Sebastian's eyes perfectly. The indescribable mixture of blue and green that defied any shade of color Blaine knew. The intensity he saw there made him weak in the knees.

Without speaking Sebastian leaned in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. It was different from the ones they shared before. Blaine was used to them kissing with a insatiable hunger or with a playfulness. The kiss was not about sex or seeking gratification but a means to reassure him. This kiss was deep and full of promise. The firm press of Sebastian's lips against his own made Blaine forget the entire day. Nothing else mattered but the two of them in this moment.

Far too soon Sebastian pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. The two stood there just basking in the presence of the other as their breaths mingled together. Blaine wished that nothing else existed outside the world the two of them created.

"I'm going to give you some time," Sebastian finally spoke up, "When you're ready to talk I'll be in the bedroom."

The words were not spoken as a warning but Blaine's stomach twisted with nerves just the same. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk about what happened. But he knew that he couldn't avoid it forever.

"Okay," Blaine rasped out.

Sebastian gave him a encouraging smile before stepping out of the shower. Blaine stood there under the water alone that despite being hot made him feel cold with Sebastian gone. He knew Sebastian was giving him this time to collect his thoughts but the truth was Blaine already knew how he felt. It was a truth he had been running from his entire life. A few more minutes delaying the invertible wasn't going to help any.

Blaine turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. He quickly dried himself but didn't bother changing. He already exposed his true self to Sebastian he doubted being physically naked would make a difference.

Blaine exited out of the bathroom and found Sebastian lounging on the bed. His sharp features were draw up tightly. No doubt from thinking about the past events of the day. Most likely he was regretting the fact he had become his mate. Today Sebastian saw who he truly was. A monster, the same monster that killed that one boy at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine could excuse himself and blame it on circumstances or Jeremiah but it wouldn't change the truth. A cold chill of fear expanded in his chest. A fear he had not felt since he stood in the kitchen covered in blood waiting for his mother.

"You made a mistake."

"What did you say?" Sebastian turned his head to stare at him in confusion.

"You made a mistake mating with me." Blaine said simply and plainly. There was no reason for him to be upset or bitter about the truth.

"How could you think that?" Sebastian motioned for Blaine to come join him on the bed. Blaine moved closer but kept a relative distance from Sebastian. If he crawled into the bed with his mate the Alpha would draw him into a comforting embrace that would banish any ill thoughts. But Blaine needed to hold on to those thoughts. It reminded him of who he truly was.

"Because I'm a monster. A monster who wanted to kill Jeremiah. If he was human I would have killed him. My father was right, I should be locked away where I won't be able to hurt anyone."

"You forget the part where I was the one who actually killed Jeremiah," Sebastian said in a leveled voice. Blaine could tell by the way his eyes darted over his features he was trying to figure Blaine out. Trying to find a way for him to see sense.

"Because you wanted to protect me. I was consumed by this" Blaine paused as he tried to force the painful words out "…by this blood lust. There's something wrong with me…and I don't know if I can control it."

"I can help you with that," Sebastian reassured him.

"What you should do is abandon me," Blaine snapped angrily.

"Well that isn't an option."

"I know that," Blaine tried to ignore how wonderful it felt to hear Sebastian sound so certain and determined, "Because we're mated which means you're stuck with me.

"No, because I love you."

Those words Blaine had not been expecting. It funny considering everything that had passed between the two of them. You would think that two people who decided to bound themselves together for life would have expressed what they felt in words. Plus Blaine had always thought it would be up to him to say those words first. Turns out Sebastian had other plans.

"Wh-what? But how…I don't…"

"Because you're you."

Sebastian said this as if there was no room for debate. As if it completely explained everything but it didn't.

"I don't understand." Blaine finally moved closer to the bed not able to resist being close with his mate. He rested his head on top of Sebastian's warm shoulder and let his body sag under the exhaustion of the day.

"Because you stopped me from killing Jeremiah at Scandals even when he deserved to have his head ripped off," Sebastian turned his head to murmur softly into Blaine's hair, "Because you were willing to sacrifice your life to save mine and your friend's. By the way I'm going to request next time that you don't throw your life away for any reason."

Blaine managed to smile against Sebastian's skin at the request that sounded more serious than a joke.

"As long as you're safe then there will be no reason for me to do so," Blaine answered honestly. Even though Blaine was the beta that didn't mean he lacked the strong desire to keep his mate safe. More than anyone else in the Pack it was his job to protect Sebastian from any kind of harm. A job Blaine took very seriously.

"And you wonder why I love you," Sebastian chuckled in response. He then wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him down to lie across the bed. Blaine let out a surprised laugh that was silence when Sebastian leaned to brush a kiss across his lips.

"You're also compassionate, intelligent, and sexy as hell."

"Okay, okay I get it," Blaine rolled his eyes in good humor.

"Seriously Blaine this entire incident has only proved to me that I'm very fortunate to have you as a mate. I'm never going to regret becoming your mate. If anything…" Sebastian eyes went distant for a moment and Blaine wondered what he was thinking about, "You might be the one who is going to believe he made a mistake."

"Why would I ever think that about you?" Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's thick hair which seemed to console the Alpha.

Sebastian eyes lowered his eyes for a second before answering.

"Lets not worry about it for now," His hold on Blaine tightened as he drew the two of them closer together, "We're both alive and I rather we spend the next month just being with each other."

"Sebastian,You know that you can trust me right?" Blaine didn't know what was going on but it was obvious that it troubled Sebastian.

"I do Blaine. I don't trust people very easily but when it comes to you I can't help it," Sebastian gave him a faint smile, "I just don't want us to think about anything else but each other."

"If you think that's best," Blaine agreed but with uncertainty.

Sebastian hummed in agreement and started to trail his fingers up Blaine's naked back. The two lay in a comfortable silence before Sebastian spoke up again.

"You know why you aren't a monster? Because if you were then you wouldn't care about if you killed anyone. Jeremiah never gave any of his victims a second thought. If anything you're a hero"

"I don't know about that," Blaine blushed in embarrassment at that statement.

"It's true and you can't argue against me because I'm your mate," Sebastian declared loftily.

"Oh really?" Blaine arched his eyebrow up in amusement, "Is that how this relationship is going to work?"

"I'm afraid so but there are upsides to being my mate."

"What are those?"

"I'm going to give you the most mind blowing orgasms you've ever had."

"Well since you're the only one who's given me a orgasm that's not much of a challenge."

"Is that so?" Sebastian changed their positions once more by twisting himself to straddle Blaine's waist, "Are you questioning my skills as a lover?"

"What if I' am?" Blaine teased back.

"Then I'm going have to rise to the challenge aren't I?"

Blaine wasn't going to make any disagreement against that. The two of them became a tangled of limbs as their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. The dirt and grime of the day that ha remained on Blaine's heart was washed away. He understood what Sebastian meant on just wanting to focus on each other because them being together was all that mattered. Here in the safety of his mate's arms being surrounded by his scent and his love surpassed any darkness inside him.

He just secretly wondered how long that would be the case.

* * *

One month had passed and tonight was the full moon.

Blaine and Sebastian had left the hunting cabin and were now traveling through the forest in their wolf forms. The night was clear and bright bathed in the light of the moon above them. It made navigating through the trees mush easier than Blaine's first full moon. Everything this time had been easier. His change while uncomfortable was no longer tortuous. He was more at ease with his wolf form. Most of all this time he was with his mate and soon the rest of his Pack.

The bronze wolf in font of him tilted his head back to let out a drawn out howl. The two waited barely a second to hear a reply. It was distant and faint but it was enough for them to know the Pack was on the move. Blaine pawed at the ground in excitement at being reunited with the others after spending a month apart. He loved every moment he got to spend with Sebastian but he missed the others. From Sebastian's low whine of eagerness he could tell the Alpha felt the same way. Sebastian jerked his head forward to signal for the two of them to keep moving. Blaine kept pace beside Sebastian thought he did pull ahead a couple times to tease Sebastian about how much faster he was. The Alpha nipped playfully at his hind legs and barked in amusement at Blaine's antics.

The night once more belonged to them.

Sebastian continued to let out intermittent howls to signal their position to the Pack. The responses grew louder and louder each time. Anticipation bubbled in Blaine's chest. He kept searching for any sign of the others. After several tense filled minutes two blonde furred wolves burst through the underbrush. Blaine had no time to react before Brittney and Jeff tackled him to the ground. Sebastian watched in amusement as Blaine struggled underneath their enthusiastic licking and biting. The other members of the Pack followed behind sniffing and licking Blaine and Sebastian. Everyone barked and yipped happily there was a sense of completeness now that they were all together.

Sebastian called the Pack to attention when he threw his head back to let out a loud howl. Every packmate stood there and waited to follow their Alpha's next move.

Sebastian bounded forward and took off into the forest in a dead run. The entire Pack immediately followed with the Alphas taking lead and the betas following close behind. Blaine was confused about where they were going until he recognized the familiar terrain and where they were headed.

The field was exactly how Blaine remembered it. The tall, sweet smelling grass surrounded by towering pine trees. It was funny to think that a little over a month ago Blaine was here as a stranger to this Pack. He was unsure of how to interact with the others and remained off to the side. Now he felt part of the others. He finally found his place to truly belong.

Blaine barked in excitement with the others as they tumbled into the field. He rolled in the grass with Rachel and Quinn before moving to find his mate. Blaine was in a playful mood and Sebastian was the perfect target.

He slunk low along the grass as he snuck upon the Alpha who was currently lying on his back resting. Blaine pounced on top of him causing Sebastian to let out an undignified yelp of surprise. The two rolled about becoming a mess of limbs and tails when Blaine jumped up to his feet. He narrowly missed Sebastian pinning him to the ground and triumphantly wagged his tail in victory. Sebastian humphed in annoyance as he glared up at the cocky beta. He was not exactly used to having someone pulling one over him. A low but playful growl emitted from Sebastian as he launched himself at Blaine. Unfortunately his mate managed to dodge him again and the two began a game of tag.

Blaine swiftly moved through the field. He gracefully maneuvered around Nick and Santana play fighting then expertly jumped over a napping Rachel. If Sebastian wasn't so annoyed he'd be impressed. In such a short time Blaine had grown use to his wolf body. It was a stark contrast to the Blaine who moved about his wolf form awkwardly and slow like a newly born fawn. Now Sebastian could barely keep up with him but he was never one to lose at anything.

Sebastian used his lower legs and bounded a head of Blaine. He managed to cut Blaine off and the black wolf skidded to an abrupt halt. With Blaine no longer moving Sebastian took advantage and tackled him to the ground. His larger body restrained Blaine down easily but he applied a bit more force to ensure Blaine wouldn't escape. To his surprise the beta submitted quickly as his body relaxed. Sebastian eyed him cautiously not knowing if this was a trick but then Blaine gave a peace offering by affectionately licking his muzzle. The Alpha snorted in approval and released Blaine from his hold. The large bronze wolf stretched himself out on the grass lowering his head on his front paws. Blaine curled in close to his mate resting his head on top of Sebastian's back. The two lay there together peacefully but content with each other and the knowledge that the Pack was reunited and safe.

The rest of the night passed quickly as the full moon gave way to the rising of the sun. Released from the pull of the moon the Pack turned back to their human forms. They remained naked in the field sleeping in the early morning dawn light with the exception of two. Blaine and Sebastian now awake gazed up at the pink sky as the sun chased away the night.

"Blaine?" Sebastian spoke up as his fingers skimmed down his arm.

"Hm?" Blaine hummed in reply.

"We need to talk about something," Sebastian trailed off vaguely.

"Okay," Blaine lifted his head from where it had been resting on Sebastian's chest to smile at him.

"In the situation where mates are from different Packs the beta will join the Alpha's pack."

"Considering I don't belong to a Pack yours was kind of the only option," Blaine teased but Sebastian didn't smile back.

"You have your mother," Sebastian pointed out.

"Can two people make a Pack?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied.

"What does that mean?" Blaine questioned, "I have to leave my mother?"

"Yes," Sebastian reached out to cup the side of his face.

"What if she joined this Pack too," Blaine asked hopefully.

Sebastian hesitated before answering, "We can ask but I doubt she'll agree to it."

"How can you know?" Blaine tensed up as he became defensive.

"Blaine," Sebastian soothed by wrapping his warm hand around his neck, "I'm just trying to be honest. For whatever reason your mother left her Pack to become a Stray. Strays are not known to be openly receptive to werewolves who belong to Packs."

"My mother isn't Jeremiah," Blaine defended.

"No she's not," Sebastian agreed, "She's not a threat bit that doesn't mean she would get along with a Pack."

"Why are you bringing this up," Blaine sighed in resignation.

"Like I was saying about the beta joining the Alpha's Pack," Sebastian continued, "Normally I would have to ask permission."

"Permission?" Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"As a sign of respect to your Pack leader," Sebastian gave him a sly smile, "I should have done it before we mated but you know how that went."

Blaine flushed but nodded in agreement.

"Besides I think it'll be good for you to say goodbye to your old life before you start your new one." Sebastian pulled Blaine down into a comforting embrace, "We won't be staying in Ohio for much longer."

Blaine nodded in agreement before resting his head on top of Sebastian's chest. He had no idea how this would play out or how he would feel about it. He had known for awhile that after his first month with Sebastian that this might occur he had just chosen to ignore. Now a distant possibility was becoming increasingly a reality. Not wanting to think about it anymore he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was strange to come back to a place that had one been familiar now became foreign to him. The inside of the Anderson household was dark and quiet. The early afternoon sun was blocked out by the curtains that had been drawn over each window. The air inside was old and stale and a fine dust had gathered on top of the furniture. His mother's scent was still lingering but Blaine could barely pick up any trace of his father. The entire situation didn't sit right with Blaine.

"Looks like no one is home," Sebastian stated as he walked into the living room, "Shall we go to your room?"

Blaine nodded silently and led the Alpha upstairs to his room. He felt suddenly self conscious about letting Sebastian into his private room. Not because he had anything to hide but the fact the room represented the person he used to be. The room that had once been his safe haven seemed small to him now. It was a museum display filled with relics of the boy he had wanted to be but never quite was. The small collection of toy robots, the bookcase filled with literary classics, the posters of fencing and old movies on the wall didn't feel emotionally connected to him. Despite the muted color scheme and high end furniture Blaine saw the space belonging to someone who was a child. Someone who hid from the world and himself.

Sebastian moved about the room with mild interest. He stopped to pick up several objects examining them carefully. Blaine wondered what he was trying to understand about him. What did Sebastian see when he looked at the room.

"What are you going to take?" Sebastian asked as he leafed through a copy of 'Dracula' with a amused grin.

"Probably none of it," Blaine shrugged.

"None of it?" Sebastian arched his eyebrow up in question, "There's nothing here you want to take with you?"

"Not especially," Blaine gave him a noncommittal shrug

"I would reconsider that," Sebastian said as he sat down on the bed, "You may not care now but you will get home sick later on."

Blaine wanted to argue that point but decided to let it go. Maybe Sebastian was right. The room and the items inside represented a simpler time in his life that would contrast the one he was embark on. Blaine had a suspicion his life would never be simple again. He took a copy of 'Grimm's Fairy Tales' that his mother used to read to him. A navy blue silk bow tie that Kurt gave to him for Christmas last year. And other items that reminded him of happier times. When he was done he joined Sebastian who was stretched out on his bed. He curled into his mate's side resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder and tangling their legs together. A sense of comfort had washed over him that he lacked since entering the house and it helped to put him at ease.

"I like it here," Sebastian commented then laughed when Blaine lifted to give him a quizzical look, "I've never been somewhere that had your scent on every surface. I'm particularly enjoying your bed."

Blaine gave him a bemused grin.

"What?" Sebastian gave him a cheeky grin, "I can't help it that I love been surrounded by you."

It was comments like that, sweet but with a hint of sexual innuendo, Blaine loved most from Sebastian. It was the Alpha's strange way of saying that he loved Blaine.

"I don't like it here," Blaine pressed in closer to Sebastian, "I feel like an interloper here that this isn't my house."

Sebastian's hand rubbed comforting circles on his back but didn't say anything.

"I wish my mother was here," Blaine sighed out.

"She will be," Sebastian said soothingly, "Till then try to get some rest."

Blaine hummed in agreement and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. He needed Sebastian's scent to ground him. To be what tethered him to reality. The familiar but never boring scent of wood and fire and a element distinctively Sebastian filled his senses. It made Blaine forget the uneasiness that dominated his mood since coming here and lull him into a restless sleep.

When he awoke the room was submerged in dark blue shadows. Sebastian's hand was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Someone is here," Sebastian whispered but he did not sound alarmed. Blaine shifted up to a sitting position and strained his ears to listen for any sounds. He heard the soft and careful steps of his mother moving around downstairs.

"My mother," He affirmed. He turned back to stare at Sebastian whose features had become obscured in the dying light of the day. Even still Blaine could sense the concern emitting from Sebastian directed towards him.

"I'm fine," Blaine tried to project that he was comfortable but just in case grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hand. Since becoming mates the majority of their communication had became nonverbal but oddly Blaine felt they understood each other even more now.

"Let's go," Sebastian suggested. He swung his legs over the be and pulled Blaine up to a standing position.

"After you," Sebastian stated as he stepped aside. Blaine could tell Sebastian was not simply being polite but offering for Blaine to take charge of being the one to approach his mother. He was grateful for the trust his mate had in him. It certainly made the walk from his room to downstairs much easier.

His mother must have heard or sensed them too because she was standing there waiting for them in the living room. Her face was tilted towards their direction and a small smile played on her lips. However the uneasy flicker of her eyes when they spotted Sebastian did not go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Mom," Blaine greeted before turning to Sebastian, "This is my mate Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian and his mother stared each other down for a minute which made Blaine concerned that meant neither of them approved. Fortunately the tense moment dissipated when Sebastian stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian said politely and with a surprising amount of sincerity.

"You as well," His mother inclined her head forward in response, "You may call me Malaya if you wish. Mrs. Anderson is rather formal considering the circumstances."

"I agree," Sebastian smiled softly, "It's actually because of those circumstances that I wanted to come here."

Malaya quirked her head to the side in confusion and Sebastian was struck by how similar she was to Blaine. In fact the two shared many physical features from their dark curly hair to their golden eyes and petite forms.

"Is Dad here?" Blaine asked.

"No," His mother shook her head, "I'm afraid your father is gone now."

"Gone where?" Blaine stared at her stunned.

"You said you came here due to circumstances," His mother turned her full attention back to Sebastian, "And what would that be."

Sebastian and Blaine exchanged a look of confusion from the rapid change of topic. Sebastian however gathered himself together and continued.

"I want to ask your permission to mate with Blaine," Sebastian clarified.

"It's a little late for that don't you think," She said impassively.

"Perhaps," Sebastian reluctantly agreed, "But I was raised to respect my elders and to follow the proper protocol for Pack affairs."

His mother smiled fondly up at Sebastian which thrilled Blaine to see that she was taken by him.

"Your parents raised you well," She gestured for the two of them to sit down on the sofa while she took the armchair, "However since Blaine and I are both betas and not officially a Pack its not necessary."

"I still would like it," Sebastian persisted which surprised Blaine, "The way Blaine and I mated was a little..."

"Abrupt?" She supplied.

"More like rushed," Sebastian shifted in his seat awkwardly, "I don't want you or him to think I forced him into an arrangement he didn't want."

"Forced? I nearly had to beg you to mate with me," Blaine turned to his mother with a exasperated look, "He was incredibly stubborn about it."

"I was looking out for your well being," Sebastian said stiffly.

"I think it was more about you being in denial," Blaine teased back.

The glare Sebastian gave him was lessened by the fact the corners of his lips twisted up in amusement, "Your lucky the bond in permanent or I would be reconsidering my decision to mate with you."

"Too bad for you it is," Blaine grinned up at him cheekily.

"You two seem very happy together," Blaine's mother spoke up for the first tie since they began their battle of wits. The two young werewolves snapped back to attention having temporary forgotten they weren't alone. However Malaya wasn't offended but more amused.

"Because of that," She continued, "I whole hardheartedly give you permission to mate with Blaine."

"Thank you," Sebastian replied genuinely before getting to his feet, "I'll leave the two of you alone now."

Blaine watched in confusion as Sebastian excused himself form the room.

"He's giving us time to say goodbye," She informed him, "Which is very generous of him."

"You make it sound so final," Blaine said nervously.

"It is," She gave him a sad smile, "Your place is with your mate and new Pack."

"But I don't want to leave you alone," Blaine said softly.

"I appreciate your concern but every parent prepares for this day," She got up from her chair in order to sit beside him. "The separation will be made easier knowing you are with someone who cares for you as you do for him."

"Thanks mom," Blaine choked out as he leaned forward to hug her.

His mother's arms though thing and small wrapped around him in a protective embrace. For all his life he had found shelter and protection with his mother but now it made him nostalgic of a time gone by.

"Promise me one thing Blaine," His mother whispered into his curls, "That regardless of what you face in the future you won't forget who you are."

"I promise," Blaine readily agreed though he wondered why she sounded so desperate.

His mother sighed in relief. She pulled back in order to drop a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

Blaine looked into her eyes and saw the tears shinning there.

"I love you too," Blaine echoed back.

The two of them hugged one last time before pulling apart. Blaine shakily got to his feet and exited the room. He managed to keep his own tears at bay until he saw Sebastian waiting for him in the foyer holding Blaine's bag of items from his room. Seeing the concerned expression on his mate's face was the final push to Blaine breaking down. Within seconds a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Blaine's tear streaked face was pressed into the soft cotton of Sebastian's shirt.

"It's okay," He soothed, "You're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry," He choked out as he pulled back to wipe away the tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Sebastian shook his head in wonder. He reached out to brush the lingering tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't want you to think that I'm sad about going to live with you."

"Of course you're sad," Sebastian kissed the side of his head, "We're werewolves not heartless monsters. I can only imagine how hard it must be to leave this life behind."

Blaine sniffed loudly but said nothing. He felt silly and childish for reacting this way. He should be happy and excited to be leaving a life that had suffocated and constrained him. He should be walking on cloud nine because he would be staying with Sebastian and the Pack. Yet a part of his heart was breaking for having to let go.

"I promise Blaine," Sebastian said resolutely, "That we'll be happy together."

"I know we will be," Blaine finally managed a smile.

Sebastian reached out to grab his hand. Their fingers laced together in a unbreakable grasp. They walked out the door and towards their new life.

* * *

Malaya watched the two boys walk down the drive way hand in hand. Her heart ached at the sight both in happiness and regret. It made her immensely happy knowing that Blaine would be taken care of. He now had a mate at his side and a Pack to belong to. The two things that had been missing from his life. This is how Blaine's life should have been. She should have never cut him off from their kind. She should have let Blaine join a Pack when the opportunity had been given to her all those years ago.

She turned from the window and collected herself. There was no point in wallowing in past mistakes. Blaine was happy and moving towards a bright future. One that she hoped would not be darkened by the shadows of her mistakes. However the past always had a way of finding you. In fact hers, after many years, had finally caught up to her. All this week she could not escape the smell of foreign wolves around town. Scents that were carefully hidden that you could only notice if you were looking. They drew in closer and closer by each passing day. Circling around her waiting for the moment to strike. She thought about running but knew there would be no point. She was tired of running and was ready to face the consequences of her actions.

She moved from the living room into the kitchen. The day was slowly coming to an end. The room was shrouded in darkness. It reminded her of a moment one year ago. Her coming into the kitchen late at night to find Blaine covered in blood. She knew from that point on their lives would change forever. Thank goodness Blaine found a happy ending before everything came to a close.

She sat down at the kitchen table and waited. She sat perfectly still as he eyes gazed out the window. She watched the sky go from light lavender to midnight blue to being covered with stars. The night had just begun when she heard the front door open.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the empty house. She caught a familiar scent. One that she knew as well as her own. One that she never thought she would smell again.

Within minutes a figure stood in the threshold of the kitchen. The soft light from the hallway making the feature barely visible but she knew who it was.

"It's been a long time," She greeted, "But I see that you finally found me."

**A/N:** And so it ends...or does it...

I feel that I need to clarify the confusion from my last author's note. When I said this chapter would be the last of a arc I meant that there would be more than one arc. I've already plotted and started writing the next arc. My plan is there to be three arcs in all each containing about 7-9 chapters. Essentially I will be writing this story for about forever XD

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I truly mean when I say that it makes my day. Whenever I get writers block or feel unmotivated I remember you guys and get my butt in gear. Everyone who has taken the time to write a review or reblog this story has made this entire experience awesome! I hope you guys enjoy whats coming next.

On a side note one of the reviewers (Who I sadly can't PM) mentioned that the sex scenes in last chapter felt cut off. There is a reason for that. In the past month FF has been much stricter about what they consider M content. Since I don't want my story deleted I have been very careful to follow it. Then again this is a story about young and horny werewolves...I've been thinking about posting a kind of deleted sex scenes on my tumblr. What do you guys think?

Next chapter of the new arc will be posted July 29th.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine thought that after Jeremiah was defeated he could settle down in his new life with Sebastian. However when the Pack is called by the Elders to return home his life takes another drastic turn.


	11. Chapter 10

Summer was coming to an end.

A summer that was probably the best one Blaine had in his entire life.

He spent his days with the Pack getting to know each individual member. Most importantly he was with his mate and lover Sebastian. The days passed in a bliss out blur of pleasure. They spent their time hunting or swimming or building campfires to roast marshmallows. Blaine was beginning to feel like he belonged in the Pack. The betas Rachel, Jeff and Brittney openly and easily accepted him into their confidences. The Alphas were equally supportive with Puck, Quinn and Nick going out of their way to make him feel welcomed. Only Santana kept her distance but at least she didn't insult him to his face anymore. Sometimes Blaine forgot he hadn't been part of the Pack for years and that it had only been two months.

The time alone with Sebastian had been unforgettable. The two were never apart for long. They were always kissing and touching and making love. Though there were a few times it got awkward. Like when Puck found them rutting against each other in the laundry room. Or when Rachel caught Sebastian bending Blaine over the patio table. The worst was when the two of them were sprawled out naked on the living room floor making love while the rest of the Pack was out of the house. Blaine had turned his head to the side and caught Brittney staring at them with a strange look of interest. Apparently she'd rather watch them then watch the movie.

Everything had been perfect until Sebastian had to leave.

"I'll only be gone for a week," Sebastian murmured into his ear.

Blaine nodded in agreement but wrapped his arms around Sebastian tighter as he buried his face into the Alpha's neck. The two were back at the main Estate in Sebastian's room sprawled out on the bed.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked with a lilt of amusement in his voice.

"I heard," Blaine shifted on the bed making it so he was half on top of Sebastian. Their legs tangled together pressing them impossibly close to each other.

"But are you fine with it?"

"Do I have a choice," Blaine sighed in resignation.

"If I could bring you I would," Sebastian carded his fingers through Blaine's curls soothingly, "However it would be best if I pleaded our case to the Pack on my own."

Blaine's stomach twisted in discomfort despite Sebastian best efforts to put him at ease. In truth there were several reasons Blaine didn't want Sebastian to leave. They had been mates for nearly two months which made their newly cemented bond relatively untested. For the first month Blaine could barely stand the idea of not being in the same room as Sebastian. He became distressed and consumed by a painful ache if Sebastian wasn't nearby. Now the two of them could separate themselves for a couple hours at a time but Blaine never enjoyed it.

It sounded awfully codependent but he didn't feel right unless Sebastian was around. He would be out of sorts with the world while a increasingly hollowness ate at him from the inside. The idea of not seeing Sebastian for a week sounded like complete agony to him.

Second, the whole purpose of Sebastian leaving was to convince his parents to accept Blaine as his mate. While Sebastian was confident there wouldn't be a problem. Blaine couldn't help but fear the Pack would reject him.

Lastly, he'd just really miss Sebastian.

"I understand," Blaine lifted his head to give Sebastian a weak smile, "I'm just not thrilled with us being apart."

"Do you think I' am?" Sebastian reached out to cradle the side of Blaine's face in his hand. "I much rather be here with you but in order to ensure our future together I need to do this."

Blaine turned and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's palm in silent agreement.

"Besides I know the Pack will take care of you in my absence," Sebastian stated confidently.

Blaine nodded in reply but he knew even with the help of the Pack being without Sebastian would be incredibly hard. But the Pack was determined to be there for him. On his first night alone Quinn and Rachel were determined that he sleep with them. The idea of sharing a bed with them made Blaine incredibly uncomfortable but they assured him it was normal for werewolves. Nick and Jeff took on the job making sure Blaine ate every meal. Without Sebastian around Blaine had lost his usual appetite but that didn't stop Nick and Jeff from making sure he didn't starve himself. During the day Brittney and Puck would follow him around to keep him company. Brittney would watch movies with him or invite Blaine into giving her cat an intervention. Puck would drag Blaine out into the woods to go hunting or just to go for a run.

While Blaine appreciated all of their efforts by the end of the week he wanted some alone time. Which is why on a slow Sunday evening he barricaded himself in Sebastian's room.

The sky was dark and heavy with clouds. The rain pelting down against the dorm window creating a background of white noise. Blaine involuntarily shivered at the idea of being stuck in that weather.

He was thankful that tonight none of the Pack members came to visit him as it provided Blaine a quiet night alone. It started with a long, peaceful shower. He took his time about it since no one would be banging on the door reminding him that others were waiting for their turn. Blaine would be eternally grateful that Sebastian had an en suite bathroom. Plus he secretly loved using Sebastian's body wash.

Next he changed into a pair of Sebastian's old athletic sweatpants and hoodie. The material was worn but extremely comfortable even if it did hand comically loose off his body. Then Blaine's toppled into Sebastian's bed and spread his math homework across the midnight blue covers. Blaine stayed there for the next hour lying on his stomach and diligently working through his problems. After missing so much school Blaine was determined to catch up and graduate.

Despite Sebastian not actually being in the bed with him it was terribly distracting to do his homework here. The pillows and sheets were saturated with Sebastian's scent. He loved how Sebastian smelled of sandalwood body wash, sweat and something purely masculine. It reminded Blaine that he was without a doubt painfully attracted to boys. The only downside to this arrangement was Blaine always ended up dozing off. He tried to resist the pull for his body to relax but each time he failed. Like clock work after the first hour Blaine felt his eyelids start to fall. Blaine decided to take a break from math as he pushed his books off the bed. He buried his face into Sebastian's pillow not caring how perverted the act it was to be openly smelling his boyfriend's pillow. He was a werewolf and that kind of behavior was deemed acceptable by his kind. He drifted off to a light nap awakened later by the slam of a door closing. Blaine shifted in his sleep but didn't fully open his eyes.

It became silent after that and Blaine nearly dozed off again until a low voice spoke up.

"Time to wake up."

Fingers ghosted down his arm and Blaine swatted at the intruder in annoyance not bothering to check who it was.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Sebastian murmured in his ear, "I haven't seen you in a week and that's far too long."

Blaine immediately rolled over in the bed to come face to face with Sebastian. The Alpha smirked down in pride at the surprised look on his mate's face. Normally Blaine would have been annoyed by that but right now he couldn't care less how much of a cocky bastard Sebastian was being. Golden eyes quickly took in the tired features on the Alpha's face. But regardless of the dark smudges under his eyes and his brown hair being unkempt and him smelling like an airport he was still beautiful to Blaine.

"You're back," Blaine whispered. His fingers trailing down the side of Sebastian's face.

"In the flesh," Sebastian nuzzled into Blaine's hand, "I'm going to take a shower then I'll be right back."

Blaine nearly whined in protest. He wanted to clutch onto his mate's arms and demand that he stay with him. However Blaine didn't want to be a child about it so he reluctantly let him go.

"Please hurry," He urged Sebastian as he pulled away.

"I won't be long," Sebastian promised with a playful wink before slipping away into the bathroom.

Blaine shook his head in amusement and flopped back down onto the bed. Fifteen minutes passed and the bathroom door opened with a click. Sebastian softly padded across the room. The muffled thump of a towel falling to the ground interrupted the silence. Blaine expected to hear the opening and closing the dresser drawers as Sebastian selected clothes to change into.

Instead fingers with skin warm from being pelted with hot water gripped the edge of his sweatpants and swiftly pulled them down exposing his ass.

"Sebastian," Blaine asked in a startled voice.

One hand rested firmly but gently on Blaine's lower back to keep him from moving. The fingers from his free hand traced light designs on his left cheek.

"I've missed your ass," Sebastian sighed in contentment which Blaine thought was over the top considering Sebastian had been up close and personal with it only a week ago. After a few minutes of nothing more then maddeningly light touches Blaine started to shift restlessly underneath him.

Sebastian pulled away which was very much not what Blaine wanted. He was about to protest but his mind short circuited once Sebastian lowered himself on top of him.

Being short his entire life made Blaine partly resentful and envious of tall people. Hating how they used their height to assert authority of those vertically challenged. Back in the early days of coming into his sexual orientation Blaine imagined he'd prefer a boyfriend the exact same height as him. He stubbornly refused to find tall people attractive. Then he met Sebastian who demolished any previous desire of having a boyfriend of the same height. Blaine loved how Sebastian's body completely covered his own and relished in the feeling of being engulfed by another.

Large, warm hands trailed up his arms till lightly grasping at Blaine's wrists pinning him down. Sebastian's nose softly grazed against the soft skin of his exposed neck.

"Hmmm," Sebastian purred into the shell of his ear, "You smell like me."

"Um yes...I had a..." Blaine struggled to gather his thoughts at the feel of Sebastian's hard cock at the cleft of his ass, "I had a shower here."

"God, when you smell like this." Sebastian seemed to be having problems concentrating because his hips rocked against Blaine's backside, "It reminds me that you're mine."

A choked moan escaped from Blaine's lips as his hands clenched helplessly at the sheets. Sebastian continued to rock against him, pushing Blaine deeper into the mattress.

"Blaine," Sebastian whispered desperately, "I need...can you suck me off?"

Blaine was thrown off by the desperation in Sebastian's voice and the borderline begging in his words. It only made him want to do it even more.

Sebastian released his hold on him giving Blaine room to shakily get up. Now finally facing each other Blaine stared into the lust blown dark green eyes of his mate.

"How do you want me?" Blaine asked, blushing a little at Sebastian's arched eyebrow.

"Moved back a bit," Sebastian directed. Blaine found comfort that his voice faltered from his usually steady commands.

Blaine shuffled back to the foot of the bed, allowing Sebastian to sit up with his back to the headboard. Sebastian spread out his long legs putting his cock now flushed a dark red and out on full display. Blaine could have come from that image alone.

With shaking hands Blaine reached down to the hem of the sweatshirt to pull it over his head.

"No, leave it on," Sebastian protested then crooked his finger for Blaine to come closer.

Blaine nestled himself in between Sebastian's legs trying to get comfortable. He wrapped his fingers around Sebastian's hard cock with one hand and bent over to slowly take it into his mouth.

"Fuck...Yes," Sebastian groaned out, hand coming up to card through Blaine's dark curls to hold him in place.

Blaine's mouth moved in a familiar rhythm up and down Sebastian's length. His cheeks hallowed out as he sucked harder. The wet slide of his tongue trailing up the veins making Sebastian moan loudly.

"Not going to last long," Sebastian arched his back to get closer, "It's been too long...God your mouth..."

True to his words it didn't take long for Sebastian to come. His orgasm slammed into him with a sudden force. Streams of come to exploded down Blaine's throat. He tried his best to swallow most of it down but the angle once again worked to his disadvantage. Regardless he kept sucking Sebastian's cock as he came undone underneath him, milking every last drop down his throat.

He pulled off once Sebastian collapsed against the headboard and wiped the excess cum that dripped down his chin with the sleeve of the sweatshirt. Usually Sebastian would bask in the after glow of his orgasm with his long limbs hanging loosely at his sides. This time however he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and dragged him up his body. Blaine had barely any time to recover before Sebastian attacked his mouth in forceful kiss.

Using his left hand he tilted Blaine's head back to the perfect angle while his thumb pulled at Blaine's chin to open his mouth wider. Sebastian's hot and slick tongue invaded the inside of his mouth, stroking and tasting every inch of it.

When he broke away Blaine gasped out to fill his burning lungs with air but still aching to have Sebastian kiss him like that again.

Long fingers gently caressed the side of Blaine's flushed face till he caught his breath. He then leaned in again, lips barely an inch from Blaine's.

"Now you taste like me," Sebastian's breath ghosted over Blaine's swollen lips before moving in to claim another kiss.

The two lay in bed together kissing and touching now that they were finally reunited. Blaine had curled into Sebastian's side and pressed his face into the crook of the Alpha's neck. His tongue flicked out to lick the sweat gathered there which made Sebastian chuckle in amusement.

"Can't get enough can you?" Sebastian's hand trailed down Blaine's back.

"You were gone for a week," Blaine answered.

"I know," Sebastian pulled away then shifted so that he was sitting on top of the bed, "But it was for the best and I have promising news."

Blaine gazed up at his mate anxiously. He followed Sebastian's lead and moved in order to sit legs folded beside Sebastian.

"Good news too?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"That's debatable," He said as he ran a hand through Blaine's curls, "But before I tell you anything about my trip I need to tell you about my Pack."

"Your Pack?" Blaine echoed, "But I've been living here for two months."

"I'm afraid our Pack is just part of a much larger one."

Blaine's mouth gaped open in surprise.

"Let me start from the beginning," Sebastian smiled reassuringly at him, "Our kind originated from Europe. It was easy for us to live in rural villages and disguise ourselves. If large dogs were spotted or livestock went missing people blamed it on actual wolves. Then Europe changed; it began to expand and cities grew. Plus humans were getting more clever in how to hunt down wolves."

"Okay," Blaine nodded in understanding but wondered where the impromptu history lesson was going.

"Several werewolves families decided that the best ting to do was to head for the New World," Sebastian continued, "One of those families was the Smythe family who helped to establish the first werewolf Pack in North America."

"So you're..." Blaine sat there stunned unable to get the words out.

"From the oldest werewolf families and one of the oldest werewolf pack's in North America," Sebastian confirmed. His eyes focused on Blaine trying to gauge his reaction.

"So does that make you a prince of some sort?" Blaine asked. The entire situation was kind of mind blowing to hear that your mate belonged to something much bigger than you ever could imagine.

"A prince?" Sebastian broke out into a grin, "That's a lofty title but not an accurate one. The hierarchy of werewolf Packs is structured by meritocracy and not aristocracy. Every position has to be earned. For example I had to earn the title of Alpha leader it wasn't just given to me because I'm a Smythe."

"But your family is powerful, right?" Blaine figured being the oldest werewolf family gave you some sort of prestige.

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, "My family does have a track record of being prominent leaders in the Pack. Till last year before he died my grandfather was one of the Elders and my father is the second in command to our current head Alpha leader."

Blaine blinked in confusion as he tried to process those words. A part of him wanted to pretend like he understood but this was too important to worry about pride.

"I don't really understand," Blaine reluctantly admitted, "I thought you were the Alpha leader. And who are these Elders?"

Sebastian smiled in understanding as he reached out to cradle the side of Blaine's face. It helped Blaine relax who unbeknownst to him had gotten tense during the conversation so far.

"Most Packs are small with the maximum of ten members," Sebastian continued, "Usually because it's easier to conceal our kind when we are in smaller numbers. Plus they're usually all family members."

"But not yours?" Blaine took a guess.

"But not mine," Sebastian affirmed.

"How many are you?" Blaine asked.

"My Pack consists of around forty members."

Truthfully forty didn't sound that big in comparison to the ten that most were it was.

"Most Packs tend to break up due to infighting when they get too big. However the East Coast Pack..."

"East Coast Pack?"

"Sorry," Sebastian amended, "I keep forgetting you don't know these things. Though there are many Packs on the East Coast ours is the largest and oldest which makes us the most powerful. For that reason we keep an eye on the other Packs."

"Kind of like a werewolf police?" Blaine teased.

"Not exactly," Sebastian smirked at him, "It's incredibly hard to police werewolves. More like if a Pack or a Stray get out of line then we usually take care of it."

Blaine remembered how Sebastian told him that taking care of a unruly Stray usually involved killing them. The image of Sebastian snapping Jeremiah's neck flashed in his mind and he wondered how many more Strays Sebastian had killed.

"Back to my original point," Sebastian diverted Blaine away from his grim thoughts, "My Pack leadership is divided up by generation due to our size. The Elders are our oldest and most experienced members who sit at the top. Though they are no longer fit to be in combat or go hunting down Strays the rest of the Pack still heels to their insight. Nothing in the Pack is accomplished without their approval. The second generation is the adult one consisting of our parents. The Alpha leader of the generation is the Head Alpha and responsible for the Pack as a whole and deals with most of the day to day Pack business. Lastly there is us young werewolves that I'm the leader of. However it is my Plan to one day be the Head Alpha and eventually the Head Elder. Is this too much for you?"

"Kind of," Blaine admitted who felt like his head was spinning with all this new information.

"I swear I'm getting to the good stuff," Sebastian's thumb swiped gently across his cheekbone in comfort, "The last thing you really need to know is who these leaders are. The Head Elder is Sue Sylvester who is probably one of the most ill tempered werewolves I've ever met. The Head Alpha is Hiram Berry who is Rachel's dad with my father being his second in command. I don't Hiram or my father will be too hard to convince but the Elders have expressed concerns."

Blaine gazed at him with a mixture of nervousness and hopefulness.

"The Pack leaders are not exactly mad but more concerned that we mated."

"Why's that?" Blaine asked as his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Even though I'm not a 'prince' I still hold a position of power not just in the Pack but the entire werewolf community on the East Coast. Smythe is a well known name amongst werewolves which means the Pack was very interested in who I took on as a mate."

"And they don't approve of me," Blaine concluded in a defeated voice.

"I wouldn't say that," Sebastian tried to reassure him, "They don't even know you which is their main concern. You're a Stray no one has ever heard of who managed to convince me to be your mate."

"'Convince?'" Blaine said in a displeased tone.

"Their words not mine. To be fair for most of my life I've told my Pack that I would never mate then suddenly after a two months of being away I've claimed one. Some are wondering if you coerced me into mating with you."

"I would never do that!" Blaine protested hotly. He did not like how Sebastian's words made hm sound as though he was a gold digger of some sort.

"I told them that you unintentionally seduced me," Sebastian said in a low and playful tone.

"I didn't meant to seduce you against your will," Blaine grumbled out.

"But you did," Sebastian leaned forward to brush his lips against Blaine's, "You captivated me and in the end I couldn't deny that you were meant to be with me."

Blaine's mind began to fog up at the feel of Sebastian's warm breath fanning across his lips. Suddenly the politics of a werewolf Pack no longer bothered him. He just wanted to be close to Sebastian the way he was before this conversation started. Unfortunately Sebastian pulled back with a wink that left Blaine blushing and frustrated.

"Sadly not every werewolf is as pure heart as you," Sebastian wrapped his long fingers around his wrist to pull him in closer, "Some are known to seduce unmated Alphas in order to place themselves into a Pack and a position of power."

"Which is what they think I did."

The cold harsh reality of their situation washed away any amorous feelings Blaine had in that moment.

"They're wrong," Sebastian said firmly, "And we're going to prove that to them."

"How?" Blaine asked.

"We're leaving for New York in one week," Sebastian informed him, "I'm presenting you to the Pack as my mate."

"Is that all we need to do?" Blaine asked in suspicion.

"Well not exactly," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "My father informed that they're going to want to question you and by question he means interrogate."

Great, Blaine thought helplessly, another test. Yet no test before had so much riding on it. If he messed this up he could possibly ruin his entire future with Sebastian. Blaine flopped down on the bed with a dishearten sigh and wondered how he would pull this off.

* * *

The Lima Bean was a mixture of locals and tourists. In a couple of weeks when the schools started again the students would take it over particularly the ones from Dalton. At one time this place was his safe haven. The only part of the human world that he actually felt comfortable in. He spent countless hours here with Kurt doing their homework or just hanging out. It was more familiar to him then his old home he shared with his parents. Yet he hadn't set the foot inside this building for months too distracted by his new life. Now he would come here one last time before leaving. To say the final goodbye to his old life and the boy who had made it bearable for him.

"So where exactly are you going?" Kurt sipped on his non-fat ice-mocha.

"New York," Blaine stirred his strawberry-banana smoothie with his straw but didn't drink from it.

"To do what?" Kurt asked, "Are you going to school?"

"I'm not going to school at this time," Blaine said vaguely. There was also the fact he still needed to take the test to get his GED.

"Do you have a job?"

"Kurt," Blaine said firmly but with a smile on his face.

"What?' Kurt arched up one of his perfect eyebrows, "I can't help but be concerned if you're going to a big city with a boy you just met with no future prospects in mind."

"I'll be staying with his family," Blaine offered.

"Who you've never met," Kurt shook his head, "Sounds to me like he's throwing you to the wolves."

You have no idea, Blaine thought but kept that to himself.

"Kurt I'm going to be fine," Blaine assured him.

Kurt was silent but he was pursing his lips together which meant he was not happy.

"Don't worry about me," Blaine waved him off, "You're leaving for Paris in two weeks shouldn't you be freaking out about that?"

"I'm completely prepared," Kurt gave him a confident smile, "Unlike you who apparently is just winging it."

"That's how it usually goes with Sebastian."

"Ah yes," Kurt's blue eyes flickered with a unknown emotion, "Well if you're with your boyfriend then I guess that's all that matters."

Blaine sat there unsure of what to do or say. He was finding Kurt to be nearly impossible to read. It was completely unlike when he was with the Pack. Even though none of their minds were linked they could get a sense of each others emotions. Blaine had grown so use to it he'd forgotten how to read humans.

A pain of guilt bloomed in his chest at that thought. Never before did he ever place Kurt in the category of 'human' like they were not the same species. Kurt was his friend not just a human but lately it was getting harder and harder to deny that humans and werewolves were not exactly similar. Not that one was better than the other just that they were different. Blaine didn't belong with humans but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss Kurt. Which made this conversation extremely difficult for Blaine because he knew it would be the last one.

"I hope you'll be happy Kurt," Blaine said suddenly but earnestly.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt gave him a warm smile, "I want the same for you too. Sorry if my pestering you with questions made you think otherwise."

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them talked about normal and boring subjects. Kurt about his new school in Paris and how his step brother was driving him crazy. Blaine barely talked preferring to listen to Kurt and there was the fact he couldn't speak honestly about the next phase of his life. By the time they were done the sky was turning a dark orange and the Lima Bean was nearly empty. Upon exiting the building Blaine caught a familiar scent and his eyes immediately found Sebastian. The Alpha was leaning against the side of the car looking impossibly beautiful in the dying light of the sun.

"He is cute I'll give you that," Kurt spoke in amusement at how Blaine blatantly stared at Sebastian, "Maybe even cute enough that its understandable why you'd want to run off with him."

"It's more than him being cute," Blaine was pretty certain Kurt was joking but he wanted to clarify.

"That was me teasing," Kurt rolled his eyes good at him, "I think the whole thing is crazy but if you're happy that's what matters."

"Thank you Kurt"

Blaine had a fond smile on his face that became a startled look when Kurt stepped forward to address Sebastian.

"You better take care of him," He called out across the parking lot, "I may not look like much of a fighter but I will find ways to destroy you."

Blaine stood completely still not knowing how to react to this situation. He knew Sebastian did not take kindly to threat but he hoped the Alpha understood that Kurt was partially kidding. The last thing he needed was for a fight to break out in the parking lot.

Fortunately Sebastian was bemused but the entire thing. He nodded his head in agreement to Kurt before shifting his eyes to Blaine in a silent question. Blaine understood the message loud and clear that it was time for the two of them to go.

"Goodbye Kurt," Blaine reached over to draw Kurt into a hug. He could tell Kurt was stunned by this action by him stiffening in his arms. During their time as close friends Blaine never initiated any physical contact but a lot had changed since those days.

"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt said into his shoulder before pulling away, "What's with the teary farewell? It's not like we'll never see each other again."

Blaine gave a small smile to Kurt's uncertain look as if to say he agreed. However deep down he knew they could no longer be friends. He watched Kurt walk towards his car and returned one final wave of goodbye before moving to Sebastian's side.

"Done?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded with a hint of sadness.

"Blaine you do understand why we can't be friends with humans, right?" Sebastian said sympathetically.

"I do," Blaine leaned into his mate' side, "Doesn't make it any less hard."

"Come on," Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, "We have a plane to catch."

Blaine twisted his head to get one last look at the Lima Bean. He gazed lingered sadly for a minute then he turned back to let Sebastian lead him to the next phase of his life.

* * *

It was night when the Pack arrived in New York.

The journey between the airport to where the rest of Sebastian's Pack was location occurred in a jumble of images and sounds. Blaine barely paid any attention of what was going around him too consumed by his nerves. The only thing that kept him grounded was Sebastian's hand wrapped around his own. A hand that tugged Blaine through the dense crowds of the airport and then into a taxi that took them into the heart of the city.

The Pack lived in a towering building of glass and steel. Despite knowing that the Pack was located in New York he was still surprised they lived in such a building. In his mind he never associated werewolves with a urban landscape. On the outside it appeared to be any normal building. No one who walked the sidewalk outside would ever guess that a Pack of werewolves lived amongst them.

For one hour Blaine had waited.

Waited while the rest of the Pack went into a room to brief the rest of the Pack on what had occurred during their time in Ohio. Blaine was not allowed to enter the room at that point and had to wait out in the hallway. His body thrummed with a restless energy. He wanted to be with the others especially considering most of the problems were due to him.

The door then opened with a soft click.

"Blaine, they're ready for you." Quinn gave him an encouraging smile.

Blaine nodded and shakily got to his feet. The entire situation felt like he was going in for a job interview but this was far more important. How he performed in the next minute would determine the rest of his life. To say he was nervous was an understatement.

The room Blaine was led into was like a large ballroom with polished wood floors and a high ceiling with a grand chandelier in the middle. One wall was entirely made of glass windows that gave a stunning view of New York City skyline. Blaine had little time to enjoy the view before he noticed that forty pairs of eyes were staring at him. Blaine's eyes darted about to each face that gazed at him with looks that varied from interest to suspicion.

"Come along Blaine," Quinn urged him forward.

Blaine began to walk closer to the group. His footsteps echoed in the silent room. His nerves were twisting painfully in his stomach at the quiet. He had no idea what people were thinking as they continued to watch his every move. The only upside was that he finally found his packmates who smiled eagerly at him. Puck gave him a thumbs up while Rachel was silently miming that he should smile. Then his eyes met with Sebastian's. The Alpha was standing ramrod straight and his hands were clenching at his sides. However he managed to give Blaine a slight smirk. Blaine had to fight every urge in his body that screamed at him to place himself at Sebastian's side.

"Come forward young man."

Blaine jerked his head to the side to follow the source of his voice.

He found two men and one woman standing apart from the rest of the group.

The man who was gesturing at him to come closer had a welcoming smile on his face. He reminded Blaine of a professor with his black rimmed glasses and his charcoal gray suite with a with a white rose pinned to his lapel. His stance was clam and at ease. Despite his friendly manner Blaine could tell this man possessed a great deal of intelligence and confidence. His inner wolf was immediately put on guard when facing an obviously stronger wolf by himself. Blaine held back and his shoulders stiffened in defense.

"Don't be shy," He nodded in approval when Blaine eventually followed his order, "Now then for introductions I'm Hiram Berry the current Head Alpha of this Pack. This lovely man beside me is Hector Smythe my second in command."

Blaine turned to gave at the man he instantly recognized as Sebastian's father. The two shared the same tall and graceful build. His light brown eyes gazed intently at Blaine as if trying to piece a puzzle together.

"To my left," Hiram continued congenially, "Is our Elder leader-"

"Sue Sylvester," The woman with short hair in a no nonsense hair style said sharply. Blaine could feel his body seize up as the woman's dark blue eyes narrowed at him in distrust. She was not what Blaine imagined an Elder to be. She held herself up proudly and emitted a powerful energy that would make anyone think twice about crossing her.

Her lips were pursed in a thin line as she regarded Blaine.

"And you are?" Hiram prompted.

"Bl-Blaine Anderson," Blaine managed to get out.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hiram's demeanor suddenly shifted from gracious hot to a hard edged businessman, "Now Blaine we need to ask you some questions before we make any final decisions."

"I understand," Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Hiram regarded him carefully, "My main question is do you intend to serve the Pack?"

"Pardon?" Blaine asked.

"There is a great deal of responsibility that comes with being part of this Pack," Hiram explained.

"None of which you are prepared for," Sue harshly barked out.

"Yes, thank you Sue," Hiram flickered his eyes to her then back to Blaine, "My concern is whether you'll be able to handle the demands that comes with belonging to a Pack."

"Well I-" Blaine halted for a second as he tried to gather the courage to keep going, "I know my background is unconventional but I'm willing to learn. I want to be useful in this Pack."

"How could a Stray like you be useful to us?" Sue demanded.

There was a ripple of murmurs from the Pack members behind him. Blaine didn't have to turn around to confirm the frown he knew was on Sebastian's face. He could sense the displeasure practically emitting from his mate in waves.

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly, "But I would do anything to prove my worth because I owe this Pack so much."

"Please explain," Hiram asked with an intrigued look.

"My life before meeting Sebastian and the Pack was pretty horrible" Blaine took in a deep breath, "I often hated the fact I was a werewolf and I viewed it as a curse. But because of Sebastian and the others I realized it was a gift."

The entire room went quiet after that and Blaine had no idea if this was good or bad. However Hiram had a thoughtful expression on his face while Sue was no longer grimacing at him. The excitement of maybe winning the over was diminished when his eyes landed on Sebastian's father.

"Why were you a Stray?" Jonathan Smythe asked in a cool and professional tone.

Blaine could feel a involuntary chill go up his spine when the man's dark eyes stared directly at him. It reminded Blaine of the few times Sebastian would exert his authority of the rest of the Pack. But his father did it with such ease and strength that it threw Blaine off.

"I um...I didn't choose to be one," Blaine stuttered out, "My mother was one and that was how she raised me."

"Why was your mother a Stray?" Mr. Smythe continued to question.

"I do-don't know..."

"What happened to your mother?"

Blaine stood there fumbling to get the right words out. He didn't know why this was so important but he had a sense he wasn't giving the right answers. Oddly it would be Sue who came to his aide.

"Enough Smythe," She barked out, "The runt's mother is not asking to join the Pack. I could care less about why his mother is a Stray."

Mr. Smythe didn't ask any further question but continued to stare at Blaine with a calculating look.

"Listen runt," Sue now fully addressed Blaine, "This Pack is not for weaklings or sissies. It's our job to keep order and to prevent humans from hunting us down and turning us into fur coats. I honestly don't think you're cut out for it but you've already mated with Smythe's spawn over there. I say that we should give you a chance and if you don't go crying home in a week you get to stay."

"I would like to echo Sue's decision and say that I also grant permission for you to join this Pack," Hiram added, "But on a probational period first. You need to prove to us of your loyalty we can't just grant it to you."

"How do I prove it?" Blaine asked.

"We shall see," Hiram gave him a knowing smile, "Till then I would suggest you keep your nose clean."

Blaine stood there stunned with happiness and relief that he barely heard the shouts and cheers from the his packmates.

Somehow or another he managed to get into a Pack. Which meant he now had a place where he belonged and that he could spend his life with Sebastian. The happiness that filled him up was only comparable to the night Sebastian claimed him as his mate.

Not able to stop the wide smile from spreading across his face Blaine turned around to celebrate with the Pack. Though he was thrilled to see their happy grins and hear their congratulations there was just one person whose reaction he wanted to see the most.

His eyes searched for Sebastian. His body ached to be close to his mate once more. The two of them could finally be together now with no fear of being torn apart. The agonizing minutes spent looking for Sebastian thankfully came to an end when Blaine felt a tug on his arm. Blaine knew who it was by the way his senses filled with a scent he knew better than his own.

The smile on Blaine's face faltered at the intense expression on Sebastian's face. Blaine stared up at him in confusion not understanding the reaction he was seeing. He thought Sebastian would be happy. Instead the Alpha remained silent and it took a second for Blaine to realize the entire room had gone quiet. From the corners of his eyes Blaine could tell that everyone was watching them with interest.

"Sebastian?" Blaine questioned.

The Alpha didn't respond except for pulling Blaine closer. His free hand gripped Blaine's chin and tilted his head back. Blaine complied to Sebastian's silent demands though he had no idea what they were leading to. Without explanation despite Blaine's evident confusion Sebastian leaned forward to take Blaine's lips into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and overwhelming but most of all it was claiming. Blaine vaguely realized that this was Sebastian's way of showing the entire Pack that Blaine belonged to Sebastian as his mate.

Sebastian eventually pulled back and once again left Blaine breathless.

"You were amazing Killer," Sebastian murmured against his lips.

Blaine was so lightheaded he didn't know if Sebastian was complimenting his kissing or him convincing the Pack leaders.

"Though I applaud this display of affection," Hiram interrupted them, "I'm afraid we have unfinished business we need to attend to with Sebastian.

The two mates turned to regard their leaders.

"Alone," Sue clarified, "Lets go now before I vomit from all the love in the air."

Blaine instinctively gripped onto Sebastian's arm not wanting him to leave too soon.

"I'll be back," Sebastian reassured him, "Wait for me."

Blaine nervously watched as Sebastian walked out of the room with the three leaders. If Sebastian was going to get into trouble for bringing him here he wanted to stand by his mate's side to offer support. Unfortunately he was ordered to stay behind which left him to wait and worry.

"Blaine?" The question was accompanied by a gentle touch to his shoulder. He turned expecting it to be Quinn or ever Rachel but instead it was a strikingly beautiful woman with a pair of green eyes that looked very familiar.

"I'm Marie Smythe," The woman introduced herself with an encouraging smile at his confused expression, "I'm Sebastian's mother."

At hearing that Blaine recognized all the features the two of them shared. The long and straight nose the high cheekbones, the same shade of light brown hair. She held herself with a collected poise and elegance that made Blaine almost want to bow to her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Blaine held out his hand for it to be shaken, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Sebastian never talked much about his family."

Instead of taking his hand she leaned in to brush a chaste kiss on his left cheek then his right one. The action left Blaine flustered and surprised which only worsened when her hand patted the side of his face affectionately.

"You really are very cute," She said warmly, "I can tell why Sebastian is smitten by you. It's obvious that you have a kind heart and sweet nature."

Blaine was relieved to hear that at least one person in the Pack didn't think he was seducer who used sex to worm his way into Sebastian's heart.

"Thank you," Blaine tried his best to regain his composure, "And I just want you to know that I didn't force Sebastian to do anything..."

Marie smiled gently as she grabbed Blaine's hands.

"Don't fret darling," She squeezed his hand comfortingly, "I know my son better than anyone. He is not the type of person who is easily manipulated. To be frank, usually he's the one doing the manipulating. A trait he inherited from both his parents I'm afraid."

She let out a amused laugh that helped soothe Blaine's nerves.

"Come let us talk some more," Her eyes did a quick scan of the people surrounding them, "Somewhere a bit more private."

Blaine nodded in agreement. Since entering the room Blaine had felt stifled by the weight of expectations and judgment. He followed her out of the room and back into the hallway. She walked to the elevator at the end of the hall and Blaine had to quicken his steps in order to keep up. Without questioned he walked into the through the elevator door she held open for him.

The two rode up the elevator in silence and Blaine wondered if he should be nervous. Sebastian's mother seemed supportive and understanding but Blaine was the one who mated with her son behind his parent's back. It would be understandable if she wanted to ream him out or perhaps interrogate him. Sebastian's father certainly didn't seem to pleased with him. By the time the elevator dinged at their stop Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice.

"Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine snapped his head up towards a concerned looking Marie.

"You're nervous," She stated and not asked. It seemed to be a trait amongst werewolves that they could sense each others emotions. Blaine found the whole thing off putting that regardless of how hard he tried to hide them his emotions were easily detected. It reminded him of his first meeting with Sebastian. How it terrified him that this stranger could tell he was a werewolf and knew how to read his emotions. On the other had it was kind of nice not having to put every feeling into words. Sometimes it seemed like Sebastian knew him better than he did himself.

"A little," Blaine admitted.

"Don't be," She took his hand and led him towards a small flight of stairs, "We're Pack now which means I'll do everything I can to help you."

The stairs took them to a steel door that once opened revealed the rooftop of the building. Blaine was temporarily stunned by the New York City skyline. The scattered lights across the buildings of steel and glass. The city itself stretched out large and imposing which invoked a feeling of smallness in Blaine. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would see a sight like this.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Marie commented.

"Yes," Blaine breathed out.

"I remembered when I first saw it all those years ago," She reminisced, "I was a young girl who came to the big city in search of a Pack. I had heard that many Strays came here to live under the safety of the East Coast Pack."

"You were Stray?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Indeed I was," She told him with a hint of pride, "My Pack had been hunted by a rival one and slaughtered. I was the only survivor."

Blaine remained silent not knowing what to say. Her story did come as a shock though. He never imagined that werewolves would kill their own kind.

"I never thought that I would join this Pack or that I would become the mate of Jonathan Smythe," She turned to him and gave a self satisfied smirk that he was all too familiar with, "The Pack didn't approve of me either so I understand how overwhelmed you must be."

"I just don't want to let Sebastian down," Blaine confessed softly.

"You won't," She assured him, "I know it seems like a lot to take on but Sebastian wouldn't have picked you if you weren't capable of handling it."

Blaine nodded but he didn't know if he entirely agreed.

"And I'll help you," She told him firmly, "Like I said we're family now. Plus I know what a handful Sebastian can be."

Blaine's lips stretched into a grateful smile. He was about to thank her when he felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up on end.

"Are you two talking about me?"

Blaine and Marie whipped their heads to the side to see Sebastian was approaching them. It impressed Blaine how quietly he was able to move that it didn't alert their attention. He wondered how much he had overheard.

"Only bad things darling," Marie said airily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his mother before turning his full attention on Blaine. A fluttery wave of pleasure rose up in his chest at seeing Sebastian safe and sound. He knew that his mate was never under any real danger but he was still worried.

"Missed me?" Sebastian asked cheekily.

"Not too badly," Blaine said though it was obvious he was lying.

Sebastian reached out to grab Blaine's hand in order to pull him in closer. A silent request that Blaine was more than happy to oblige. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed their bodies close together. Blaine instantly relaxed in the warm embrace of his mate. Suddenly nothing outside of this mattered.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Blaine heard Sebastian's mother say, "I think you want to be alone. Goodnight Sebastian."

"Goodnight mother," Sebastian answered.

Soft footsteps became more and more distant as Blaine assumed Sebastian's mother walked away.

Blaine pressed his face into Sebastian's chest momentarily embarrassed how openly affectionate he was with Sebastian in front of his parent. He stayed that way until he felt Sebastian's warm breath against his ear.

"I talked to the Elders," Sebastian's lips trailed down to the exposed part of his mark, "They found you to be very impressive."

"That's good right?" Blaine questioned hesitantly.

"Very good," Sebastian affirmed, "They just warned me not to pull stunts like that again."

"Do they still want to know about my mother?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Sebastian murmured, "But I'm sorry about my father. I have no idea what got into him."

Blaine separated himself a bit from his mate in order to gaze up into his troubled green eyes.

"He was just doing his job," Blaine said with a faint smile.

"His job does not include bullying you," Sebastian seethed with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine reached out to cup the side of Sebastian's cheek in his hand, "All the matters is that they accepted me so that we can be together."

"We would have been together regardless," Sebastian said firmly, "But I'm glad you're part of the Pack now. We have nothing but our future to look forward to now."

Blaine sighed in relief. Letting go the fear and anxiety that had consumed him in the past few days. Sebastian was right that their future now stretched in front of them endlessly. And it started in this moment with the two of them wrapped in each others arms amongst the lights of the city that surrounded them.

**A/N:** First off sorry about the delay :( I had kind of an off week. Work has been kind of crappy and then family problems came up. Hopefully the incoming weeks will be less stressful. Anyhow sorry about the majority of this chapter being exposistion. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting which will be out August 10th. Thank you guys so much for all the amazing comments! Without any of you I don't think I could find the motivation to write somedays. Thank you so much :D

Next chapter: The Pack decides to let loose and have fun by going to a werewolf bar. However a night that was suppose to be about having good times takes a different turn that will test Blaine's relationship with Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 11

"We're going out."

All the members of the Pack turned to see Puck standing at entrance way into the living his body tense as if prepared for a fight. Since Blaine was accepted into the Pack their generation had been given an entire apartment building to live in. Even though each of them had their own apartment they often gathered into one to eat their meals or watch movies. It had been a slow and carefree lifestyle for the past few weeks.

"Why would we go out," Santana drawled in annoyance.

"Cause we haven't in weeks," Puck argued.

"That's not a very good reason," Quinn said before snuggling further into Rachel's lap.

"All you guys do now is cuddle and watch movies," Puck groused, "It's pathetic. We're suppose to be werewolves."

"Werewolves can't snuggle?" Nick asked.

"Sebastian," Puck sighed out, "You're the leader of this useless Pack. Would you mind weighing in on this situation."

Blaine who had been watching the ping-pong conversation between his packmates now tilted his head towards Sebastian. The two of them were sprawled across the couch with Blaine's head resting on his mate's chest. Sebastian paused running his fingers through Blaine's loose curls to regard Puck thoughtfully.

"It has been awhile," Sebastian agreed, "I'm actually more concerned about the werewolves in this city thinking that we've gone soft because we mated."

"Exactly," Puck grinned from ear to ear, "Lets go get drunk and knock a few heads around."

"We won't go looking for fights," Sebastian warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck waved him off, "Spoil all my fun why don't you."

The next night the Pack went to the only bar in the city that catered exclusively to werewolves. Blaine thought it was kind of silly and wondered if werewolves got their own coffee shops or dry cleaners too. They roamed through the city streets laughing and talking loudly without a care in the world. If anyone did dare to attack they would have the ill fate of dealing with a Pack of werewolves. After a half an hour Blaine wonder if they would ever reach their destination until the group abruptly stopped in the middle of a deserted street.

"Here we are," Sebastian announced, "The fine establishment of 'Moonlighting' and yes I know it's a horribly lame name."

At first Blaine wondered if he was joking because the building they stopped in front of was dilapidated and run down. Not exactly the place one would expect a bar to be located. However the rest of the Pack didn't share his confusion and instead kept walking forward then down a flight of cement stairs. Blaine watched in surprise at the fact that this club was apparently underground figuratively and literally.

"Before we go in," Sebastian grabbed his arm to hold him back, "There' s something I need to do about your outfit."

Taken aback Blaine did a quick scan of his clothes. He had decided to go with a simple pair of red Capri pants ad black polo with red bow tie. Before they left Sebastian had commented how fantastic his ass had looked so he wondered what the problem was.

Blaine tilted his head to the side in question at his mate but Sebastian remained silent. Instead his hands reached out as his fingers nimbly pulled apart Blaine's bowtie. He carefully folded the strip of cloth before finally undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Not a fan of bowties?" Blaine asked.

"On you they are incredibly adorable," Sebastian said with a smirk, "However I want your neck on display."

"Why?" Blaine questioned. The muscles in his throat flexed as Sebastian pulled apart the collar of his shirt to reveal his mark.

"I want everyone to see this," Sebastian said lowly, "To know that you've been claimed and no one else is allowed to touch you."

Blaine whimpered softly as Sebastian leaned in to kiss along his neck. His warm lips grazing along the edge of the mark but never fully touching it. The nerves there remained extremely sensitive that even the slightest touch made him a trembling mess.

"I want you to stick close to me tonight," Sebastian wrapped one arm around his waist to pull their bodies flushed together.

"Why? Is it that dangerous?" Blaine teased back.

"No," Sebastian admitted, "But every un-mated Alpha in there is going to want to fuck you senseless. And it will get dangerous if they decide to approach you."

Blaine felt a shock of pleasure go up his spine at the possessive tone in Sebastian's voice. It made him feel safe knowing how protective his mate was. But he didn't want any of this to stop them from having fun tonight. The past while everyone in the Pack had been tense about coming back and what it would mean for Blaine. Sebastian had been especially worried about him. He wanted to make certain Sebastian relaxed and didn't worry about a thing tonight.

"I promise to stay close," Blaine reassured as he went on the tip of his toes to kiss Sebastian. The Alpha immediately responded and held on tighter to Blaine.

"Let's go," Sebastian said once they pulled apart. The two of them walked down the steps with their arms wrapped around each other. At the bottom of the stairs stood a large and rather hairy man who regarded them with mild surprise.

"Been awhile Sebastian," The bouncer gruffly greeted, "Whose your friend."

"My mate," Sebastian said bluntly.

The bouncer stared at Sebastian as if he was joking but when Sebastian didn't laugh he quickly lowered his eyes.

"You two have fun tonight," the bouncer opened the door and shuffled to the side.

"We will," Sebastian said with a smirk as he ushered Blaine inside.

The interior of the bar was dark and smoky. It wasn't particularly large but Blaine could make out at least forty people milling about. Correction not people but werewolves. Blaine watched in fascination at such a large number of werewolves in one place. Werewolves of different shapes, sizes, ages, and color. Blaine was starting to understand just how big this world was.

"You alright Killer?" Sebastian asked when Blaine had stopped suddenly.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "It's just crazy to see this many werewolves."

"You should see this place during the new moon," Sebastian grabbed his hand and walked further in, "It's wall to wall horny werewolves."

"Sounds interesting," Blaine said dryly.

Sebastian let out a laugh as he pulled Blaine in closer to him.

"Don't be jealous," He cooed into Blaine's ear, "I don't miss it at all now that I have you."

Those words smoothed down any of Blaine's ruffled feathers. He allowed Sebastian to navigate their way through the crowd to a large table in the far back. The rest of the Pack were already gathered with a round of shots ready to go. Blaine could tell he was in for an interesting night.

The Pack spent the first hour drinking and telling jokes. Blaine laughed the hardest he ever did in his life with tears literally in his eyes. The Pack had let loose and were just enjoying each other's company. It made Blaine happy to see everyone having a good time despite the difficulties they had faced in the past few weeks. Feeling comfortable enough in this new setting Blaine excused himself to go to the washroom.

"I'll go with you," Sebastian offered.

"Seriously?" Puck snorted, "I don't think he needs you to hold his hand while going to the can."

Sebastian glared at the other Alpha but Blaine agreed he had a point. He didn't want his mate to think he needed to be under constant supervision. Blaine was more capable of taking care of himself than Sebastian realized.

"I'll be fine," Blaine stepped away from the table, "I'll be back in a few."

Blaine watched as Sebastian hesitated but eventually sat down. A pleased smile crossed Blaine's lips at the trust his mate was showing in him. He knew it was hard for the Alpha to let someone he wanted to protect out of his sight. But that small allowance to back down meant a lot to Blaine. Not wanting to push his luck Blaine quickly maneuvered his way through the dense crowd. The fact that there was so many of his kind was still mind-blowing to him. His mother raised him under the impression that werewolves were few in numbers. He loved that he could finally be in a room where he didn't feel like an interloper, a wolf in human clothing.

The trip to the bathroom was uneventful. Blaine found himself washing his hands without being bothered by anyone. Blaine smiled to himself at how Sebastian overreacted. His mate took things to the extreme sometimes. He was thinking about the different ways he could tease Sebastian when a voice spoke up.

"Hello there pretty."

Blaine went still as streams of water continued to flow down his hands.

He fumbled to turn off the tap and spun around to see if he was the one being addressed. He prayed that he wasn't the one being chatted up. To his dismay a boy with broad shoulders and thick arms he saw was blatantly staring at him hungrily.

"Um...hello?"

"Fuck," The boy growled in pleasure, "The front part of you is just as good as the back. You looking for some fun sexy?"

"I don't think my mate would like that," Blaine replied in a firm voice.

Dark lust filled eyes faltered as they swept over to the mark on his neck. Blaine sent a silent thank you to Sebastian who had the forethought to prepare for this exact situation.

"Such a shame," The werewolf sighed out, "Who do you belong to? Think your mate will be fine with sharing you?"

"I don't think so," Blaine suppressed a smirk at the idea of someone asking Sebastian to share, "My mate is Sebastian Smythe."

"Sm-smythe?" The werewolf's mouth gaped open.

Blaine nodded but the stunned response was not what he expected.

"You're the one?" His eyes traveled up and down Blaine's body not in lust but disbelief, "You're the one Sebastian mated with."

"Yes," Blaine answered not understanding his reaction.

The werewolf gave Blaine one last look before running out of the bathroom. Blaine stood there alone and reeling from what just took place. The only answer he could figure was that Sebastian's reputation preceded him. Why else would a werewolf basically run away at the mention of his name. What exactly did Sebastian do to gain such a reputation? After a minute of rather unpleasant thoughts Blaine decided it would be best to ask Sebastian himself.

Blaine exited the bathroom but barely walked two feet before his path was blocked. Golden eyes moved to the three faces with growing apprehension. He recognized the boy he just met in the bathroom who hung back behind the two new strangers. One of them Blaine could instantly tell was an Alpha. He was tall and handsome with dark blonde hair and blue eyes with a streak of cruelty in them. The second was a beta with a small build and dark eyes. Eyes that were filled with loathing as he glared at Blaine.

"Hello," The Alpha said smoothly, "We thought we should introduce ourselves to the newcomer. My name is Luke and I'm the leader of the Brooklyn Pack."

The wolf inside Blaine growled knowing that these three were trouble. However he kept calm on the outside since he didn't want to start a scene.

"Nice to meet you," He politely responded.

"This is my mate Thad," Luke gestured to the glowering beta.

Blaine turned to Thad who immediately pushed himself into his personal space.

"Is that truly Sebastian's mark?" He snapped out angrily.

Blaine took a step back when Thad reached out to touch him. The wolf inside snarled at the audacity of him questioning the fact he belonged to Sebastian.

"Yes," Blaine raised a hand to cover his mark protectively.

"Why did he choose you?" Thad sneered bitterly, "I see nothing special about you. How could you possibly satisfy him?"

"Oh I don't know," A familiar voice spoke from off to the side, "I find him pretty satisfactory."

Blaine's body relaxed when Sebastian appeared while the other three went stiff. Blaine could smell the stink of their fear at the sight of his mate. Blaine silently gloated to himself about how quickly Sebastian put them in their place

Sebastian instantly wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist to pull him close to his body. His head dipped down for a second to allow his nose to skin along the skin of his neck. Sebastian hummed happily as he brought himself up to his full height to stare down the other werewolves.

"Luke, Thad," Sebastian greeted in a bored voice, "I see you've met my mate."

"We did," Luke struggled to regain his lost composer, "I have to admit I was surprised to see who it was."

"I know. He's perfect isn't he?" Sebastian's hand tightened around Blaine's waist, "I have no idea why he picked me but I'm grateful for it."

Blaine watched as Luke and Thad shared the expressions of someone choking on a lemon. A look that was both shocked and disgusted.

"Rumor has it you killed another Alpha over him," Luke accused.

"I wouldn't put much stock in to rumors," Sebastian said absentmindedly, "Now is there a reason you are bothering my mate?"

"Just getting acquainted," Luke sneered at him.

"You're acquainted," Sebastian's voice dipped down low as his green eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Now leave before I kick your ass out of boredom from talking with you."

Luke hesitated at this command. Blaine could tell he was embarrassed by how unconcerned Sebastian was and that he wasn't considered a threat. The other two werewolves watched their leader to see what his next move would be. Thad seemed to hope that his mate would strike out against Sebastian. Throughout all of this tension Sebastian remained calm and nonchalant.

"Fine," Luke said in a tone too cocky to be taken seriously, "We had better things to do."

Blaine watched in relief as the three walked off and escaped into the crowd.

"Sorry about that," Sebastian grabbed his hand and led him towards an empty table to sit down, "I had hoped they would leave you alone."

"I'm guessing you know them," Blaine replied as Sebastian pulled him down into his lap.

"Luke is a hotheaded leader of the Brooklyn Pack," Sebastian wrapped his hands firmly on Blaine's hips to hold him there, "And I hooked up with Thad in the days of my wayward youth."

"You two dated?" It suddenly made sense why the beta had tried to kill Blaine with just a look.

"I wouldn't call it dating," Sebastian pressed soft kisses along Blaine's neck, "More like hooking up. Unfortunately he decided to take advantage of that."

"Oh?" Blaine breathed out when Sebastian nipped at his mark.

"He took it upon himself to insult and challenge other werewolves," Sebastian hummed appreciatively when Blaine's fingers carded through his hair, "Then he used the excuse that he was my mate-to-be to get himself out of trouble."

"He used you," Blaine concluded.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sebastian kissed the underside of his jaw.

"But that's so unfair to you," Blaine pointed out.

"I'm fine about it," Sebastian pulled away to give him a reassuringly grin, "Besides the story has a very satisfying ending."

"What happened?"

"Luke decided to physically challenge me for the right to make with Thad," A dark and delighted grin crossed Sebastian's lips, "Right in this bar actually. My response was I would sooner fight him for Thad then I would for a garbage can."

"That as kind of mean," Blaine said while smothering a grin.

"He deserved it," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you don't have to worry about that stuff now," Blaine said while cupping the side of his face.

"No I don't," Sebastian's smile was genuine and fond.

Blaine leaned in to give Sebastian a proper kiss. Soon all that mattered was the taste of Sebastian's tongue and the heat of his skin when they pressed in close. Blaine was all for forgetting about the other wolves and spending the rest of his night with Sebastian. Unfortunately Luke did not seem to understand that Sebastian had given him a warning not a suggestion. That Sebastian meant for them to leave and not return. However Luke came back and this time with more members of his Pack.

Sebastian regarded them with a critical eye but said nothing. On the outside he seemed calm and collected but Blaine could feel the muscles tighten in his arms.

"Yes?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"We have a bone to pick with you," Luke said with a smug grin on his face, "About the way you've been acting since you came back."

"Funny how you think I care about your opinions."

From the corner of his eyes Blaine noticed the entire bar had gone completely still. All eyes rested on either Sebastian or Luke.

"You've gone soft Smythe," Luke spat out viciously, "Which is no big surprise since you were pampered as a pup. Now you're all lovey dovey with your mate here."

Sebastian gently pushed Blaine off his lap before standing up. Blaine watched apprehensively as Sebastian advanced towards Luke slowly. Blaine could suddenly sense the arrival of his other packmates at his side. Blaine was relieved and hoped they could help him stop Sebastian from getting hurt. Blaine knew from experience that Sebastian tended to use violence to make his point.

"My background or my mate have nothing to do with my abilities as an Alpha."

"We disagree," Luke snarled as he dared to step closer to Sebastian, "We think its time a new Pack took over. One that is stronger and better to equip to defend the east coast werewolves."

"I didn't realize we were under attack," Sebastian replied in a light tone.

Coarse laughter broke out among Luke and his Pack but everyone else in the bar remained silent.

"You have no fucking clue do you," Luke barked out, "Rumor has it the West Coast pack has been at our borders."

"Aw, does that give you nightmares?" Sebastian said his voice dripping with condescension.

"You won't be so arrogant when they kick your ass," Luke seethed before pointing directly at Blaine, "Or when they take your precious little mate and have their way with-"

The rest of Luke's sentence was cut short when Sebastian launching himself into the air and tackling Luke to the ground. Shouts and roars erupted in the once silent bar causing Blaine's ears to ring. Every single bystander formed a circle around the two fighting werewolves. Booing and cheering clashed against one another as the fight played out in front of them. Blaine stood there shocked for a minute before his instincts kicked in. All his wolf could think of was 'I have to protect my mate, I have to protect my mate.'

"Sebastian!" Blaine called out. He was barely able to make out where his mate was through the crowd that had gathered. Loud and boisterous yells filled the room followed by the sounds of glass breaking and wood splintering.

He struggled to push his way through the crowd in his attempts to reach Sebastian. He managed to squeeze past the small gaps between bodies. He was just about to break through when two large hands griped his shoulders and pulled him back. Blaine twisted his head to snarl at his attacker till he recognized Puck's face.

"Let me go," Blaine demanded as he struggled in the Alpha's hold, "I need to help Sebastian."

"He needs you to stay back," Puck stated firmly. He yanked Blaine completely out of the crowd. Then one thick arm wrapped around Blaine's chest holding him there. Blaine was effectively trapped and there was no way he would be breaking free. But he tried anyways.

"Let me go," Blaine tried to reason again, "Sebastian could be hurt. I need to..."

"You need to wait it out," Puck cut him off, "You'll just distract him."

"But what if..."

"Quinn and Santana are waiting to jump in if Sebastian gets into trouble," Puck then chuckled darkly, "But I doubt it will be him that'll need help."

Blaine wanted to question what he meant. How Puck could be so convinced that Sebastian would win? However all protests died in his throat when Blaine saw a body go flying through the air then smash into a table. Blaine stared down at Luke's bloody and broken body lying on the ground amongst shards of glass and split alcohol. The worst part was the thrill of satisfaction that coursed through him.

The noise in the bar died down immediately. The only sound was of Sebastian's footsteps approaching. Blaine lifted his eyes to see Sebastian looking a bit rumpled with a streak of blood across his cheek. The expression on his face was what concerned Blaine the most. His features were blank and impassive but his eyes were a fiery green. The wolf inside him wanted desperately to fall to his knees before him at the show of Sebastian's authority. Judging by the expressions of every other werwolf in the bar he wasn't the only one.

Sebastian stopped directly in front of where Luke lay. He moved slowly and with ease like he was in no particular hurry. He circled around Luke and watched as the other Alpha tried to get up. Just when he was about to get up on his knees Sebastian's leg lashed out. His foot planted into the middle of his back effectively keeping him down. Luke cried out in pain but didn't attempt to fight back.

"Blaine," Sebastian called out in a loud and clear voice, "I want you to come here."

Puck's arm dropped away and Blaine was left standing on his own. He could feel every pair of eyes on him as he carefully made his way towards his mate. Though he knew without a doubt Sebastian would never hurt him but he was still scared. He was finding it hard to read Sebastian and had no idea what he planned to do next.

The second he was close enough Sebastian flicked his eyes towards him that halted Blaine in his tracks.

"Normally I wouldn't bother to respond to any of your weak-willed insults," Sebastian turned back to Luke and spoke in an even tone. "I have shown you multiple times that just because I was born with advantages doesn't mean I couldn't tear you apart if necessary. However..."

Sebastian's dug his foot further into Luke's back who screamed in pain.

"You insulted my mate," Sebastian seethed, "And if you don't apologize to him in the next ten seconds I'm using your body as a human mop to clean these floors."

Luke took great efforts to raise his head to stare Blaine in the eyes that wavered between anger and shame.

"Sorry," Luke eventually mumbled out.

"Say that again," Sebastian ordered, "This time louder so everyone can hear."

"I'm sorry!" Luke shouted with a voice threaded with pain.

"That acceptable to you Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, of course," Blaine hurried to answer. It was no longer satisfactory to see Luke in that kind of agony.

"You're lucky," Sebastian lifted his foot away, "I would have made you beg for forgiveness. Fortunate for you Blaine's a kinder soul than I."

Sebastian's kicked Luke in the stomach who crumpled back down flat on the floor.

"This is a warning for all of you," Sebastian addressed the entire room, "If any of you have a problem with my mate or my Pack's authority I suggest you step forward now."

To Blaine it seemed like everyone werewolf in the bar collectively held their breath. Everyone had diverted their eyes to the ground just in case Sebastian would interpret anything as a challenge. Sebastian's eyes scanned over the entire room to see if anyone would step forward. Blaine prayed no one would because he didn't want Sebastian to get hurt or for him to hurt anyone else.

When no one said a single word against him Sebastian snorted in approval. Blaine had hoped that meant they could go back home but then Sebastian wheeled around to stare him down. Blaine froze not knowing what to do. He never seen Sebastian like this before. Certainly he'd seen his mate fight or command authority but there was something raw almost primal to how he looked now. His eyes were nearly black with a few glints of emerald. There was a streak of blood across his cheekbone that he didn't even bother to wipe away. His stance was slightly crouched as if he was about to pounce. Blaine felt pinned to the ground by the intent expression on his mate's face. Sebastian could have done anything in that moment and Blaine wouldn't have even tried to stop it.

Then Sebastian's eyes wavered for a second.

"Follow me," He demanded and began to walk off.

Blaine immediately went after him a few paces behind. Secretly impressed how other werewolves nearly jumped out of the way to clear a path for them. Blaine remained silent the entire journey from the main bar into the men's bathroom where all of this had started.

Blaine watched Sebastian cautiously as he locked the door behind them.

"Sebastian are you okay?" Blaine ventured but received no response. Sebastian had his head tilted downwards making it impossible to read the expression on his face. Blaine couldn't even sense Sebastian's emotions except for a constant wave of intensity.

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine advanced closer to his mate.

Sebastian grunted out a noncommittal sound.

Blaine frowned in concern at Sebastian not giving him any answers. Once he got close enough Blaine reached out to touch Sebastian's arm. Hoping it would relive the tension in his mate's body. Instead of Sebastian melting into his touch his mate suddenly rushed forward. Blaine felt two powerful hands grip him by his shoulders and spin him around. Slightly disoriented Blaine had no time to gain his bearings before Sebastian pushed him hard against the bathroom door.

"Sebastian?"Blaine gasped out.

Sebastian's eyes were completely black now. It both scared and thrilled him.

Without warning Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine's thighs and lifted him up. Blaine reaction was to immediately wrap his legs around Sebastian's waist to support himself. The two of them had been in this position many times before but not with a room filled of people just outside the door.

Blaine had no time to ask what was wrong before Sebastian's lips captured his in a hungry kiss. There was nothing reassuring or comforting about the kiss but just an unrelenting demand. Blaine moaned brokenly when Sebastian bit down sharply on his lower lip to get him to open his mouth. A hot tongue followed as it explored every inch inside Blaine.

As quickly as Sebastian started kissing him it also ended. The Alpha jerked away leaving a breathless Blaine in his wake.

"Want to hear you," Sebastian growled as he dipped his head down to Blaine's neck, "Want them all to hear you."

Before Blaine could ask what he meant his Alpha bit down hard on his mark. Blaine threw his head and nearly howled at the pain and pleasure that coursed through his body. His limbs began to shake and his hands clutched hard into Sebastian's shoulders. Blaine struggled to regain composer but Sebastian's lips and teeth never gave him a moment to do so. His mate continued to press closer and rocked his hips hard up into Blaine's. The feel of his mate's erection was enough for him to lose all semblance of control.

The door shuddered and banged loudly underneath them at every push.

"Scream for me Blaine," Sebastian demanded harshly in his ear, "Let them all know who you belong to."

Blaine couldn't do anything that would deny what his mate wanted.

He cried out in pleasure as Sebastian began to rut harder against him. There was no finesses or tenderness but a raw demand for satisfaction. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as Sebastian's scent mixed with the coppery tang of blood invaded his senses. His head rolled back willing exposing his neck to his mate. An offer that Sebastian took with teeth that bite down on the sensitive skin and a hot tongue that swiped over every mark. The hard and fast rhythm of Sebastian's hips pumping into his own made Blaine dizzy with want. All he can do is hold on and cry out Sebastian's name over and over again.

When he comes Blaine's vision goes white and his body shudders uncontrollably.

Distantly he can hear Sebastian shout out his name. Blaine can feel the muscles underneath him stiffing before releasing.

For a minute afterwards the two remain wrapped around each other and trying to catch their breath. Sebastian is the first to move by placing Blaine back to his feet. Blaine is hoping to hear some sort of explanation but to his surprise Sebastian darted around him and unlocks the door.

"I'll send in Nick to take you home," Sebastian is already halfway out the door, "I have to got take care of some things."

The door slammed shut leaving Blaine alone with his confusion.

* * *

Hours later Blaine still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened.

It was just after two in the morning and Sebastian still hadn't come home. Blaine paced the apartment he shared with Sebastian as he fretfully waited. The other betas had offered to stay with him but he sent them away. Blaine didn't want them to watch him slowly come undone with worry. When he heard a knock on his door at quarter past two Blaine nearly ran to answer. However the person waiting for him wasn't Sebastian but Santana.

"Can I come in?" She demanded more than asked.

"Of course," Blaine stepped aside, "Sorry but where is-"

"Your mate crashed on my couch," Santana bluntly responded.

"Is he hurt?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"Physically, no. In the head, yes."

"I don't understand..."

"That's the problem isn't it," Santana sighed out, "You don't understand."

Blaine gaped his mouth open then shut it. He didn't know how to act or talk around Santana at times. It seemed like everything he did or said pissed her off.

"I just spent two hours listen to Sebastian carry on like a broken-hearted teen," Santana gritted out in disgust, "He feels guilty about the bar situation. He thinks you hate him now."

"I don't hate him," Blaine quickly stated, "He shouldn't beat himself over that."

"No he shouldn't," Santana glared at him, "He should be proud. He defeated his enemy and claimed his mate in front of anyone. He should be on the top of the world be he isn't. You know why?"

"Santana..." Blaine begun.

"It's because of you," Santana cut in apparently not interested in what he had to say, "Luke had a point when he said you make Sebastian weak."

The comment made Blaine's chest clench painfully.

"You're more human than werewolf," Santana spat angrily, "You don't understand how our kind operates. When Sebastian was kicking Luke's ass everyone could tell you were afraid."

"Of course I was," Blaine finally finding his voice to defend himself, "Sebastian could have gotten hurt."

"How about when he made Luke beg for mercy?" Santana eyed him critically, "What did you think then?"

Blaine had a flash of Luke bleeding on the ground as he asked for forgiveness in a voice filled with shame.

It was not a pleasant image to Blaine.

"I think Sebastian took it too far," Blaine admitted.

"Exactly!" Santana threw her arms up, "In my opinion he didn't take it far enough. He should have made Luke grovel for longer."

"What would be the point in that?" Blaine shot back not caring for Santana's tone.

"To show that he's the Alpha and that you don't fuck with the Alpha," Santana roared at him before calming down"If Sebastian wants to succeed at being a leader he needs to dominate anyone who would question him."

Santana spun on heel and headed towards the door.

"I'll be sending your mate here in a few minutes," She twisted her head around to glare at him, "Try not to make him feel any worse than he does."

The door slammed behind her leaving a stunned Blaine. Her words at him from the inside. The last thing he wanted was to cause Sebastian pain but he didn't know how else to react when he saw that level of violence. Not knowing what else to do Blaine returned to the room he shared with Sebastian to wait for him. It didn't take long for Blaine to hear the door open and the sound of Sebastian moving across the apartment. Seconds later he spotted Sebastian hovering at the door.

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed out in relief. Just saying his name was all it took to have his mate cross the remaining space between them and wrap Blaine in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered as he buried his face into Blaine's neck,"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me," Blaine rubbed soothing circles on his back, "I was concerned but not afraid."

"I shouldn't have done that," Sebastian continued, "But I had to."

"Why?" Blaine pulled away to ask, "Why did you have to?"

Sebastian hesitated for a minute before his eyes lifted up to stare directly at Blaine. He was pleased to see the familiar shade of blue-green instead of black.

"Werewolves like Luke have to be kept in line," Sebastian explained, "They're bullies who only respond to someone stronger than them."

"But should you resort to bullying yourself?" Blaine cupped the side of Sebastian's face to show he wasn't angry but worried, "You're better than that Sebastian. There has to be other ways to control them without violence."

"There isn't," Sebastian shook his head, "I know you don't like it but werewolves only answer to power."

Santana's words echoed in his mind and Blaine realized that maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't understand and was in fact holding Sebastian back. Yet he couldn't bear the thought of Sebastian losing control like that again.

"What will stop you Sebastian if you take it too far?" Blaine whispered softly.

"You will," Sebastian said in such a confident voice that it left Blaine speechless for a second.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Sebastian nuzzled affectionately into Blaine's hand, "You stopped me before with Jeremiah and again tonight."

"When tonight?" Blaine asked in confusion. From what he recalled he just stood on the sidelines not knowing what to do.

"After what Luke and Thad said. How they dared to question you being my mate," Sebastian growled out, "I wanted to prove to them how wrong they were. I wanted to show how perfect you were for me. I never wanted them to question what we had again."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to take you in front of them all."

Blaine's eyes widened not expecting that answer.

"Ta-take me?" Blaine stuttered out. His body shuddered at the idea of Sebastian claiming him in such a way in front of everyone. Problem was he couldn't tell if he liked the idea or abhorred it.

"Yes. But I stopped myself when I saw how you looked at me," Sebastian halted before continuing, "Like I was something you were terrified of."

Blaine wanted to say Sebastian was completely wrong but he never wanted to lie to his mate.

"I was a little scared," Blaine admitted to a contrite Sebastian, "I know you would never hurt me but in that moment...It's like you lost all control."

"I did," Sebastian admitted, "But it was you who pulled me back enough to think straight again. I would have been lost if you weren't there."

Sebastian then pulled Blaine even closer which the beta happily welcomed. Just by being close to his mate he felt instantly calm and safe. Blaine carded his hand through Sebastian's thick hair to soothe down his mate's frazzled nerves. After his conversation he knew none of this was easy for Sebastian but that didn't mean Blaine wouldn't speak his mind.

"We need to be more of a team Sebastian," Blaine said with a small smile, "None of this will work if you try to shelter me half the time."

"I know," Sebastian answered, "I should probably start by saying I will most likely have to what I did tonight again."

"I understand," Blaine replied after a moment of thought, "Just promise me it will be done for the right reasons."

"Promise," Sebastian murmured before pulling Blaine down to lie on the bed.

The two rearranged themselves on the bed till Sebastian was spooning Blaine from behind. The Alpha buried his face into Blaine's curls and inhaled deeply. Sometimes Blaine forgot that it wasn't just him who used the scent of his mate to anchor him. The fact Sebastian depended on him meant a lot to Blaine. He wanted to prove Santana wrong and be someone who could stand by Sebastian's side.

The two lay there in a comfortable silence with Blaine tracing nonsensical designs on Sebastian's forearm. Despite having smoothed things over with Sebastian he could not forget what had occurred at the bar. Particularly what Luke had said that still bothered him.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked and received a grunt in response, "What did Luke mean by the West Coast Pack?"

"It's a Pack similar to ours that run the west coast," Sebastian suddenly sounded alert.

"Oh," Blaine chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully, "Are they a threat?"

"Some would say they are our greatest enemy," Sebastian answered.

"Are they really at our borders?" Blaine pressed.

"No," Sebastian tugged Blaine a little closer, "They are in the city now. You and I are going to meet them in two days."

"You were going to tell me this when?" Blaine asked archly.

"Probably after we had make up sex," Sebastian said bluntly, "Then you wouldn't be pissed at me anymore."

Blaine rolled his eyes in exasperation which Sebastian seemed to sense since he kissed the back of his neck apologetically.

"What do they want?" Blaine was growing more concerned now, "Should I be worried?"

"My father believes we should be cautious," Sebastian admitted, "But I know it will be nothing we can't handle."

Blaine accepted this answer as he settled back into his mate. He still didn't fully understand this world he entered but he would make every effort it order to support his mate. He had a feeling that the West Coast Pack would be his big test and he was determined not to fail.

**A/N:** There you have it everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because after this the plot will be getting into full swing. You'll be seeing some more familiar faces from Glee. And some of your long awaited questions will be answered. Are you excited? Once again thank you for the amazing support. You guys really motivate me to keep on writing.

In regards to my rather erractic updating I've come to the conclusion that I will have to shorten the chapters. With my new job it's just too difficult to keep up with my regular update schedule. That being said the new update will hopefully be on August 24th. Sorry about this guys :(

**Next Chapter:** The West Coast Pack comes to pay a visit. But what are their true intentions and how does it involve Blaine?


	13. Chapter 12

Twilight had arrived casting its purple shadows across the landscape.

A young man ducked and weaved through the forest. He didn't pause or stop for a moment in confusion. His senses were leading him directly to where he wanted to go. He ventured further and further into the silent forest till he spotted a lone figure leaning against a tree. The young man immediately recognized his Alpha leader and bowed respectively.

"Hello Jesse," The Alpha leader said calmly, "What news do you bring?"

"The envoys for the East Coast pack have arrived," Jesse informed, "They will allow us to cross the border tomorrow. A dinner with the East Coast leaders has been arranged."

"Splendid," The Alpha leader smirked in satisfaction, "We have finally reached the end of a long journey ."

"Yes we have sir," Jesse agreed, "Soon the West Coast Pack will have our revenge for what they did to your father."

"Not just that," The Alpha leader pushed himself away from the tree, "We shall finally take back what the Smythe's have stolen from me."

"We shall make them pay," Jesse gave a twisted grin at the very thought.

"Oh yes," The Alpha leader's eyes seemed to burn in the increasing darkness, "I won't rest until every last one of them is dead."

* * *

If there was one thing Blaine didn't anticipate by becoming Sebastian's mate was the amount of information cramming he would have to do.

"It's time you learned more about the West Coast pack."

Blaine sat in the dinning room of Quinn's and Rachel's apartment. He squirmed nervously as Quinn, Rachel and Puck surrounded and stared down at him. Normally this early on a Saturday morning he would be in bed with Sebastian but his mate had been called away for Alpha duties. Tonight was the night when the West Coast pack would be paying them a visit. Everyone in the Pack had been on edge for the past couple of days. Sebastian was constantly lost in thought that made his mouth go in a pensive line. Blaine had no idea why everyone was this worried about another Pack entering their territory.

Which is why he was here hoping his Packmates would help explain.

"Sebastian has explained to you that the Smythe's established the East Coast pack, correct?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"However it wasn't just the Smythe's" Quinn continued, "Another werewolf family called the Blackwells came a few years later but helped established the Pack."

"So they were in it together?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, until 1952 when they broke away from this Pack."

"There was a falling out between the Smythes and Blackwells," Rachel pipped up, "One that almost threatened to tear this Pack apart."

"But why?" Blaine looked to each of them.

"Because the Smythes were changing the rules of the game," Puck said, "And the Blackwells didn't like the new rules."

"When Sebastian's great-grandfather was Alpha leader of this Pack he introduced new measures," Rachel declared with her usual dramatic flair, "The first was for werewolves to integrate themselves into human society. If we wanted to survive we needed power and influence amongst humans as well as werewolves."

"The second was that you couldn't have sex with humans unless you had their consent," Quinn said.

"Wh-what?" Blaine's face went visibly paler.

"Oh yes," Quinn gave him a cold smile, "Those human fairy tales like 'little red riding hood' have some truth to them. Our kind used to track down and capture humans to satisfy certain urges."

Blaine felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it.

"Lastly the Smythe's gave more rights to the betas," Rachel said eagerly as if wanting to lighten up Blaine's spirits.

"Was is that bad before?" Blaine asked despite his hesitance to hear about the details.

"Betas were never given a choice on who they had sex or mated with," Puck said bluntly, "During heat season they were often passed around if they didn't have a mate. They were completely at the mercy of the Alphas."

"But in this Pack," Rachel cut in, "Thanks to the Smythe's betas can now turn down the unwanted advances of a Alpha."

"It's true," Quinn nodded in agreement, "In fact the Smythe family has taken great care to make sure betas are protected."

"All of us betas feel very safe with Sebastian as our Alpha," Rachel said warmly.

Blaine was relieved and proud to heard the differences the Smythe family made to this Pack. He knew from first hand experience that Sebastian treated all of his betas equally. Never did Blaine see him abuse his power or let the other Alphas boss them around. He was grateful that it wasn't the West Coast pack who had found him if they were against these changes.

"Naturally the Blackwells breaking away from our Pack was not a bloodless affair," Quinn said, "In the Blackwell's opinion the Smythe's had forced them out while the Smythe's thought the Blackwells were going against their authority."

"Couldn't they have talked it out?" Blaine said thoughtfully.

Puck let out a back of laughter while Rachel had to smother her grin with her hand. They settled down when Quinn coolly glared at the two of them.

"Werewolves don't talk it out," Quinn said firmly, "In fact less than twenty years ago the West Coast pack launched an attack against us."

"A real bloody one," Puck cut in, "A lot of wolves on both sides died including my father."

Blaine was stunned to hear that and had no idea what to say. Puck seemed to sense this because he shrugged his shoulders and and gave Blaine a crooked grin.

"It's no big deal," He waved Blaine's concern off, "I was just a pup then and I had the rest of the Pack take care of me and my mother."

"My father fought during that war too," Rachel said in discomfort, "Now we may have to fight again...if they..."

Without saying a word Quinn reached out to grab one of her mate's hands. Once their fingers were laced together Rachel visibly calmed down.

"He almost died," Rachel spoke in a small died, "He probably would have I it wasn't for Sebastian's dad."

"Mr. Smythe?" It was embarrassing but Blaine knew next to nothing about the man who was essentially his father-in-law.

"The great war hero," Puck said proudly.

"I'm not surprised Sebastian hasn't told you much about his father," Quinn said when she noted Blaine's confusion, "It's a bit of a sore subject for Sebastian."

"Mr. Smythe was the one who led us to victory against the West Coast pack," Rachel said her eyes bright with excitement.

"It was amazing," Puck said, "He was a brilliant strategist. Even though the West Coast pack breached our borders he sent them running tails between their legs."

Rachel and Puck began to talk animatedly on the glories achieved for the Pack. It was obvious that he as a hero to their generation of werewolves. The two of them had gotten so carried away that Quinn had to interrupt them.

"As Rachel and Puck have enthusiastically told you," Quinn said with a small quirk in her lips out of amusement, "We soundly defeated the West Coast pack thanks to Mr. Smythe. He even traveled to L.A. To negotiate a peace treaty."

"I thought werewolves didn't talk it out," Blaine said archly.

"Normally they don't," Quinn agreed, "But so many lives had been lost. Neither Pack could suffer that kind of damage again and survive."

"I guess this means they're allies now?" Blaine guessed.

He instantly knew he said the wrong thing but at least no one laughed at him this time.

"Despite the agreement they're in the Smythe's and Blackwell's loathe each other," Quinn stated.

"The current leader of the West Coast pack is particularly thirsty for revenge," Rachel said in a nervous tone, "His father had been killed in that last war by Sebastian's father."

"That's horrible," Blaine instinctively responded.

"No it's not," Puck snorted in disagreement, "The Blackwells are bloody tyrants who should be put down like the dogs they are."

"Listen Blaine," Quinn spoke in a soft but commanding voice, "I know we're cramming your head with a ton of information. Honestly all you need to know is to never let your guard down around a Blackwell."

"I understand," Blaine paused as he took a minute to process everything he heard, "I do have one question. If the Blackwells hate the East Coast pack so much why did they come here?"

Quinn gave him an approving look that Blaine couldn't help but be proud of.

"You have the makings of a great leader," Quinn praised, "Because that is exactly the sort of question the Pack leaders are pondering."

"My father is very worried," Rachel added, "He's been putting on a strong front but I can tell."

Blaine couldn't help but think that was exactly how Sebastian had been acting lately.

"Thanks for the help," Blaine got up from his chair, "I better go see if Sebastian is back yet."

"One last thing Blaine," Quinn called out to him before he was out the door.

"Yes?" He half turned back.

"Wouldn't you like to know the name of the current Alpha leader of the West Coast Pack?"

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Cooper Blackwell."

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Blaine was sitting on their bed waiting for Sebastian to finish getting ready when he heard the question. It seemed redundant to Blaine now because he'd been consumed with nerves for the entire day. While his conversation with his Packmates was informative it also put him further on edge. The last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake that could possibly lead to a international werewolf crisis. Perhaps that's a bit much Blaine couldn't help but be worried.

"Maybe a little," Blaine said with a half laugh.

"You'll be fine," Sebastian called out reassuringly from the bathroom.

Blaine nodded in agreement even though his mate wasn't there to see it but he had a feeling Sebastian knew anyhow. One of the pluses of being connected to the emotions of your mate. For his part Blaine could sense concern and reluctance from his mate.

"What about you,? Blaine questioned, "I can tell that you're not looking forward to tonight."

There was no answer but the light from the en suite bathroom flicked off as Sebastian entered the bedroom. Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes roam appreciatively over Sebastian's lithe form. His mate was made to wear a suit. His broad shoulders, trim waist and long legs were perfect for formal evening wear. Even better Sebastian had slicked back his hair which made him look a little older.

"Stop drooling," Sebastian smirked at him.

"I wasn't drooling," Blaine mock scowled at him.

"Oh really?" Sebastian swept across the room to stand directly in front of him.

"I could have sworn I saw some here," Sebastian's right hand curled under his chin while his thumb swiped gently against the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"You're mistaken," Blaine breathed out.

"Such a liar," Sebastian said lowly as he tipped Blaine's head back before leaning in for a kiss.

"And you're being a distraction," Blaine said when they pulled apart, "Can you tell me whats on your mind?"

Sebastian squared his shoulders off defensively but at least he didn't tell Blaine to mind his own business.

"Are you worried about the Blackwells?" Blaine tried again.

"I'm sure my father has that handled," Sebastian said in a even voice.

That's it, Blaine thought to himself, that's what is really bothering him.

"Quinn and the others told me," Blaine reached out to direct Sebastian to sit down beside him, "Your family is very impressive."

"Yes they are," Sebastian reluctantly agreed.

"It makes me afraid I won't live up to their standards," Blaine nuzzled into Sebastian.

"You're fine," Sebastian tilted is head to the side when Blaine kissed the skin of his neck, "Perfect actually. It's me that falls short of my family's expectations."

Blaine went still at that confession.

Never before had he heard Sebastian speak that way about himself. Usually his mate was confident to a fault.

"How can you think that?" Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, "You're strong and smart and a great leader. Even today Rachel was saying how the betas feel safe with you."

"That's all true," Sebastian sagged a bit in Blaine's arms, "But I'm no war hero."

"If you want I'll say something insulting to the West Coast Alpha then you'll have to defend me," Blaine whispered into his mate's ear.

"You'd start a war for me?" Sebastian turned his head to smirk at Blaine.

"I'd do anything for you," Blaine said honestly.

Sebastian gave one of his rare genuine smiles that Blaine was certain only he got to see on a regular basis. The Alpha did not reply with words but instead moved in to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss. It started out slow and teasing. Until Blaine whimpered softly causing Sebastian to deepen it. Sebastian's hands wrapped around his forearms and slowly pushed him to lie across the bed. Blaine went willing.

"You look gorgeous like this," Sebastian said as he hovered over Blaine.

"Dressed up?" Blaine asked as he tried to arch his back to be closer to Sebastian.

"No, I mean when you're stretched out like this for me," Sebastian' fingers trailed down his chest, "Open and wanting."

"Only for you," Blaine's hands now glided up to his shoulder to try and urge Sebastian closer.

Unfortunately his mate held firm in not moving.

"We really shouldn't," Sebastian said absentmindedly, "The Pack is waiting for us."

"I guess you're right," Blaine agreed.

He tried to get back up but Sebastian blocked him and forced him to remain lying down.

"That doesn't mean we won't," Sebastian gave him a crooked grin.

Blaine grinned back up at Sebastian and leaned upwards to steal another kiss from him. The two were heavily making out when Quinn and Rachel came in to interrupt them.

"Don't the two of you have somewhere else to be?" Quinn spoke up when the two of them didn't notice their arrival.

Instead of pulling apart in embarrassment Sebastian actually held on to Blaine tighter till he realized who it was. Blaine meanwhile buried his face in Sebastian's shoulder not wanting to see Rachel giggling or Quinn's smirk. It was becoming a far too often habit of their Packmates walking in on them.

"Can't you see I'm busy Fabray?" Sebastian shot back.

"Your hormones can wait till after this meeting," Quinn stated like a stern mother trying to get her son to do his homework.

Sebastian huffed out an annoyed growl and reluctantly detached himself from Blaine. He held out his hand to help Blaine up from the bed which Blaine happily took. The two walked towards where Quinn and Rachel were waiting. Each girl was dressed formally for the occasion. Quinn in a rather form fitting black dress with her hair piled on top of her head in a elegant bun. Rachel on the other hand wore a gauzy pink and purple dress with her long brown hair flowing free.

"You two actually clean up rather nicely," Sebastian complimented.

"I'd say the same to you but your tie is crooked," Quinn quipped back.

"Like I care," Sebastian shrugged, "I'm not going out of my way to look nice for the Blackwells. As far as I'm concerned tonight is just a good excuse to see Blaine's ass in the tux."

He threw Blaine a playful grin that he rolled his eyes at. However he couldn't help but think the sudden change in Sebastian's mood was disconcerting. Not a moment ago Sebastian seemed anxious about going now he was acting like he didn't care. It worried Blaine but he wouldn't let that show. His mate needed him to be his support for the evening.

"Are we getting the others?" Blaine questioned when they started to walk out of the apartment.

"Only Pack leaders are allowed to attend tonight," Sebastian informed him.

"The reason why Rachel and I are attending is because Rachel is the daughter of the Pack Leader," Quinn clarified.

"Plus we might need to sick Rachel on our guests if they annoy us," Sebastian teased.

Rachel shot him a menacing glare that just made Sebastian laugh.

The two couples walked through the building to make their way to the same room Blaine was taken to when he first arrived. Blaine had to admit he was incredibly impressed that the Pack was able to own an entire apartment building for them all to live in. Sebastian had made it clear that most Pack's did not share that kind of luxury. The East Coast Pack had spent decades consolidating their fortune and power in the human world. He wondered if the West Coast Pack was as powerful and affluent.

The rest of the Pack leaders were waiting for them when they arrived. Blaine noticed that Rachel and Quinn immediately went towards her father Hiram Berry the Alpha Leader for the entire Pack. Sebastian without a word headed towards his father who was the second in command and his mother. It seemed that no one stood beside Sue who seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts to bother with anyone else.

"Glad to see you made it darling," Sebastian's mother said coyly, "We thought the two of you had forgotten about tonight."

"Next time be here before the last minute Sebastian," His father lectured, "You need to take more responsibility as a Alpha."

Blaine could see Sebastian tense briefly beside him. He still did not know the extent of Sebastian's relationship with his father but he had a feeling they didn't always agree.

"Oh darling your tie is crooked," Sebastian's mother sighed out as she reached out to fix it.

"Mother," Sebastian took a step back and stared at her in horror.

"He's so sensitive," Sebastian's mother whispered to Blaine.

"Pardon me if I don't want my mother treating me like I'm five years old," Sebastian countered.

Blaine had a feeling this discussion could have gone on for awhile until two werewolves entered the room.

"Alpha Leader," One of them addressed Hiram, "The West Coast Pack has arrived."

"Show them in," Hiram ordered.

After the two left Blaine noticed their small group gather themselves into a line. Blaine couldn't help but think they were forming a defensive line against their enemy in case of attacks. He really hoped the evening would not end in fighting but this was a werewolf meeting. If Blaine was learning one thing is that werewolves tend to fight out their disagreements.

The Pack waited silently until three men and one woman entered the room.

Blaine watched curiously as they crossed the floor towards their Pack. Especially the man taking the lead of the small group. You could instantly tell that he was the Alpha leader Cooper Blackwell. He was tall with a strong build. His hair was a thick, glossy black. His features were nearly perfect aligned with his high cheekbones and strong jawline. It was his eyes though that captivated you. A clear blue that borderline on silver. Those eyes sent a chill through Blaine.

"Look at this welcoming committee," Cooper smiled at them charmingly, "I feel so incredibly honored."

No one spoke but Blaine could see the leaders of his Pack go taunt at those words.

"I'am of course Cooper Blackwell," The man swept into a small bow, "But you all know that. Next to me is my second in command Jesse and one of my Alphas Dustin Goolsby."

Blaine watched the two men nod when their name had been called. Jesse was another attractive man with wild brown hair and sharp blue eyes that seemed to take in every detail. His lips were quirked up in the tiniest smirk. Dustin Goolsby was tall and dark haired and extremely arrogant in the way he held himself.

"And of course my mate Tina."

Blaine now turned to the last member of the small group. The woman was small but very beautiful. She had long wavy black hair. Dark eyes that were warm and kind. She gave them a small but sincere smile as she dipped into a curtsy. Unlike Cooper's bow it was genuine and not meant to be taken as mockery. Tina reminded Blaine strangely of his mother.

"She doesn't say much," Cooper said, "But that's how I prefer my betas, don't you agree?"

Blaine could sense Sebastian's mother go tense right beside him and the rage emitting from Rachel behind him. Even Blaine frowned at the comment.

"Ah, ah I seemed to have forgotten where I was," Cooper gave them a smile that made Blaine's blood run cold, "You Easterners like to patronize your betas by giving them a sense of power. Strange but who am'I to judge."

Blaine was thankful that Hiram Berry took that moment to step forward because otherwise a fight probably would have broken out. He watched curiously as the small group made their way down the line making small talk with each leader. Despite the casual words and handshakes Blaine could sense a tension in the air. No one in the room was fooled by Cooper's demeanor. Blaine could tell that under the polite language and smile there lied a ruthless leader.

By the time Cooper reached the Smythe's at the end of the line Blaine was nearly on edge with nerves.

"The Smythes," Cooper exclaimed in over the top delight, "What a pleasure to see you again. Jonathan it has been a long time."

"Nineteen years," said plainly.

"Yes, when you came to my home and dictated your unfair demands to my Pack," Cooper then covered his mouth like he said a bad word, "I'm so sorry I meant to say your peaceful terms."

"You were just a young pup then," Mr. Smythe spoke impassively, "It's no surprise that you've forgotten the details of that day."

"That's where you're wrong," Cooper's eyes suddenly darkened, "I never forget a thing especially when it comes to your family."

Blaine watched as the two Alpha's stared each other down. He had to admire Mr. Smythe in that he didn't even flinch or break a sweat under Cooper's glare. So engrossed by this silent battle of wills that Blaine almost got whiplash when Cooper turned abruptly to face him and Sebastian.

"I see that the Smythe family has produced yet another strapping young Alpha," Cooper patted Sebastian on the shoulder who looked like he wanted to rip Cooper's arm off.

"I heard you mated recently," Cooper then stated pleasantly.

"Yes," Sebastian replied tightly.

"Excellent, most excellent," Cooper nodded in approval, "That's the true test of an Alpha. How well he can handle his mate. Wouldn't you agree dearest?"

Tina said nothing and kept her head slightly downward.

"My point exactly," Cooper then burst out into laughter that only Jesse and Dustin joined in on.

"I'm not surprised that's how you see it," Sebastian seethed through his teeth.

Cooper however ignored him and instead looked directly at Blaine.

A shock went through him when their eyes met. It was unfamiliar and made Blaine want to slink behind Sebastian to hide.

"This must be the lucky fellow," Cooper grinned at him, "He looks very young to be mated."

"We're the same age," Sebastian told him with hostility bubbling underneath every word.

"Quite innocent looking too," Cooper continued to ignore Sebastian, "Thank goodness you have Sebastian. Or someone like you could be taken advantage of."

Blaine stood there not knowing how to respond. He had no idea why Cooper was paying this much attention to him. They had never met each other before.

"Where did Sebastian find you little one?" Cooper said in a low voice as he took a step closer, "I can tell you were not raised here."

"Ohio," Blaine replied though he was growing more uncomfortable by how close Cooper was to him now.

"Very interesting," Cooper murmured.

Blaine was starting to feel trapped. Like Cooper was herding him into a vulnerable position that he wouldn't be able to defend himself in. It was like the Alpha had forgotten they were in a room filled with people or maybe he just didn't care. When Cooper took yet another step forward Blaine's heart clenched in fear.

"Stop it," Sebastian voice called out. Blaine nearly sighed in relief when his mate stepped in front of him effectively blocking Cooper from him.

Blaine could see the tense line in Sebastian's shoulders. He was now concerned Sebastian would start another fight and frustrated that he always seemed to get himself into these situations.

"Just having a little fun," Blaine could hear Cooper's voice gone back up to a carefree lilt, "These young Alphas are so protective of their mates."

Blaine reached out to touch Sebastian's arm hoping it would help Sebastian to hold back. He could sense everyone in the room staring at them with their breath held in. Thankfully his mate's shoulders relaxed as he stepped back to stand beside Blaine.

"No harm done," Sebastian said in a voice his hand reaching down to lace his fingers with Blaine's.

Cooper smiled wide and pleasant but Blaine could tell there was nothing honest about it. He could see the disappointment in the Alpha's eyes at Sebastian not taking the bait to fight him. Blaine squeezed Sebastian's hand tightly to let him know he was there to support him.

"Well enough drama," Cooper declared, "I think its time for dinner."

Without waiting for anyone to escort him Cooper continued to walk forward with his small entourage following close behind. Blaine knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The dinner had been a surprisingly quiet affair.

Blaine didn't know if it was the altercation that was keeping everyone silent. Or the fact everyone was too busy being on their guard to hold a conversation. To say that it had been tense didn't even begin to describe the atmosphere in the dinning room. Despite the lavish surroundings and the amazing food no one seemed to be enjoying themselves. With the exception of the West Coast Alpha leader. Cooper continued to make loud comments through out the evening that no one responded to.

Yet Blaine could sense the bottled up anger inside of his mate. How Sebastian was using every bit of self control to restrain himself. He wasn't surprised when Sebastian abruptly excused himself once the meal was over. Blaine gave a polite and a shaky smile before quickly following behind his mate. The two walked through the halls of the building until Blaine realized they were going in a familiar direction towards the roof. He wondered if there was something about being outside that seemed to calm down werewolves.

The second they were out in the open air Sebastian let out a growl of frustration. His body trembling slightly and his fists clenched at this sides.

"Sebastian?" Blaine ventured.

"I'm sorry Blaine," Sebastian gritted out, "I'm trying not to let my temper get the best of me...but that son of a bitch is asking for it!"

Blaine walked up to his mate until he was standing directly behind him. He then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle and pressed his chest against Sebastian's back. Immediately Sebastian relaxed in his arms but he could tell that the anger had not completely dissipated.

"I'm sure he was just joking," Blaine soothed.

"No, I think he was testing me."

Sebastian pulled away enough so that he could turn around in Blaine's arms. Blaine watched as his mate's beautiful eyes flickered between their natural blue-green and something much darker. A shudder ran through Blaine as he remembered how black Sebastian's eyes became that night at the bar.

"Testing you for what?" Blaine questioned.

"To see if he could make me attack him," Sebastian pursed his lips in a straight line, "Probably wanted to show how the Smythe heir had no control over himself."

"Well you proved him wrong," Blaine reminded him, "You were very calm and collected."

"Because you were there," Sebastian reached out to pull Blaine into a warm embrace, "Otherwise I would have ripped his head off."

Blaine chuckled though deep down he knew that could have actually happened. However he took comfort in the fact that it didn't. Instead of wallowing in the past events of the horrible evening Blaine buried his face in Sebastian's chest and sighed in contentment. Sebastian in turn drew lazy circles along Blaine's back that probably calmed him down more than it did Blaine.

The two of them could have stayed that way forever but unfortunately they were once again interrupted.

"Sebastian we need you back downstairs."

Sebastian and Blaine whipped their heads to where Sebastian's father stood watching them. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he regarded the two of them. At times he made Blaine incredibly nervous. Even though in many ways he was similar to Sebastian there was something closed off about him.

"I don't really think I'm needed," Sebastian argued his grip of Blaine tightening, "Besides I'd rather not rip his head off if he decides to test me again."

"So your choice is to run away?" Jonathan Smythe said with evident disappointment.

Sebastian flinched at that comment and it roused something protective in Blaine.

"Please sir," Blaine spoke up, "Sebastian is doing the smart thing by removing himself from a potentially bad situation."

Sebastian's father stared at Blaine with a unmovable expression.

"My son needs to learn control," The older Smythe said coolly, "His enemies will take advantage of him if he keeps avoiding tough situations."

Blaine wanted to say more but Sebastian's arms dropped away as he took a step back.

"I won't be long," Sebastian said as he gave him a small smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked.

"No," Sebastian leaned down to kiss Blaine on the cheek, "I can't keep on depending on you to hold me together."

Blaine wanted to argue that Sebastian could always depend on him. That he wanted to be someone Sebastian found strength and comfort in. He hated seeing Sebastian pretending to be strong when he was actually consumed with doubts.

"Do you want me to escort you back to our place first?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said vaguely because he didn't know what the right thing to say was anymore.

Sebastian hesitated for a brief second before nodding in return.

"Don't stay out here too long," Sebastian then turned and walked to his father's side. The two of them left in silence through the door leaving Blaine on his own.

Blaine sighed in frustration at the entire situation. His conversation he had with Santana played in his mind. Was he holding Sebastian back? Would he be the reason Sebastian got hurt? All Blaine knew was that his instincts told him he needed to protect his mate and keep him from harm. However Blaine was learning that due to his position and family name Sebastian would constantly be in harm's way.

Not knowing what else to do Blaine stared out at the skyline and let his mind drift.

"Deep in thought?"

Blaine whipped around to see a Dustin Goolsby standing there watching him. The twisted smirk on his lips left Blaine feeling very uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked politely. This man was his enemy but that didn't mean Blaine should be rude.

"Yes I do," Dustin slowly began to approach him.

"What is it then?" Blaine asked cautiously.

He began to inch himself away from the Alpha but he kept coming closer to Blaine. He cursed the fact that he was up on the roof where no one would hear him cry out for help.

"You actually," Dustin chuckled darkly, "I've been sent to acquire you."

Blaine's heart thudded in his chest rapidly. His inner wolf was growling openly at what his instincts were telling him was a threat. Blaine began to crouch down to prepare himself for any sort of attack.

"Honestly we don't have time for games."

Both Blaine and Dustin turned their heads to the side where Jesse stood pointing a gun at Blaine.

"Just having some fun," Dustin pouted.

"Oh yes brilliant plan," Jesse sneered in disgust, "Get the beta worked up and scared enough that his mate will sense he's in danger. Truly you are a mastermind."

"What do you two want?" Blaine tried to reason. He hoped if he could delay them for long enough that Sebastian would indeed know he was in trouble.

"Not falling for that trick," Jesse smirked at him before pulling the trigger.

The gun did not make the sound of a gunshot being fired. A sharp pain embedded itself into Blaine's arm instead of him being blown away by a bullet. He tried to grasp what had just happened but his mind was going foggy. His vision started to blur and it was impossible to keep his eyes open.

Then his world went completely black.

**A/N:**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN...

I'm really excited to see your reactions to this chapter. A lot of you have sent me your theories about Blaine's past and I'm just now going to start revealing it. Did some of you come close?

Also super sorry about the delay in this chapter. My life was a bit of a mess for two weeks between work and then getting sick. Hopefully my updates will start being more regular. But once again I'm very sorry :( For those of you who follow me on feel free to check in on my tumblr or send me a message to update info.

Till next time my lovelies!

**Next Chapter:** Blaine finds himself being held captive by the leader of the West Coast Pack. But what does Cooper Blackwell want with him? And how does it relate to Blaine's past?


	14. Chapter 14

The first sounds he heard upon waking was waves crashing against the shore.

His re-entry back into consciousness was slow and painful. A searing white light kept filling his vision before being blotted out by darkness. He struggled to keep his thoughts together. His emotions were a jumbled mess that couldn't connect.

After what felt like eternity Blaine opened his eyes.

His senses were now awakened.

He could smell salt and something vaguely sweet. His body ached but he knew he wasn't seriously injured. He was lying across a comfortable bed in his dress pants and button up shirt. His eyes scanned the room to see it was spacious and tastefully decorated. The large glass doors were opened and gauzy white curtains drifted in the wind.

Most importantly Blaine could not sense Sebastian anywhere.

Troubled and frightened by this thought Blaine got up from the bed. His mind racing to figure out what he should do next when he heard a knock at the door.

Blaine stiffened defensively. He had no idea where he was or who had taken him. His memories were foggy and didn't give him a complete picture.

"I know you're awake," a voice called through the door.

Blaine said nothing in return.

"I've been ordered to take you down to the patio when you're ready."

Blaine fidgeted uncertainly.

"Take your time. Though I will say if you want answers you won't find them alone in that room."

Blaine couldn't argue with that. Even though he had no clue the situation he was in staying here was not going to help him understand. Squaring his shoulders off Blaine moved forward and opened the door.

On the other side stood Jesse the second in command to Cooper Blackwell. His mind flashed to Jesse pointing a gun at him. Then he remembered. Blaine narrowed his eyes and growled at the man who had taken him.

"No need to get huffy," Jesse said nonchalantly, "If I thought you would come quietly I wouldn't have drugged you."

"Why did you take me at all?" Blaine snapped.

"Like I said your answers will not be found here."

He then stepped aside and gestured elegantly for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine should have resisted but he did want those answers. Especially if they could give him a clue of how to return to Sebastian and the Pack. He followed Jesse through the house that was the size of a mansion. The design was minimalistic but expensive. An effortless show of how much money had been put into it. Blaine's eyes kept a watchful lookout for any sign of a place to escape but there were guards everywhere.

"Even if you could escape from the house," Jesse told him when he noticed Blaine eye a large window, "You're on an island in the middle of nowhere. Unless you have gills then you're staying put."

Blaine scowled at him but said nothing. Even if he was in the middle of a desert or even space that wouldn't stop him from trying to leave. He didn't belong here. He didn't want to be here. He had no intention of being held captive.

Jesse led him out into a large patio. At first Blaine's eyes had to flutter shut at the bright sun and the incredible view of the endless ocean. When his eyes adjusted he noted sadly that the color of the water reminded him of Sebastian's eyes. Turning his head away from the ocean Blaine spotted a table with an umbrella providing shade from the hot sun. There sitting and grinning from ear to ear was Cooper Blackwell.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened," Cooper announced rather loudly.

Blaine winced at both the volume of his voice and the fact he was there. He now had confirmation that the leader of the West Coast Pack had taken him but for what reason he still didn't know. Jesse gave him a nudge to his side to make him continue to move forward. Blaine glared at him but followed the direction. As he got closer he noticed Tina was sitting at the table too. Her eyes downcast and her long black hair acting as a natural veil to cover the sides of her face.

"Won't you join us for breakfast," Cooper said politely.

Blaine regarded the man before him for a minute. He had no clue what the Alpha's game was. He acted like Blaine was an old friend that came to visit and not someone he kidnapped. What did Cooper Blackwell want from him?

"I'm not hungry," Blaine answered but took the seat opposite from Cooper.

"Your tune might change after a few hours," Cooper speared a piece of bacon with his fork, "What do you think of my island? Very secluded. Not many people know about it."

"I'd like to know why I'm on it," Blaine said tightly.

"Straight to the point I see," Cooper leaned back into his chair, "Not a man who beats around the bush."

Blaine kept silent and waited for Cooper to start explaining.

"I guess there's no point is putting it off," Cooper said, "The reason why you're here is because you're my brother."

Blaine had expected many different answers. But that was not one of them. Never in his wildest imagination did ever think up the possibility of being Cooper Blackwell's brother.

"That's impossible," Blaine finally managed to say.

"Oh believe me it isn't," Cooper popped a few grapes into his mouth, "A very reliable source gave me this information."

"What source?"

"Our mother."

Blaine stiffened in his chair. All of sudden he was consumed with a fear not for himself but for his mother. Cooper however seemed completely non-nonchalant about the entire thing and kept on eating.

"When did you see her?" Blaine asked

"I saw her about four months ago," Cooper said, "I must admit I was surprised. You see Blaine I was under the impression she had disappeared or even died. But there she was sitting in her kitchen waiting for me."

"Where is she now? Is she here?"

"After our little chat she disappeared again," Cooper wiped his mouth with a napkin then tossed it away, "She has a habit of that. We probably won't find her ever again. However the most important thing dear brother is that she told me about you."

"I still can't believe..." Blaine shook his head in wonder, "It doesn't even make sense.

"Actually it makes perfect sense," Cooper countered.

"But why did my mother leave your father for mine?" Blaine asked.

Cooper threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter. Blaine was surprised by this reaction and then he grew annoyed when he couldn't seem to put himself together.

"Oh poor Blaine," Cooper said in between snickers, "You actually think that you're the child of a werewolf and a human?"

Blaine sat there not knowing how to respond.

"Humans and werewolves cannot conceive a child together," Cooper continued, "Now I have no idea why my mother lowered herself to live with a human. However you are not his son. You are not an Anderson you are a Blackwell."

Just like that Cooper had destroyed everything in his life that he believed in. Even his own name had been taken away. His life had been an entire lie. What was worse is that his mother was the one who fabricated the lie.

"As for when I'm not certain," Cooper continued like he didn't notice the emotional struggle Blaine was going through, "But I'm assuming due to your age it was close to before he died."

"In the battle," Blaine said softly.

"A battle? Oh no Blaine our father wasn't even granted that honor," Cooper eyes flashed angrily, "After the war was finished our father was still alive. He had to suffer through the shame of Jonathan Smythe's negotiations for a peace treaty between our packs."

"Why is that shameful?" Blaine countered.

"He lost and his enemy came into his territory to enforce his terms on him, " Cooper seethed, "Which of course left him no choice but to reject it. That is why our father was killed."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sebastian's father killed his own father. A man he never met and Blaine wasn't certain he would ever want to meet him. All of it was too much.

"You should be proud of our father Blaine and the sacrifice he made for our Pack. However your place in my Pack is being put to question due to the fact you mated with a Smythe."

Blaine snapped himself back to attention to frown at Cooper.

"I don't want to be a part of your Pack," He countered.

"You belong to me Blaine," Cooper turned serious in a matter of seconds, "You do not belong to Sebastian or his Pack. I won't allow it."

"It's not up to you," Blaine said as anger began to grow inside him.

Cooper stared at him like he was a stupid and stubborn child.

"You know that even in your mate's Pack the Alpha can forbid two werewolves to mate," Cooper said, "I have this right not only as your Alpha but as your brother. Due to the departure of our father I'm the head of the family."

"I don't care what your title is," Blaine snapped at him, "Or the fact we're blood related. You can't make the decision -"

Blaine was cut off when Cooper slammed his hands down on the table. The glasses of juice spilled everywhere and the cutlery trembled. Tina visibly flinched and stared at Cooper with wide eyes. Even Blaine found himself going silent as he waited for the Alpha to speak again.

"I see that you will need more time to accept who you are," Cooper spoke up in a calm voice but one devoid of emotion.

As if out of nowhere Jesse materialized at Blaine's side to escort back to his room. Blaine let out a frustrated growl but stood up nonetheless.

"Doesn't matter how much time you give me," Blaine said firmly, "You won't change my mind on who I'am."

"We'll see," Cooper warned before waving him off.

* * *

The pale moonlight spilled into Blaine's room.

Without the obstructions of skyscrapers or city smog Blaine could clearly see the vast night sky. The stars and the moon were so bright you could easily make out every detail in his room without any lights on. Normally Blaine would love a night like this. He would feel the pull to transform into his wolf form. He would convince his mate that the two of them should take a run together. Then in some secluded and dark space they'd turn back into humans and make love underneath the night sky. Until they collapsed sweaty and sated. Their naked skin pressed together. Their desires temporally satisfied but knowing they could never get enough of each other.

An ache for Sebastian blossomed in his chest.

However that was not the situation Blaine was in. He was being held captive by a man who claimed to be his brother. Hundreds of miles separated him from his mate. It was just past midnight and he was still unable to sleep. His body motionless on the bed but his mind raced from what he was told this morning.

Why did his mother never tell him who he was?

Why did she pretend the man who raised him was his father?

Why did she run from her Pack in the first place?

Each question reached a dead end every time. The only person who could give him the answers he wanted was gone.

He had no idea what to do or how to get himself out of this predicament. He spent the entire day locked in this room.

Despite being lost in thought his keen senses immediately picked up the sound of someone opening his door. Blaine's body coiled into a defensive position that relaxed once he saw who it was.

"Hello," Tina greeted with a shy smile, "Did I wake you?"

"I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon," Blaine said honestly but not unkindly.

"I understand," She then offered up the tray in her hands, "Are you hungry?"

Truthfully he wasn't. But he knew that starving himself would only make hm weak and unable to stand toe to toe with his brother. He could tell Cooper was an exhausting individual to deal with.

"Thank you," He said and earned a bigger smile from Tina. It made her incredibly radiant to smile like that.

The two sat on the floor together in a casual and comfortable way. Blaine picked at the assortment of fruit, bread and cold cuts. Forcing himself to eat even though he was more preoccupied with other matters.

"Did you know we're related by Pack?" Tina spoke up abruptly.

"Pardon?" Blaine asked as he put down an untouched piece of pineapple.

"Our blood lines are from the same Pack on your mother's side," She explained.

"My mother belonged to a Pack?" In Blaine's mind his mother was always a solitary individual.

"Oh yes," Tina said eagerly as her brown eyes lit up, "She was friends with my mother. We were never a big Pack but we were strong. We are mostly composed of immigrants from Asia and the Philippines."

"I thought werewolves were from Europe," Blaine said curiously.

"Mostly but werewolves are everywhere," Tina explained, "The West Coast is a bit more divers than the East."

Blaine nodded his head understanding but was once more intrigued by how many of his kind there seemed to be.

"Your mate seems very European to me," Tina said tentatively.

Blaine thought fondly of his mate for a minute. His angular cheekbones. His blue-green eyes. His pale skin dusted lightly with freckles. His long and thin aristocratic nose. These features made his origins painfully obvious.

"His father's side is descendant from England and his mother's side is French, correct?" Tina questioned.

"Yes," Blaine tilted his head to the side, "How do you know that?"

"Genealogy is important to werewolves. Where you're from and where your Pack is from defines who you are."

At his continued look of confusion Tina explained further.

"For example our Pack has a reputation of being very spiritual and non-violent," Tina stated, "While the Smythe's and Blackwell's are known as warriors and great leaders. Some say they are even from royal blood lines."

Suddenly his and Sebastian's contrasting perspectives on things made sense. Perhaps it was as much in his blood to be a peacemaker as it was for Sebastian to be a fighter. He now realized that Tina had much in common with him. Both of them were mated to someone who was in many respects was your opposite.

However Blaine had wanted to be with Sebastian. He doubted that Tina's relationship with Cooper was based on love and choice.

"Why did my mother mate into the Blackwell family then?" Blaine asked out loud.

Tina visibly stiffened and her eyes seemed to slightly dim.

"Your mother didn't exactly have a choice," Tina twisted her fingers nervously.

"What do you mean?"

Tina bit down on her lower lip and couldn't quite meet Blaine's eyes. Whatever the reason the question seemed to shake her to the core.

"Do you love your mate?" She then asked.

"Yes, I love him completely."

Tina gave a sad and wistful smile.

"He gave you a choice didn't he," She said bluntly, "When the two of you mated."

Blaine instantly remembered that night. It felt like ages ago now. How Sebastian pleaded with him to leave before it was too late. How he used every ounce of his strength to hold himself back. How desperate he was not to force himself on Blaine. The fear and concern in his eyes. It was the reason Blaine wanted to become Sebastian's mate. He trusted Sebastian more than anything.

"Yes, he did."

"Not everyone gets that," Tina told him, "Consent is not necessary part of the mating process. It's a luxury not everyone is granted."

"So my mother was forced into it?" Blaine spoke in growing horror.

"And myself as well," Tina admitted quietly.

"So you don't love Cooper then?" Blaine knew it was a redundant question but he wanted to understand.

"I feel a connection with him that all mates feel," Tina said, "But no I don't love him. There was another boy...I loved him but I'm sure he's forgotten about me now."

"Who was he?" Blaine wanted to smack himself because of course Tina wouldn't want to talk about this.

"His name was Mike. He was my pack brother," Tina spoke in a faraway voice, "I haven't seen him in years. I'm sure he's found someone else for a mate."

Blaine couldn't imagine being mated with someone you didn't love. The agony of knowing you could never be with the person you did love. It hit far closer to home then he thought it would. At times he forgot it was just months ago Jeremiah had tried to force him to mate with him. He shuddered at the idea that he could be mated to Jeremiah instead of Sebastian. The mere thought made him sick to his stomach.

"That's cruel," Blaine finally spoke up, "To force someone to mate with you."

"Pack law is governed by the wants and needs of the Alphas," Tina answered in a resigned tone.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Blaine vehemently replied.

"No," Tina agreed, "Your Pack is different isn't it?"

Blaine felt a stab of longing of being not just separated from Sebastian but his Packmates.

"Blaine I must warn you," Tina took in a quick breath, "Cooper is very dangerous. He is driven by the need to revenge his father. He won't stop till the East Coast Pack is destroyed."

"But I thought there was a treaty," Blaine said helplessly.

"That won't stop him," Tina said urgently, "His hatred for your Pack runs deep. Cooper blames them for defeating his father. For corrupting his mother and now for taking you."

"No one took me," Blaine sharply replied, "I choose Sebastian."

"Cooper thinks otherwise," Tina said, "He thinks Sebastian tricked you into being his mate to further his own family and embarrass the Blackwells."

"No, that's not true."

"Blaine don't take offense but are you certain?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"The entire situation seems too perfect to be a coincidence," Tina ventured.

"Sebastian did not mate with me for political gain," Blaine said firmly.

Tina stared at him long and silently before speaking up again.

"I didn't mean to upset you," She gracefully stood up,"I shall take my leave."

"Tina," Blaine called out when she reached the door, "Thank you for the food."

Tina gave a quick nod in reply before swiftly exiting the room.

She closed the door behind her and walked down the dark hallway. Once she reached the large window at the end of the hallway she paused and waited. It didn't take long for Cooper to appear at her side.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"Yes," Tina nodded, "I said everything you wanted me to say."

"Perfect," Cooper smirked in approval.

"But I..." Tina licked her lips nervously when her mate turned to stare at her, "I don't think it will work. Blaine seems to trust Sebastian."

"No one can trust someone completely," Cooper said in a mocking tone, "I know that there are fractures in their relationship. Now that you've planted a seed of doubt in his mind they will continue to grow."

"But Blaine can't leave Sebastian," Tina twisted her fingers in her dress, "They're mates. They are bonded to each other forever."

Cooper reached out and gently cupped the side of Tina's face.

"I won't even attempt to explain my plans to you. They are not a concern of yours."

Tina dipped her head down to break eye contact and became silent. Cooper hoped that one day he could have a similar effect on Blaine. His brother had a wild streak in him that had to smothered out. He believed that a werewolf should always be subservient to their Alpha. If he had to break Blaine in order for him to understand that Cooper would.

Once he had total control of his brother then his plans could commence.

* * *

"There is nothing we can do," Sue told him.

"Nothing?" Sebastian said angrily, "My mate has been stolen by our greatest enemy and you say there is nothing you can do."

"Sebastian please calm down," Hiram attempted.

"I will not calm down!" Sebastian shouted, "Not until I have Blaine again and the head of Cooper Blackwell."

"This is exactly my point," Sue scoffed at him, "You'd be fine with starting another war just to get your mate back."

"Yes," Sebastian said without a hint of shame or regret, "I would burn down entire cities for Blaine."

"Sebastian we're not even certain the West Coast Pack is involved," Hiram said.

"So it's a huge coincidence that Blaine disappears the night they leave?" Sebastian countered.

"Maybe," She shrugged her shoulders impassively, "Your mate is not used to being in a Pack. He might have left on his own accord."

Sebastian was so mad he could barely see straight. He felt like he was trapped in cage. A cage that was comprised of far worse material then metal bars and stone walls. His mate had been taken and he was helpless to do anything about it. Nor were the leaders of his Pack seem interested in helping him.

"Do you have anything to add to this discussion, father?"

Sebastian turned to where his father was watching. The two locked eyes briefly. Sebastian silently imploring his father to take his side.

"Our Pack cannot afford to start another conflict if we don't know the full details of the situation," The elder Smythe spoke, "For all we know Blaine just need time to be alone. Adjusting to a new Pack can be difficult."

"He would have told me," Sebastian argued, "He wouldn't have just left."

"Your relationship is too new for you to know everything about him," His father said without sympathy.

Sebastian's chest clenched painfully at his father's words. Never did he think his own father would doubt what he shared with Blaine.

"Sebastian let us wait for two days," Hiram said it was a command more than a suggestion, "Then perhaps we will go search for Blaine."

Sebastian knew when he lost the battle. There was no point in arguing his case if they already made up their minds. With one last glare to the Elders who let him down he left the room. However he did not leave willing to give in to their demands. He didn't care what the Elders of his Pack thought. He was going to get his mate back.

Sebastian headed straight to the apartment he shared with Blaine. He began to pack what he would need for his journey. Plans were formulating in his mind in ho he would get Blaine back. Even if he had to storm into the West Coast territory to do it.

"Going somewhere?"

Sebastian's movements stilled as he heard that familiar and unwanted voice. He took a moment to collect himself before turning around to face his father.

"It's none of your business," He said in a clipped tone.

"Of course it is," His father said sternly, "Especially if you're the reason another war breaks out."

"I won't abandon Blaine," Sebastian declared, "What would you do if it was mother? Would you just let her rot for the sake of political gain?"

His father shook his head in disappointment which only served to anger Sebastian more.

"You think so little of me Sebastian," His father said, "If you'd calm down I could tell you I know where Blaine is."

"How do you know?" Sebastian brought himself up to his full height.

"I have a spy in Cooper's inner circle."

His father gave him a smirk that Sebastian was certain he inherited.

"A spy? Who is it?"

"Perhaps when you've proved yourself I will tell you," His father said evasively, "For now all you need to know is that I know where they've taken Blaine."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

His father didn't say a word but gave him a look that said Sebastian should figure it out on his own.

"Alpha leader Hiram doesn't know does he?" Sebastian concluded, "You've never told him about this spy."

"There are a few things I haven't told him," His father stated, "One day you will understand secrets and the power they hold."

Sebastian couldn't help but be impressed by his father's ingenuity. He knew his father was a master spy and strategist but didn't realize how far it extended.

"Now doing this for you will let Cooper know that one of his closest allies is a spy for us. I'd rather not blow our cover..."

"Blaine is worth that," Sebastian interjected.

"Do you promise to stay in control?" His father asked, "This is a delicate situation that will require you to use your head. I can't have you ruin three years of peace because you lost your temper."

"I promise," Sebastian answered without hesitation.

"Excellent," His father then nodded to his bag, "Pack lightly and bring along two of your Alphas. I will meet you in the underground garage in two hours."

"Father," Sebastian called out as his father turned to leave, "Thank you for doing this."

"No need to thank me," His father responded, "I want to help Blaine. In fact you could say by doing this I will be fulfilling a promise I once made."

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked in confusion, "What sort of promise?"

"It's a long story."

"Well I have a feeling its one I need to hear. Especially if it involves Blaine."

His father paused as a contemplative expression crossed his features. Sebastian could see him weigh the pros and cons in his mind. He waited anxiously wanting to know how Blaine was involved in his father's web of secrets.

"Lets start by saying that Blaine isn't who you think he is."

* * *

It had been three days.

Despite the lack of clocks at his disposal Blaine had kept track of time by marking the rising and setting of the sun. In those three days Blaine hadn't seen a soul. Cooper it seemed thought that locking Blaine away would erode his resistance. The hard truth was that it was working.

By day three Blaine had grown tired of the silence. His heart ached over the fact that Sebastian might never find him. Whether Blaine liked it or not Cooper was the only chance he had for outside contact and answers. Which is why he allowed himself to obediently follow Cooper's order to take a walk with him.

The two of them wandered down to the beach in silence. The scenery was magnificent with pure white sand and clear turquoise water. The sky was a perfect blue without a cloud in sight. White seagulls flew above their heads in search of food. Blaine would normally have enjoyed a day like this but today his situation weighed too heavily down upon him.

Cooper strode ahead of him keeping his back to Blaine. It was unnerving not to have the Alpha talking about something. Ever since he met Cooper he had a habit of never being quiet. It put Blaine on edge.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked. His voice was brittle and worn to his ears.

Cooper paused in mid-step before turning around to face Blaine. His face was neutral but there was an excited glint in his eyes.

"I want you to help me get revenge on the Smythes," he said simply.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "I will never do that."

"Do you know that I witnessed our father's death Blaine," Cooper said in a soft but angry voice, "Jonathan Smythe killed him right in front of me."

"I'm sure there was a reason," Blaine protested.

"Of course there was a reason," Cooper titled his head to gaze out towards the ocean, "Our father refused to acknowledge the peace treaty enforced on us."

"He was trying to prevent war," Blaine tried to reason.

"No. He wanted to degrade and control our family," Cooper snapped back, "Mr. Smythe then challenged my father to a fight and killed him."

Blaine didn't know if he could believe such a horrible thing. His thoughts were getting jumbled up and confused. Cooper was convinced of his version of the story and Blaine found it harder to deny it.

"Then his son comes along and forced you to be his mate."

"No!" Blaine found himself nearly shouting, "No you're wrong about that. Sebastian didn't force me into anything."

Cooper stared at him in surprise before his face turned into a sneer.

"The degree of control he has on you is impressive little brother."

"Sebastian doesn't control me."

Blaine may not understand anything about werewolf politics. His knowledge of the war between the West Coast and East Coast packs was meager at best. However if there was one thing he believed in it was what he shared with Sebastian. Cooper could never convince him otherwise.

"This delusion Sebastian has you under works to my advantage," Cooper said in a confidant voice, "I will use you to rally up the West Coast wolves. I will ignite their hatred of he Smythes by showing what they did to you. How they took an innocent and corrupted him for their advantage."

Blaine wanted to place his hands over his ears to block out what Cooper was saying. The idea that he would be the cause of another war made him sick to his stomach. That he would be used against Sebastian broke his heart.

"I won't allow it," Blaine managed to stand his ground.

Cooper didn't respond but instead lunged himself at Blaine. It took him completely by surprise the sudden attack. In seconds Blaine had his back pressed down hard into the hot sand with Cooper hovering over him. Blaine struggled to get out of his hold but it was no use. Cooper was faster and stronger than he was. Blaine's wrists were pinned down immobilizing him. Cooper's blue eyes flashed dangerously which made any form of resistance drain from Blaine.

He vaguely remembered finding himself in a similar position one year ago. Sebastian had tried to show him the difference between Alphas and betas. When Sebastian exerted his authority over Blaine he never felt afraid.

However in this moment Blaine was terrified.

"You will submit yourself to me Blaine," Cooper growled, "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But one day I will have you willing go on your knees before me."

Blaine froze in place not knowing what to do.

He was consumed by fear of what Cooper was going to do next. Then the Alpha suddenly jerked his head upwards and sprang up to his feet.

"Somethings wrong," He mumbled to himself.

Blaine had barely managed to get to his feet when Cooper was nearly halfway back to the house. Blaine quickly followed pursuit having no idea what was going on. His progress had been slowed down by the sand but eventually Blaine spotted Cooper standing on his patio.

It took Blaine a moment to realize the bodies of Jesse and Dustin Goolsby were sprawled out on the ground.

He then caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"There you are Blaine," Santana cheerfully greeted.

She stood in front of the sliding glass doors with her arms folded over her chest. Despite Cooper nearly shaking with rage at this point she seemed completely calm and at ease. Never before did Blaine think he would be more grateful seeing her.

"I've been ordered to take the two of you into the living room," Santana announced with her lips twisting up into a smirk.

"I don't follow your orders," Cooper barked at her.

Santana lifted up one unimpressed eyebrow before casually inspecting her nails.

"We thought that might be your reaction," Santana sighed out before snapping her fingers.

From the corner of his eye Blaine spotted movement from along the side of the house. Puck emerged forward with his arm wrapped around the neck of a scared Tina.

"Now be a good boy," Santana said with a grin, "Or we might take your little mate with us."

Cooper glared down at Santana. The two Alphas were locked in a stare down. Regardless of Cooper's position it was obvious that Santana had the advantage. With a quick jerk of the head Cooper conceded defeat.

"Come along then," Santana beckoned them forward.

The strange and small procession moved forward. Santana in the front leading the way. Cooper and Blaine in the middle and Puck holding Tina bringing up the rear. They were only halfway down the hall to the living room when Blaine caught a welcomed scent. The one he had been aching for ever since he arrived here. A thrum of anticipation shuddered through his body at the thought of seeing his mate again.

"Down boy," Santana craned her neck back to give him a suggestive grin.

Blaine blushed a little but really he didn't care how eager he seemed. He just wanted to be at Sebastian's side again. Cooper growled lowly in annoyance beside him but said nothing else. Normally Blaine would have been concerned what that meant but then he caught sight of Sebastian. His mind forgot every other thought except for the fact his mate was standing before him.

Sebastian was waiting for them in the middle of the living room. The large side doors were wide open and bathed Sebastian in warm sunlight. It brought out the bronze highlights in his hair and put his features into sharper focus. Upon their arrival into the room Sebastian tilted his head to the side and stared directly at Blaine. Eyes that Blaine had been constantly reminded of by the surrounding ocean gazed at him.

Immediately Blaine was compelled to move forward. He wanted to touch Sebastian. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to take his place at his mate's side.

But something held him back.

Cooper had reached right before Blaine could move and grabbed Blaine's wrist in an iron grip. Blaine struggled to set himself free but he kept being tugged back. Sebastian's eyes hardened at the scene.

"Kindly release my mate," Sebastian all but ordered.

"Your mate is my brother," Cooper countered vehemently.

Blaine anxiously shot a searching look to Sebastian. He feared what his mate's reaction would be when he found out Blaine was the son of his family's greatest enemy. He expected shock or even disgust but surprisingly Sebastian remained calm.

"I know and I have to say I don't see a family resemblance. Regardless you have no claim on him," Sebastian said calmly, "If given the choice I'm certain Blaine would not freely stay with you."

Cooper held fast and didn't budge an inch.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance. He rubbed his temple with his fingers as if to impede an oncoming headache the situation was giving him.

"Fine. How about this?" Sebastian's eyes flickered his eyes over to Tina, "We do a trade. A mate for a mate. I would think carefully on this one considering she's carrying your unborn pup inside her."

"How would you know that?" Cooper demanded angrily.

"I have my ways," Sebastian shrugged his shoulders non-nonchalantly.

"Ah yes. We keep an eye one you and you keep an eye on us," Cooper sneered.

The fingers around Blaine's wrist flexed slowly before clenching down hard again.

"Don't think we wouldn't hesitate to take her from you," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know what your family is capable of," Cooper replied in a quiet rage.

Blaine feared they'd remain at this stand still. Every second away from Sebastian was killing him. Then Cooper roughly released him.

Blaine didn't wait a single moment to rush towards Sebastian's side. His mate equally eager and moved forward to meet him halfway. Sebastian's long arm wrapped securely around hm and held Blaine in place. Blaine buried his face into Sebastian's chest and inhaled deeply. He was finally home again. He was back where he belonged.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian whispered softly into his curls. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the vulnerability he heard in Sebastian's voice. Seconds ago his mate was cool and in control. Now there was a slight tremor in his hands as they trailed up Blaine's back and his heart beated loudly in his chest.

"I'm perfect," Blaine assured him honestly,"I knew you would find me."

"I always will," Sebastian promised him.

Blaine had forgotten they weren't the only occupants in the room till he heard Cooper speak up.

"As sickening sweet this reunion is," His voice bit out harshly, "I want to know how it is you did find us."

Sebastian carefully extracted himself out of Blaine's arms. Blaine could now see Tina hovering behind Cooper who was livid with rage. Puck and Santana had taken their place on either side of Sebastian.

"Or should I say," Cooper continued, "Which one of my men is a spy for your Pack."

"I honestly don't know," Sebastian replied.

"You can't expect me to believe that," Cooper scoffed.

"You can believe what you want," Sebastian returned, "But we have bigger issues than that to discuss."

"Oh you mean the fact your family stole my mother and brother from me."

"You have no proof of that."

"No, you father is too cleaver to leave behind evidence," Cooper gave a disdainful smile, "But we both know he had a hand in taking her."

Sebastian remained silent and unreadable Blaine searched his expression to find answers but found nothing.

"Now his son has followed in his footsteps," Cooper accused, "By taking my brother and forcing him to mate with you."

"I did not force Blaine to mate with me," Sebastian said, "It was his own choice. And I didn't know his family background at the time."

"You speak your lies with such conviction young Smythe," Cooper sneered, "You honestly believe it was a huge coincidence that your Pack ended up in the same town as my brother. That you just happened to find him."

"Most people didn't even know your father had a second son. Let alone where he was," Sebastian replied easily, "Perhaps the real question is why your mother choose that town."

"I've spoken to my mother," Cooper bristled defensively, "She's told me everything."

"Then you should know that she granted permission for me to mate with Blaine."

"After the fact. Besides it was not her place to grant it. Blaine is my brother. He belongs to my Pack. I'am the one who decides his fate."

Sebastian's hand on Blaine's arm tightened instinctively but on the outside he remained neutral in expression. It struck Blaine how similar in disposition Sebastian was to his father in that moment.

"I have no interest in your elaborate conspiracies," Sebastian finally spoke up, "We can argue each others points all day. The fact remains that Blaine never belonged to your Pack. He was not raised among you. You have no claim over him. When we met he was a stray and now he is a part of my Pack."

"Funny how that worked to your advantage," Cooper pointed out.

"You can't complain about losing something that was never yours to begin with," Sebastian ignored Cooper's earlier.

"The wolves of the West Coast Pack will not accept this insolence. This blatant disregard of my authority."

"I don't think so," Sebastian seemed to become calmer the angrier Cooper got, "The wolves of the West Coast are not going to risk their lives for a young beta they didn't even know was alive. Too much blood was shed in the last conflict."

Cooper opened his mouth to speak before slamming it shut. His eyes narrowed and turned to a dark blue hue. Blaine had never seen someone that angry in his entire life. If looks could kill everyone in this room would be dead.

"I cannot suffer this offense," Cooper spoke with each word laced with acid, "I will not be seen as weak. I will not have anyone think that the Blackwells are subservient to the Smythe's. Your family brought my father to his knees and took his life."

"Your father tried to wipe my Pack out," Sebastian said without hesitation.

"I will not have a Blackwell be a Smythe's bitch," Cooper yelled as he pointed angrily at Sebastian, "My father would die in shame."

"If that's the case," Sebastian said lightly, "Then there is only one ay this can be resolved."

"I suppose you're right," Cooper agreed, " I challenge you then."

"What are you two talking about?" Blaine finally interjected. He had enough of staying silent why the two of them argued out the schematics of his relationship with Sebastian. He truly didn't understand why any of it mattered and wanted them to stop.

"Since we can't find a resolution," Sebastian turned to speak to Blaine, "The strongest in a fight shall prevail the argument."

Blaine did not like where this was going. It sounded exactly like how Mr. Smythe had killed his father.

"Let us set the terms," Cooper declared, "If I win. Then I want you to publicly, in front of both our Packs, go on your hands and knees to beg my permission to mate with my brother."

Sebastian's jaw tightened minutely but otherwise remained unmoved by Cooper's demand. Even though Blaine could sense the rage simmering below the surface.

"If I win you accept that Blaine is my mate," Sebastian stated, "And you do not start a conflict between our Packs because of it."

"Agreed," Cooper reluctantly replied, "My second will be my Alpha Jesse once he is revived."

"My second..." Sebastian began but never finished.

"Is me," Blaine stepped forward.

Sebastian stared at him in utter shock. Cooper was trying and failing to hold back laughter.

"Blaine being my second means you'll have to step in if I can't fight anymore," Sebastian urgently explained.

"I understand that thank you," Blaine said shortly, "This is a fight that affects me and I want to play a part in it."

The two of them locked eyes for a moment. Blaine's determined gold ones clashed with Sebastian's concerned sea-green. Blaine tried to pour out his frustration and impatience about the situation to his mate. How he would not stay on the side lines to be fought over like a prize. He was grateful that Sebastian was willing to defend him but he would not accept the role of helpless victim.

"My mate Blaine shall be my second," Sebastian announced.

"This is too funny," Cooper shook his head in laughter, "Bringing a beta to an Alpha fight. You might as well declare me victor now."

"We shall see," Sebastian said resolutely.

"You know what I will show you some mercy," Cooper said in a patronizing tone, "I'll allow you to beg my permission now. To save you the embarrassment of doing it in front of your Pack."

"One hour," Sebastian as if he never heard Cooper's suggestion, "The fight will being in one hour on the beach."

"You will regret this," Cooper said in a sing song voice.

Both Sebastian and Blaine remained silent which had Cooper shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"See you soon," Cooper waved them off before leaving the room followed closely by Tina.

"I hope you know what you're doing Sebastian," Santana said in a voice filled with disbelief.

Instead of defending or explaining himself Sebastian reached out to grab Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed back instantly as he silently prayed Cooper's prediction would come true.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and already Blaine was questioning his decision.

He waited at Sebastian's side on the beach. The late afternoon sun was starting to dip down towards the skyline. Not quite twilight but getting close.

A few yards behind them stood Santana and Puck who were alternating between whispering to each other and giving their Alpha concerned looks. Blaine could sense their tension and knew it was warranted. Blaine himself could feel an uncomfortable coil of fear in his stomach. He'd never truly been in a wolf fight before. The one time he engaged Jeremiah his instincts and rage had taken over. He was not usually the violent type and never would he willing place himself in a situation like this. Yet here he was.

Sebastian was the only one at ease. His body was loose and relaxed. His eyes were closed as if he was meditating. Blaine knew he should probably leave him alone but the silence was driving him crazy.

"Maybe Cooper's right," He abruptly spoke up, "Maybe Santana or Puck should be your second."

Sebastian drew in a deep breath before turning his attention to Blaine.

"Why do you think that?" In a tone that wasn't accusatory but merely curious.

"I'm a beta," Blaine shrugged helplessly, "We don't usually do this sort of thing."

"No, not usually." Sebastian gave him a searching look before speaking up again, "By now I'm sure you understand that Cooper thinks very little of beta wolves."

"Kind of hard to miss that," Blaine said without humor. In the past few days Cooper had treated him like a child that needed to be punished and retrained.

"His Pack believe that betas are to be used," Sebastian continued, "That because they are submissive means they're weak and beneath them."

Blaine flinched at those words. The fact he was a beta had always been a point of contention for him. He struggled with the fact that his wolf wanted to submit to Sebastian. That he longed to please his mate and follow his orders. His instincts told him it was natural to fall under a Alpha's command. Yet he lived in constant fear that meant he was weak-willed and a push over.

"My family always believed that was wrong," Sebastian's eyes focused directly on Blaine and didn't waver, "Betas are not weak. They are just as capable of defending themselves or others. They just are not inclined towards violence or power the way Alphas are. Betas show their strength by restoring balance to the Pack. Alphas need betas just as much as betas need Alphas."

Blaine swallowed thickly and let those words wash over him. They soothed his fears and doubts like a cooling balm.

"I don't care what Cooper thinks," Sebastian said with conviction, "I know that you're strong. I know what you're capable of. There is no one else I'd rather have my back then you."

Blaine wanted to talk more about the matter but then Sebastian's body went totally still. His blue-green eyes stared directly ahead and narrowed. Blaine followed his gaze and spotted Cooper walking towards them. Blaine shifted uneasily on his feet. His nerves would have no doubted increased the closed Cooper got to them. Fortunately Sebastian used their mate bond to project a calming energy to him. It washed over him and settled him down.

However it could not erase the spike of dread that filled him once Cooper started several feet from them.

"Are we ready to begin?" Cooper said immediately.

"We are."

Sebastian and Cooper then began to remove their clothes which confused Blaine until he realized their intention of fighting as wolves. He was caught between admiring his mate's tone and lithe body and being concerned. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to get into another fight. Especially against someone as sadistic as his brother.

The two Alphas started to transform into their wolf forms. Blaine was once again impressed how easily they both managed it. Even after months Blaine still found transforming at will extremely difficult. Cooper and Sebastian made it look effortless. Minutes later two large wolves were snapping threateningly at each other.

Blaine eyed the black wolf with blue eyes fearfully. He was slightly larger than Sebastian and with thicker muscles.

The two wolves started to slowly circle around each other. Their lips curling back in growls to reveal long and sharp teeth. The fur at the backs of their necks hackled up.

Everyone the sidelines held their breath wondering who was going to make the first move.

Without a second of hesitation Cooper lunged forward on his powerful back legs. His teeth clamp down on Sebastian's shoulder bringing the younger wolf down. Blaine's heart lurched in fear at the sight of his mate being pinned. Fortunately Sebastian managed to get out of Cooper's grip and tackle him to the ground but Cooper was back on his feet quickly.

It becomes clear to everyone that Cooper was the more experienced fighter. For every attack and every attempt Sebastian makes to pin him down is blocked. However Sebastian was younger and quicker. He was more versatile than Cooper who repeated the same moves over and over. The fight was a close match.

The two were now rolling about in the sand attempting to pin the other down. Teeth and claws lashed out to penetrate any part of their opponent's body. Sebastian quickly lost the upper hand. Blaine's watched in horror as the bronze furred wolf was slammed hard and forced on to his back knocking the wind out of him. The large black wolf then got up on his hind legs to strike down at his weakened opponent.

Blaine started to move forward. His instinct screaming at him that he needed to protect his mate.

At the last moment before Cooper delivered his final blow Sebastian recovered enough to roll away. The bronze wolf then took advantage of Cooper's unsteady stance to clamp his teeth down on the ankle of the front left paw. Cooper howled in pain and violently tried to shake Sebastian off. He eventually broke free but the damage was done. With an injured leg he wouldn't be as effective. Knowing this Sebastian drew back before charging at the larger male. His teeth clamp on the back of Cooper's neck forcing him down. Using his weight Sebastian kept the black wolf there.

Cooper's feeble struggles to get back up got him nowhere. Finally his body went still signaling his acceptance of defeat.

Sebastian jumped off him then threw his head back to howl out his victory. He then turned towards Blaine his tail wagging in triumphant and his toothy wolf grin. Blaine couldn't stop the wide smile cross his face out of relief and pride. He was grateful the fight finished before anyone got too hurt. He was about to make his way towards his mate when Blaine noticed something.

Cooper getting up to his feet and about to lunge at a distracted Sebastian.

Time seemed to slow down for Blaine.

His instincts kicked in the same way it did when Jeremiah had almost killed Sebastian. The anger of someone attacking what was his. The desire to keep Sebastian safe from harm. Without thinking Blaine found himself transforming into his wolf form.

The bronze wolf cocked his head to the side in confusion but Blaine didn't pay attention to that. His focus was solely on the black wolf who was about to attack Sebastian.

When Blaine became a smaller black wolf he lunged and tackled the bigger one. Cooper crashed into the ground right before he reached Sebastian. He let out a snarl of indignation as he glared at the beta wolf. Blaine crouched down and growled a warning to the Alpha. A warning that Cooper was too prideful to adhere to.

Despite the injured paw Cooper got to his feet and barreled his way towards Blaine. Though completely outmatched weight wise Blaine did not back down. He skidded to the left dodging the attack. Cooper then abruptly turned and butted his head into Blaine's side. The attack threw him off balance which Cooper used to pounce on Blaine and forced him on his back. Not hours before Blaine had been in the same position. But this time he fought back.

He scratched his claws across Cooper's face and snout that forced the larger male off of him. Blaine then darted close and slashed the same ankle Sebastian had injured. Cooper howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. Where Blaine began to viciously claw and bite at the large black wolf. A thrill of victory passed through him at how he brought the Alpha down to submission. He was about to deliver a killing blow the neck when he felt himself being pulled back.

Lost in the haze of violence of blood Blaine snapped at whoever grabbed him. It took him a second to recognize that scent and the pair of blue-green eyes. At some point during his fight Sebastian had changed back to his human form. His mate didn't bother using words. In their wolf forms it was difficult to understand human language though not impossible. The expression in Sebastian's eyes was all that Blaine needed to understand.

Stop. It's okay. I'm safe.

Blaine allowed himself to relax in Sebastian's grip who pulled him closer to his body. One of Sebastian's hands slowly carded its way through his black fur to help further soothe him. The effect it had on him was instantaneous. Soon Blaine could feel Sebastian pulling away to give Blaine space to turn back into his human form. Once completed Sebastian was back at his side again. His strong hands gripping Blaine's arm to help him stand up.

Now back on his feet Blaine was able to see Cooper was human again too. Though he was a bit more of a bloody mess than either him or Sebastian.

"That was a dirty move Blackwell," Puck shouted out.

Blaine turned to see Puck and Santana were directly behind them. Their expressions were livid with anger. Santana seemed ready to attack the injured Alpha but Sebastian sent her a look that made her halt.

"It's fine," Sebastian said calmly, "My mate was able to handle it. How does it feel Cooper to have your ass kicked twice?"

Cooper glared up at the two of them with such hatred that Blaine flinched from the intensity. Sebastian on other hand remained unmoved.

Jesse had moved to his Alpha's side to help him up but Cooper just waved him off. He struggled to his feet but managed to get up on his own. Blaine could now see his chest and back was covered in claw marks. A thrill of satisfaction went threw him knowing he was the one who made them.

"Will you keep your end of the deal?" Sebastian asked him.

Cooper didn't answer and instead turned his attention directly on Blaine.

"You are not my brother," He declared in a voice laced with rage, "And you will regret this act of betrayal against your own blood."

Blaine tilted his chin up and held Cooper's gaze.

He wasn't going to back down to the Alpha anymore.

Cooper narrowed his eyes but said nothing else. He turned on heel and stalked off back to his mansion no doubt to go lick his wounds and nurse his injured pride. Surprisingly Jesse stayed behind to regard them curiously rather than follow his Alpha.

"Strange wolf this one," Jesse addressed Sebastian though his eyes flicked over to Blaine, "At first glance he's sweet and non-threatening. The kind who will bend down to every order. Yet there is something oddly strong about him."

Blaine didn't know whether he was offended or pleased by that.

"Your Pack's greatest weakness is not allowing your betas to show their strengths," Sebastian told a surprised looking Jesse, "You think it's a threat to your power. Not realizing it would add to your power."

Jesse's lips twisted up to a smirk but there was no malicious intent behind it.

"You have the makings of an Alpha leader yet," Jesse mused. He then bowed down lowly to Sebastian in an honest display of respect before departing.

As the two wolves retreated Blaine hoped he would never be bothered by the West Coast Pack again.

But the dark promise in Cooper's eyes told him that he would never stop till he had his revenge.

**A/N:** Sooooo long! Yet it didn't take me nearly as long to write as last chapter XD Anyways next chapter will be the last one of this arc (reminder there is still one more arc to go). Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thank you to everyone for your continued support! Once again no update date (cause I'm not sure when it will get done) so your best bet is message me here or at my tumblr.

**Next Chapter:** Blaine deals with the consequences of the East Coast Pack finding out he is a Blackwell. Will he find a place to belong to or will he become a stray once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine was about to lose his mind.

After the defeat and then disappearance of Cooper there was just one thought of Blaine's mind. How to get himself alone with Sebastian as quickly as possible. The three days the two of them had spent apart was eating away at him. Considering that in the past months of them being together they had never more than two hours apart from each other.

The second they boarded the boat Sebastian shouted out a string of orders that Blaine barely paid attention to. He was too eager, too strung out to bother with them. All that mattered was that Sebastian get them to the room below the deck immediately.

The second the door closed behind them Sebastian was on him.

He pushed Blaine back into the closed door so hard the wood shuddered on impact. The two hadn't bothered taking the remaining scraps of their clothes after transforming leaving them blissfully naked. Blaine whined in relief when Sebastian's long and firm body pressed up against his own. He was surrounded by Sebastian's scent and the heat of his skin.

"Fuck, Blaine," Sebastian groaned as his lips began kissing and sucking the skin along Blaine's neck. Hands trembled slightly as they glided down Blaine's side till they wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Without warning the teeth that had skimmed along Blaine's mark than sank down into the skin. Blaine arched himself up into Sebastian's hands as he cried out. His eyes screwing shut as pleasure surged through him like a bolt of white hot electricity.

Sebastian growled in satisfaction at his response.

"You're mine," Sebastian asserted into Blaine's ear, "You belong to me."

"Yours," Blaine whimpered in reply. He began to rock his hips upward to gain any sort of friction for his growing hard on. Unfortunately Sebastian's grip on his hips tightened which prevented him from moving. Normally Blaine would have loved to be teased. He would have begged for Sebastian to slowly break him down. The dark chuckle emitting from his mate was a promise of slow and tortuous foreplay. Today however Blaine was not in the mood. Today Blaine had been reunited with his mate after having to defend him from an attack. The blinding need for his mate was too strong.

Blaine's hands gripped Sebastian's forearms and then pushed. His mate stumbled back in surprise which Blaine took advantage of. He forced Sebastian across the room and into the empty bed. The second Sebastian was flat on his back Blaine pounced on him. He used his weight to hold Sebastian down as his hands touched every bit of skin they could reach. His lips captured Sebastian in an aggressive kiss that left him aching in the best way possible.

Sebastian allowed this assault to continue for a few minutes before flipping Blaine on to his back. Blaine growled in annoyance as he glared up at his mate who smirked down at him.

"Someone's eager," Sebastian teased.

"Sebastian," Blaine snapped angrily but his voice soon gave way to a groan when Sebastian pressed his hips down to rub their growing erections against each other. Blaine's hips bucked upwards desperate for more contact.

"I do love it when you try to take control," Sebastian's teeth began to nip along the sensitive flesh of his collar bone, "But lets not forget whose the Alpha in this relationship."

Blaine wasn't actually offended by that more like annoyed and extremely sexually frustrated.

He twisted aggressively out of Sebastian's grasp and the two began to tussle about in the bed. Lips that curled into snarls soon turned to amused grins. The two were now full on wrestling as they tried to top the other. Each zeroed in on the other's weak points. Sebastian tickling along Blaine's ribs that had him trembling in laughter. Blaine nipping at Sebastian's earlobe that made him putty in Blaine's hands. The war continued until Sebastian finally flipped Blaine on to his stomach and held him down with his weight.

Blaine didn't attempt to fight back even though he wanted to.

Sebastian's nose skimmed along the back of his neck then up to his curls just breathing him in. Blaine lay perfectly still allowing his mate to do what he wanted. He realized the quickest way to get what he wanted was to give in to his mate.

"Are you going to behave now?" Sebastian demanded. He punctuated this question by thrusting himself firmly into the crevice of Blaine's ass. A low whine erupted from Blaine as his fingers clenched at the bed covers. He had forgotten how amazing it felt. How much he yearned not just to be closer to Sebastian but to dominated by him. How his inner wolf had wanted so badly to be claimed. To be owned completely by his mate.

"Yes," Blaine rasped out, "Just please...please Sebastian..."

"Don't worry," Sebastian said his voice dark and low, "I always take care of whats mine."

Sebastian pulled briefly away only to return with fingers slicked with lube. The preparation was rushed from nerves and anticipation but Blaine didn't care. He pushed back into those fingers as they entered him urging Sebastian to add another quickly. He needed Sebastian to be inside him so badly.

He didn't have to wait long before Sebastian thrust himself into Blaine. The stretch of being filled by his mate left Blaine speechless. His limbs seized up as he clenched down hard at the intrusion.

"Relax," Sebastian crooned softly, "Just let go. You're with me its okay."

Blaine could feel his muscles ease up as Sebastian plunged deeper into him. The pace was erratic and hard. Sebastian's hands gripped him around the waist to lift his ass further up in the air. Sebastian then repeatedly thrust into the hot, confines of Blaine's ass. Driving down to the hilt before pulling back again. Blaine was immobilized in this position and he loved every minute of it.

The familiar coil of pressure at the base of his groin began to increase. The way Sebastian's fingers were digging into his skin told him that his mate wasn't far off either. Sebastian leaned downward and molded his chest into the flushed skin of Blaine's back. It was then after one last thrust Sebastian came inside him howling out Blaine's name. That alone was enough to send Blaine careening over the edge as he cried out in pleasure. His vision seared white for seconds before he blacked out.

When he came back the two of them were lying in bed in a tangled mess.

The room was silent save for the soft sounds of their breathing. Blaine was curled further into Sebastian's side and buried his face in his mate's neck. His lips tasted the saltiness of Sebastian's skin. His nose breathed in the perfect scent of wood and fire. How he had longed to be this close with Sebastian after just a few days apart.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered wanting to give voice to what he was feeling.

"I missed you too," Sebastian's fingers skimmed down Blaine's back before resting his hands on the swell of Blaine's ass.

"Not just physically," Blaine snorted at Sebastian's possessive hold.

"I missed the rest of you too," Sebastian pulled back slightly to smile down at him, "I was worried Cooper wouldn't let you go."

Those choice of word struck Blaine harder than he expected. It reminded him of how Cooper never missed a chance to tell Blaine he belonged to him.

"It's weird to think about," Blaine mumbled to himself.

"Hm?" Sebastian hummed while his thumbs brushed along Blaine's jawline.

"What if I had been raised in the West Coast Pack," Blaine said, "What my life would have been like."

"It wouldn't have been a happy life," Sebastian said thoughtfully, "You would have been controlled and dominated your entire life."

"We wouldn't have been mates," Blaine concluded.

"No, we wouldn't have." Sebastian pulled Blaine tighter against him, "Your father or brother would have chosen your mate. Probably would of had their strongest Alphas fight for the chance."

Blaine's body went stiff at the very idea.

"Though honestly Alphas still would have fought over you even if you weren't a Blackwell," Sebastian said in amusement.

"No they wouldn't have," Blaine scoffed.

"Have you forgotten that I had to fight off another Alpha to be with you?"

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"I didn't want Jeremiah," Blaine tilted his head back to kiss the underside of Sebastian's chin, "I wanted you."

"You did make the smart choice in picking me."

The words sounded arrogant but there was a tremble of emotion in Sebastian's tone. It made Blaine want to wrap his mate in his arms and never let go.

"If I had chosen someone else what would you have done?" Blaine asked out of curiosity.

"Been very surprised," Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm being serious," Blaine playfully pinched his arm.

"I probably wold have still tried to court you," Sebastian said honestly, "It's not in my nature to give up. However I would have stepped down...eventually."

Blaine went silent after that. He tried to imagine what his life would have been like growing up in a Pack. Would he have hated his mate being picked for him? Or would he just be used to the idea? Though he couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Sebastian. It was the one goo thing about his mess of a life. No matter what happened or what will happen the fact he had Sebastian made it bearable.

"I know this might sound crazy," Blaine said softly, "Considering everything that's happened. But it's worth it if we are together."

He held his breath and waited for Sebastian's response. His biggest fear was that Sebastian would regret becoming his mate. That Blaine's lineage was not worth the trouble.

"I agree," Sebastian said and immediately dispelled Blaine's fears.

His mate then leaned down to press his lips against the side of Blaine's neck. Blaine sighed in relief at the pressed despite it being tender from earlier.

"Go to sleep now," Sebastian murmured across the skin of his neck, "We'll talk more in the morning."

Blaine nodded and let his eyes fall shut. He basked in the physical closeness he shared with his mate before succumbing to a peaceful sleep. Safe in the knowledge that Sebastian would watch over and protect him.

* * *

Sebastian watched his mate sleep in his arms. In truth their separation had just been days but it had felt unbearably long. He soaked in every detail of Blaine. The dark curls across his forehead that were now longer then when they first met. His full lips slightly parted. The gentle rise and fall of his back. The smoothness and softness of his skin. His scent that reminded Sebastian of rain and sweet grass. He had missed every part of Blaine so badly. To have him back at his side made him feel fulfilled.

Yet he could not banish the thoughts on their conversation moments ago.

What would his life have been like if Blaine had never been an option? If he had been forever denied even being able to approach the other wolf. He couldn't careless that Blaine was a Blackwell. His Pack might care but Sebastian knew Blaine was Blaine regardless of his bloodline. However if the two of them would have been kept apart because of that name he would have hated it. Cooper had almost succeeded in making that a reality. If his Father didn't have his spy then Blaine would have been lost to him.

Sebastian drew Blaine closer to his body. His mate shifted an hummed happily but didn't wake up. Long fingers gently tucked a few loose curls back as he smiled down at Blaine. He was just grateful the matter had been settled. No one would question their bond again. Blaine belonged to him. Sebastian belonged to Blaine. Nothing could change that.

He desperately prayed nothing could change that.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Using his nose Sebastian could tell Santana and Puck were standing on the other side of it waiting for him. Sebastian grumble in distaste but knew he couldn't seclude himself here with Blaine forever. No matter how much he wished he could.

Carefully he pulled away from his mate. This time Blaine let out a soft whine and frowned in his sleep. Sebastian dipped down to kiss along his shoulder blade. Blaine settled down and Sebastian tucked the corners of the blanket around him.

He slipped into a pair of boxers and quietly exited the room. He was met with an empty hallway but he wasn't surprised. He knew the knock had been an invitation for him to talk to his two Alphas. He could have refused it but knew there were Pack matters he couldn't ignore At the upper deck Santana and Puck were patiently waiting for him.

"We just got a word from your father," Santana announced when he was close enough.

"The Pack Elders want to talk to Blaine," Puck the gave him an apologetic look, "Alone."

Sebastian knew that his father had most likely informed the Elders of Blaine's lineage. He knew it had to be done but he wished it had been later. Blaine was still processing the fact he was a Blackwell. For the past three days he was held captive by his own brother. The last thing he needed was the Pack interrogating him.

"Did he say when?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but he said he wanted to talk to the two of you," Santana said, "Apparently there is something he needs to confess to Blaine."

"What does that mean?" Puck questioned with a furrowed brow.

Sebastian turned his gaze to the dark waters that stretched out around them. He had hoped that there would be no more secrets in Blaine's life. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine to get tangled in his father's web of politics. Now it had ensnared the both of them and he had no idea how to break them free.

"I don't know," He replied honestly, "Now if you'll excuse me I want alone time with my mate."

He turned and headed back to the cabin. They had precious few moments of freedom left and he wanted to savor them.

* * *

The journey back to New York occurred in a flash.

One second they were traveling on a yacht the next they were in a car.

Blaine tried not to let his thoughts wander to far. Lately his thoughts took him places he didn't want to go especially after Sebastian told him the Elders wanted to talk to him. Blaine had a feeling in his gut that it was going to be a conversation that would not end well for him. He couldn't imagine that the East Coast Pack was thrilled about having a Blackwell among their ranks. This fear deepened when they reached the East Coast Pack home and headquarters.

The second they arrived Blaine noticed Mr. Schue waiting for them. He got a case of déjà vu from when he first arrived a couple of months ago.

"What do you want?" Sebastian snapped once they exited the car.

"I've been sent to give you a message," Mr. Schue eyed Blaine cautiously, "That until the Elders are given the chance to speak to Blaine he is not to leave the building."

"You're putting him under house arrest?" Puck asked in surprise, "He's not a criminal."

"No one is saying that," Mr. Schue tried to soothe, "They just want to make certain Blaine doesn't go anywhere."

Which is the nice way of saying I'm under house arrest, Blaine thought bitterly. He had just left one prison and now he would be walking into another.

"Message delivered then," Sebastian growled as he grabbed Blaine's hand, "Now step aside."

Mr. Schue quickly got out of their way. There was no mistaking the fear in his eyes.

Blaine quietly followed Sebastian's lead expecting the two of them would retreat to their apartment. However in the elevator Sebastian pressed the wrong button for their floor.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"To see my parents," Sebastian said, "And finally get some answers."

The Smythe household was near the top of the building.

Blaine was starting to realize that those higher up in rank in the Pack lived on the top floors. Sebastian had told him the only two apartments were above his family's which belonged to Sue and Hiram Berr. Despite living here for nearly two months Blaine had never been to visit Sebastian's parents at their apartment.

His mate didn't bother to knock on the door. He simply strode up to the door and opened it. Blaine followed closely behind as Sebastian walked down the halls of the spacious apartment. Sebastian didn't even bother to call out for his parents he seemed to know they were waiting for them in the living room.

"Did you know?" He demanded the minute he saw his father.

Mr. Smythe regarded his son calmly and said nothing.

"Did you know this entire time that Blaine was a Blackwell?" Sebastian asked again.

"Darling please," his mother urged from her spot on the couch.

"Not this time," Sebastian said angrily, "I will not keep silent about the fact he kept information about my mate from me."

"I will tell you everything I know but please," Mr. Smythe gestured to an empty couch, "Sit down first."

Sebastian gazed at his father suspiciously before jerking his head in agreement. He laced his fingers through Blaine's before walking across the living room to sit down.

shifted his eyes away from his son to stare directly at Blaine.

"I will answer my son's first question and say that I did know who you were," Mr. Smythe began.

"How?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm certain that your brother has told you about me visiting West Coast Pack after the last conflict."

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "He said you tried to enforce unfair terms to them and then you killed my father."

The two stared each other down for a minute. Not to challenge the other but to understand. Blaine wanted to know the justification of why he had killed his father. Mr. Smythe was waiting to see if Blaine was going to seek revenge.

"The terms had been placed to prevent the loss of more life," Mr. Smythe explained having decided Blaine wasn't a threat, "Your father challenged them and myself as well. I took no joy in ending his life it was necessary."

Blaine said nothing but mulled over that answer. Truthfully he did not feel sad about his father's death. He never knew the man and from what he heard that was no loss. However he was left with a thousand questions that he needed answers to.

"Did you help my mother escape the West Coast Pack?"

"Yes," Mr. Smythe asked without hesitance, "She asked me to. I thought she would prove useful ally."

"Why did she want to leave?" Blaine asked.

"Her life there was not a happy one. Your father dominated and controlled her. It was a known fact she never wanted to be his mate. Most importantly she wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Your father. Your brother. Your Pack's way of living. She wanted to give you a better life then the one she had."

Mr. Smythe's eyes moved over to Sebastian briefly before speaking again.

"I sympathized with her wish to protect her pup. I was about to have one of my own."

"So you helped her to escape," Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion, "And you hid her in Ohio?"

"Not exactly," Mr. Smythe said carefully, "After I smuggled her out of West Coast territory I took her to some friends I had in Chicago. She stayed there till you were born."

Mr. Smythe paused with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I was there the night you were born. I lied to the Pack Elders and told them I was going to Chicago to investigate an unruly Pack. When actually I had gone there to collect you."

"Collect me?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yes, to collect you. The original plan I formed a plan with your mother was that you were to be raised among the East Coast Pack while she went into hiding. Your mother wanted you to be with other wolves."

Obviously something went awry in that Blaine since he had been raised cut off from other wolves.

"What happened?"

"The night before I was to take you to New York your mother took you and ran away."

Blaine didn't know to be grateful or upset about that. On the one hand Blaine got to stay and be raised by his mother. However the idea that he could have grown up with Sebastian and the others would have been amazing. To never have been taught to hate and fear his wolf. To never feel completely alone. He would have spent his entire life at Sebastian's side and surrounded by the others.

"I tried to find you two," Mr. Smythe continued, "But your mother hid you too well. Her changing her and your last name made it more difficult. I'm actually impressed by the location she picked. I had informed your mother of several Packed owned estates if she ever needed a safe house to escape to. I never thought she would pick such an obvious place that I already knew about. She literally hid right under my nose."

"Not until recently," Sebastian finally spoke up.

Blaine turned to gaze at his mate. Sebastian's eyes had turned to a dark blue and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"What are you implying Sebastian?" Mr. Smythe asked calmly.

"I'm saying that you eventually did figure out where Blaine and his mother had hidden," Sebastian accused.

Mr. Smythe didn't answer right away but his answer took Blaine by surprise.

"Yes I did."

"What gave it away?" Sebastian demanded.

"I keep an eye on anything that could be related to a werewolf attack. It's my job to protect our kind from ever being discovered. And to protect humans-"

"I don't care about your rhetoric," Sebastian waved him off, "I want to know how and when you knew Blaine was in Ohio."

"The night he killed that boy at the dance."

Blaine stiffened in fear but Sebastian squeezed his hand calmed him down.

"The news reported it as a wolf attack but I thought it best to investigate to be certain. I researched everything I could on Blaine Anderson. I instantly recognized Mrs. Anderson for who she truly was."

Sebastian let out a strained chuckle. He then let go of Blaine's hand to clap his hands together. The sound was loud and jarring in the near silent room.

"You truly are the puppet master," Sebastian sneered, "All the pieces are falling in to place now. I always wondered why the Elders sent us to Ohio for the mating rites. We have several more comfortable and prestigious estates. Yet we were sent to the tiniest and most remote location. Now I see you were behind it."

Mr. Smythe neither confirmed nor denied but his silence was omission enough.

"I couldn't just go and collect him myself," Mr. Smythe finally spoke.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded in agreement, "By doing so you would have to admit to the Elders you went behind their backs. Stole the mate and son of our greatest enemy. Had every intention of bringing said son into our Pack without revealing his true lineage. Instead you sent us in to do your dirty work."

"I never expected you to mate with him," Mr. Smythe stated quietly.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said in mock surprise, "At least that is the one area of mine and Blaine's life you didn't play us like puppets."

Blaine reached out to wrap his hand around Sebastian's forearm. His mate visibly quieted but the rage continued to simmer beneath. He understood what Sebastian was feeling because it was the same for him too. It was not easy to hear that for your entire life you have been shuffled about like a chess piece.

"Neither of you are puppets," Mr. Smythe said in a voice that wasn't exactly an apologetic, "This game is not an easy one to play. To maintain power doesn't come without hard choices. If you truly want to be Alpha leader you need to understand this Sebastian."

"I will never use people like you do," Sebastian declared before standing up.

He tilted his head downwards in a silent question to Blaine who nodded in response.

"We're leaving," Sebastian said once Blaine got up to stand by his side, "We'll see ourselves out."

"Wait," Mr. Smythe reached into his coat pocket to pull out an envelope yellowed with age, "Take this with you."

Blaine blinked in surprise when it was held out towards him.

"Your mother had written it for you," Mr. Smythe clarified, "I was to give it to you when you turned eighteen."

Blaine took the envelope with shaking hands. Without a doubt he knew that majority of the answers he wanted would be contained inside. He drew in a terrified breath that he did not release until he got back home to his apartment to open the letter.

* * *

_Dear Blaine,_

_If you are reading this letter then you have found out about who you are. I'm sorry that this has been kept from you but know that I did it with your best interests at heart. More than anything I wanted to shield you from the life I had been forced to live. In order for you to understand my motivations I must tell you about my past._

_I was born into a small but loving Pack. We never held any significant power and preferred to keep ourselves away from other werewolves. My childhood was a happy one. I spent my days roaming across our land with my Pack brothers and sisters. At night we gathered to sing songs and tell stories. It was a blessed life but one that I would not hold on to forever._

_No doubt you have learned about the Blackwells and the power they wield on the West Coast. When your father reached the appropriate age it was decided he needed to take on a mate. I was one of the twelve girls who had been selected across the West Coast for this process. I cannot explain the humiliation and anger I felt when we were lined up for your father to inspect us. How we were treated like chattel with our bodies put on display for examination. I watched your father move down the line taking a perverted delight in touching each girl. In a moment of small defiance when his hand reached out to me I pulled back. It was a bold move against not just an Alpha but the heir apparent to the West Coast Pack. I could have been killed for it but instead it amused your father. Apparently my willful spirit was exactly what he wanted in a mate. That small act of defiance would go on to define the rest of my life._

_I was mated to your father at age sixteen. To be forever bonded to someone you hate is unexplainable. Even now as I write this your father has been dead for two weeks yet I still feel like he is a part of me. My biggest hope for you Blaine is that you will not know that kind of existence._

_I gave birth to your brother shortly after. The time I spent with him was brief. As a child your brother was bright and precocious. He loved being the center of attention. At times he was callous but never cruel. Then when he first changed at age thirteen and became an Alpha I lost him. Your father took him and perverted everything good in your brother. In your father's opinion the future leader of the West Coast Pack should not indulge in such weak traits as compassion and kindness. Before my very eyes I watched your father turn my son into a monster._

_I hated your father Blaine. I know this isn't easy to hear. Most children wish to know they were brought into this world out of love but it was not so with you. Your father controlled my life. He kept me from my true Pack. He took my son from me. I loathed him. His feelings for me ranged from indifferent to cruel. The night of your conception was a victory celebration for your father. He was close to taking the East Coast territory. He took me that night to prove that nothing was beyond his reach. I hate telling you this but you need to know Blaine. You were a child brought into this world from your father's thirst for power._

_You can understand my fears when I realized I was pregnant with you. The horror I felt at what your life would become. If you turned out to be an Alpha your father would raise you to be the rival of your brother. If you were a beta then you'd be forced to take on a mate that would have benefited your father regardless of what you wanted._

_I feared your birth with every passing day._

_My savior came to me in the form of my enemy or in truth your father's enemy. I'm assuming you have learned of the great conflict where your father tried to overthrow the East Coast Pack. How Jonathan Smythe came to our territory to negotiate peaceful terms. After weeks of trying to convince your father to accept the new terms Jonathan Smythe challenged him to a fight to decide the fate of the two Packs. Your father was killed in front of the entire West Coast Pack and to my greatest regret your brother. Do not shed any tears for your father. He was a tyrant who would have made your life miserable. Despite your father being dead I knew my life in the Pack would not improve. Your brother had set down a path that would make him something worse than your brother._

_I struck up an unlikely friendship with Jonathan Smythe during his stay in the West Coast. It was him who I went to when I needed help to escape. To be honest I think he pitied me and wanted to use my knowledge of your Father's Pack to his advantage. However I didn't care as long as it meant I would be able to escape and ensure a happy life for you._

_I gave up everything to protect you Blaine and I would give up much more for your happiness. The night you were born was the happiest of my life. When I held you in my arms I knew that you were special. For the longest time I feared that even while in my stomach you would soak up the darkness and negativity of what had become my life. However you proved me wrong. You were perfect. I could sense within you a brilliant light that could never be diminished. It is for that reason I have decided to give you up. You will be much happier with the East Coast Pack. You will be raised with other pups. If you turn out a beta you will be treated as an equal. Please believe that I would not trust your safety to the Smythe family unless I was certain they would take care of you._

_I love you Blaine. I know the circumstances of your existence may be hard to handle but know that you are loved. Know that I saved you from a terrible fate._

_Always love,_

_your mother_

* * *

Blaine woke up in darkness.

His heart lurched forward in fear until he realized that he was in the bed he shared with Sebastian. Their scents mingled in the sheets and on every surface in the room. He relaxed and shifted in the bed when he heard the sound of paper crinkling. For the first time since making up he realized that the pages of his mother's letter was underneath him.

He had read them over and over again.

He memorized each word.

He had tried to analyze the meaning behind each sentence. He wanted to fully understand what his mother went through. In a way he did now understand but he was also more confused. He had so many questions but there was one that plagued him the most. Who was he? Never in his life did he question who he was or where he belonged till now. His mother did more than just make him a stray she had made him an outcast. She cut him off from who he was and where he was from. She spent years trying to teach Blaine to suppress his inner wolf. She had nearly successfully kept him hidden from Jonathan Smythe the man she had originally planned to give Blaine to. He understood she was trying to protect him but the consequences seemed to out weigh the intent.

Sighing to himself Blaine rolled out of bed. He quickly gathered the pages of the letter and set them on the bed side table. He had spent enough time in this room consulting with ghosts of the past. He needed to seek out his Pack and specifically his mate.

Blaine left the room and instantly heard voices in the kitchen. His nose told him that the scents of all his Packmates were there. In recent months Sebastian had taught him how to use his sense of smell. He even told Blaine that after enough practice he could tell people's emotions just by their scent. Blaine had thought that was weird and impossible but now he understood. Without seeing or hearing any of them Blaine could tell something was wrong. The Pack was distressed and it was because of him.

Blaine crept down the hallway to hear them better. He hated to act like this but he wanted to know what they were saying. He wanted to know if he could trust them to have his back.

"What is this going to mean?" He heard Nick ask.

"The Elders just want to question him," Quinn's voice said soothingly, "He is not being punished."

"The whole thing is insane," Rachel piped up in a shocked voice, "I can't believe...how can Blaine be a Blackwell?"

"What about the fact his mother never told him," Jeff said sympathetically, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Treat him normally," Blaine finally heard Sebastian's voice, "It's bad enough the Elders are questioning him. He doesn't need us to do the same thing."

"Why shouldn't we question?" Santana interjected.

"Santana," Sebastian growled in a warning voice.

"Am'I the only one who thinks something is off about the entire thing," Santana continued, "Maybe he still is a pawn for Cooper."

"Blaine wold never betray us," Sebastian snapped angrily.

"He doesn't have to be aware that he is a pawn to be one."

"Cooper has no claim or influence on Blaine."

"That you know of," Santana countered, "How can we..."

Santana's words died when she noticed that everyone in the kitchen had turned their heads to the side. Blaine stood in the entrance way of the kitchen with an empty expression on his face. The Pack as a whole were completely frozen in place. No one made a move or spoke a ward to Blaine. After a minute Blaine gave a sad smile before turning around and leaving.

"Blaine," Sebastian called out but received no response. He sent Santana a dark glare before following after his mate.

"That was unacceptable Santana," Quinn said in a condemning tone. The two Alpha's females locked eyes briefly. Quinn then followed behind Sebastian.

The rest of the Pack stared at each other in confusion not knowing what to do next.

"Come on let's go," Puck announced as he propelled himself off the counter top he was sitting on, "We need to stoop this pointless gossiping and start acting like a Pack."

The others nodded in agreement and filed out of the kitchen. Puck turned to where Santana had not budged an inch and stared at her expectantly.

"You coming?" He demanded.

Santana let out a frustrated growl but none the less followed the rest of her Packmates.

* * *

Blaine blindly ran away from the Pack. He didn't care about where he was going. When his legs could no longer keep moving he found himself up on the roof of the building. The cold night whipped around him causing the tears on his cheeks to burn against his skin. He didn't even realize he was crying. His mind had been completely absorbed on the fact he might be kicked out of the Pack. That after years of being an outcast he was going to lose the only home he had come to known.

He was going to lose Sebastian.

Blaine choked down a sob and aggressively wiped the ears away with his tears. How he hated being this weak. At least he hadn't broken down in front of the Pack even though he wanted to. Despite the strong pull within him to seek comfort from them.

It would be better if he started to learn how to be on his own.

"Blaine!"

Jolted out f his thoughts Blaine spun around to be confronted by Sebastian. Quinn shortly arrived after him. The two Alpha's stared at him with a mixture of hesitance and concern. Like he was a bomb that was about to go off.

Maybe he was Blaine thought bitterly to himself.

That was when the resolve inside of him to keep it together broke.

"I don't belong anywhere," He rasped out between tears.

"Blaine that's not true," Quinn tried to reason.

"It is true!" Blaine shouted as his hands balled at his sides, "I don't even have a last name. I don't who I'am. I don't know whats going to happen to me. I don't know where I belong."

"With me," Sebastian said as he walked forward, "You belong with me."

"For now," Blaine replied, "What if I get kicked out of the Pack? What if I'm forced to leave?"

"Then I will go with you," Sebastian said simply.

"You can't," Blaine gazed at him with eyes wide in surprise, "You can't leave your Pack or family. They need you Sebastian."

"And I need you," Sebastian stopped moving when he was a couple of feet away from Blaine.

Blaine stood there silent in disbelief.

"I don't know what it is," Sebastian said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Maybe it's because you were raised a human. Or maybe you don't think I'm sincere. Either way you never seem to get it."

"Get what?" Blaine asked.

"How much you mean to me," Sebastian took a step forward, "I never thought I would ever have a mate. I never thought I would find someone who could love me."

Sebastian took another step forward bringing him even closer.

"Then I found you in a coffee shop in some run down town," Sebastian's lips quirked up in a smile, "I'm never letting you go Blaine. It's unfortunate for you but you're never getting rid of me. If you leave then I will follow."

Sebastian halted directly in front of him and held out his hand to Blaine. He hesitated but then slipped his hand into his mate's. The feel of Sebastian's long fingers curling around his own was nearly overwhelming to him. Sebastian gave him a pleased smile as he tugged Blaine into his embrace. The two of them stood there wrapped around the other and drawing in strength just by being close.

"I will follow too."

Blaine and Sebastian lifted their heads up but did not pull apart. In front of them the Pack had assembled.

"I will follow too," Quinn repeated, "You two are our leaders."

"If the Elders can't accept you that's their problem," Rachel affirmed.

"We can't follow anyone else," Nick agreed.

"You guys don't have to do this," Sebastian said in cautious tone.

"The hell we don't" Puck gave them a wide grin, "By having a Blackwell in the Pack makes us totally badass."

Sebastian rolled his eyes before his eyes slid over to where Santana had hung in the back. Brittany stood there looking anxiously between her mate and her Pack. Blaine held in a breath afraid of what Santana would say.

"Though I don't think the entire situation is suspicious," Santana began reluctantly, "I have to admit that Blaine did prove his loyalty when he took out Cooper to defend Sebastian."

"Aw Santana you do have a heart," Puck teased.

Santana glared at the Alpha while the Pack erupted into laughter.

Blaine watched his Packmates continued to playfully tease Santana and noticed that they seemed more at ease now. Sebastian's arms tightened around him and Blaine felt safe and loved.

His future was uncertain but he wouldn't be going it alone.

* * *

The entire thing had become a complete mess.

Quinn knew that Sebastian taking Blaine on as a mate wasn't going to be easy but never did she expect any of this. Blaine was having a hard enough time adjusting to life in a Pack the last thing he needed was to find out he was the son of their rival. Sebastian had more to worry about then just helping Blaine understand his new life. She ached for her pack brother. Sebastian had waited for so long to find a mate and now this had to happen.

An hour after they managed to coax Blaine off the roof Quinn decided it was time to visit the two. She had wanted to deliver a message to them but had been distracted by Blaine running away. She found them in the living room of their apartment.

The lights were dimmed low to create a cozy feeling. Sebastian was half sitting up with his legs stretched out across the couch. Blaine was lying on top of him asleep. Their legs were tangled together and Blaine's head was tucked into Sebastian's shoulder. The two looked comfortable and at ease. Blaine breathed evenly as he slept deeply. Sebastian's eyes languidly passing over the page of the book he was reading. A normal person would have no idea the problems the two of them were facing. However Quinn had known Sebastian for too long. The arm wrapped around Blaine's waist was tight and possessive. Blaine's mating mark was now a darker red then from earlier. The darkening of Sebastian's eyes showed that the thoughts in his head were troubled.

"You going to stand there all night?" Sebastian asked as he turned a page in his book, "Or do you need something?"

Quinn moved further into the room and sat down in one of the empty chairs. Any other wolf in their Pack would have turned tail and left. Sebastian's tone was not a friendly one nor did he bother to even raise up a glance in greeting. Quinn was never one to care about Sebastian's moods so she wasn't bothered by it.

"He seems exhausted," Quinn noted as she set her gaze on Blaine.

Sebastian tensed slightly before closing the book and putting it away. With his now free hand he ran it through Blaine's messy curls. Blaine hummed happily then nuzzled further into Sebastian's chest. Quinn had to admit it was pretty adorable.

"I don't think he slept well when Cooper held him captive," Sebastian said.

"Neither did you," Quinn reminded him.

She recalled that for two nights Sebastian was a inconsolable mess. None of the efforts made by the Pack seemed to help him. It was obvious that the only one capable of soothing Sebastian was Blaine.

"I wanted you to know that I was ordered to take Blaine to the War room tomorrow," Quinn said.

Sebastian gave a slight frown but nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe they won't let me go with him," Sebastian growled in annoyance.

"You know why you can't," Quinn chided him softly.

"Blaine is not a threat," Sebastian said in frustration, "I mean look at him."

Quinn had to agree Blaine looked about as threatening as a sleeping puppy.

"Would you truly leave is they kick him out?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I would," Sebastian said resolutely.

Quinn paused and stared at the boy who she knew better than anyone else in the Pack.

"I think you would almost prefer it," She said thoughtfully, "That you would love to take Blaine far away from all this."

"I just want him safe," Sebastian's shoulders slumped downward, "I never wanted any of this to happen to him."

"I know," Quinn said.

"Everything just feels out of my hands," Sebastian admitted in resignation.

"Then you better acquire more power," Quinn told him, "If you want to protect Blaine."

Sebastian didn't reply just held Blaine closer to him.

"I will come for him tomorrow," Quinn stood up from her chair, "Try to get some sleep."

She was halfway out the door when Sebastian called out to her.

"Quinn wait. I need to ask a favor of you."

* * *

The War room was at the top of the Pack's building.

It was not decorated with riches or contained any priceless artwork. It was simple and bare yet imposing. There was only a large round table in the middle of the room where all the leaders of the Pack sat at. Blaine stood in front of them completely alone and terrified.

"Blaine," Hiram the Alpha leader gestured towards him, "Please come closer."

Blaine drew in a quick breath before inching his way closer. He knew that his life wasn't going to be threatened but a part of him was still hesitant. What happened in this room could be the deciding factor of how the rest of his life turned out. Whether he and now Sebastian could stay in the Pack. He didn't want to mess anything up. His eyes quickly took a glance at each person who sat at the table. He didn't recognize most of them with the exception of Sue and Mr. Smythe but he could sense their power. This room contained the most powerful Alphas of the East Coast Pack it would make anyone nervous.

"You know why you're here so address the problem at hand," Hiram began, "We have been informed of the fact that your are the son of William Blackwell and the brother of Cooper Blackwell. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Blaine clenched his sweaty hands at his sides.

"Did you know that you were a Blackwell when you joined our Pack?"

"I did-didn't" Blaine stuttered out.

"I don't know if I believe him," Sue commented as she folded her arms over her chest.

"If Blaine knew he was a Blackwell why did Cooper kidnap him?" Mr. Smythe quickly rose up to Blaine's defense.

"You know what I find interesting," Sue narrowed her eyes at Blaine, "That no one has considered that Blaine could have been planted into our Pack as a spy."

Blaine's eyes went large in shock. There was no possible way he would ever do such a thing.

"Explain yourself Sue?" Hiram asked. What scared Blaine the most is that he sounded intrigued instead of surprised.

"We all know that the West Coast Pack wants revenge," Sue declared, "What better way to sneak past our defenses than to have one of their own mate with one of ours."

"Even if that was true," Mr. Smythe countered, "There is no way they'd sacrifice someone like Blaine. They'd have a wolf who had little standing in their Pack take on such a risky mission. Not the son of their leader."

"I wouldn't put the Blackwells past anything," Sue spat out.

"Hiram you can't be taking this seriously," Mr. Smythe turned to their leader.

"You know that I have to consider this from every angle," Hiram said wearily, "Even if that means-"

"I love him," Blaine nearly shouted over them. Suddenly Blaine had every person in the room turn to stare at him. He swallowed thickly as he tried to collect himself.

"I love Sebastian," Blaine repeated earnestly, "I love him more than I can put into words. I would never do anything to hurt him."

The leaders remained silent as they continued to watch him with calculating eyes.

"I'm loyal to him and to this Pack," Blaine stated though his voice wavered from the nerves.

"I would like to remind everyone," Mr. Smythe addressed the room, "That when my son was almost killed by Cooper that Blaine stepped in to protect him. If that doesn't prove his loyalty then I don't know what will."

Blaine could see that several of the leaders were nodding their heads in agreement. Even Sue had nothing to say against that even though she seemed displeased. Blaine's eyes went back to Hiram who seemed lost in thought.

"That is a valid point," Hiram agreed. The Alpha leader's eyes gave Blaine a calculating look before turning to his second in command.

"Jonathan have you had any success in tracking down the mother?"

"No," Mr. Smythe's said reluctantly, "I have no idea where she disappeared to."

"Well then," Hiram said gravely, "That does make it difficult to find evidence to support Blaine's story."

"Sir," Blaine spoke up again, "Can I say one thing in the defense of myself."

Hiram graciously gestured for him to continue.

"I want to point out that even though my brother wanted me to join his Pack. I'm still here."

Blaine found himself straightening upwards and his voice taking on a stronger more confident tone.

"I want to be here. Even though there is a high chance you're going to kick me out I will do everything in my power to stay. I once told you that Sebastian and the others accepted me which makes them my Pack. My loyalty to them is stronger than the fact I share the same parents with Cooper."

The Elders remained quiet several minutes after Blaine spoke. Mr. Smythe smiled at him with a strangely proud expression. Sue remained impassive though slightly annoyed. Finally the Alpha Leader seemed more thoughtful than angry.

"You must understand Blaine that you can never have any contact with your brother," Hiram explained firmly.

"I do," Blaine nodded.

"The matter is not concluded," Hiram stated which made Blaine's heart sink, "But I will say that for now you will remain a part of this Pack. I believe in your sincerity and hope that it rings true."

Blaine could feel the tension in his body immediately loosen. Though a part of himself didn't know if he could fully trust them. It had been a struggle to have them understand where he was coming from. Blaine doubted that at this moment they fully trusted him. However he wasn't going to argue with the verdict.

"You may go," Hiram gestured towards the door.

Blaine didn't hesitant for one second to get out of the room for when they changed their minds. For a second time he managed to go in front of the Alphas and convince him to let him stay. Out in the hallway he saw that Quinn had remained there waiting for him.

"I've been ordered to take you to Sebastian," She told him.

Blaine gave her a confused look but followed none the less. He was under the impression that he no longer needed a babysitter. However he figured Sebastian had a reason for sending Quinn.

To his surprise Quinn didn't lead him to the apartment he shared with Sebastian. In fact she took him to the underground garage where a black escalade was waiting for them. Blaine hesitated not because his instincts were sending him warnings but because of past experiences. To her credit Quinn patiently waited and gave Blaine the few minutes he needed.

"I'm okay," He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

The two entered the back of the car together. Quinn didn't give the driver any instructions but simply nodded her head. It left Blaine in the dark but the driver seemed to understand perfectly since he immediately pulled out of the garage without asking any questions.

The two of them lapsed into an easy silence. Blaine kept his eyes staring out the car window feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up with him. The city was dark but alive tonight. The sky scrappers loomed above them. Lights in every different shade burned against the darkness. People walked down the street talking and laughing and lost in their own lives. It was normal and simple. The city was urban and human and seemed an entirely different world than the one werewolves lived in. It reminded Blaine of how sitting at the Lima Bean immersing himself in the lives of every day people used to put him at ease. Now he felt cut off from the rest of the world. To forever be an outside observer instead of one of them.

"You know why they let you go don't you?" Quinn suddenly broke the silence in the car.

Blaine gave a half shrug because he was too relieved to question the why of it.

"The Elders are actually pleased you're a Blackwell," Quinn clarified.

Blaine tore his eyes from the window to stare at Quinn. He could barely see her in the darkness of the car. The street and car lights passed over her skin in streaks of blue and orange but never lingered long enough for him to truly see her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They're pleased you're a Blackwell," Quinn repeated, "It gives them a certain advantage."

Blaine blinked in surprise. For the longest time he had just assumed he was a burden to the Pack. The Elders certainly didn't seem pleased with him tonight.

"You must understand by now that our kind is dictated by power."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"It influences every aspect of our lives," Quinn continued, "It's how we organize our Packs. Alphas have power over the betas. The Alpha leaders and Elders have power over the entire Pack. The East Coast Pack has power over every other Pack in our territory. Even in the relationship between mates does it play a part."

Blaine understood all of that. Ever since he had met Sebastian he had learned and struggling with it. First coming to terms he was a beta which made him weaker to Alphas. Then understanding that in his relationship with Sebastian he was to be submissive. Then in the past few months he gained a new understanding as he tried to navigate Pack politics.

"To a werewolf power is everything," Quinn gave him a critical look, "It defines who we are."

"What does it have to do with the fact I'm a Blackwell?"

"Even though we won the great conflict it was a close call," Quinn said with a half smile, "The West Coast Pack breached our borders. If it hadn't been for Mr. Smythe we would have been conquered. No one in our Pack has forgotten that shame."

Blaine was reminded of his brother Cooper who seemed driven mad by the desire to avenge his father. To embarrass and defeat the Smythe family in any small way had consumed him entirely.

"However we can't go seeking revenge because that would endanger the lives of our Pack."

Quinn pursed her lips in a straight line as he expression became thoughtful. Blaine waited silently giving her the time she needed. It was obvious that what she had to say next bothered her.

"There are only six of us in our Brittany and Jeff since they were adopted into the Pack "

Blaine gave her a confused look which made Quinn smile.

"Sorry I forget you're new. A 'litter' is what we call the pups born into the same Pack even thought they're from different parents. Six might not seem that small but to a Pack that usually haves fifteen to twenty pups in a litter it is. It reflects just how devastating the loss of life was for our parent's generation. Our Pack can not survive another battle but then you came along."

"What did I do?"

"Provide us a means to exact our revenge by Sebastian claiming you," Quinn said simply.

Blaine was taken aback by that. Never did he consider his bond with Sebastian as an act of revenge. Though he did recall just how angry and disgusted Cooper was by it.

"Think about it Blaine," Quinn said patiently, "Sebastian the son of our Pack's most prestigious family is mated to the son of the West Coast Pack's most prestigious family. Not only that but you're the one who submitted yourself to Sebastian."

"That doesn't mean anything," Blaine began.

"By being Sebastian's mate our Pack has proven we are the superior one. No one will doubt our authority again. If your father was still alive he'd die in shame to see his youngest son submit himself to a Smythe."

Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He did not like what Quinn was implying at all. She made it sound like what he shared with Sebastian was unseemly while in truth their relationship came naturally to him. Blaine may struggle with being a beta within a Pack but when it came to Sebastian his instincts to submit came naturally.

"I don't mean to say I think it's wrong," Quinn stated as if she could read his mind, "Nor do I think Sebastian feels that way. But you need to understand the impact all of this will have."

"Impact?"

"Rumors have already begun to spread," Quinn gazed out the window briefly, "Most of them don't put this situation in a favorably light. But like I said werewolves view the world through the concept of power."

"What do the rumors say?" Part of Blaine didn't even want to know.

"They say that Sebastian came to Ohio specifically to find you and take you as a mate," Quinn said with a hint of amusement in her tone, "That it was part of his plan to manipulate and dominate Cooper. I must say he's gained a reputation for it."

Blaine's fingers dug deep into his thighs at the idea of people seeing him as a weak victim. Just a pawn that Sebastian used to play against Cooper.

"Many wolves are saying Sebastian is braver and smarter than his father, "Quinn gave a self satisfied smirk, "Many of our kind fear him now. Remember that fight in the bar when that werewolf from the Brooklyn Pack challenged Sebastian? Now no werewolf anywhere would want to cross Sebastian. It's ironic when you think about it."

"How is it ironic?"

"Sebastian has spent his whole life in the shadow of his father," Quinn said, "Now he has gained notoriety for something that happened by accident due to his father's plans."

"Was it an accident?" Blaine whispered to himself.

Quinn gave him a long and measured look before speaking again.

"Sebastian didn't know who you were," Quinn said sympathetically.

"I know," Blaine sighed out, "I don't mean to accuse him of anything. It's just...all of this is harder that I expected."

"And it will continue to get harder," Quinn reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, "You and Sebastian have become quite the famous power couple. Two sons from rival families now bonded forever. It's very Romeo and Juliet without the messiness of death."

"I don't know if I can do this," Blaine admitted tiredly.

"You have to," Quinn replied firmly, "Sebastian is ambitious and it can't be denied that he desires power. Though he never used you as a pawn he needs you. An Alpha leader is only as strong as the beta at his side."

"Santana doesn't think I can do it."

Blaine remembered the night Santana came to talk to him after the fight at the bar. She accused him of holding Sebastian back. Blaine now wondered if she was right. The idea of helping Sebastian gain power and maintain control over the Pack was daunting.

"I must admit that's always been a concern of ours right from the start," Quinn confessed, "But I always believed you could rise to the challenge."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you love him," Quinn smiled at him in a way that made it seem like she was grateful for that fact.

Blaine wanted to ask more but the car suddenly stopped. He glanced out his window for the first time since he started talking to Quinn. He was a bit surprised to see large steel hangers and one small jet waiting on a tarmac. Apparently Sebastian's surprise included him boarding an airplane.

"He's waiting for you," Quinn gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Quinn," Blaine smiled in return, "For listening and for telling me what you did."

"We're Pack Blaine," She said simply, "Now go before Sebastian comes to drag you out."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he exited out of the car. The night air was cool and refreshing. Blaine's nose appreciated it far more than the air in the city. He watched the black escalade pull out to drive away before boarding the small jet directly in front of him.

The interior of the plane was simple and elegant. The chairs were white leather with big cushions. The tables were a dark red mahogany. There was even a flat screen television mounted on the wall. It reminded Blaine just how rich and powerful the Pack he had been adopted into.

A familiar prickle ran down his back and Blaine turned to see Sebastian sitting in one of the chairs. The two regarded each other silently before Blaine made his way over to his mate. There was no anger between them but there was an uncertainty. Waves of nervousness were emitting from Sebastian whose green eyes watched Blaine's progression carefully.

Blaine sat down on the chair opposite from Sebastian and waited for his mate to speak.

"Blaine I want to start by apologizing," Sebastian began in an uneven tone.

"For what?" Blaine asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"For everything. I never wanted any of this to happen." He sighed then gave Blaine a bitter smile, "That's not exactly true. I knew my status in the Pack would not be the easiest to deal with. But I never imagined that-"

"That I would be a Blackwell," Blaine interrupted him sharply, "The son of your greatest enemy."

Sebastian regarded Blaine with a look that made Blaine feel as if he was seeing past all his carefully erected defenses.

"You're not my enemy," Sebastian stated in a clear voice, "Not even close."

"No that's right. I'm technically not even a Blackwell since my brother disowned me." Blaine knew he sounded like a petulant child. In truth he couldn't care less that Cooper didn't want him. However the fact he had no last name and no kin to call his own weighed heavily on him.

"My mother's gone," Blaine choked out, "My father is not actually my father. I'm not a Anderson. I'm not a Blackwell. What am'I?"

Sebastian licked his lips nervously before pursing them into a determined line. He didn't respond to Blaine's broken plight with words but instead got up from his seat to kneel in front of Blaine. It was a strange sight to have Sebastian's green eyes staring up at him instead of gazing down.

"I want to show you something," He said in a low and soothing voice, "Would that be alright?"

Blaine nodded and he was then handed a white manila folder.

Curiously he flipped it open to see a pile of official looking papers. On top there were a small collection of photo IDs with his picture on them. What caught him by surprise was the name he read on them.

**SMYTHE, Blaine.**

Blaine carefully leafed through each page that contained fabricated medical history, his birth certificate, passport. The last document gave him the biggest shock. It was a marriage license that declared him and Sebastian husbands.

"Our Pack carry human aliases to integrate ourselves into society," Sebastian hurried to explain, "It's mostly in case human's decide to investigate us then we have a cover story."

"What's ours?" Blaine asked his eyes never leaving the papers in front of him.

"We met in college. I was a law major and you were a music major," Sebastian said, "We just got married this past year."

"I have your last name," Blaine said in disbelief.

"Only if you want to take it," Sebastian reached out to rest his hands on Blaine's thighs, "Listen Blaine I don't care about your last name. It doesn't change who you are or what you mean to me. If you want though you can take mine as your own."

Blaine pursed his lips thoughtfully while Sebastian anxiously awaited his reaction. His fingers traveled over the marriage certificate. For a minute his lingered on Sebastian's name before moving over to his new one.

Blaine Smythe.

The name had a nice ring to it.

"We're going to need rings," Blaine said suddenly.

"One step ahead of you," Sebastian gave a smirk that was more like his usual confidant self. His mate pulled out a silver ring and unceremoniously put it on Blaine's ring finger. Blaine admired the simple and modern design and the cool weight of it on his finger.

"I don't understand the concept of rings," Sebastian said after a minute, "They are easily removed or lost. Odd choice for a symbol of a supposedly unbreakable union."

"Ever the romantic," Blaine chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"What I mean to say it's not like your true mark." He then rocked upwards on his heels to place himself eye level to Blaine. Sebastian moved forward to pull down the collar of Blaine's shirt to reveal his mating mark. Sebastian tilted his head downwards to place a gentle kiss on the mark that would never fade from Blaine's skin. A familiar shock of pleasure coursed through Blaine as he hummed contently under the attention.

"By this mark you are bound to me forever. Nothing supersedes what it represents." Sebastian whispered into his skin as if to brand him once more, " Your last name or your blood line don't mean anything. It doesn't change that you belong to me."

Blaine felt his eyes burn in unushered tears as he nodded in agreement. Sebastian's arms then wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in close. He was reminded once more that at Sebastian's side was where he belonged. That if the two of them were together nothing could touch them. No one, not even Cooper or the Elders, could take away what they shared.

"Before I accept I need to ask one thing."

Blaine half smiled at the anxious expression that was now taking hold of Sebastian.

"I know you didn't intentionally keep things from me," Blaine began, "But if we're going accomplish everything then you need to be honest with me."

"Blaine I would never lie to you," Sebastian assured him.

"It's not just that," Blaine drew in a deep breath, "I want to be treated as an equal, as your partner. We're in this together right?"

"Yeah," A genuine smile crossed Sebastian's lips, "We're in this together."

Blaine grinned happily as he launched himself into Sebastian. His mate immediately wrapped his arm around him holding Blaine close to him.

"Where are we going?" Blaine managed to ask once he pulled himself together.

"Back to the beginning," Sebastian said with a mischievous smile but said nothing else.

The beginning turned out to be Ohio.

Blaine found himself on familiar territory as the two of them roamed through the woods of the estate. The night was clear and the moon shone brightly. A pair of mated wolves made their way through the trees. As they darted and weaved through the darkness never did they lose sight of the other. The smaller black wolf with gold eyes was never far from his larger and bronze colored mate. The night belonged to them the way they belonged to each other. Inseparable and forever bound to the other.

Blaine titled his head back to let out a joyous howl that his mate answered to. He knew that this was his true self.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran had not slept in the past twenty-four hours. After she received a message that Cooper Anderson would be visiting the facility she'd been working over time to get everything prepared.

She took a sip of her ice cold coffee as she threw herself back into her work. Her tired eyes attempted to focus on the reports before her. Cooper would want a full report that gave positive results. Though at this stage she doubted she could give him any. The project could take years but Cooper assured her that he was a patient man.

As the saying went 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' Cooper unceremoniously entered into her cramped office.

Shelby jumped back in shock but quickly got to her feet.

She carefully watched Cooper the way a person would of a predator. However Cooper simply took a seat and smiled at her. It was then that Shelby noticed that he was not alone. A man she knew very well enter the office behind Cooper.

"Dr. Corcoran," Cooper greeted pleasantly, "I'm sure you are acquainted with Dr. Anderson. My wolves tracked him down for you."

Shelby's eyes flickered over to the man who had been her colleague in their college days. A man she never thought she would see again.

"We knew each other in university," Shelby answered cautiously.

"Not just that," Cooper gave her a sharp smile, "From what I hear the two of you collaborated to create this program together."

Shelby nodded but said nothing else.

"Splendid," Cooper clapped his hands in delight, "He has some invaluable information on our latest test subject. I'm sure the two of you can work together again."

Shelby glanced over at the man she used to know. It had been nearly two decades and in that time he had become a broken shell of what she remembered him to be. His eyes remained downcast and his expression passive as Cooper spoke. Shelby wondered what 'invaluable information' he had on their latest test subject.

"Speaking of which I would like to visit our little experiment," He stated more than asked, "Is she in the same room?"

"Yes," Shelby replied.

"Excellent," Cooper jumped back up to his feet, "You two get reacquainted and figure out how to further this project along. Plan A fell through which means I'm relying heavily on the two of you now."

Without another word Cooper swept out of the room and strode down the halls. He walked with purposeful intent till he reached the last room at the end of the hallway. The guard outside of it quickly stepped aside to allow him entrance. As the door creaked out the light from the hallway illuminated the small and dark room.

Cooper instantly caught sight of a small figure huddled in the corner. Bright hazel eyes meeting his instantly. Cooper grinned happily at the sight before he greeted the pitifully looking creature.

"Good evening Mother. I recently spent time with Blaine. Would you like to hear?"

To be continued...

**A/N:** So ends another arc. Thank you to everyone who made this such an enjoyable experience. Thank you so much guys! I would like to give special thanks to a special few. Aledda and GottaBwritten for leaving such amazing reviews. Mar (youwillneverknowitwasme) for drawing such a wonderful fanart. Ilarnia for making me an amazing banners for the fic and translating it to Italian. Jen (Killersmythe) for always reblogging even without reading it first. Rykerstrom for always leaving a review (nearly the first one everytime!) Plus everyone who reviewed, commented, reblogged and left me messages are amazing. All of you are amazing!

That being said I would like to discuss the future of this story. Wolf Like Me will be going on a small hiatus. Now before anyone of you start having horrible flashbacks to multi-chaptered fics that remain incomplete let me say I intend to finish this story. I will continue to write for as long as people want to read. However I've been eating, sleeping, breathing, living this story for a few months now. The last thing I want is for it to become more of a chore than a enjoyable experience. Therefore I'm going to take a week and a bit off from writing this. Basically the new arc won't start for roughly a month. On the bright side it will be a new chapter plus a bonus chapter :)

I'm really excited for the next arc. I just finished planning it out last week. It's very game of thrones...hopefully in a good way.

Till next time lovelies!

**Next Chapter:** Seven years have passed since Blaine found out he was Blackwell. In those years his life with Sebastian and the Pack have been prosperous and happy. The West Coast Pack has remained quiet. Pups have been born. Sebastian is on the path to become the new Alpha leader. But when stray werewolves start disappearing Blaine will find you can never truly escape your past.


	16. Chapter 16

The night was silent.

Despite being in the heart of a city that never sleeps there was barely any noise. Even with her hearing of a werewolf she could barely pick up any sounds except the distant siren and the scratching of rats in the walls. In her small and empty apartment Mercedes waited.

It was only a matter of time before what had been following her in the past week caught up to her.

Her willingness to give up confused and disgusted her. She was not only a werewolf but a Stray. Someone who was used to taking care of herself. She had gone toe to toe with Alphas and Packs who wanted her out of her territory and survived. There was little in her life that she could not overcome.

But this was different.

Dread had settled inside of her. An ice cold fear that spread itself across her heart. She tried to shake it off. She tried to ignore it. She told herself that nothing was out there in the darkness that could harm her.

Yet she could feel someone watching her.

She drew herself up tighter in the chair of her living. Wrapped her arms more firmly around herself.

Maybe she should phone Puck. Their relationship was a bit out of the norm. he did belong to one of the most powerful Packs in the country but he would help her. Even if it meant she wouldn't be alone in this apartment anymore it would be worth it.

Mercedes stood up from the chair and walked over the phone. She was about to dial the number when she noticed a shift in the shadows. Her eyes widened trying to see who was there. But there was nothing.

"Who's there?" Her voice called out.

There was no answer.

She chastised herself for being silly. Her senses didn't pick up anyone's scent. She didn't hear anyone move in the apartment. Actually she couldn't hear barely anything. She was alone and safe.

Then she saw it and her heart lurched in terror.

A pair of red eyes that pierced through the darkness.

* * *

Blaine took the city streets alone. He maneuvered his way quickly through the crowds of people on the side walk. Though it wasn't necessary to make himself invisible to the surrounding humans Blaine found himself doing it automatically. After years of being part of a Pack Blaine learned how to make himself unnoticeable. How to blend in and be able to stalk behind humans who had dulled their senses. Blaine didn't particularly enjoy when he went into this mode since it reminded him of what a predator would do.

Then again he was a werewolf after all.

He reached the park in record time and followed the scents of his Pack.

Within minutes he located them playing in a empty soccer field. Blaine took a minute to smile at the pups running around and wrestling with each other. There was about ten pups now but only four of them had been born into the Pack. He watched Rachel and Quinn's daughter Harmony with her bright blue eyes and dark hair tackle one of her packbrothers. She had a wild streak that made Blaine think she might be Alpha leader one day. Sugar who was the daughter of Santana and Brittney stood along the fringes of the group probably because she didn't want to get her dress dirty. While Nick and Jeff's son was rolling about and laughing.

His eyes searched through each child trying to find his own. When he couldn't locate them he felt a twinge of panic till he heard a familiar voice shouting at him.

"Papa! Papa!"

Blaine grinned at the sight of Kody running towards him on his small legs. His older brother just behind him. Kody didn't share any physical characteristics with him or Sebastian. He had raven black hair and light brown skin and the biggest pair of dark brown eyes. He had been adopted into the Pack when he was a baby but despite that Sebastian insisted the boy inherited Blaine's easy going and friendly nature.

Blaine bent down and opened his arms wide for his son. Kody launched himself forward and nearly knocked Blaine over on impact.

"Hey there," Blaine greeted as Kody wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

He then lifted his eyes at Alex's approach. Alex was Sebastian's son through and through. From his long limbs that would one day make him the tallest in his generation once he was full grown. To the freckles across his nose and the beauty marks down his neck. His eyes that shifted between blue and green. He was also incredibly mischievous and far too smart for his own age.

"Have you been good today?" Blaine asked as he ran a hand through Alex's messy dark blond hair.

"Mostly," He gave Blaine a familiar smirk that made him think otherwise.

Blaine shook his head in amusement. He ruffled Alex's dark blonde hair before getting up to his feet. Patiently he waited for Jeff and Brittney to make their way over to him. Of course they had to announce loudly and happily to the pups of his presence. Thus ensuring he'd be trampled by the pups who were ecstatic about his arrival. The onslaught of hugs and questions and demands for attention as overwhelming but welcoming to him.

"Hello everyone," Blaine greeted warmly as he tried to make sure each pup got a moment of his time. A small twinge of guilt went through him as Kody and Alex were pressed out into the fringes but Blaine knew they understood. Blaine was not just their father but a secondary parent to the rest of the Pack's pups. It was a balancing act Blaine tried his best to maintain.

When the group finally settled down and went back to playing Blaine could properly chat with Brittney and Jeff. The two blondes happily trotted over with him with wide smiles on their faces.

"You're here early," Jeff pointed out, "Way too early in fact. You're not in charge of looking after the pups till this evening."

"Don't you have a super important speech this afternoon?" Brittney added.

"Yes, to both." Blaine agreed, "But I'm meeting up with Sebastian in an hour and I wanted to take these two with me."

Kody and Alex brightened up considerably at the idea. Probably because neither had seen Sebastian in a couple of days and the chance to spend time alone with their primary parents was rare. Blaine knew he was spoiling them but they were his sons. He wanted to take up every chance for their small family to spend time together.

"Fine with us," Jeff said affably, "That makes two less pups to deal with. Plus Alex has been a bit rambunctious today."

"Oh has he now," Blaine side eyed the boy who only grinned proudly in response.

"Bring them back to my apartment by three," Brittney said cheerily, "Or else they get no worms and dirt."

"Pardon?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Pudding and gummies," Kody informed him in excitement.

"Well we can't have them missing out on that," Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, "After my meeting this afternoon I'll grab all the pups around six Brittney for the night."

"You're a busy guy today," Jeff chuckled.

"The life of the Alpha leader's mate," Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He then grabbed Kody's hand while Alex ran ahead of them and led them to the playground at the other side of the park. It was a uncommon thing to take two pups away from their packmates and to play with human children. Trips like this weren't frequent but Blaine did them when he could. He believed that it was important that the two for them learn how to interact with humans. Even though many members of the Pack disagreed with him. However he wanted his children to know there was a world outside the Pack.

For the first ten minutes everything was fine. Alex entertained himself by climbing to the highest point of the playground. Most parents would freak out seeing their child that high up, in fact a few parents cringed when they spotted Alex, but Blaine knew his son could handle it. He just hoped Alex wouldn't make too big of a display of himself. Kody on the other hand stayed on the ground watching the other children curiously with his wide brown eyes. After ten minutes he found the courage to ask them if he could join.

Despite being on the other side of playground Blaine could hear every word. One of the many benefits of having heightened werewolf senses when looking after pups. Even without hearing the exchange Blaine could sense something was off. The human children were hunched over defensively and eyed Kody warily. It always amazed Blaine how perceptive children can be. Most adults wouldn't take a second glance at Kody or Alex but children just sensed something different about them.

It all came to a head when one of the children pushed Kody to the ground. Blaine jumped to his feet ready to intervene. The last thing he needed was for a fight to break out and create a scene. Unfortunately Alex got there first.

His son swooped down from the pole he was sitting before doing a back flip off a slide. He certainty inherited Sebastian's need to show off.

"Don't touch him," Alex snarled at the boy who pushed Kody.

"What you going to do about it?" The human child countered.

Blaine had to give the boy credit. His wavering voice showed just how afraid he was of Alex but he wasn't going to back down. Unfortunately Alex took that as a invitation to fight.

Most werewolf pups were not only allowed to fight with each other but encouraged to do so. The Pack believed it would make them strong and build important skills. To most pups it was instinctive to get physically aggressive if challenged. However a fight between a werewolf pup and a human child was not a fair one.

Alex tackled the boy to the ground and easily pinned him there. The human child screeched out in fear and thrashed his arms wildly about. When one of his fists hit Alex in the chest. Alex growled and lunged forward to bite the boy on his arm. Blaine arrived just in time to pull Alex off the boy before too much damage was done.

The boy was bawling loudly though from what Blaine could see the bite hadn't even broken through the skin. Maybe it was the seven years living in a wolf pack that prevented him from feeling much sympathy for the boy. If you couldn't handle a tussle you shouldn't push people around. Perhaps it was because the boy had dared to hurt one of his sons that alone could make Blaine see red. Apparently the boy's mother felt the same way.

"What have you done to my baby!" The woman collected the crying boy in his arms and glared up at Blaine.

Blaine took in a deep breath to keep a cool head.

"I'm sure the boys just got carried away," Blaine tried to soothe.

"He bit me!" The boy pointed an accusing finger at Alex.

"He pushed Kody," Alex snapped.

Blaine just managed to reach out in time to pull Alex back who was snarling menacingly.

The boy and the mother flinched back as if he were a rapid dog. Which actually wasn't too far from the truth.

"Alex," Blaine warned in a firm tone.

His son held back but was still shaking in rage.

"That boy's a monster," The mother declared," And you're a horrible nanny! I'll see that you get fired."

Blaine nearly did a double take in confusion till he realized what what she meant. Blaine didn't look like either of his sons. Plus to most humans Blaine had the appearance of an eighteen year old due to his slow aging. Certainly not old enough to be the father of two children.

Blaine was about to try reasoning with her when he felt a familiar presence come up behind him.

A scent that he knew better than his own.

"What seems to be the trouble here?"

Every one turned to where his mate stood regarding the scene with calm eyes. In the passing years Sebastian had learned how to effectively harness his abilities of an Alpha. He exuded authority and control. Even the humans could tell he was someone in charge who would not take a challenge lightly. Plus Sebastian was dressed in a suit today with his hair slicked back making him seem older and more mature. Blaine had to grudgingly admit the woman might listen to him.

"Is this your son?" The mother demanded.

"Yes," Sebastian walked closer and his eyes flickered over to Alex.

All the fight drained out of his son. He now partially hid behind Blaine to escape his father's gaze. He felt sympathy for his pup who no doubt knew how displeased his father was.

"He's a menace," the mother continued, "And your poor excuse of a nanny is barely able to control him."

Sebastian's lips quirked up briefly in amusement that earned an annoyed glare from Blaine.

"My apologies for what happened," Sebastian said smoothly, "But from the sounds of it your boy pushed mine. I say both of us should just take our children and leave."

The woman's glare wilted under Sebastian's steady gaze. Blaine could see her trying to come up with a retort but getting nothing. Eventually she gathered her son up in her arms. She gave an indignant huff before stomping out of the playground.

"Father," Alex began but was silenced by the hard look Sebastian sent him.

"We'll talk later," Sebastian bent down to take Kody in his arms.

Blaine reached out to grab Alex's hand who gripped tightly back. The small family walked away from the playground ignoring the many eyes watching them leave. Blaine worried this would be the last time he would be allowed to bring their sons out amongst humans.

* * *

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," Kody said in a miserable tone.

The family had moved to the other end of the park and were sitting on a picnic table. Sebastian had bought their pups icecream however neither of them touched the treat and continued to look dejected.

"I just wanted to play," Kody said forlornly.

"Human children are frighten by you," Sebastian said bluntly but not unkindly, "Which means sometimes they'll reject you. Don't be bothered or offended by that."

Kody nodded but kept his eyes downcast.

"But he pushed him," Alex suddenly exclaimed, "He should fight back. You always say you can't let people push you around."

"Not if your opponent is weaker than you," Sebastian said sharply and turned to focus on his son, "You greatly outmatched that boy and could have seriously hurt him."

Alex wavered under his father's stare and eventually dropped down his gaze in submission.

Blaine discreetly cleared his throat and give him mate a pointed look. He tried to silently communicate that he was dealing with a six year old pup and not one of his Alphas. Chastising him would not be enough to solve the problem. The tense line of Sebastian's shoulders dropped a bit and his voice was softer when he spoke again.

"You need to learn control Alex," Sebastian said, "I know that you're capable of that. Not just for your safety but for the entire Pack. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Alex mumbled.

"Good," Sebastian gave a small smile, "You two can go play if you want."

The two boys silently slid off the picnic table seats. Blaine reached out to grab Alex's wrist and gently pull him back.

"I know your heart was in the right place," Blaine said reassuringly, "You just wanted to protect Kody right?"

Alex nodded and bit down on his lower lip.

"You just need to learn how to pick your battles," Blaine reached out to cup the side of Alex's cheek.

Alex lunged forward to quickly wrap his thin arms round Blaine's waist. The hug quickly ended after a final tight squeeze before Alex ran off to join his brother.

"I hate when you do that," Sebastian sighed out.

"Do what?" Blaine asked.

"You get to be good cop while I'm always stuck as bad cop," Sebastian then smirked at him.

"You love being bad cop," Blaine teased back.

"Hmmm that's true," Sebastian then leaned forward as his hand slowly traveled up Blaine's inner thigh.

"So you're my nanny?" Sebastian asked cheekily.

"Shut up," Blaine meant to retort but the path of Sebastian's hand made his tone come out breathlessly.

"I hear that what human males do," Sebastian grinned when Blaine bit back a moan when his hand grazed his growing erection, "Hire a hot nanny to have sex with."

"Sebastian," Blaine tried to warn.

It wouldn't surprise him if his mate wanted them to have sex right now. After all Sebastian had no qualms about having sex in public. In fact Blaine was certain he would immensely enjoy it. However their children were playing ten feet away from them and Blaine would rather not scar them for life.

"No fun," Sebastian said as he pulled back his hand.

Blaine didn't know whether to sigh in relief or whine in protest.

"You've been turning me down all week," Sebastian pointed out.

"Excuse me," Blaine frowned at him, "You're the one whose been busy all week."

"My dad has been riding me hard lately," Sebastian said in obvious frustration.

"Such a shame when I could be the one doing that," Blaine smirked.

Sebastian instantly pressed in close to claim Blaine's lips in a hungry kiss. Blaine felt himself arching up into it. Wanting to be closer to his mate's touch and the scent of his skin.

"What about tonight?" Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips before nipping softly at Blaine's jawline.

"My turn to take care of the pups tonight," Blaine groaned out.

"Can't you make someone else do it?" Sebastian's hands slipped underneath Blaine's shirt to touch the warm skin of his back.

"You're acting like a horny teenager," Blaine huffed out in amusement.

"No, I'm acting like a horny werewolf," Sebastian corrected, "Who hasn't been with his mate in a long time."

Blaine chuckled but gently pushed himself out of Sebastian's embrace.

"Behave," He said softly, "You have to go back to work. And I need to do that talk with the newly formed Pack this afternoon."

"Being an adult is frustratingly unfun," Sebastian groaned out.

"I know dear," Blaine curled into Sebastian's side and rested his head on his shoulder. He'd take this rare moment to cuddle with his mate before the both of them had to return to their duties.

Being adult did suck sometimes.

But he wouldn't trade this life for anything.

* * *

In the late afternoon Blaine found himself back home in the Pack's down town high rise. While the building was mostly a residence for Pack members it also had many conference rooms one could use. Blaine walked down the hallway where he spotted Will Schuester and Shannon Bieste were waiting for him. Despite knowing Schue for longer Blaine liked him less than the open and honest Bieste. Blaine knew deep down Schue resented the fact that Sebastian had climbed the Pack ranks so quickly. Rumors were already spreading that Sebastian could challenge Hiram Berry to be the new Alpha Leader. Blaine doubted that would happen since he knew Sebastian respected Hiram. Plus Sebastian had plans for the East Coast Pack that would require him to be more behind the scenes for now. Shannon Bieste on the other hand was a kind and good hearted werewolf that joined the Pack a few years ago. Blaine could relate to her sense of being an outsider. Even among her own kind she was feared for her imposing physical strength instead of being admired for it. Blaine adored her especially since she helped out the betas take care of the pups.

"Good group today," Bieste smiled broadly at Blaine, "Though they're a little rowdy."

"I'm sure you can help me with that," Blaine smiled in return before politely nodding to Schue.

"You really should be the one to handle them," Schue chastised, "They need to respect your authority."

"Thank you for the advice," Blaine said tightly.

Without another word he entered the room were the group of young werewolves were waiting for him. Dozens of pairs of eyes gazed at Blaine expectantly. He never fully got used to this part. Playing the role of the mentor and teacher to help Strays learn about Pack dynamics. In many respects Blaine was the last person who should be considered an expert. He himself had been raised a Stray and remained ignorant of not only what it meant to be part of a Pack but to be a werwolf. However Sebastian insisted that was the reason he was perfect for the job.

Blaine started out discussing the basic of Alpha and beta relations and then to mating which naturally led to talking about pups.

"Bringing pups into the Pack is essential to the future and well being of the Pack.," Blaine spoke the lines he had rehearsed a million times the night before, " Pups are usually the offspring between a mated pair but there are concessions to this rule."

The group in front of him stared in confusion while others seemed to blatantly dislike that idea.

"You mean pups being given birth outside a mated union?" One of the spoke up, "How is that possible."

"Well for one you could adopt an abandoned pup into your Pack," Blaine immediately responded, "The East Coast Pack has adopted many pups this way. In fact one of my sons Kody is adopted."

"What about same sex mated pairs?" Another asked.

"Good question," Blaine found himself smiling nervously, "There are a couple options. Sometimes two pairs same sex mates who are the opposite sex will switch mates only to procreate. In our Pack we had one female mated pair switch with a male mated pair."

Blaine briefly thought of how Santana and Brittney had each mated with Nick and Jeff in order to give birth to their pups. He desperately wished they were here to explain it instead of himself.

"However not everyone is comfortable with that option," Blaine silently thought he was one of them, "Some Alphas don't like the idea of sharing their beta even for a short time. So some werewolves take note from wolves in the wild. In wolf packs only an Alpha male and an Alpha female mate can have pups."

"Did that happen in your Pack?"

Blaine licked his dry lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," He eventually answered, "In fact my Alpha had our first son with a Alpha female."

Blaine tried not to cringe at the excited murmuring that broke out in the group.

"Enough of that," Blaine called them back to attention, "It doesn't matter how pups are brought into a Pack. What matters is that they're taken care of."

Once the group finally quieted down Blaine can't help but feel like he's back home dealing with the pups. Maybe he is the only one with the patience to do this job.

"Pups are not part of the Pack hierarchy," Blaine continues, "They are not placed in Alpha or beta categories until their first change to a wolf around the age thirteen. It's the responsibility of the Pack to take care of the Pups. To be their protectors, providers and teachers. "

"All I want to know is who changes the diapers," One unruly wolf speaks out causing the others to laugh.

Blaine level an unimpressed glare at him that quickly had the boy settling down.

"Pups are primarily taken care of by the betas," Blaine stated, "The work is divided evenly between everyone usually with them taking turns. For example tonight I will be the one in charge of the pups dinner and bedtime but tomorrow another beta will handle their breakfast and morning routine."

No one makes a snarky comment so Blaine decides he's free to press forward.

"Pups belong to the entire Pack. They are everyone's responsibility. However most Pups have what we call Primary Parents who are often the ones they are biologically related to. However the purpose of raising the pups together and everyone lending a hand is to reenforce Pack bonds."

Blaine pauses to cast his gaze to each of the wolves listening to him.

"Nothing is more important than the bond of the Pack."

After several more talking points about the day to day life in a Pack Blaine dismissed the group.

He watched them file out until the only two people remaining in the room were Schue and Bieste.

"Great job," Bieste enthused, "You handle them well. Though I wanted to step in a knock some sense into a few of them."

"I do have to wonder," Schue said thoughtfully, "Exactly why you're doing this in the first place."

"Sebastian believes it's the East Coast Pack's responsibility to help out Strays," Blaine said simply, "We can't add more members to our Pack therefore it's the least we can do to help them. The less Strays we have out on the streets the better."

"Is that truly the only reason?" Schue pressed.

Blaine hesitated because no that wasn't the only reason. Sebastian also wanted to have first hand knowledge and accounts on all the Pack's in the area. He wanted to gain their trust and perhaps even their loyalty. If these newly formed Packs owed their prosperity to Sebastian he could one day use it to his advantage. It was a smart plan but Blaine knew the Elders would not be thrilled by it. As far as they knew Sebastian was doing this from the kindness of his heart and not for political gain.

However Blaine couldn't tell either of the them the truth. Ever since Blaine had been held captive by his brother seven years ago Sebastian stopped trusting the Elders and Pack leaders. He didn't openly defy their authority but he didn't work closely with them anymore. Sebastian told him repeatedly to be careful who he trusted. Even amongst Pack members there could be spies. To a Pack of werewolves it was the survival of the fittest which meant everyone kept their eye out for weaknesses.

Blaine refused to ever be a weakness Sebastian's enemies would use against him.

"I have no idea what your getting at," Blaine evaded, "Perhaps you could enlighten me with your theories."

Schue paused to regard Blaine carefully. The two were locked in a stare match when Schue then broke out into a grin.

"No theories," He said pleasantly, "Just curious."

"Stop grilling the boy Schuester," Bieste stepped in between them, "Blaine needs to get going since he's in charge of the pups tonight."

Blaine took Bieste's opportunity to escape with a gracious nod then moved down the hall to the elevator. The entire ride up to Santana and Brittney's apartment his mind replayed the odd conversation. Blaine knew Schue worked closely with Sebastian's father so maybe he was the one who prompted Schue to ask those questions. It would make sense that the elder Smythe wanted to keep an eye on his son. To what gain though remained unknown to Blaine.

When he reached the apartment door Blaine decided it would be best not to linger on it. Tonight he had to take care of ten energetic and mischievous pups. Tomorrow he would get Sebastian alone and talk about what took place. Satisfied with that being his only option Blaine knocked on the door and waited.

It was the sounds that hit him first when Brittney opened the door. The shouts and giggles and of things being knocked over were now very familiar to Blaine. He gave an apologetic smile to Brittney as he stepped inside the apartment.

"Sorry I'm late. The meeting took longer then expected."

Brittney titled her head to the side as her eyes regarded him with confusion.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To take the pups for the night," Blaine replied with equal confusion. He literally had this conversation with Brittney two hours ago. She couldn't possibly have forgotten in that short of a time span.

"No you're not," Brittney stated.

Blaine stared at her wondering if perhaps she was teasing him. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Brittney was being honest or joking. She tended to say outlandish things.

"Yes I'am," Blaine answered slowly.

"No you're not," Brittney countered simply.

"Brittney I don't think either of us is understanding the other," Blaine sighed out.

"Mostly because you're not listening to her."

Blaine turned his head to see Santana watching the exchange from the entrance of the kitchen. He felt his muscles stiffen slightly at her appearance. There was still an uneasiness between him and Santana after all these years. She was no longer openly hostile towards him but Blaine doubted she would ever fully accept him. To her Blaine was the naive Stray who had no idea what it took to survive Pack politics. Some days Blaine felt she was right but it wouldn't hurt her to show a little support his way.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said tightly, "It's just that Brittney and I talked about this plan earlier."

"Plans change," Santana smirked at him, "Sebastian called and requested you be free tonight."

Blaine could feel embarrassment bloom hot and red across his cheeks. Within the Pack the betas divided up the duties of taking care of the pups evenly. No one could demand a beta skip out of those duties except for one person; the Alpha leader. Blaine knew he should be happy that most of the time Sebastian displayed restraint when it came to this power. Sebastian knew that Blaine was determined not to take advantage of being the mate of the leader. He wanted to be given the same treatment as the rest of the betas. However every once in a while this would happen.

"Sorry," Blaine cleared his throat, "I hadn't been contacted about that."

"Its okay Blaine," Brittney said brightly, "It's been obvious to everyone how stressed out Sebastian is. He just needs a night of sex to make it all better."

"Uh well...yes I guess so," Blaine knew he was probably red as a tomato by now.

"It's your duty to make sure Sebastian doesn't explode from sexual frustration," Santana said with a far too pleased grin on her face.

Blaine frowned at the implication but said nothing.

"Go take one for the team Blaine," Santana sauntered past him. That parting comment was bad enough but then she slapped him hard on the ass for emphasis. Blaine stood there speechless while Santana cackled and disappeared around the corner.

"Have fun tonight," Brittney gently pushed him out the door, "I'll make sure the morning routine is taken care of so you can recover."

"Thanks Brittney," Blaine mumbled as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Blaine waited for Sebastian in the apartment they shared together.

He wasted no time in shedding the layers of clothes he had and hopped into the shower. After such a long day he was looking forward to relaxing under the unrelenting pressure of the hot water. He scrubbed his body down with unscented soap and decided to forgo washing his hair tonight. Blaine knew that most humans when preparing to spend the night with the partner went to great lengths getting ready. They shaved and plucked and stiffened their hair with gel and drowned themselves in perfume or cologne. Most werewolves hated such things due to their sensitive noses. When Blaine first met his mate all those years ago Sebastian never hesitated to tell him to stop using scented products. That he was more attracted to Blaine's natural scent.

Blaine grinned to himself as he thought of those long off days. Hard to believe he'd been with Sebastian for the past seven years.

After the shower Blaine shook the water out of his hair and hurriedly dried himself with a towel. He then wandered to the bedroom he shared with Sebastian. He had planned to put a pair of briefs on and get started making dinner but he had an expectant visitor.

"Your home early," Blaine grinned as he watched Sebastian unbutton his shirt.

"I wasn't needed. The past few months we've been lucky that no Strays have been causing any trouble."

Sebastian tossed his shirt to the side then started to work on his pants. Blaine didn't bother to hide the evident hunger on his face at the sight of his husband becoming increasingly naked.

"That's true," Blaine watched Sebastian push down his pants and underwear, "You haven't left me all alone in our bed while you go track down Strays at the Pack's bidding in months."

He pressed his palms flat against Sebastian's chest. Revealing in the heat of the skin and the steady beat of Sebastian heart. He leaned forward to press soft kisses along Sebastian's collarbone. The plan was to tease and draw out Sebastian's frustrations but apparently his mate was in no mood for that tonight. Without warning Sebastian bent down to grab Blaine by the back of his thighs and hoisted him up then tossed him on the bed.

Laughter spilled from Blaine as he landed on the mattress his mate following shortly behind after disposing his pants. Sebastian didn't waste time spreading Blaine's legs and settling himself in between them. His warm hands wrapped around Blaine's waist holding him place though the likelihood of Blaine trying to get away was slim. Sebastian dipped down to claim Blaine's lips in a open and sloppy kiss. Blaine hitched his legs upwards in order to draw Sebastian in closer.

"Missed me?" Blaine murmured when they broke apart.

"Far too much," Sebastian smirked back.

Blaine gazed up at Sebastian as his fingers glided along Sebastian's shoulder blade. Without his suit and his hair no longer slicked back Sebastian looked the same way he did seven years ago. It was strange to think so much time had passed. The two of them were parents now. Both were shouldering the mounting duties the Pack had pressed on to them. Yet Sebastian still had the appearance of the teenage boy with the cocky grin and mesmerizing green eyes who enchanted Blaine away from the world he had locked himself in.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian kissed Blaine's nose then trailed his lips softly across his cheek.

"You," Blaine breathed out. His hands pressed into the skin of Sebastian's back to bring his mate even closer.

Sebastian hummed in approval before moving to the mark around Blaine's neck. The mark that Blaine received on the night they were mated. Sebastian's tongue swiped wetly across the mark that had Blaine bucking his hips up. His mouth then settled at the center of it sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Blaine keened desperately as he writhed underneath Sebastian. Sparks of white hot pleasure coursed through Blaine's body at the attention Sebastian was giving to that patch of skin. Blaine's fingers dug painfully into of Sebastian's back that Blaine knew there be marks there in the morning. A possessive thrill at that idea consumed him.

"Fuck...Sebastian..." Blaine gasped out. His head thrown back to give Sebastian easier access to his neck.

"I love you like this," Sebastian growled hotly against the abused skin, "So needy and so mine."

"Yes, yours," Blaine rocked himself upwards to get friction for his painfully hard cock, "Only yours."

Sebastian bit down sharply at the statement which ripped a moan from Blaine. His entire body was trembling and he knew he wouldn't last long. Sebastian seemingly understood this too because he reached a hand downwards to start pumping Blaine's cock. Using the precome that had gathered there for lubricant. Blaine arched his back up and squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm slammed into him. He came messily between the two of them but Sebastian pressed in closer till they were chest to chest. The mingling scent of their arousal filling the room.

It took several minutes for Blaine to shudder through the remaining aftershocks before he could piece coherent thoughts together. Sebastian was whispering comforting words into the skin of his neck and collarbone where he placed small kisses.

"Your turn," Blaine said in determination.

"I can wait if you need to get your strength back," Sebastian smirked up at him.

"Are you implying I'm old?" Blaine pouted.

"I'm implying that my skills as a lover tend to leave you incapacitated," Sebastian replied confidently.

"Now you're going to get it."

Blaine pushed himself forwards hard enough to flip Sebastian onto his back. His mate however retaliated by tickling Blaine's sides causing them to rough house and roll around on the bed. The rest of the night would have been spent like this. The two of them in a comfortable ease with the other that they could play one minute and make love the next.

But then the telephone rang.

Sebastian jerked his head up and glared at the phone. Blaine stilled his attempt to slip out of Sebastian's hold when his mate went rigid.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Blaine pressed.

"I told no one to phone me tonight," Sebastian groused, "Unless it was an absolute emergency."

"Maybe it is," Blaine nudged him gently.

Sebastian grumbled under his breath before reaching over to grab the phone.

"What do you want?" Sebastian barked in annoyance.

Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement as he flopped back down on the bed. He watched the lines of Sebastian's face move from frustration to concern to intent. Whatever the problem it was serious enough to call.

"Tell me your location," Sebastian got out of the bed, "Fine. We'll be there shortly."

"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked while watching Sebastian move towards the closet.

"That was Puck," Sebastian pulled on a pair of jeans, "He said he needs help."

"Is he injured?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I don't think so," Sebastian grabbed a gray sweater, "But he sounded spooked and that's concerns me. I've seen Puck kill and barley bat an eyelash."

"That's true," Blaine said in agreement, "When will you be back?"

"I want you to come with me," Sebastian said like it was the most obvious answer.

"You do?" Blaine titled his head to the side, "Wouldn't it be better to get one of your Alphas?"

"There's no one I trust more," Sebastian walked over and dropped a kiss to Blaine's forehead, "Now get dressed. I want us out of here in five minutes."

Four and a half minutes later the two of them left the apartment and made their way downstairs.

The cold night air hit Blaine once they stepped out of the building.

Blaine shuddered a little and drew himself closer to Sebastian. The two walked down the busy street weaving their way through the crowd. Blaine found it odd at times that New York seemed more alive during the night than day. It was a complete contrast to growing up in Ohio where everything shut down after nine. Blaine was beginning to feel engulfed by the city. His werewolf senses made living in a city hard at times. He not only heard the sounds of cars honking and the laughter of people walking by. He could hear what song the taxi down the street was playing. He heard the conversations up in the surrounding buildings. The millions of lights that prevented the city from ever truly being enveloped into the darkness of night burned his eyes. The smells of car exhaust to a girls perfume to fat burning in the fast food joint a block over made him sick.

Blaine longed for the peace and silence of the woods. Where the only light came from the move above. The sounds of the creatures in the forest and the trees groaning. The smell of dirt and the clear night air. Out in the open of the city he felt exposed. Predators were not meant to be out on display for anyone to see. The wolf inside him keened piteously and paced restlessly like a caged beast. Here amongst humans where their true identity could be exposed they might as well be behind steel bars.

Sebastian reached down and laced their fingers together. Without Blaine having to say one word about his discomfort his mate just knew. Blaine focused on Sebastian and used him as an anchor. The faint pulse and warmth of Sebastian's palm pressed against his own. Sebastian's scent that reminded Blaine of fire and the woods he longed to be in. Most importantly the bond that connected them together. That made them in tuned to the other. Blaine opened himself up to Sebastian's support and unwavering calm to help put him at ease.

Feeling better Blaine picked up the pace and placed himself at Sebastian's side.

The two pressed forward into the night. Not knowing what to expect was waiting for them in the dark and unseen corners of the city.

It didn't take them long to get to Puck's location. They found the werewolf sitting on the curb outside a small apartment building with his head in his hands. Blaine exchanged a worried look with Sebastian as they drew in closer.

"Puck," Sebastian called out when they stopped a couple feet always from him.

Puck's head shot up as his gaze went directly to Sebastian before twisting over to Blaine.

"What's he doing here?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Oh sorry," Sebastian said dryly, "Apparently you've never met Blaine. My lover, my companion, my mate for life."

"I know who he is," Puck snapped, "Just didn't think you'd want...This is not something you'd bring a date to."

"I actually have no idea what the situation is," Sebastian replied, "You were very vague on the phone."

"It's bad," Puck's eyes had an expression Blaine had never seen the Alpha have before; fear.

"What's going on Puck?" Blaine asked.

Puck stared at both his leaders before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"It would be better if I showed you."

Puck led them into the building that was dingy and not well kept up. It was the kind of place a Stray werewolf would end up in. Where the rent was cheap and your neighbors were probably wanted criminals. Blaine had a feeling of dread as they moved through the empty and dark hallways. This was the kind of place a murderer could happen but no one would report it.

Puck took them to the top floor of the apartment where a door was ajar. Blaine immediately noticed the wood on the door had splintered when someone forced their way in. The inside proved his suspicions true. The apartment was sparse with little material items but what little there was had been broken or smashed on the floor. Furniture was upturned. The most disturbing were the claw marks scratched deeply into the wooden floor. The long lines showed that some poor creature had been pulled across the floor against their will. A desperate attempt to hold off their attacker. The small splatters of blood on the wall left the victims survival up in the air.

"Who lived here?" Sebastian questioned.

"A stray. Her name was Mercedes," Puck answered, "We've known each other a few years now. I came here once or twice for...you know."

"We really need to get you a mate," Sebastian said with a shake of his head.

"The Stray's scent here is strong," Blaine crouched down to trace the claw marks on the floor, "But old. She hasn't been in his apartment for at least two days."

"Did she have enemies?" Sebastian questioned Puck.

"Not really," Puck struggled, "She was like most Strays. She laid low and tried not to call attention to herself."

Sebastian pursed his lips and silently thought for a moment.

"You know that it isn't a uncommon incident for Strays to disappear or be attacked," Sebastian told Puck, "That's why we form Packs to protect and defend ourselves. Strays leave themselves open for attack."

"A newly formed Pack could have forced her out to claim the territory," Blaine suggested, "Maybe they attacked her and she left."

"She would have phoned me," Puck rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "If it was a territory dispute then why can't I smell any other werewolves here."

Blaine traded the same skeptical look with Sebastian. Puck did have some valid points but there wasn't enough proof to show the Stray hadn't simply packed up and left.

"Listen I know this sounds crazy," Puck gave them a pleading look, "But I have this feeling. None of this sits right with me."

Blaine hummed thoughtfully to himself before turning his gaze back to Puck.

"Did she have any friends we can talk to?"

"There was another Stray at her place of work," Puck answered.

"If we talk to this Stray tomorrow to get a better idea what happened. Will you be satisfied?" Blaine proposed.

"We can tonight," Puck said, "I'm certain she's working right now."

"What kind of place does she work at?" Sebastian arched up an eyebrow.

Puck gave them what could only be described as a wolfish grin.

* * *

The Stray's work of establishment turned out to be a sex club. Though Puck assured them it was a gentleman's club that would sometimes swerve to more scandalous and darker sexual activities. To Blaine that pretty summed up a sex club but he kept that to himself.

The three of them managed to by pass the long line after Puck went up to talk to the bouncer. Blaine and Sebastian shared an amused look that had Puck roll his eyes at them. Obviously Puck frequented this place more than he let on. They descended a dark stair case that led them to a large and open space underground. The club was filled with men and woman dressed in fine suits and dresses lounging on leather couches and red velvet chairs. An hypnotizing beat filled the room. Dancers in considerable less clothing than the patrons twisted and moved their bodies seductively to it. Not to his surprise Blaine could make out through the dim lighting several people getting lap dances. One girl in a corset was standing on a table slowly stripping for a group of admirers.

Blaine was no absolutely certain this was not your normal kind of club.

"We really need to get you a mate," Sebastian drawled as eyed the scene in amusement.

"Just because you're decided to live the rest of your life having boring missionary sex doesn't mean everyone wants to," Puck shot back.

"Blaine and I's sex life is anything but boring," Sebastian smirked, "In fact we've..."

Blaine elbowed his mate sharply in the side and sent him a unamused glare. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to regale Puck about what they did alone together. There were some things Blaine would rather the Pack not know about.

"I'm sure its all very sweet and tender," Puck rolled his eyes, "Wait for me at the bar while I go find the Stray."

Puck then disappeared into the crowd and thankfully putting an end to the awkward conversation. Sebastian frowned in disappointment but regardless made his way over to the bar. Blaine was grateful that Sebastian didn't decide that the best way to prove his point was to show Puck the kind of sex they had. Along with everyone else in the entire room. Not that he secretly didn't enjoy showing that he belonged to Sebastian but it would detract from the task at hand.

"Hey there gorgeous," a smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

Blaine turned to see a woman dressed in a full out leather dominatrix outfit complete with whip. Blaine was startled to a halt which allowed the human to trace her fingers slowly down his chest.

"You seem tense," She purred, "For the right price I could help you with that."

Before Blaine could even begin to try articulate a response Sebastian appeared at his side. His arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders and drew him in close.

"I'm afraid this one's spoken for," Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I don't mind having more than one person in a scene," She offered as she stretched the leather whip in her hands.

"I'm terribly possessive," Sebastian said with a sharp grin and eyes darkened to black, "I just might have to break both your arms and legs if you tried."

The dominatrix gave them a terrified look before slinking off. Blaine could head the words 'freaks' and 'monsters' being mumbled under her breath.

"I can't take you anywhere," Blaine stated as he pushed forward to the bar.

Sebastian gave a nonchalant shrug as if threatening to physically hurt someone wasn't that big of a deal.

Twenty minutes and a couple of drinks later Puck hadn't come back. In that time both him and Sebastian had turned down several offers for drinks, or to dance or to go into one of the private rooms. It reminded Blaine why he hated going to human bars.

If they went to the one werewolf bar in the city the situation would be totally different. The mark on Blaine's neck showed that he belonged to his mate. In the last seven years no werewolf even dared to look at Blaine for too long. Sebastian's reputation had grown in infamy since Blaine was revealed to be the son from the Smythe's arch rivals the Blackwells. To many the fact Sebastian took Blaine as a mate showed he was not someone to mess with. If Sebastian had no problem double crossing the Blackwells who knew what else he was capable of. The stories about them ranged from the ridiculous to the absurd. From Sebastian forcing Blaine to mate with him or that Blaine had been kidnapped by the Smythe family as a young child. The worst was that Jeremiah had apparently been Blaine's mate before Sebastian killed him. Usually Blaine hated werewolves reaction to him and Sebastian but right now he missed it.

"If Puck doesn't come back in ten minutes I say we give that a whirl."

Blaine shivered at Sebastian's low voice in his ear. He turned to see his mate starring at a st. Andrew's cross. Currently a fifty year old business man was strapped on there while being whipped by the dominatrix from earlier.

"Not likely," Blaine scoffed.

"I thought you liked it when I punished you," Sebastian nuzzled into his neck.

The hot drag of Sebastian's tongue across Blaine's skin reminded him of their activities earlier in the evening. Blaine was seriously considering asking if they could sneak away for some privacy when Puck finally made a reappearance making it the second time he cock blocked them tonight. Blaine was going to have to talk to him about his sense of timing.

"Come on we have a private room," Puck gestured for them to follow him.

"Private room?" Sebastian stood up gracefully from the bar stool, "You didn't have to buy a stripper to make up to us."

Puck glowered at Sebastian as he gave him the middle finger. Without another word Puck pushed his way through the crowd not sparing them a second glance. Sebastian's eyebrows rose up in surprise and amusement before following with Blaine close behind.

The room Puck led them too was upscale trashy. A room with dark wood paneling for the floors and walls. Mirrors were scattered about for what Blaine assumed was more than just for decoration purposes. Most likely it was to ensure viewers could see the dancers from all angles as they took to the pole in the middle of the room. Inside the room a buxom woman with dark skin who was pacing restlessly. She was dressed in a tight black satin dress and red roses in her hair. Eyes dark with annoyance shot up in their direction the second they walked in. Now getting a full look at her features Blaine realized that this werewolf may not be what she seemed.

"Unique does not like to be kept waiting," She snapped angrily, "I don't enjoy you wasting my time Puckerman."

"I told you I had to get my Alpha," Puck defended himself.

"Oh please," Unique countered sarcastically, "Like I believe the great and powerful Sebastian Smythe would deign to bring his presence to such unworthy mortals. Why would someone like him talk to a Stray like me?"

"Because you have important information maybe?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?" Unique twisted her head to glare at Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe. And yes you are correct I shouldn't be blessing you with my presence. Alas Pack duty calls for it."

Unique's mouth opened and shut several times as she stared at them in shock.

"Bu-but why would you be here alone at night?" She gazed at Sebastian curiously.

"I'm not alone," Sebastian gestured to Blaine beside him, "This is my mate Blaine Smythe."

If Sebastian's appearance shocked her then Blaine's completely floored her. She stared at Blaine like he was a strange specimen in the zoo. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze but held firm his stance. In the past years he had grown use to being stared at with a mixture of wonder and interest.

"Blaine Blackwell," She whispered, "I thought you were locked away in the East Coast Pack high rise. Because your mate never wanted anyone to-"

Her eyes darted to Sebastian and suddenly became silent.

"It's Smythe," Blaine corrected with a polite smile, "I leave the high rise when I can. However having pups to take care of and a mate who constantly wants my attention makes it difficult."

Unique gawked at him as if she never expected him to speak. Making it very hard to resist teasing her.

"Truth be told," Blaine whispered to her in a conspiratorial tone, "He sometimes chains me to the bed."

"Like you don't enjoy being the little red riding hood to my big bad wolf," Sebastian winked at him.

"Would you two cut the crap," Puck groaned in frustration.

Sebastian's smirk slowly dissolved from his features. He brought himself up to his height as he turned his full attention to Unique. The Stray sensing the change in mood stiffened and hunched over defensively.

"When was the last time you saw your friend Mercedes?" He asked.

"Two days ago," Unique replied fearfully, "She's not in trouble is she?"

"No," Sebastian answered bluntly, "Mostly because she's gone and possibly dead."

The room was filled with a chilling silence. Blaine was waiting for Unique to surprised but an expression of fear instead crossed her features. The kind of fear of when something you dreaded or ran away from had finally caught up with you.

"Oh my god," Unique clutched her hands to her hair, "They got her. Fuck."

"Who got her?" Sebastian pressed.

"I told her!" Unique spat out angrily as tears gathered her eyes, "That we needed to find a Pack. That Strays everywhere keep disappearing. But she was too stubborn! Too independent!"

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian cut her off, "What's this about Strays disappearing?"

Unique let out a sharp laugh. Her voice cracked underneath her emotions revealing the bitterness she felt underneath her fear.

"Of course you don't know," She said resentfully, "What does the lives of Strays matter to you?"

"They matter a great deal," Sebastian answered softly, "First, anything that happens on East Coast territory is my problem. Second, my mate was once a Stray. So despite what you might think of my opinions their lives do matter to me."

Blaine gazed up at his mate fondly. He knew that most werewolves belonging to Packs loathed and pitied Strays. They were seen as a blight and burden to their kind. Not being part of a Pack automatically made them a threat. To stand up for what Blaine once was meant a lot to him.

Unique didn't respond immediately. First she drew out a red lace handkerchief to dab her eyes with. Blaine was impressed how none of her makeup had been smudged off in the process. Sebastian stood there patiently waiting for her to finish though Blaine could tell he was getting anxious for answers.

"There's been rumors," Unique licked her dry lips, "Strays have been disappearing all across the East Coast. Not being killed off or driven away by Packs. They are just gone."

"Rumors?" Sebastian arched up an eyebrow, "I don't put much stalk in rumors."

"I thought the same way," Unique said bitterly, "Until Strays in this city have started to disappear. Haven't you noticed a lack of Stray problems lately?"

Sebastian's silence in answer enough. Blaine recalled how earlier that night Sebastian commented on the lack of Stray problems lately.

"You don't want to believe me then fine," Unique squared off her shoulders and tilted her chin upwards, "I'm sure in a few months whatever is hunting down Strays will finish off the job. And you won't have a clue how to stop it. Then I'm sure it will come after you."

Blaine felt his insides chill at those words spoken not as a threat but a promise.

* * *

It took them a lot less time them to get back home. After calling Quinn to issue a few orders the three of them boarded a cab. Sebastian was tense and silent the entire ride there. Any attempt Blaine made to comfort his mate was ineffective. Sebastian's thoughts were completely focused on the problem at hand.

In the lobby of the East Coast Pack high rise Quinn and Rachel were waiting for them. Quinn was fully dressed and her hair in a neat ponytail. She had a reserved and calm expression on her face but the tension in her posture gave away her ill ease. Rachel on the other hand was wrapped up in a lavender house coat and messy hair looking like she had just been roused from bed. The minute they stepped through the glass doors both of them rushed over.

Sebastian pulled ahead to greet to Quinn. The two of them quickly launch into a deep conversation. Blaine pushed down the twinge of jealousy he felt. After all Quinn was his second in command it made sense that she took her place at Sebastian's side in times of trouble. Blaine hung back slightly to give them space.

A welcomed distraction come in the form Rachel who wrapped a hand around his forearm. Her large brown eyes starring up at him in fear.

"What's going on Blaine," Rachel whispered loudly, "Sebastian had never called a Pack meeting this late at night. I need my beauty sleep! Not to sound callous if something horrible happened."

"It's going to be okay," Blaine nodded towards Quinn and Sebastian, "They're going to figure it out."

Blaine then turned from Rachel to hear what Sebastian and Quinn were discussing.

"Are the others gathered in your apartment?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied, "With the exception of Brittney who is watching the pups."

"None of the Elders know about this right?"

"I made sure to be careful. Sebastian tell me whats going on. Why are you so worried?"

"I can't tell you here," Sebastian said shortly, "It's too out in the open."

The small group made their way up to Quinn and Rachel's apartment.

In the living room the remaining members of the Pack were waiting for them. Santana was wearing a black silk slip was pacing the floor restlessly. Nick and Jeff were cuddled closed together on the couch with both of them looking nervous.

"Excellent," Sebastian announced as he entered the room, "Everyone is here."

"What's going on Smythe," Santana demanded, "Why are we all here?"

"If you would just sit down," Sebastian said firmly, "I will tell you."

One by one Pack members settled in to the living room on chairs or the couch. With the exception of Sebastian who remained standing in the middle of the room with Quinn at his side. Blaine was about to duck away to sit next to Rachel when Sebastian's fingers gently wrapped around his wrist. Blaine lifted his eyes to see Sebastian's blue-green eyes gazing at him with a silent request for him to stay. With a slight nod Blaine agreed and remained next to his mate. The corner of Sebastian's mouth quirked up in thank you before he slipped behind his mask of authority. Sebastian was now entirely the Alpha leader.

"Tonight a serious problem has been made known to me," Sebastian began, "Strays across the East Coast territory have been disappearing. Something or someone is hunting them down."

"Surely there is no need to freak out about that," Santana drawled, "Strays disappear all the time."

"Normally I''d agree with you. A part of me even does now. However this seems far too methodical to be a coincidence."

"Why would anyone hunt down Strays?" Nick piped in, "What purpose would that serve?"

"If some new Pack is trying to claim territory it wold make more sense to go after the Packs," Jeff pointed out.

"True," Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Unless someone is trying to recruit Strays to be part of a Pack."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the Pack but Blaine could tell they weren't fully convinced.

"What do we do now?" Puck called out, "Cause sitting here having chit chats isn't helping anybody."

"First I will be sending each of the Alphas to investigate the missing Strays," Sebastian declared, "I will send each of you to a major city on the East Coast to get what information you can."

"What will we tell the Elders?" Nick questioned.

"The truth," Sebastian said smoothly, "We're investigating a problem involving Strays."

"I'm assuming then we are going to keep the Elders and Alpha leader Hiram in the dark about this?" Quinn spoke up.

"Only till we know for certain there's a problem," Sebastian defended, "Next for a precaution. I don't want any of the betas or the pups to leave this building."

Sebastian tilted his head to give his full attention to Blaine.

"Can I count on you to make sure of that?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded, "It would be reckless to place ourselves in danger."

"Hold up," Santana raised her hand up," I thought this problem only involved Strays."

"For now," Quinn countered.

The room was filled with an easy and tense silence. Whatever was hunting down and capturing strays was powerful enough to over power a werewolf. Their safety and strength as a Pack may protect them now but for how long.

"I will echo Quinn's words that this threat is restrained to Strays for now," Sebastian broke the silence, "But if we're not proactive on this situation it could get out of control."

"When do you want the Alphas to leave?" Santana immediately asked appearing to have finally conceded to Sebastian's point.

The next half an hour was spent discussing the travel plans for the Alphas and how to make certain the Elders remained in the dark. At the end when the Pack dispersed Blaine and the other betas made a beeline to Santana to ask her the same question. Could they come and collect their children for the night. An easiness has inched its way into Blaine since the Pack had started the meeting. One that he had managed to ignore when he'd been investigating the apartment or listening to Unique's statement. But not that his Pack and children might be in danger he suddenly could not shake off the sense of foreboding.

One that did not lessen even when he tucked the children into his and Sebastian's bed.

"I don't know why I'm reacting this way," Blaine laughed nervously, "But I just wanted them near."

"It's instinct," Sebastian pulled the blankets up to cover their two sons, "You sense that there might be a threat so you want to protect your young."

Blaine pursed his lips but didn't reply. He didn't want to admit that it was more than just sensing there might be danger. A real palpable threat was now looming over them. One that they didn't have any details or understanding of. He kept that to himself not wanting Sebastian to think he was freaking out. Instead he smoothed back Alex's messy blonde hair who then mumbled in his sleep. Kody had rolled over to half lay on top of Sebastian's chest sleeping peacefully. The strong desire to make sure no harm happened to either of his sons consumed Blaine.

"Blaine don't worry," Sebastian whispered to him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or them."

"I know," Blaine replied back in a fond tone. He knew for a fact that his mate would do everything in his power to protect them. However he feared that not even Sebastian truly knew what he was up against. With those unpleasant thoughts Blaine sank down into the bed and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

**A/N:** Aaaaannnnddd I'm back :D Sorry about the wait guys. I would have been done earlier but I decided to overhaul the plotline for this next arc. I hope it flows more smoothly now and be more entertaining. Regardless thank you for your patience! The next chapter should be done in about two weeks. Though once again if you want updates send my a PM to my account or to my inbox at my tumblr.

As promised there if a bonus chapter you can now go read :D It's about how Sebastian's and Blaine's sons came into their lives.

**Next Chapter:** Sebastian and Blaine take a trip to Chicago to investigate a possible sighting of what is hunting down Strays. However the real challenge comes when Blaine goes toe to toe with Hunter the Alpha leader of the Chicago Pack and someone from Sebastian's past.


	17. Side Chapter: A Family To Belong To

**Alex**

"We need to talk about having children."

Blaine found himself snapping back awake from the light doze he was falling in to. He turned slowly in Sebastian's embrace to look his mate in the eye. There was no amusement or teasing in his eyes which meant Sebastian was being serious.

"Isn't it a little early to talk about children?" Blaine said.

"No," Sebastian said bluntly, "The Pack will be expecting us to have a litter soon."

"Wh-what?" Blaine stuttered out.

"It's our duty to the Pack to provide pups," Sebastian reached out to stroke Blaine's cheek, "I know to you it seems soon considering we've only been mated a year. But the Pack wants to ensure there will be another generation of pups."

"Okay," Blaine said, "But how...I mean how will..."

Blaine suddenly froze in Sebastian's arms which made his mate gaze at him curiously.

"I can't get pregnant can I?" Blaine whispered in horror.

Sebastian's eyes went wide in surprise as he remained speechless. A curl of dread bloomed in Blaine's stomach. Of course he wanted to have children with Sebastian and start a family with his mate. But the prospect of Sebastian explaining that Blaine was going to be the one carrying the litter was not an ideal one.

Then without warning Sebastian burst out into laughter.

Blaine found himself bristling in annoyance at Sebastian's reaction. He considered it rude since Sebastian knew Blaine was ignorant about most things when it came to being a werewolf. Apparently Sebastian was far too amused to show patience or understanding at the moment.

"I'm so glad you find this funny," Blaine snapped. He tried to untangle himself in order to leave the bed but Sebastian reached out in time to pull him back. Blaine frowned and humphed in irritation but allowed himself to be pressed against his mate. However in this close proximity Blaine could feel the faint tremors of Sebastian tying to hold in his laughter.

"You done?" Blaine asked crossly.

"Sorry," Sebastian kissed his forehead but Blaine could tell his lips were quirked up in a grin, "I didn't mean to laugh. You were just so serious."

"Excuse me if I didn't know," Blaine groused, "There isn't exactly a "How to be a werewolf" manual for those of us raised as Strays."

"You're right," Sebastian's hands moved to knead the tight muscles of his shoulders, "I shouldn't be surprised you mother never explained this to you."

Blaine's heart gave a painful clench at the thought of his mother. It had been months and still the Pack didn't know her location. Blaine prayed that she had once again hid herself so well that no one would find her. He hoped that she was happy.

"So how do werewolves get pregnant?" Blaine asked.

"Similar to humans. There needs to be one male and one female and it needs to be done on the night of the new moon. Conception won't occur during sex unless it's during a new moon. Which was nice in my bachelor days when I only needed to worry about wearing protection one night a month."

"I thought mating happened on the new moon?" Blaine said.

"Both do. The new moon represents new beginnings and the birth of something new. Even after finding a mate werewolves still feel the drive to procreate."

"You mean they get horny," Blaine snorted.

"That's one way of putting it," Sebastian smirked.

The explanation sounded simple and logical enough except for one problem. Neither him or Sebastian were female. In fact every mated pair in their Pack was a same sex couple. How were they going to work around that?

"I know what you're thinking," Sebastian sighed out, "And you're right it is a problem."

"What happens now?" Blaine questioned.

"We have several options," Sebastian's fingers glided down his back in comfort, "None of them I think you're going to like."

"Try me."

"One option is to find a mated pair of two female who would be willing to switch on the night of the new moon."

"Switch?" Blaine had a vague idea of what Sebastian meant. He certainly didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, "In fact that's what Santana has decided to do with Nick and Jeff."

"What happens?"

"On the night of the new moon Santana will procreate with Jeff while Brittney will be with Nick. It's only for one night and for the purpose of getting pregnant."

"I thought mates could only be with each other?" Blaine pointed out.

"The mate bond makes them only want to be with the other. However its not uncommon for a mated pair to have sex with another mated pair. Or even invite a single unmated werewolf into their bedroom. I believe every werewolf in our Pack has done it once or twice. Puck has probably lost count of the number of mated pairs he's been with."

Blaine once again was blown away by how casually werewolves treated sex. To them it was a natural act that they had no shame talking about or doing. Humans were raised to believe marriage meant monogamy but werewolves seemed to feel differently.

"How came we've never done it?" Blaine asked quietly.

Sebastian was silent for a minute before answering.

"Honestly I don't like the idea of sharing you," Sebastian eventually replied, "You're mine and I don't want anyone else touching you or having you."

Blaine let out a breath of relief he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Of course if you wanted to be with another mated pair or another werewolf," Sebastian spoke with barely veiled distaste, "I could be persuaded. Just be forewarned that no one else but me gets to be inside you."

Blaine smiled brightly and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a tight hug. His mate was not the type to be romantic. He never dedicated sonnets in Blaine's honor or gave him bouquets of flowers. But in moments like this, when oddly enough discussing threesomes, did Blaine see how much Sebastian truly loved him.

"You don't need to worry about that," He told Sebastian softly.

"Good," Sebastian replied in contentment.

"In that arrangement who gets to keep the baby?" Blaine steered the question back to the original topic.

"The baby goes to the parent who is the Alpha," Sebastian answered, "For example Santana's and Jeff's child will go to Santana."

"So I could have a child that will be raised by someone else."

"Yes. If we were to do this the Alpha you mated with will get to keep your child. However the pups are actually raised together by everyone," Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile at his confused look, "You'll have that explained to you later."

"I don't think I could do that," Blaine answered.

"I know," Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, "I figured as much. But there is a second option."

Blaine stared up expectantly for his mate to continue.

"In actual wolf Packs only one pair gets to mate and have pups. The Alpha male and Alpha female. Now for werewolves two Alphas could never be mates but majority of Packs will allow two Alphas to have a child together in order to ensure a bloodline. Though its not done often."

"Why not?"

"Because there is the potential for a disagreement over who will get to be the primary parent of the pup. Which is why if we choose this option there is only one person who I would consider being with."

"Who?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Quinn."

Blaine's heart dropped down to his stomach at the mention of that name. A part of him wanted to change his mind and go back to the first option. Not because he hated Quinn. In fact she had been nothing but kind and supportive towards him since he joined the Pack. Blaine just hated the idea that there was something he couldn't give his mate. He was partially uncomfortable and jealous of the love and trust Sebastian shared with his second in command. Above all Blaine worried that in this arrangement he'd become obsolete. However he knew that Sebastian was expected to have a child that could carry on the Smythe name. It would be selfish of him to put up a fuss.

"Okay," He murmured in agreement, "Lets go with option two."

* * *

For months Blaine managed to avoid the subject entirely.

He found that if he ever stopped to think about it unpleasant and unwanted thoughts filled his mind. The other betas couldn't have been more excited. Rachel kept talking about buying baby clothes. Jeff wanted to discuss how soon they could start reading Harry Potter to the pups. Even Brittney had buckled down to seriously prepare for the new arrivals. Though part of that did involve Brittney being convinced she needed to learn how babies talked. Blaine found that he withdrew into himself more and more. He avoided the other betas. Even Sebastian learned that Blaine was not thrilled when talking about it.

However eventually he was unable to keep running away.

One morning Sebastian stated that Alpha leader Hiram had asked Blaine attend to the nursery where he'd get a brief overhaul about raising pups within a Pack. From the apologetic tone of Sebastian's voice it was obvious that Blaine wasn't being asked but instead was being ordered.

Without much of a choice Blaine made his way to the nursery where he met Shannon Bieste.

"Pleased to meet you," The woman with a imposingly large figure but kind eyes greeted him.

"Yes you too," Blaine said politely. He eyed the woman curiously since he actually didn't know her very well. She apparently was a new member to the Pack having only joined a few years ago. She had no mate and no kin of her own but she was well liked and very knowledgeable.

"I've been told you don't know much about raising pups," She smiled at him in a way that was neither condescending or judgmental.

"Ah, no." Blaine said softly, "I was raised a Stray most of my life. My mother never told me about any of this."

"Well don't you worry," She clapped a hand down on his shoulder, "We're going to fill that curly head of yours with enough information it'll explode."

Bieste the burst into a good nature laugh that made Blaine grin a little.

"First off you need to know the difference between primary and secondary parents."

"Yes, my mate – I mean Sebastian, explained the concept to me."

"Well doesn't hurt to make sure you know," She leveled a pointed look at him, "Primary parents are the main caregivers to certain pups. Usually they're biologically related but not always. I hear your mate is having a son with the Fabray girl right?"

"Right," Blaine nodded.

"Then you'll be his primary parent," Bieste said, "You be responsible to teach him and discipline him. You'll be his main source for comfort and love."

Blaine swallowed down the misgivings and doubts he had but continued to listen.

"Now Secondary parents are different but just as important. Truthfully Pups are actually raised together. They are fed together, bathed together, taught together. Some nights they'll even sleep all together. This is done cause it's easier and to enforce pack bonds."

"So what is a secondary parent exactly?" Blaine asked.

"Right sorry. Got sidetracked," Bieste grinned apologetically at him, "Basically the betas work together to raise and take care of the pups. You guys take turns doing all the different duties. Which means you'll be help raising all the pups in the Pack. To some pups you'll be just as important to them as their primary parent. Especially given your position."

"My position?"

Bieste cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah. I mean you're Sebastian's mate right? Everyone knows that boy is on the fast track to being the next Alpha leader. Which means you'll be the leader of the betas."

Taking on the role of being a parent was daunting enough to Blaine. But now he was going to be expected to lead the other betas despite the fact he had little to no knowledge about Pack dynamics. Blaine felt a sudden wave a nauseousness at the thought.

"Don't worry about it," Bieste jumped in apparently noticing his sick expression, "You'll do just fine. I know it."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled though he doubted if her faith in him would turn out true.

Blaine remained in the nursery after Bieste left. He sat in the room that the future pups of the East Coast Pack will play and nap and learn for the next few years. His eyes moved through the room. Glancing over the toys and the rocking chair and the cribs. He wanted to feel excitement and eagerness but instead he felt dread. What if he wasn't ready for this? What if he messed up? What if he was the wrong person to be the primary parent? What right did he have to this child?

Blaine wanted to be like the other betas who couldn't wait for the pups to be born. Once again it seemed like he was the interloper that didn't belong.

"Blaine?"

He turned his head to see Quinn standing behind him. She was three months pregnant and was starting to show around the middle. She looked beautiful and had a glow about her. It made sense why Sebastian wanted her to be the mother of his child.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

Blaine nodded and gestured for her to come closer.

"Sebastian is concerned," She began cautiously, "I think he's worried you're not comfortable about the situation."

"Has he talked to you about me?" Blaine questioned.

"Not in so many words," Quinn stated, "But I can just tell."

Blaine understood what she meant. Sebastian shared a bond with Quinn that went beyond words. They grew up together. They had been each others first person to be with sexually. There was no one Sebastian trusted more than Quinn.

"Blaine," She regarded him in concern, "I want you to know that I don't consider this child mine. He's yours and Sebastian's."

"But you're his mother," Blaine said softly, "Nothing can change that."

"Technically speaking I will be a mother to all the pups in the litter. The same way you'll be a father to all of them. In this case you'll be the primary parent of this child."

"What if..." Blaine twisted his hands together, "What if he rejects me as the primary parent and wants to be with you."

The confession came out fast as if Blaine wanted to get the words out before he changed his mind. It was his greatest fear that he couldn't even tell Sebastian. He had nothing that tied himself to this child. What if the baby never saw Blaine as his parent? And really who could blame the child if that turned out to be true?

"I doubt that," Quinn gave a reassuring smile, "You'll give him so much love he'll have no need to seek it out anywhere else."

Blaine remained unconvinced which caused Quinn to shake her head in amusement.

"It takes more than just blood that bonds a parent to a child," Quinn's brown eyes flickered away from his, "I know that for a fact. I'm closer to my secondary parents because they gave me love and attention. My primary parents often ignored me."

Blaine stared at Quinn in disbelief but she waved him off.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Quinn smiled, "I grew up surrounded by love. That's what it means to be part of a Pack. That's one of the reasons Sebastian choose you for a mate. It's not just who you can breed with but who you want raising your child. Sebastian wants you because he knows you'll be amazing at it. I wouldn't have agreed to this unless you were here. Because lets be honest Sebastian would not make it as a single parent."

Blaine had to smother a laugh at the last remark which had Quinn smirking mischievously.

"Thank you," He said sincerely.

"I've told you this before," Quinn rested her hands on her growing stomach, "We're Pack. We take care of each other."

* * *

The night Quinn gave birth during a thunderstorm. The kind of dramatic entrance one would expect for the Smythe heir to make. Blaine had been alone when Bieste came to bring the good news. He had wanted to wait for Sebastian to finish a meeting he was having with the Elders but Bieste insisted he come now.

"The baby needs you," She urged, "This can't wait."

Blaine followed her to the infirmary located with in the Pack building. It was set up like a small clinic with one operating room and two rooms for patients to rest up in. Werewolves could never go to a hospital which made this the next best thing. Truthfully the infirmary wasn't used very often due to werewolves fast healing. But they weren't invincible and sometimes needed medical care.

Blaine spotted Quinn in one of those rooms. She was reclining against the bed with her eyes closed. Even drenched in sweat and looked absolutely exhausted. Yet there was a pleased expression on her face for a job well done. Rachel was at her side tenderly doting on her mate.

"Come on," Bieste gripped him by the shoulder and steered him from the loving scene, "You have a baby waiting for you."

Blaine frowned but obeyed. He wondered why she was so insistent. Blaine was eager to see the baby too but Bieste acted like it was a matter of life and death.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"He's a healthy eight pound baby boy," Bieste grinned widely, "The size of a football or a small pig."

"Well that's good," Blaine could breath easier knowing that, "You just seem very tense."

"Of course I'am," Bieste balked at him in surprise, "Your son has been in this world for thirty minutes and no one has imprinted on him."

"Pardon?"

"Imprinted," Bieste repeated, "Werewolf pups are like any other animal out in the wild. They bond and recognize the first thing they see as their parent. It's very important your son gets to know your scent and you be one of the first people he sees."

"So no one has held him yet?" Blaine asked aghast.

"After I delivered him I immediately put him in a separate room. Now we can see why I'm hurrying," Bieste led him to the second room and opened the door for him, "You have to go in alone."

Blaine hesitated as fear halted him in his tracks. He wanted to say he would rather wait for Sebastian. But the idea of this baby being alone and no one holding him made his heart ache. With a deep breath he gathered his courage and stepped over the threshold.

The lights in the room had been lowered to a soft glow. The sounds of rain pelting against the window and thunder rumbling above drowned out any sound. Blaine didn't hear the door softly shutting behind him. In the middle of the room stood a cradle made of steel and plastic. The same kind of impersonal beds a hospital would have. Blaine slowly walked closer feeling strangely like a interloper. The fear and uncertainty of him being here came crashing down on him but he pressed forward.

Blaine peered down at the baby lying in the crib. The baby had been swaddled tightly in a white cotton blanket that he somehow managed to break his arms free of. His small face was scrunched up in displeasure while he moved his tiny arms about restlessly.

Soft whimpers soon quieted when the baby noticed Blaine's presence. A pair of green eyes locked with Blaine's own hazel ones. The two stared at each other seemingly captivated. Blaine felt his heart both lurch and swell. This child who for the longest time seemed like a stranger to Blaine was suddenly a real person. Who gazed up at him with such innocence and trust that it made Blaine want to cry.

"Hi," Blaine said hoarsely as his throat constricted with emotion.

The baby continued to wiggle about in the blanket seemingly annoyed at the constriction. There was no doubt about him being Sebastian's son.

Blaine chuckled as he reached down to lift the baby up into his arms. Instantly the child settled into his arms like he was meant to be there. Carefully Blaine tucked the folds of the blanket around his son not wanting him to be cold. It was that thought which made Blaine's eyes burn with happy tears and caused him to smile brightly.

His son. This child was his to protect and love. The fact they didn't share a blood link didn't seem to matter as much anymore.

"Hi there," Blaine greeted as his thumb brushed against the soft skin of his cheek, "I'm your papa. I'm really happy to meet you."

**Kody**

The apartment building was falling apart. Inside the air rank of old urine and mold. The walls and floors had a grimy gray texture to it that made Blaine careful not to let his hands touch any surface. He continued to move through the hallways ears open to catch the sound of any one left.

This was not the first time Sebastian took him on a mission like this. One of Sebastian's new jobs was taking care of rogue Packs or troublesome strays within the East Coast Pack territory. The Pack had to be diligent in this to avoid being discovered by humans. Blaine didn't travel with him very often but every once in awhile he tagged along. Specifically if Sebastian thought pups might be involved. Blaine's thoughts shifted back home to where their son was waiting for them. He knew Alex was in excellent care but a part of Blaine desperately longed to hold his son again.

Blaine pushed those thoughts down temporarily to focus on the task at hand. Sebastian wanted him to check if any young ones had been left behind. After Sebastian had bee forced to kill the Alpha leader the rest of the Pack immediately scattered. Sebastian was in progress of tracking each of the remaining Alpha's down. Blaine on the other hand was tasked to search the apartment they were living in. Often times when a Pack fell apart anyone who couldn't keep up were not taken along. That was the sad reality of these Packs who were half starved and lived in squalor. They turned to aggressive beats who upheld the idea of the survival of the fittest.

Blaine checked each of the room finding nothing but run down furniture and rats that skittered across the floor. He was about to leave and rejoin Sebastian when he heard a sound. The small whimper of a child. Blaine quickly honed in one the sound following it till he reached a set of broken down closet doors.

He opened the doors that gave a loud creak as their rusty hinges were forced to move. The closet was completely empty except for a cardboard box on the floor. Blaine peered in to get a closer look. At first he didn't notice anything but piles of clothes and moth eaten blankets until a tiny stir of movement caught his attention. Blaine bent down to pull away the layers of fabric till he found a baby with a large pair of brown eyes starring up at him.

* * *

Blaine's hands dipped into the warm water in the hotel sink. He bought his cupped hand filled with water upwards again as droplets slid down the skin of his arm. Carefully he tilted his hand and spilled the water onto a mass of dark hair to clean the soap suds away. He repeated the action until the hair was clean. The tiny baby stared up at Blaine with curious brown eyes. He didn't fight or put up a fuss or try to struggle out of Blaine's hold. His body was completely relaxed as he floated in the water. He barely even made a peep.

It was a stark contrast to Blaine's son Alex who was wild and rambunctious. Bath times was an affair that required a great deal of patience as Alex splashed about and giggled every time he got you wet.

Blaine carefully lifted the boy out of the water and dried him off with a nearby towel. The boy wiggled about but not enough to be a hassle. He even burst into giggles when Blaine playfully tickled his sides. Once dry Blaine put the baby in a light blue onesie that he had bought at the department store down the street along with other baby supplies. He hoped no humans would report two men carrying a baby wrapped up in a jacket because dealing with the police was the last thing they needed.

Blaine was just grateful they were the ones who found the baby instead of a human passerby. No child of a werewolf could be passed around to different foster homes. Blaine had first hand experience of how isolating it was to be a werewolf raised among humans.

"Sebastian," Blaine called out as he exited the bathroom, "Is the bottle ready?"

"Right here," Sebastian answered from the small kitchenette of their hotel room.

Blaine sat down on the bed ad placed one of the hand towels over his shoulder for later. He smiled gratefully when Sebastian walked in to hand him the bottle. He shifted the baby in his arms in order for him to lie across them and offered up the bottle. Immediately two tiny hands raised up to hold the bottle in place as he hungrily drank. At least in this way the boy was similar to the pups at home. Even as babies werewolves had ferocious appetites.

"He seems so at ease," Sebastian mused, "Which is strange."

"What do you mean?" Blaine's thumb dragged soothingly across the baby's arm as he continued to drink.

"The Pack will usually imprint their scents on their young. Especially the parents. That way the pups can recognize their packs and predators will know they are owned. This little guy doesn't seem bothered that two strangers have been holding him."

Blaine grew curious at the concerned expression on Sebastian's face. He would think not having to deal with a upset baby would be a good thing.

"Is that bad?"

"It could mean his parents died or disappeared when he was born," Sebastian pursed his lips into a thin line, "But most likely he was ignored for being the runt of the litter."

"What?" Blaine choked out. His hands curled themselves protectively around the boy's tiny frame.

"Packs in that sorry of a state don't have the money or resources to take care all of their young," Sebastian gently carded his fingers though the baby's raven black hair, "The weak and small ones are usually passed over so that the ones with a higher chance of survival are taken care of."

"That's horrible," Blaine spat out in disgust.

"That's nature," Sebastian said simply, "To many werewolves that's the only law they have to follow."

"To let their children die?" Blaine snapped angrily.

"I'm not saying I agree just that I understand," Sebastian's fingertips brushed gently across the light brown skin of the boy's cheek.

"There has to be something we can do," Blaine urged.

"What do you think we're doing here," Sebastian asked, "I had suspicions that along with attacking humans this Pack might not be taking care of their young."

"Whats going to happen to him now?" Blaine asked, "There's not a werewolf orphanage is there?"

"Not that I know of," Sebastian chuckled out, "He'll be adopted into the Pack."

"I thought the Pack didn't let new comers in."

"Depends on the situation," Sebastian's lips quirked up at the satisfied coo the boy gave when he finished the bottle, "Pups are actually ideal candidates for new members. They easily integrate in the Pack. Having a adult head strong Alpha who'd cause trouble is a different thing."

"Who'll be his primary parents?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Maybe a middle aged couple whose pups have already grown."

"What about us?" Blaine suggested.

Sebastian blinked in surprise but then regarded Blaine with a serious expression.

"It won't be easy raising two pups Blaine," Sebastian stated, "I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"The other betas will help me," Blaine reminded him, "And you too of course."

In fact he was amazed how easily it was to look after the litter when you had three others helping you. Bieste also dedicated large chunks of her times to look after the pups. Not to mention betas from previous generations like Sebastian's mother were also happy to lend a hand. Blaine wondered how humans dealt with the stress of raising children on their own instead of benefiting from a Pack.

"Come on look at this face," Blaine held up the boy for Sebastian to take.

His mate hesitated for a minute before taking the baby in his arms. Blaine was surprised how the pup curled into Sebastian. His face buried in Sebastian's shoulder while his tiny had gripped the folds of his shirt. Without any coaxing he promptly fell asleep. Innocently showing how much he trusted them already. Even cool and in control Sebastian melted a little.

"I know what its like to be abandoned," Blaine softly whispered, "I don't want that to be his life."

Sebastian's green eyes lifted up to search Blaine's hazel ones. They silently communicated with each other before Sebastian pulled away to smile down at the little boy.

"Just this one," He said in a voice that attempted to sound firm but failed, "We're not taking in every stray you come across."

"Like you did with me," Blaine teased.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian grinned as he leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

The day they arrived home was one filled of nervous anticipation for him. He was concerned that his two year old son would be less thrilled with the idea of having a rival. Event though Alex got more than enough attention from his secondary Pack parents and was surrounded by his Packmates. He had been the only child Blaine and Sebastian took care of and loved as primary parents. He just wanted the two boys to get along.

Any fears he had about adopting the stray pup dissipated once Sebastian stepped in to introduce Alex to his new brother.

"You see that baby Alex," Sebastian had hauled his two year old son up to get a closer look at the baby in Blaine's arms, "That's your brother."

Alex titled his head as his green eyes stared down at the baby curiously.

"That means you have to protect and take care of him," Sebastian continued, "He's part of the Pack now. Which means he's one of our own."

Alex bobbed his small head in agreement and Blaine couldn't help but grin. He was certain their son had no true understanding of what Sebastian was saying but he appreciated the attempt.

To Blaine's surprise Alex leaned forward in his father's grip to playfully bat at the baby's waving hands. The two continued to play this game until both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Sebastian then loosened his hold in order for Alex to be able to cuddle close against his new brother. The sides of their heads pressed against the other.

Blaine lifted his head up from the adorable scene to meet Sebastian's gaze. The warmth and happiness in his mate's eyes made Blaine's heart swell. This tiny family of theirs meant the world to Blaine. The Pack would always be important but Blaine knew he's put the safety and well being of his mate and two sons before everyone else.

Finally after years of being alone. Of being a Stray who was cut off from the rest of the world. Who had lost his mother and then been rejected by his brother. Blaine found a family to belong to.


	18. Chapter 18

"You can't catch me!"

Blaine grinned at Alex's declaration that he half shouted and half giggled out. Kody was hanging around the edges but just as enthusiastic in the game. The three of them had been wrestling for a half an hour but it had now dissolved to Alex and Kody running circles around him. Blaine sat on the living room floor and took playful swipes at them that his sons ducked away from. It was probably his sons favorite game one that involved tackling and yelling and running. The two pups were caught between wanting to get caught or staying out of Blaine's reach. Of course if Blaine wanted he could easily grab a hold of either of them. But he held back from. He would wait till they least expected it.

Without warning Blaine reached out to ensnare Alex. He brought the boy close to his chest then began to tickled him. Alex squirmed about while laughing his head off.

"Let me go!" Alex managed between breaths, "Kody help me!"

"I'm coming," Kody shouted before he jumped on Blaine's back with his thin arms wrapping around his neck.

Blaine allowed himself to be taken down. Neither of his two sons wasted time in triumphantly pouncing on him. He started to laugh when two pairs of small hands tickled his sides.

"I give in, I give in," Blaine surrendered. Alex and Kody then collapsed on top of Blaine as their bodies shook with laughter. Blaine reached out to wrap an arm around both sons pulling them into a hug.

"You two are getting too strong for me."

Alex grinned in triumph while Kody curled further into his side. Blaine had wanted to lay down for a minute to catch his breath but his son had other plans.

"Lets go again," Alex enthusiastically jumped up to his feet, "Come on lets go again. This time you have to really try."

Blaine groaned in mock pain even when Alex tugged at his arm.

"Let your Papa rest Alex," Sebastian spoke up as he walked into the room, "He's not as young as he use to be."

Blaine scowled in annoyance at his mate for the low blow comment. Slowly Blaine hauled himself back up to standing while his sons ran to greet their father.

"Daddy!" Kody nearly threw himself at Sebastian who fortunately caught him in time, "Come play with us."

"Not now," Sebastian kissed the top of Kody's head and ruffled Alex's hair, "You two are off to Nick's and Jeff's for tonight. Papa and I have a mission to get to."

"Are you hunting down Strays?" Alex asked eagerly. His blue eyes lit up with excitement at the idea. Blaine knew Alex couldn't wait till he was old enough to join his father's on those hunts.

"You could say that," Sebastian answered vaguely.

"Can we come?" Kody turned his large brown eyes up at Sebastian. He probably couldn't care less why they were going but just wanted to be in on the fun.

"No," Sebastian put Kody back down on the ground, "It's time for good pups to run along and behave."

Kody and Alex grumbled unhappily and dragged their feet as they made their way to the door. Though any complaints they thought about voicing went silent. The second they caught the hardness in Sebastian's expression they knew there would be no room for arguments.

"What is this mission?" Blaine asked when they were alone.

"Quinn called from Chicago," Sebastian informed, "Apparently she's come up with two promising leads."

Blaine nearly let out a sigh of relief. For the past week the Alphas had been investigating the disappearing Strays in their territory. Every search led them to a dead end. Blaine knew Sebastian was incredibly frustrated by the lack of news. If they wanted to convince the Elders that the problem existed they needed to provide more than circumstantial evidence. Plus Sebastian was angered by the fact this had been occurring right under his nose. Sebastian hated anything happening in the East Coast territory without his knowledge.

"That's great," Blaine enthused, "What's the plan then?"

"She's going to track down one lead while we follow another."

"I'm assuming the 'we' you are referring to is 'you and me.'"

"Who else would I want by my side then my mate?" Sebastian questioned in mock surprise.

"You only want me there in case you get horny," Blaine teased.

"Well not just that," Sebastian smiled playfully at him, "You're also one of the few people I trust to have my back."

"And keep you out of trouble," Blaine added with a smirk.

"What do you say Killer?" Sebastian's eyes darkened with promise, "You want to join me on the hunt?"

* * *

The lead Quinn gave them was about a wolf pack that lived outside of Chicago. According to what Quinn gathered it was a place that Strays went to seek refuge from living in a city that was controlled by Packs. The group of Strays had formed a Pack of sorts but how binding those bonds were Quinn didn't know for certain.

The address Quinn sent them to was deep in the woods on the edge of town. The structure was run down but stable that it could provide a roof over someone's head as long as they're not picky. For a werewolf the fact it was surrounded by woods made it the perfect place for a Pack to call home. However from where Blaine was standing it had been abandoned.

The two of them walked inside where it was cold and filled with dust. Sebastian reached over in order to turn the lights on but nothing happened.

"Looks like the electricity got cut," Sebastian noted.

"If they ever had it to begin with," Blaine said as his eyes slowly got used to the darkness.

"Split up?" Sebastian gestured towards the upstairs.

Blaine nodded in agreement as he moved further into the main floor. He could hear the creak of the wooden floorboards above from where Sebastian walked. Blaine listened to the footsteps to assure himself that at the moment Sebastian was safe.

He continued forward to the living room area that was left in a complete mess. Very similar to what they found at Puck's friends apartment. Furniture had been upturned or broken. Deep claw marks were etched into the wooden floor. Even the splatters of blood on the wall. The signs pointed to a fight breaking out and one side clearly lost. Whatever this thing was it proved to be more than a match to handle a werewolf. That thought alone disturbed Blaine.

He started moving towards the kitchen when he heard a sound of someone letting out a gasp of air.

"Whose there?" Blaine asked as he whirled around. His eyes searched over the living room but found nothing. Not even a cloud of disturbed dust. Since his eyes failed him Blaine turned to using his nose. He smelled dirt and mold. Dozens of old scents from people who hadn't been in the house for awhile. He could even smell Sebastian's scent though it was fainter then the others. Then it hit him. The smell of summer roses. Sweet and fragrant and very out of place in this setting. Underneath that he could smell a werewolf.

"I know you're here," Blaine tried not to sound threatening, "We just want to talk. We came to help you."

The answer he got was the soft shuffle of movement. Followed by the screech of a dresser being pushed across the floor. Blaine turned to see a young girl stepping out into the pale moonlight that seeped through the dirty windows. Thought it was hard to gauge a werewolf's age but Blaine could tell she was no older then eighteen. She had pale white skin and a pair of large blue eyes. She was just a slip of a thing with long and thin limbs. She stared at Blaine cautiously. Her body tense like she was about to run.

"It's okay," Blaine said softly, "You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you."

The girl continued to stare at him silently. Blaine took a step forward hoping that by getting closer he could elicit a response. The girl must be the surviving member of the Pack that lived here. She certainly seemed shell shocked from seeing a horrific event.

He was so focused on channeling calming energies to the girl he didn't notice the second presence. Out of nowhere a strong force slammed into Blaine and pushed him hard to the side. Blaine stumbled but kept his balance. His attention as now on another young werewolf. This time a Alpha male with dark brown eyes and light brown skin. The male continued to glare at Blaine with a snarl on his lips.

"Get away from her!" He shouted at Blaine then tensed up preparing to fight.

Momentarily taken aback Blaine didn't have time to diffuse the situation. He had wanted to calm both of these young werewolves down in order to talk to them.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Blaine held up his hands in surrender.

"Stay back!" The boy yelled, "Stay back or I'll-"

Blaine never did get to hear the rest of the threat before the boy was tackled to the ground. Apparently Sebastian had a different approach in handling the situation.

Blaine watched in dismay as the two Alphas wrestled on the ground. It became very obvious within minutes the boy was no match for Sebastian's strength and speed. His mate grabbed the boy by his arms hauled him to his feet then slammed him against a wall. The boy let out a howl of pain. The girl behind Blaine started crying in terror.

"You ever threaten my mate again boy," Sebastian snarled, "I will rip your head off."

The boy's eyes widened momentarily in fear before narrowing into a glare. He tried to break free but Sebastian's hold was too strong. The likelihood of him submitting before Sebastian started breaking bones seemed very minimal. This had to be stopped now.

"Sebastian," Blaine called out, "Stop it. There is no need for this."

"He attacked you," Sebastian replied firmly.

"He pushed me," Blaine corrected, "And as you can see no permanent damage has been done."

Sebastian's grip on the boy loosened slightly. Blaine was about to smile gratefully when the boy took the opportunity to lunge at Sebastian. His mate easily blocked the attack and knocked the by off his feet onto the floor. With a growl of anger the boy sprung back up to his feet baring his teeth at Sebastian. The two started circling each other waiting for the next chance to attack.

Blaine was very close to throwing his hands up in the air and giving up. Alphas were sometimes impossible to deal with.

"Sebastian," Blaine tried again, "Stop this."

"Please Jake!" The girl behind Blaine pleaded, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

The two Alphas went still. It was obvious that both were eager to continue the fight but hesitation held them back. If situation wasn't one that could end disastrously Blaine would have found it hilarious. Two Alphas brought to heel by two betas.

Several tense minutes passed by till the Alphas stepped back from each other. Silently calling an end to their match. Immediately the girl rushed over to where Jake stood waiting for her. The two embraced fiercely. Jake who seconds ago was challenging someone to a fight and throwing insults was now speaking in a low soothing voice to the girl. His hands rubbing her back as she trembled. Blaine could tell they weren't mates but it was clear they cared deeply for each other.

Blaine broke his gaze from them when he sensed Sebastian at his side. He turned to smile faintly at his mate who gazed down at him in concern. Sebastian's hand trailed lightly up Blaine's side where the boy had slammed into him. His mate's touch was careful but Blaine winced at the throb of pain. He knew nothing had been broken and that he'd heal in a day but Sebastian continued to be concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine nuzzled into Sebastian's neck and placed a soft kiss there.

In return Sebastian's hand wrapped around the back of Blaine's neck to hold him still. Sebastian then bent forward to press their foreheads together. Blaine hummed happily at the close proximity to his mate. Sebastian then turned his head to bury his nose in Blaine's curls to breath him in deeply. After both of them were satisfied that the other was okay their attention returned to the young werewolves who were watching them warily from the other side of the room.

Blaine nudged Sebastian's side prompting him to take lead.

"My apologies for my earlier attack," Sebastian said in a rather insincere voice, "My name is Sebastian Smythe of the East Coast Pack and this is my mate Blaine Smythe."

The reaction from the young werewolves was instantaneous. The girl covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a horrified gasp that emitted from her. Even the boy was dumbstruck with wonder. It appeared their reputation and name preceded them even out here. The girl snapped her head to stare at her companion with concern before falling to her knees.

"Marley," Jake whispered harshly to her, "Don't."

"Please sirs don't punish Jake," She begged, "He didn't know who you were. I mean...no one would think that the two of you..."

"It's fine," Sebastian waved her off, "Though it wouldn't hurt if this young man showed the same respect."

Jake glared at them but Sebastian continued to look at him expectantly. Jacob then bowed his head and lowered his eyes to the ground. It was the Alpha version of submitting and showed he recognized Sebastian's authority. Blaine prayed that meant no more fights would break out.

"Please you can stand," Blaine told Marley gently. Even though Blaine meant it to be a offer the girl hurried to her feet as if he ordered her to.

"We're here because we've been informed that your Pack has been attacked," Sebastian stated, "We're hoping the two of you can shed some light on that."

The two young werewolves shared a glance but said nothing.

"Please," Blaine urged," We want to help make sure what happened here won't occur again."

"The attack happened a couple days ago," Marley swayed on her feet anxiously.

Jake opened his mouth to voice a protest but was silenced by Sebastian's glare.

"Who attacked you?" Blaine questioned.

"A demon," Marley whispered in fear.

Blaine frowned in confusion. He turned to Sebastian had a similar expression on his face.

"It moved so silently. None of us heard it coming." Marley fingers twisted strands of her brown hair, "It didn't have a scent. It was made out of shadows."

"Made of shadows?" Sebastian repeated in disbelief.

"Completely black from head to toe," Marley started to shake, "But worst of all...was its...its..."

Jake reached out to wrap an arm around the girl's shaking shoulders. She visibly settled down but her voice quivered when she spoke up again.

"It had red eyes. Horrible red eyes that could see through the darkness."

Blaine didn't know any creature who matched that description.

"It was strong. Nothing could damage them." Jake continued where Marley left off, "Even when some of the others changed to wolf form. Our attacks didn't effect it."

"Them?" Sebastian questioned, "As in there was more than one of them?"

"Yeah," Jake licked his lips hesitantly, "Maybe three or four of them."

One of these things out there was bad enough but to hear there was several disturbed Blaine.

"The way they worked together was strange," Jake stated as if he was still coming to terms with it.

"How so?" Sebastian prompted.

"They moved and worked together like a Pack. They took down targets together. Communicated silently with each other. Everything a Pack does when it hunts."

"What did they do when they took down a target?" Blaine asked.

"They took them," Marley blinked rapidly at the tears forming at her eyes, "They captured them in these horrible glowing nets. And they took them."

Blaine and Sebastian shared another worried glance between each other. With every piece they gathered to solve this mystery the more disturbing the picture became. This no longer appeared to be a simple territory dispute between Packs or a Pack recruiting Strays to join their ranks. Werewolves were being captured but for what use remained unknown to them. A part of Blaine didn't ever want to find out. He shook off the sense of foreboding that had gathered in his mind to address the two young werewolves.

"Thank you for speaking to us," Blaine said with a reassuring smile, "Do you have any place to go now?"

"We'll stay here," Jake said in a tight voice.

"You can but that would be incredibly stupid," Sebastian told them, "You risk the chance of being attacked again. Is there a Pack you could join or friends you can stay with?"

Their silence and refusal to meet Sebastian's eyes was answer enough.

"Right," Sebastian ran a hand through his hair while he pondered the situation, "If you want I could put a in a good word for you at the East Coast Pack. I can't guarantee you'll be allowed to join immediately but I can promise a degree of protection that you won't find out here."

Marley's blue eyes went wide with shock then to happiness. She turned to Jake with a hopeful and eager expression on her face. However if she believed he companion felt the same way about the offer she was mistaken. Jake folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

"To start at the bottom of the Pack and be treated like pups by the Alphas," Jake snorted in disapproval, "Not a chance. We'd be better off alone without a Pack."

Blaine had wanted to argue against him. Convince him that his youth was preventing him from seeing things clearly. In times of danger you could only depend on the protection of a Pack. He watched hopefully as Sebastian stepped forward to stand directly in front of Jake.

"You are never better off alone," Sebastian said in a soft but commanding voice, "There is nothing sadder than a lone wolf. The Pack will endure where the lone wolf dies off."

Jake didn't reply but the rigidness in his stance said he wasn't backing down.

"I won't force you to join," Sebastian reached into his jacket to pull out a simple white business card, "Take this at the very least. If you have anymore information or find yourselves in trouble then please call me."

Jake hesitated then reached out to grab the card. He let out a gruff 'thank you' while bowing his head respectfully to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded in reply before turning back to Blaine.

"Shall we leave now?" He offered his hand out to Blaine.

Hand in hand the two of them left the house. Blaine cast one last glance behind him to see Marley and Jake clutching to each other in the pale moonlight. It seemed monstrous to leave these two children to face the world and dangers alone.

"Shouldn't we force them to come with us?" Blaine urged Sebastian as they walked the dirt path back to their car.

"If he doesn't want to join there is no point in forcing him," Sebastian squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"What about the girl then?" Blaine suggested.

"She won't ever leave him," Sebastian gave him a fond smile, "That would be like asking me to leave you or vice versa."

Blaine cheeks flushed red in happiness before noting "I didn't think they were mates."

"They will be by the next new moon," Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him, "Even if they weren't. They consider each other Pack. Loyalty to your Pack runs very deeply."

Blaine pressed himself in closer to Sebastian. Silently they walked through the empty woods looking like a young couple taking a nightly stroll. Though most couples wouldn't find the wilderness at the dead of night remotely romantic. He wanted to change to their wolf forms and go for a run. Lately it had become nearly impossible for them to change on a frequent basis. Another draw back to living in New York that Blaine was not fond of. Blaine was about to suggest it when Sebastian came to a halt and tilted his head to the side. To Blaine he was staring out at shadows and nothing else.

"What's there?" Blaine whispered.

"Someone I've been expecting," Sebastian said, "But I had hoped to avoid."

Blaine didn't get the chance to ask Sebastian to explain what he meant when the figure of a man suddenly appeared. He strolled casually over to them as if there was nothing odd about his presence. He gave them a friendly smile and stopped several feet away from them.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked.

"A messenger," Sebastian said, "From the Alpha leader of the Chicago Pack."

Taking that as a prompt to introduce himself the intruder cut through the conversation.

"Hunter Clarington the Alpha leader of the Chicago Pack wants to see you."

Blaine realized that their adventures for the night wasn't quite over yet.

* * *

The Chicago Pack's headquarters turned out to be a mansion in one of the more affluent neighborhoods. Inside the mansion had been decorated with impeccable taste. It reminded Blaine of designer houses in magazines that looked beautiful but cold and not lived in. Blaine sensed that this house didn't truly serve as a home but a status symbol. From the polished wooden floors to the crystal chandeliers to the priceless art on the walls everything was intended to dazzle and intimidate.

The messenger that brought them here left them in the parlor room that had a grand piano and a red marble fire place. Despite the added heat and light from the fire room seemed cold to him. His hazel eyes followed Sebastian as he slowly walked through the room deep in thought. The entire drive over Sebastian had remained silent in front of the messenger. Blaine understood but he was nearly bursting with questions. The second they were alone Blaine nearly jumped on Sebastian.

"Why are we here? How do you know this Hunter? Whats going-"

"Please love, one question at a time," Sebastian held his hands up in surrender.

"Well?" Blaine folded his arms over his chest to stare at his mate expectantly.

"Hunter used to be part of the East Coast Pack," Sebastian explained, "He left a year before I met you to come to Chicago."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Lets say he wasn't happy when I was appointed Alpha leader of our generation," Sebastian smirked proudly, "Hunter was never the type to take orders from anyone else. Which is why I helped him gain power here in Chicago."

"You helped him?" Blaine repeated back in surprise.

"Why does that surprise you? I can be helpful if I want."

Blaine leveled a knowing glance at Sebastian.

"You never do anything unless you benefit from it somehow," Blaine said plainly.

"You make me sound horribly selfish," Sebastian sounded a bit miffed.

"I believe you'd call it being opportunistic," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Either way I wonder why he wants to see us."

"You," Sebastian replied, "He wants to see you."

Blaine stiffened when he realized Sebastian wasn't teasing.

"Why would he want to see me?"

"Have you forgotten our celebrity status?" There was an edge of bitterness in Sebastian's tone, "You're a Blackwell who is mated to a Smythe."

"I'm not a side show he can gawk at," Blaine said angrily.

Sebastian licked over his lips thoughtfully a habit he did when he was nervous. Suddenly Blaine wondered if there was more to this than Sebastian was letting on.

"Can't say it wouldn't be to our advantage to have his help," Sebastian said, "However I don't trust him and it won't be easy to accomplish. He's going to test the both of us."

"Test? But how-" Blaine cut his words short when the messenger returned.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait here," He said directly at Blaine.

"My mate is trustworthy," Sebastian countered.

"I'm sure he is," The messenger said with a pleasant smile, "However my Alpha only wishes to converse with a fellow Alpha."

Sebastian's hand clenched at his sides and his jaw set into a hard line. Signs that he wasn't going to back down any time soon. While Blaine appreciated Sebastian's willingness to stand up for him it would be better if they avoided anymore fights.

"It's fine," Blaine assured him, "Go on. I'll be waiting here for you."

"Are you sure?" The hardness in Sebastian's eye softened when he gazed at Blaine.

"Yes," He nodded, "This is too important to worry about my feelings."

Sebastian pursed his lips in disapproval but instead of arguing relented.

"I won't be long," Sebastian told him.

He then turned to follow the messenger through the doors that shut firmly behind them.

Blaine stood in the middle of the room patiently waiting. He had the urge to restlessly pace the floor but resisted. You could never be certain if you were being watched and Blaine didn't want to show he was nervous. Instead he focused on clearing his thoughts and keeping his feet rooted to one place. Trying to ignore the wolf inside him who growled is displeasure of being separated from his mate.

"So you're him; Sebastian Smythe's mate."

Blaine whipped his head to the side to see a young man emerging from a corner of a room. He wondered how long the man had been there without him noticing. It would be hard to believe Blaine hadn't notice someone like him. The reason was not just based on the fact he was handsome with a trim body. Or the intensity of his deep blue eyes. Or that his scent that was dark and heady. The reason he pulled Blaine's attention was the aura of power and authority that all Alphas seemed to possess. However this Alpha was someone who would be at the top of the food chain even amongst other Alphas.

"Yes, that's me," Blaine managed to answer.

The Alpha circled around Blaine. His eyes unabashedly taking him in. It left him feeling as though he was being striped of his layers to be made naked before this Alpha. He did not like it one bit.

"You're not exactly his type," The Alpha mused, "You seem sweet and wholesome."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Blaine rooted himself into the ground. He drew strength from the wolf inside him in order to hold himself against this Alpha.

"Perhaps," The Alpha titled his head as his expression turned to one of amusement, "You are very pretty. I can see why Sebastian claimed you."

Blaine frowned at the implication he was a prize to be taken.

The Alpha stepped forward and crossed into Blaine's personal space. He could practically feel the heat of his skin and was surrounded by the Alpha's scent. Blaine had almost took a step back to put space between them but he knew that was part of the Alpha's game. He held firm and glared up at the condescending grin directed at him.

"Silly of Sebastian to leave something so valuable unprotected," The Alpha murmured lowly.

"I'm not something you can just take," Blaine growled, "He knows I'm loyal to him."

"Is that a challenge pretty one?" The Alpha grin was filled with promise that had a edge of menace, "Because I'm sure I could have you on your back and exposing your neck in a matter of minutes."

Blaine didn't waver under the Alpha who had now placed the full force of his authority on him. This wasn't the first time Blaine had gone toe to toe with a Alpha who thought it would be easy to make him bend to their will. Blaine knew that many Alphas believed betas were weak and could be dominated on a whim. His brother Cooper was the only Alpha who had come the closest. However that was seven years ago. A lot had changed for Blaine since his early years of being Sebastian's mate.

First, he had grown comfortable with the fact he was a werewolf. He no longer hated or feared the wolf inside him but instead drew strength from him. Second, Blaine wasn't just any beta but the beta of an Alpha leader. For years Blaine had learned to step up into the leadership position that was required of him being Sebastian's mate. He could not be successful if he was a pushover. Lastly, Blaine considered Sebastian the only Alpha he would ever fully submit to.

Which meant as far as Blaine was concerned this Alpha could forget about his attempts to dominate him.

"I would never go on my back for the likes of you," Blaine stared boldly into the Alpha's eyes, "I might be a beta but I have self respect."

He then raised his hands to press them against the Alpha's chest and pushed. It wasn't strong enough to cause damage but enough to get his point across.

The Alpha took a step back as his ice blue eyes widened in surprise. The Alpha regarded Blaine like he was a puzzle he wanted to solve. Blaine didn't have anytime to linger on that due to the sound of clapping breaking the silence.

"I think you've been bested Hunter," Sebastian triumphantly grinned at the Alpha.

"Ah Sebastian," Hunter recovered quickly, "I see you finally realized the set up."

"I knew it was a set up the minute you invited us here," Sebastian approached but his eyes focused on Hunter, "I had a feeling you couldn't resist testing Blaine."

"Can't deny I was curious," Hunter replied smoothly, "I wanted to see for myself what kind of beta could tame Sebastian Smythe."

Hunter then surprised Blaine by reaching out as if to touch him. Before Blaine was able to flinch away Sebastian moved swiftly forward to stand in front of Blaine. Now Sebastian was blocking any of Hunter's future attempts to rattle Blaine.

"This brings me back," Hunter said smugly, "How we used to spend our nights together fighting over betas. I've missed you Sebastian. It has been too long."

Blaine's back went rigid. At first Blaine found Hunter to be obnoxious but not a threat. After that remark Blaine's inner wolf reared its head and growled in anger. The desire to make a claim on Sebastian in front of Hunter was overwhelming. He would not suffer anyone talking about his mate in that way. However he was aware of the circumstance they were in. He'd have to settle reaching out to grab his mate's hand to pull Sebastian back closer to him. He ignored the amused smirk that crossed Hunter's features.

Taking Blaine's lead Sebastian took several steps back and tugged Blaine to follow him. Once enough distance was placed between them Sebastian turned to Blaine.

"I should formally introduce you to Hunter Clarrington," Sebastian said, "Former member of the East Coast Pack."

"Currently the Alpha Leader of the Chicago Pack. Where I effectively took control and became the Alpha leader in a matter of months," Hunter stated proudly.

"How quickly you forget that I helped you," Sebastian cut in, "Without my support you would have been dead in a matter of days."

"Yes,yes." Hunter waved him off in annoyance, "I will forever be in your debt."

"Now you have a chance to return the favor," Sebastian said, "Have you noticed that Strays have been disappearing in Chicago."

"I've noticed that I no longer need to deal with them on a weekly basis," Hunter replied in a bored voice, "Which is a blessing."

"We believe that something is hunting them down."

"So?" Hunter snorted seemingly unimpressed with that information, "Why should I be upset if someone is willing to take out the garbage for me?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at how callous Hunter was talking. Even if the Strays weren't part of his Pack didn't mean their lives were worthless. After fifteen minutes in his presence Blaine already distrusted him. He wondered what value Sebastian saw in him.

"What if they start coming after you and your Pack?" Sebastian questioned in a voice that was devoid of humor. Apparently the time for games had passed. Hunter picking upon the change narrowed his blue eyes at Sebastian.

"Are you threatening me Smythe?" Hunter asked in a light tone.

"Warning you," Sebastian corrected, "Whoever is doing this has proven to be deadly and effective. Ignoring this will only serve in placing us at a disadvantage."

"No one would dare attack the Packs," Hunter scoffed.

"I don't share your optimism," Sebastian countered, "Which is why I'm asking for your help."

"Why should I help you?" Hunter's body coiled up tightly as he went into defensive mode, "You're not the Alpha leader of the East Coast Pack. Why isn't Hiram Berry here or even your father. You're not high enough on the food chain for me to take seriously."

"Because it could save your life and the lives of your Pack," Blaine interrupted in frustration, "Or are you too egotistical to see that?"

Blaine knew he went a step too far when Hunter sharply turned to glare at him. His blue eyes darkened to a near black in fury as his lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. Blaine didn't cower in fear but went held his ground. The two continued to stare each other down before Sebastian stepped in front of Blaine once again.

"I don't care about your opinions of my status," Sebastian said calmly, "I was the one who placed you in the position you have today. I was the one who gave you the tools to help your small Pack flourish. I'm not asking this out of social niceties but demanding it as payment for what I have given you."

Blaine peered around Sebastian to see Hunter back down but the frown on his face showed he wasn't happy about it.

"Perhaps I will consider this if you have your mate apologize to how he just spoke to me," Hunter shot a glare to Blaine.

"No," Sebastian answered immediately, "Because he spoke the truth to you."

"I'm afraid then I will have to decline. There is nothing in the present that compels me to give you anything. Regardless of our past alliances."

What happened next occurred so fast Blaine's eyes could barely track it. One minute Sebastian was standing in front of him the next moment he had flashed forward in front of Hunter. The Alpha had barely any time to react before Sebastian's hand snapped forward to wrap around Hunter's neck. Sebastian easily lifted Hunter up with one hand then slammed him into the ground. The wind was completely knocked out of Hunter who gasped as he painfully tried to breath again.

"Does this compel you?" Sebastian lowered his face till it was inches from Hunter's, "Or would you prefer that I kick you ass in front of your Pack? I'm sure that will make keeping up morale difficult."

"Let go of me," Hunter snarled as he struggled to free himself.

"In a minute," Sebastian growled back, "First off I want you to agree that from now on you will report any further disappearances of Strays. Second, have your Alphas patrol the streets to offer protection. Got it?"

Hunter was silent for several minutes. The two Alpha males were locked in a battle of wills that neither were willing to concede to. That would mean admitting defeat and accepting the other's authority. Even though Sebastian had the upper hand Hunter could have continued to put up a fight. Fortunately that was not the route he decided on.

"Fine," Hunter's body went slack, "I will do all of that though I doubt it will make much of a difference."

"Your cooperation is most appreciated," Sebastian replied sarcastically before releasing Hunter.

Sebastian stood up and casually smoothed the wrinkles from his clothes and passed a hand through his mussed up hair. He walked over to take his place at Blaine's side. The two shared a knowing look between them.

"We'll show ourselves out," Sebastian pressed a hand to the small of Blaine's back to direct him forward. The two of them were almost out the door when Sebastian turned his head around to where Hunter was slowly getting to his feet.

"I hope you enjoy wearing scarves," Sebastian said in a voice to sweet to be sincere, "Those bruises around your neck will last for weeks."

Not waiting for a reply the door slammed shut behind them.

The rest of the walk outside to the manor was silent. Once they were out of enemy territory Sebastian turned to Blaine with a eyebrow arched up in question.

"So? Feel up to going on a run?"

* * *

The second the car stopped Blaine opened the door and jumped out. He quickly took off his clothes and crouched down to prepare himself for the change. He didn't spare Sebastian a single glance backwards.

The process was quick due to Blaine's eagerness and soon he was in his true form as a black wolf. Normally he would wait for his mate in order for them to run together but tonight had been long and stressful. From dealing with stories of red eyed demons to Hunter's insufferable egotism to werewolf politics that sometimes made Blaine was to pull his hair out in frustration. The tension had put him on edge that made him feel like any moment he could snap. He desperately wanted the release that came with embracing his true nature. He wanted to be alone to do that. He hoped Sebastian wouldn't be too offended on why he left without him.

He quickly raced through the forest. He ducked and weaved past the trees with expert precision. In the last few years Blaine had proven himself to be the fastest in the Pack. He could out run any of the other members easily and quietly enough to sneak up behind them. Especially at night when his black fur gave him a natural camouflage.

The night air was cool and soothing hand against his body. The leaves beneath his feet crunched then scattered as he ran past. The smells that filled his senses were earthy and clean. Free from the chemicals you'd find in the city. The night was quiet until his ears twitched when he heard Sebastian's howl cut through the night. It was a call to harken Blaine back to his side but he ignored it. Instead he pressed forward to leap over logs and splash through the cold water of small streams.

Eventually he came to a halt in a small clearing. He panted heavily as his long pink tongue hung over his teeth. His legs burned and his paws stung but it wasn't the kind of pain he would worry about. However he was tired of running so he dropped down to the ground and happily rolled about on the grass. He stretched then curled into a tight ball of black fur. His nose meeting his tail as if he was preparing to sleep. He even let his eyes droop close suddenly just wanting to sleep.

He then waited for his mate to find him.

Sebastian arrived not too long after. The large bronze colored wolf leap into the field and immediately spotted Blaine. He was considered the Pack's best hunter for a reason. While he couldn't run as fast as Blaine he could track his scent better than anyone else.

Blaine heard Sebastian yip in triumph as he trotted over. A cold, wet nose brushed along the fur of Blaine's neck. Sebastian playfully nipped him there and then moved to his ears. Blaine humphed in annoyance though his tail thumped against the ground in silent laughter. Sebastian whined in confusion and displeasure as his paws kneaded into Blaine's shoulders. Blaine snorted in amusement and curled even tighter into himself.

A sharp bite to his hindquarters jolted Blaine up to all fours. Blaine swung his head to narrow his gold eyes at Sebastian who was wagging his tail and bared his long, white teeth in a grin. His mate then crouched down with a hopeful expression. Blaine was not in the mood to play games. He growled a warning to the bronze wolf before promptly laying on the ground again.

Sebastian lingered as if to see if Blaine would change his mind but eventually wandered off. He was gone for a long time after that. Blaine was starting to get worried. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to be in some kind of trouble particularly when a red eyed demon was capturing werewolves. He was about to get up and search for his mate when Sebastian came bursting through the underbrush. In his jaw was the limp body of a dead rabbit. The smell of blood made Blaine's stomach growl in hunger. His mate loped forward but stopped several feet from Blaine. He carefully dropped the meal on the ground before moving off. Blaine watched with cautious eyes as Sebastian distanced himself from the rabbit making it clear the meal was for Blaine.

The gesture was oddly touching. To most humans giving your partner a dead animal to show you were sorry would be horrifying. But to a werewolf it was more romantic than chocolates or flowers. Especially considering that in the pecking order of the Pack hierarchy Sebastian always ate first because he was the Alpha. To allow Blaine to eat first was Sebastian's way of saying 'thank you' and 'I appreciate what you do for me.'

Blaine snorted in approval as he got up and approached the meal. He quickly bit and tore at the rabbit not wanting the meat to get cold. He hungrily ate his meal and didn't notice Sebastian had crossed the distance between them. Once he was done Sebastian leaned in to lick the blood away from Blaine's snout and muzzle. Blaine preened under the attention. He happily dropped down in front of Sebastian to show his mate that he was willing to submit now.

Sebastian growled lowly in approval before biting down hard on the mark on his neck. Blaine relaxed until his belly was on the ground. The teeth on his neck were released as Sebastian dropped down to settled beside him. The two lay there side by side with Sebastian's head resting on top of Blaine's back.

Their breathing evened out and the warm press of Sebastian's body made him sleepy. He probably would have drifted off if he wasn't startled by a human hand carding gently through his black fur. Blaine lifted his head up to see Sebastian had gone back to his human form. Blaine's nose brushed against the warm skin of Sebastian's hand as he whined in confusion.

"Change back," Sebastian said lowly, "We need to talk."

Blaine closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. He placed himself in an almost meditative state. His body began to burn and stretch as the change started. Through the years Blaine learned how to control this process and make it easier on himself. However nothing could change the fact how disorienting it was. His body was sweaty and weak by the end of it.

Sebastian's hand rubbed comforting circles on his back as he regained his strength.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked when he caught his breath.

Sebastian arched his eyebrow in a silent 'are you serious?' before asking, "Why did you run from me earlier tonight?"

"Needed to think," Blaine rolled onto his back.

"About Hunter," Sebastian stated more than asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"What did you think of him?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't like him or trust him," Blaine honestly replied.

"That's because you're smart," Sebastian pursed his lips, "If he didn't owe me I would be concerned that he was planning to stab me behind my back."

"What exactly is the extent of your relationship with him?"

"We were never lovers," Sebastian ran a hand through his messy curls, "It was more like a mutual respect and desire for the others strengths."

"Pardon?" Blaine scrunched his nose in question.

"Hunter is a very talented and lethal fighter," Sebastian mused, "He is also a skilled liar and manipulator. Helping him gain control of the Chicago Pack worked to my benefit. It provided me an ally and kept Hunter out of the East Coast Pack where he would be a hard rival to beat."

"Why'd you let me walk into a setup if you knew he was going to test me?"

"I trusted you to be loyal and honest," Sebastian's thumb brushed against the skin of Blaine's cheek in a extremely distracting way, "It was worth it to see you trounce him. You threw him off his guard."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian's far too pleased grin.

"Seemed like I got in the way when I spoke my mind though," Blaine commented remembering how he angered Hunter.

"It did force my hand a little," Sebastian admitted, "Dealing with Alphas of Hunter's statue are always difficult to read. Sometimes you can negotiate with them. Other times you need to push them around before they submit. It all comes down to a matter of politics."

"Sorry I suck at politics," Blaine grumbled.

"Your talents lie in being a peace keeper," Sebastian shifted closer to Blaine, "You stopped me from mangling that pup earlier tonight when I lost my control."

"Guess I'll leave the lying and manipulating to you," Blaine chuckled out.

"This is why we make such a great team," Sebastian kissed the back of his shoulder where Blaine could feel the smirk against his skin there.

"The lying politician and the honest peacekeeper," Blaine snorted at the very idea.

"We could conquer the world," Sebastian chuckled out.

Sebastian swung over to straddle Blaine's hips. The extra weight pushed Blaine harder in to the ground in the most delicious way. His hands braced themselves on both sides of Blaine's head. Effectively trapping Blaine as his mate loomed over his entire body.

"My favorite part was when you refused to submit to him," Sebastian's eyes became dark with lust.

"You're the only person who I do that for," Blaine arched his back to get closer to his mate.

Sebastian hummed in approval but said nothing else. He began to slowly move down Blaine's body. Pressing kisses and sharp tiny bites to the skin of his torso. Sebastian's hands trailed lightly across Blaine's sides till they wrapped themselves around his hips. Blaine squirmed and moaned under the attention. He wanted to recuperate but the quick glance Sebastian sent him clearly said he was to stay still. Blaine huffed out a breath of annoyance but followed the order.

Sebastian took his time claiming him. His lips outlined his hip bones that jutted out. His tongue tasted the soft skin of Blaine's inner thigh. His teeth left red marks behind. He was unbearably close to where Blaine needed him to be. His fingers clenched hard at Blaine's hips to hold him in place that would leave behind bruises that showed he was owned.

Blaine was lost in a red haze of agony. His wolf instincts were close to the surface. He wanted so badly for Sebastian to take him. To show that Blaine was his mate. Soft whimpers fell from Blaine's lips as his body trembled with anticipation.

"No lube," Sebastian murmured softly as if reading his mind, "But we can find other means to entertain ourselves."

There wasn't a chance for Blaine to ask what he meant Sebastian wrapped one hand around his achingly hard cock and brought it to his mouth. Blaine jerked his hips up in a loud cry as Sebastian's warm wrapped around him. His hot and slick tongue tracing the veins of his cock. Then Sebastian hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard nearly blacking Blaine out in the process.

"Fuck...Sebastian, fuck." Blaine moaned out helplessly. His hands scrambled to thread themselves through Sebastian's hair to hold him in place. His hummed in approval as he allowed Blaine to start taking more control.

He arched his back to get closer. Not caring about the animalistic growls he emitted when his cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat. When you stripped all the layers back this is what they truly were. Naked and free and acting on their inner desires instead of denying them. Blaine opened his senses up completely. The smell of Sebastian's scent heavy with arousal. The feel of the silky strands of his mate's hair when Blaine's fingers tugged. The sounds of Sebastian's muffled moans as Blaine thrust himself into that wet and tight heat of his mouth. He let it all surround him as it pushed him over the edge of pleasure.

Blaine lay there panting as he tried to collect himself. Sebastian pulled off his sensitive cock then rested his head on the soft part of Blaine's stomach. The two lay there tangled together enjoying the peace and comfort that came with being close. Once Blaine came back to reality he was ready for round two.

He nudged Sebastian to move to his side them pounced on his mate.

"Your turn," Blaine purred with a wide grin that Sebastian returned.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hunter sat at the desk in his study waiting to receive a video chat on his computer. He rubbed his sore neck absentmindedly. Murderous and vengeful thoughts filled his mind when he thought of Sebastian and his precious mate. Any lingering guilt he had over what he was about to do had dissipated. Though truthfully even if he did feel anything it wouldn't stop him. Emotions had no place in the pursuit of power.

A tiny ding sounded that his conversation partner had arrived. Hunter swerved the chair to stare directly at his computer screen where he stared directly into a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Everything turned out how you predicted," Hunter started not bothering with chit chat, "They came here to investigate. They still have no clue who has been hunting down Strays."

"I see Smythe had his way with you?"

Hunter's fingers ghosted over the bruises on his neck. He glared mutinously at the screen.

"I allowed him to do this to me," Hunter clarified, "Because you asked me to. Now he's under the impression that I' am loyal to him."

"Excellent. That is exactly what we want."

"Speaking of what we want," Hunter spoke up, "When we destroy the East Coast Pack I want you to hand me over Sebastian's bitch."

"He brought Blaine with him?"

"Yes he did," Hunter seethed in anger, "Sebastian needs to learn to put him on a leash. I don't care if he's your brother I want to destroy him."

Hunter then wilted under the dark gaze of Cooper Blackwell. Despite hundred of miles separating them Hunter could feel his authority as if he were standing in the room.

"I'm afraid I have other plans for Blaine," Cooper said softly, "Just follow my orders and by the end of this I might not kill you."

The screen went black leaving Hunter alone in the room.

* * *

Blaine snapped awake hours later. Sebastian was sleeping peacefully beside him. Blaine lifted his head up from his mate's chest. The forest surrounding them was dark and silent. In fact almost too silent. Blaine couldn't even hear the wind rustling the leaves or a owl hoot into the air. His senses told him that nothing was out there that could harm them.

Yet a unmistakable fear ran through him.

He then snapped his head to the side. The back hairs of his neck standing on end as if sensing someone was behind him. He drew in a sharp breath. His fingers clenched hard into the ground underneath him.

For a second Blaine thought he saw a pair of red eyes burning through the darkness. Red eyes that watched him intently. In one blink there was nothing left but darkness.

**A/N:** Hello! First off thank you for the warm reception about this story coming back. I was honestly expecting that most people had forgotten about it XD So thank you all so much for the reviews and reblogs and messages you sent. It truly meant a lot to me. Second I know that not everyone is pleased with the direction I'm taking this story. I respect that and I appreciate the honesty I have received in some of your reviews. I took several things into account that I hope will improve the story. However at the end of the day I will follow through with what I have planned out. Sorry :(

Lastly I have a couple previous writing commitments (Don't worry they are seblaine and I will publish them on my tumblr and here) plus the busy holiday season is coming up. Which means the next chapter will be at its earliest end of December or early January. Thanks again!

**Next Chapter:** Blaine receives a distress call from Marley asking for his help. What he doesn't realize is that this act of kindness will end up costing him.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine was half asleep when the phone rang.

He gave a moan of discomfort and buried his face deeper into the space where Sebastian's neck met his shoulder. In the last hour the two of them had been waiting in the Chicago airport for their flight on what Blaine believed to be the world's most uncomfortable chairs. Normally they would have taken the Pack's private jet and been home hours ago but Sebastian wanted to remain discreet.

To Blaine's surprise he was finding himself having problems due to the extended proximity to humans. Not to mention what they had to deal with in their time in Chicago had set his nerves on edge. Suffice to say none of these elements made it easy for him to sleep.

Sebastian's arm that was wrapped around his waist tightened comfortingly. Blaine hummed in reply as he drifted back to sleep. In the background he could hear Sebastian talking on the phone but didn't pay any attention. He was about to submerge into a deep sleep when his mate shook him from it.

"...change of plans," Blaine caught the end of what Sebastian said, "We have to buy new tickets."

"Wait, what?" Blaine blinked the fuzziness form his eyes as the world around him came back into focus. Blaine frowned at the flood of sounds and the bright florescent lights hurting his eyes. The airport suddenly swelled up around him and began to press in uncomfortably close. The hairs on the back of Blaine's neck stood on end. His skin broke out into cold prickles. He then felt Sebastian's warm hand cradling his face as he managed to calm down.

"Do you need a moment?" Sebastian gazed down at him in concern.

"I'm fine," Blaine cracked a small smile,"This is ridiculous. I used to attend an all boy's school with no problem. Now I have borderline panic attacks when I go out in public."

"It's not surprising given your history," Sebastian reminded him, "Clear your thoughts. Use our bond to anchor you."

Blaine followed the advice. He closed his eyes and tried to ease his trouble mind. Though try as he might there was a gathering of shadows, made of fear and foreboding, that would not dissipate. Since going to Puck's friends apartment he couldn't shakes off the feeling of being watched. That he was the prey to a much powerful predator that he could not see. He ignored those thoughts. It would waste time and energy to worry about something he couldn't even confront. Instead Blaine reached out to what was real and tangible before him; Sebastian. Love and support flowed through the bond they shared and surrounded him. Blaine let go ad allowed himself to be enveloped by it. After several minutes Blaine's breath evened out and his control returned.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered when he opened his eyes. Golden hazel met with his mate's that had shifted to a light blue then his usual green. That only happened when Sebastian was worried.

"I'm better now," Blaine assured him, "Now what were you saying before."

Sebastian hesitated in answering and only did so when Blaine nudged into his side.

"That was Santana on the phone," Sebastian said, "She found someone of interest in Pittsburgh."

"Excellent," Blaine sat up straighter, "I'm assuming we're changing flights then."

Sebastian pursed his lips together thoughtfully.

"Sebastian," Blaine said sharply.

"I think you should take the flight back home."

"I'm not letting you go without me."

"Santana will be there to help me."

"Santana will helpfully get you into trouble. You need someone to watch your back."

"I could order you to go home," Sebastian said in a low voice that he used to force his will upon other werewolves.

"You could try," Blaine countered.

The two stared each other down for several minutes. Neither willing to give in out of concern for the other. Blaine waited to see if Sebastian would use his 'I'm the Alpha Leader therefore you must obey' card. In their years together Sebastian had never forced Blaine into anything if he didn't like it or disagreed with it. It was one of the advantages Blaine had with being Sebastian's mate. However if Sebastian gave Blaine an order as his Alpha then he would have no choice but to follow it.

"I'm going to switch our tickets," Sebastian broke eye contact and stood up.

"Two for Pittsburgh?" Blaine called out.

Sebastian turned his head back to Blaine's gaze.

"Two for Pittsburgh," He confirmed before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Pittsburgh was bitterly cold and gray.

There wasn't even any snow to give the surrounding area a more picturesque wintery feel. Instead dark clouds loomed over them blocking out the sun. The wind cut through their jackets and sent a chill to their bones. Blaine hoped their mission here wouldn't take too long. Already he was missing the bright lights of New York city.

From the airport the two of them took a cab to the address Santana texted to them. It wasn't till they arrived did they know their destination. Sebastian whistled in approval while Blaine shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised that the werewolf Santana found worked at a stripper's bar.

Strays and Packs rarely lived in cities. Most found them too crowded and hindered their chances to change into their wolf forms. But if a werewolf were to live in a city there were few jobs available to them. Their kind were not made to work at monotonous office jobs where they'd be forced to bow down to a human master. The jobs they took provided a certain level of anonymity. Flexible hours and where no one cared about your back story in order to hire you. Being paid in cash was preferred to. It was better not to have a paper trail that could be tracked. As a result if a werewolf worked for a living it was usually in this sort of job.

"This could be fun," Sebastian commented after he paid the cab driver.

Blaine gave him a hard look that had his smirk slip a little.

"In the 'I'm taking this mission very seriously' fun sort of way," Sebastian amended.

"Good," Blaine nodded in approval.

Though when he turned his back Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself. He really shouldn't take so much pleasure in messing with Sebastian's head.

The two easily bypassed the bouncer who just waved them in. Blaine was surprised considering most people thought they were teenagers due to their youthful looks. Though they could pass themselves as college students if need be. The bouncer either didn't take a good look at them or just didn't care.

Inside the club was dark and cramped. The harsh smell of unwashed skin and alcohol made Blaine's nose wrinkle in distaste. The space was small to begin with but the the round tables made it impossible to navigate through. There was a tiny stage in the corner that had one metal pole in the middle of it. Blaine's experience with strip clubs was limited but even he knew this one would never be considered an upscale one.

There were few patrons nursing drinks and sitting by themselves. Considering it was a Thursday afternoon it made sense. The only people here either worked night shifts or didn't work at all. One individual stood out amongst the large and grisly men who wore their age and lives like a burden. Santana sat at a table alone with both legs kicked up and resting on the table. She was wearing a green miniskirt that barely reached her thighs and a black leather jacket. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"You on the job or taking a break?" Sebastian asked as they approached the table.

"Strip clubs were more your style than mine if I recall," Santana flashed them a sharp grin.

"True but I don't miss them," Sebastian pulled out a chair for Blaine before taking one of his own.

"Look at you sucking up," She tilted her head to Blaine, "Did he make a rude comment and is now trying to earn brownie points."

"Sebastian is always a gentleman with me," Blaine said and reached over to grab Sebastian's hand.

"Except in the bedroom," Sebastian's green eyes glinted through the gloom of the bar.

"I'd rather you not be a gentleman there," Blaine purred back.

"You two are gross," Santana grimaced, "When is this love sick puppy honeymoon phase going to be over?"

"Never," Blaine leaned forward to kiss Sebastian softly on his lips.

Santana rolled her eyes at them.

"When the two of you are done making out how about we focus on the task at hand?"

Sebastian and Blaine pulled apart but kept close to each other.

"I traced down a werewolf whose entire family went missing a week ago," Santana began, "The werewolf community here is small so when someone disappears you notice."

"Do you think its related to our issue?" Sebastian questioned, "It's not rare for Strays to go missing."

"True," Santana rocked back onto the back legs of her chair, "I thought the same thing too but he told a few other Strays his family was taken by red-eyed demons."

Blaine and Sebastian shared a knowing look. It sounded exactly what they were looking for unfortunately.

"Can we talk to him to confirm the story?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Santana gestured to the stage,"Sam aka White Chocolate is about to perform any minute."

Almost as if she had planned it, and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if she did, the lights went dim and the club was filled with a blaring techno track. A young man around their age jumped out on to the stage. He was dressed in a cheap cowboy outfit. A plastic black cowboy hat and west with a gold star on it. The only other item of clothing he had was a pair of black briefs. The boy thrust and moved to the music. Showing off his muscular body and impressive six pack abs. Blaine couldn't barely make out his features in the dark club but he could tell that the boy was a werewolf and a beta.

"Shall we enjoy the show?" Santana yelled over the music.

"Another time perhaps," Sebastian got up from his chair, "But we're on a time limit."

Santana shrugged at Blaine who scowled at her. The two of them followed Sebastian's lead and walked up to stand directly in front of the boy's performance. The stage was small enough that you'd immediately notice if you were being surrounded. However Sam didn't even have to see them before he flinched and stopped dead in his tracks. Even in this loud and foul smelling club his senses no doubt told him werewolves were close.

His head slowly turned to stare down at them in shock. Now up close Blaine could see the boy had shaggy blonde hair that fell over bright blue eyes. He was handsome in a boyish way that reminded Blaine of a teenage stars you see on magazines. Good looking but not in a overtly sexual or threatening way.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sebastian spoke up, "But we need to talk to you."

Sam didn't even utter one word before he turned and ran off the stage.

The three of them reeled back in surprise but quickly recovered.

"Nicely done Sebastian," Santana sneered.

"I barely said a thing to him," Sebastian retorted.

"We should have cornered him not go for the direct approach."

"You should have dealt with that before we got here."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted to get their attention.

Santana and Sebastian snapped their head towards an unimpressed looking Blaine.

"He's getting away," Blaine pointed out.

He didn't wait for a response before jumping up onto a nearby table. Not wanting to waste his time navigating through the cramped space Blaine leaped form table to table to cross the room. Normally he wouldn't show off his abilities in public but the patrons were probably too drunk or apathetic to care.

Sam's scent was nearly on every surface which made it impossible to track. Instead Blaine relied on his ears to locate him. He picked through the loud bass of the music and other sounds like the manager yelling on the phone in his office to find Sam's elevated heard beat.

The task was far easier than expected.

Blaine cursed under his breath when he realized why. Sam's heard was beating that hard and fast because he was changing to wolf form where he be much faster and therefore harder to catch.

Blaine forcefully pushed past two strippers in his increased haste to reach the back of the exit. The narrow hallway ahead of him had another road block where several large cases of liquor had been pushed onto the floor. Sam was pulling all the stops to not be caught.

Without hesitation Blaine leaped over the boxes and gracefully landed. It would take more than a few boxes to hold him back.

In a few more strides Blaine slammed through the back door that lead to a empty hallway. He did a quick scan of the area to make sure no one was around before whipping off his jacket. Changing in the city was not a favorite choice of his but if the circumstances called for it he would. Once his clothes were gone Blaine got down on his hands and knees to let the process take over. His body burned and ached as the bones snapped to rearrange themselves but he pushed through it.

The second he reached his wolf form he took off without giving himself a chance to catch his breath.

He took off through the back alleys that Sam had escaped to. Out here it was a bit easier to track Sam's scent in a area that wasn't saturated in it. However that lead was quickly taken from him when Blaine realized Sam had gone out into the streets. Being out in the open was never a top choice for a werewolf. Which meant Sam was desperate to get away. Blaine made the split minute decision to follow suit. This mission was far too important to let this chance pass by. If he ended up on the 11 o'clock news with humans wondering how two wolves wandered into the city it would be worth it.

That is if he caught him.

Blaine darted his way through the pedestrians on the streets. He ignored the screams and several people pointing at him. His focus was completely on finding Sam.

His luck changed when Blaine spotted a flash of blonde fur two blocks ahead of him. Blaine pushed himself to go faster. Ignoring how his paws ached from pounding against the hard pavement. Or how his lungs burned since every breath he took in was filled with car fumes.

By the time Blaine was ten yards away he now had Sam in his sights. He was a light blonde colored wolf that was bigger than Blaine but not the same size as Sebastian. He was fast but Blaine could tell he was in a panic. Sam continually stumbled over his paws with his head twisting about not knowing where to go.

It would work to Blaine's advantage when he needed to herd Sam into a disclosed area. Being this long out in the open was not what Blaine wanted.

He let out a menacing bark that nearly sent Sam crashing into a mail box. Instincts told Sam to find cover which lead him to dart into a nearby park.

Perfect, Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine veered to the far right then leaped forward to jump in front of Sam. His sudden appearance startled the blonde wolf who pitched forward and fell flat on his face. Blaine would have laughed if this wasn't a possible suspect that he was trying to pin down.

To his credit Sam recovered quickly and managed to dodge Blaine into a nearby thicket. Honestly that was exactly what Blaine wanted. To corner Sam in a area where the possibility of a jogger or a mom with her stroller would be slim. Blaine followed behind but held back enough so that Sam thought he had a chance to escape.

Then at the last minute he pounced.

Blaine's body crashed into Sam's and forced him into the ground. The blonde wolf struggled but Blaine could tell that he was lacking the energy to put up a fight. The terror and adrenaline that propelled him had now drained away. Blaine was able to hold him down with a fair amount of ease. But to show Sam he meant business he bit down on the back of his neck. It was a move that wolves used to immobilize their prey or to show dominance over another wolf. While Blaine never used it often ,given that he was a beta, there were times he had to. After all he was the mate to one of the Alpha leaders of the East Coast Pack. Which required him to be able to put a unruly beta in place.

Though Blaine had to admit he never particularly enjoyed it.

The blonde wolf beneath stilled. Finally giving up any attempts to throw Blaine off and escape. The two held that position till Sebastian and Santana found them.

Blaine pulled off the blonde wolf and ducked into some nearby bushes to change back into his human form. He wanted to take part in the interrogation of the blonde wolf even though it meant he would be naked for it. One of the many downsides to changing in a area with no immediate access to clothes.

When Blaine emerged he saw that Sam had become human as well. He sat cross legged and hunched over on the ground. Perfectly submissive under Santana who stood over him. Blaine hoped they would go easy on him. True he ran but seeing the boy it was obvious he wasn't a threat.

He walked over to Sebastian's side who took off his jacket and handed it to Blaine. It didn't solve his problem completely but it did cover him to his lower thighs. Sometimes the height difference between him and Sebastian worked to his benefit.

"Excellent job," Sebastian smiled at him proudly, "Exactly what you expect from the fastest wolf in the Pack."

"You or Santana could have done the same," Blaine nudged into him, "If you weren't bickering."

"I like it when you're feisty fun-size," Santana commented, "Makes me think you're not completely boring."

Blaine ignore the veiled insult and instead focused on the werewolf who had remained silent.

"Why did you run away?" Blaine asked him, "We mean you no harm."

The blonde snorted in disbelief but said nothing.

"When my mate asks you a question I expect you to answer him," Sebastian growled.

Sam flinched and cast a anxious glance in Sebastian's direction. The firm tone and his height tended to make Sebastian a threatening figure. Along with the dark menace that appeared in his green eyes when he felt another werewolf was disrespecting him or his mate. It was common knowledge that you didn't want to piss off Sebastian Smythe.

"I thought you guys were after me," Sam mumbled out.

"We were," Sebastian admitted, "Though not to harm you. If we really wanted to do that we would have waited for you at your apartment. Not approach you in a public setting."

Sam looked almost embarrassed.

"We wanted to question you about the disappearance of your family," Blaine clarified to put Sam at ease.

However it had the opposite effect. Sam went rigid in fear. His blue eyes stared up at them in a wide panic.

"There's nothing to say," He tried to brush it off but it was too late given his initial reaction.

"You're not in trouble," Blaine wanted to assure him, "We just want to track them down. Stop them from doing this to Strays."

"You can't stop them," Sam shook his head in defeat, "I don't even think they were human or werewolf."

"Take us through what happened," Sebastian demanded.

"They came out of nowhere," Sam swallowed hard, "Completely black. I didn't hear them or smell them."

Blaine nodded realizing his account was consistent to the one Marley and Jake gave them.

"I watched...I watched..." Sam let out a choked sob at this point.

"Take your time," Blaine moved forward to place a hand on Sam's shaking shoulder.

"They took my family," Sam was furiously wiping away the tears, "I didn't even try to stop it. I was so scared. Now they're gone. All gone."

"Did you notice where they were taken?" Sebastian pressed.

Sam took in a shuddering breath before speaking again, "Yeah...A black van. Kind of military looking."

"Well at least they're not hell spawn demons," Santana spoke out, "One would think they would disappear in a cloud of smoke and not a van."

Blaine gave Santana an unimpressed look who shrugged in response.

"Santana does have a point," Sebastian said, "I'm beginning to think what we're dealing with is no longer a mythical monster."

"But they were!" Sam quickly stood up to his feet, "They moved too fast and like...like..."

"They moved like a wolf pack?" Sebastian supplied.

"Um yeah, actually" Sam said in surprise.

"So we've heard," Sebastian nodded, "Is there anything else you remember?"

"There was one thing," Sam said, "I overheard them talking about a facility."

"What kind of facility?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't know. At that point I ran away."

"I see," Sebastian regarded Sam carefully before speaking, "If I recall there's not enough werewolves in Pittsburgh for there to be a Pack leader."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"In that case I can offer you a place at the East Coast Pack."

For a moment Blaine worried Sam would decline but then his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Thank you. I think I will."

Sebastian nodded to Santana who wrapped a hand around Sam's wrist.

"Come on blondie lets make you a little less naked," Santana led Sam through the woods, "Cause as much fun as it is staring at your junk I'd rather not."

When the two of them disappeared Blaine turned to Sebastian.

"A facility? What do you think that means?"

"No idea," Sebastian pursed his lips, "But I do intend on finding out."

* * *

Marley had never been more terrified in her entire life.

Even after the night those demons attacked them because she had Jake at her side and knew he would protect her. Now the two of them were bound by rope and heavily guarded. It had happen all so fast. She and Jake had been trying to keep under the radar after crossing paths with the Smythes. In the past week she had tried to convince Jake to take them up on the offer to join their Pack. Her instincts told her there was safety in numbers but Jake held firm that they were better on their own. Then one night when they were sleeping in a abandoned apartment building they were attacked and kidnapped. Taken to the heart of a dense forest where no passerby could hear them. Ten feet from her she had to watch helplessly as Jake was being beaten by their captors knowing there was nothing she could do.

She feared that neither of them were going to make it through this night alive.

"I think he's had enough," A clear voice spoke from the shadows of the forest, "I want him submissive but not broken beyond repair."

Marley's eyes went wide with fear as they watched the slim figure of a woman enter into her line of sight. She had sharp blue eyes and white blonde hair done up in a tight bun. Her lips were twisted in a cruel smile. Despite her small stature Marley shivered in fear. She sensed that this woman was capable of doing great damage to anyone who got in her way.

The two men who had been punching and kicking Jake pulled back. Marely was relieved for barely a minute before seeing the sorry state he was in. His face was covered in blood from a split lip and a deep gash on his forehead. From the awkward way he was holding himself up she feared a couple of ribs had been broken. Marley watched the woman fearfully assuming she would now interrogate Jake but instead she walked towards her.

"My name is Kitty," She held up a finger as if to silence an expected response, "I know a very ironic name for a werewolf. My parents had an odd sense of humor."

Marley simply trembled under her gaze.

"Well aren't you precious," Kitty's fingers trailed down Marley's cheek with her nails scratching the skin softly, "I bet you're the type who screams. The quiet ones usually do."

"Don't touch her!" Jake shouted though it came out in a painful sounding wheeze.

"You're not really in a position to make any demands," Kitty replied though her eyes remained on Marley, "Now what can you tell me about this?"

Kitty held up a white business card that had the Smythes' home number printed on it.

"Before you start playing dumb," Kitty said in a sweet voice, "Remember that we have your boy toy strung up and little worse for wear."

Marley's blue eyes shifted anxiously over to where Jake was.

"We can make it much worse," Kitty spoke in a low voice, "You have no idea the kind of pain I can deliver. The two of you are at my mercy so I would advise you not to piss me off."

"Smythe," Marley choked out in terror.

"As in the Smythe family of the East Coast Pack?" Kitty asked in surprise.

Marley gave a slight nod.

"Interesting," Kitty purred out, "Now tell me was it senior or junior?"

"Sebastian Smythe and also..."

"Also? Speak up little mouse."

"Blaine Smythe too," Marley finally managed out, "He was there as well."

Kitty's blue eyes lit up with excitement in the darkness. It chilled Marley to the core the malicious glee she saw there.

"Well, well. That is very intriguing," Kitty smiled widely, "Junior bringing his bitch along for a job. I'm actually glad we didn't get the two of you in our first attack. You have proven to be quite useful."

Kitty then turned on heel and walked several feet away. She pulled out a cellphone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number. Despite the distance Marley's hearing was able to pick up the conversation.

"This is Kitty reporting. Remember that clean up job Hunter tipped us about? Well it's turned out to be a gold mine of opportunities. I think I've found a way for us to move to Plan B quicker."

* * *

Two weeks passed with them no closer to finding supposed red-eyed demons.

Blaine knew Sebastian was going out of his mind trying to locate any clues that could lead them to new evidence. Who the red-eyed demons were and what they wanted remained a mystery. There wasn't even the slightest hint of their existence. These werewolf hunting demons returned to being figments of people's imagination and half whispered rumors.

No more Strays had gone missing.

Hunter had called twice to say there was nothing to report.

Even Sam who had now joined their ranks was starting to doubt what he once believed to be true.

Everyone seemed eager to return to their old lives and to forget about these supposed demons. Blaine wished he could be one of them yet the silence from the past two weeks did not lull him into a false sense of security. Truthfully it did the opposite. Now more than ever Blaine was convinced that the threat had not passed and he knew Sebastian felt the same.

Which is why when the two of them woke up this morning Blaine dragged him to the gym facility on the lower level of the Pack's building. His mate had grumbled their entire journey down there. Citing that he should be doing more research or following up on more leads. But Blaine knew if he continued on burying his frustrations instead of releasing them the Pack would be in for a intense week. Sebastian needed to burn off some excess energy particularly since the two of them hadn't changed in their wolf forms in awhile.

Sebastian had stalked over to the weight section to go through his usual work out routine. Blaine left him figuring Sebastian probably wanted the time alone to think. Instead he went over to the punching bag in the far corner. In the last few years Blaine had taken up boxing when he wanted to improve his fighting skills. While it was flattering that Sebastian and the Pack would protect him at all costs Blaine didn't want to be weak. Plus it was oddly relaxing to repeatedly punch a bag until your arms were as weak as wet noodles.

He started by landing a few soft punches that quickly increased. His focus narrowed and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. All that mattered was the bag in front of him. The rhythmic slaps of his fist was all he heard. Everything else temporarily slipped away.

Until his mate decided to break him out of that.

"Care for a more active opponent?" Sebastian held the bag still which was enough to shake Blaine back to reality.

Blaine heaved in a deep breath after his work out and nodded in agreement. Sebastian gave a smirk that was far too pleased for it to be simply about him getting his way.

"What?" Blaine ran a hand through his sweat drenched curls to pull them away from his eyes.

"Nothing," Sebastian then moved forward with clear intent in his eyes, "Your scent is really strong right now."

Blaine wanted to roll his eyes at that. Of course his scent was stronger since he was covered in sweat. However any sarcastic remark he wanted to make was cut off when Sebastian leaned forward to nip along his neck. His tongue coming out to taste the warm and salty skin. Blaine shivered and nearly melted in his arms except he remembered Sebastian's early challenge.

Blaine took the opportunity to duck down then sweep at Sebastian's legs with his own. The attack sent Sebastian off kilter but not enough for him to fall. Until Blaine grabbed Sebastian's arm and then threw him over his shoulder. Sebastian landed hard on the floor with a loud 'ooff'.

"I thought you were going to be a active opponent?" Blaine teased as he stared down at Sebastian.

"Very funny," Sebastian drawled out before propelling himself back up to his feet.

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Blaine gave a wide grin, "You're a bit out of practice."

"Not when it comes to you sweetheart," Sebastian replied with determination blazing in his green eyes.

The two circled around each other slowly. Neither in a hurry to make the next attack. Both took their time to size the other up. Unfortunately that led to Blaine being distracted when he lingered too long on Sebastian's broad chest. In seconds Sebastian lunged at him and took Blaine down onto the ground with him.

The two rolled around and wrestled for a bit. Each using their secret weapons against the other. Blaine's laughter filling the air when Sebastian tickled his sides. Sebastian losing focus when Blaine ran a hand along his abs. Finally Sebastian managed to pin Blaine with his hands above his head. Sebastian's legs held both of Blaine's down to prevent him from escaping. Though to be honest getting away was the last thing on Blaine's mind.

"I win," Sebastian declared in triumph.

"So it appears," Blaine agreed.

He gazed up at Sebastian through his eyelashes which was one of his mate's biggest weaknesses. Already Sebastian's pupils dilated and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Sometimes it almost seemed unfair how easily Blaine could play Sebastian. However for good measure he would pull out all the stops. He completely relaxed his body in full submission. Then tilted his head back to give him easier access to his neck knowing Sebastian couldn't resist biting down on the mating mark there.

Already Sebastian's grip on his hands loosened. His legs no longer pushing down as hard. Sebastian's guard dropped as he nuzzled along Blaine's neck. Blaine then surged upwards to throw Sebastian's weight off him and then flip Sebastian onto his back. Giving Blaine the chance to straddle Sebastian's waist and pin his shoulders to the ground.

"I win," Blaine said with a cheeky smile.

"Fine," Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine's hips to hold him there, "Then come and claim your prize."

Blaine draped his body across Sebastian's without a fight. He brushed his nose playfully against Sebastian's that caused the two to share a chuckle. Sebastian then cupped the side of Blaine's cheek to direct him to his lips. Blaine hovered there for a minute before sliding his lips along with Sebastian's. A soft moan escaped him when Sebastian lightly bit his lower lip. Blaine slid his hands into Sebastian's thick hair to hold him in place.

When he wanted Sebastian to get a physical work out this was not what he had in mind.

Not that he was complaining.

Blaine entwined his body with Sebastian's. Pressing in close so that not even a inch of space separated them. The two would have continued to make out if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Puck asked.

"Probably not," Quinn replied, "Too busy humping away like teenagers."

"We know you're there," Sebastian's hands ran down Blaine's back to grab his ass, "We just don't care at the moment."

"Uh huh. Well do you care that we were suppose to leave about half an hour ago to the Alpha retreat?"

Sebastian cursed under his breath at the reminder. He pressed an apologetic kiss to Blaine's lips before gently lifting him off of him. Blaine took the signal to get up though he too didn't want their alone time to be interrupted.

"I forgot about that," Sebastian scowled in annoyance.

"Don't stop on our account," Puck grinned wickedly, "I was actually enjoying the show."

Sebastian sent him a hard glare that had Puck holding his hands out in surrender.

"Normally I'd let you continue because you need a good lay," Quinn spoke directly to Sebastian, "Unfortunately that would require me to phone Alpha leader Hiram and your father and explain the reason you're not there."

"No. I understand," Sebastian waved them off, "Can you two give us a moment."

Puck and Quinn left the room but not before Puck sent Blaine a wink.

"How long will you be gone?" Blaine ventured.

He did remember that Sebastian would be leaving some time today to go to a Alpha retreat. But apparently he too lost track of time. Or more accurate is that he wanted to distract Sebastian long enough that maybe he wouldn't go. He wasn't fond of these retreats Sebastian was expected to go to. Alpha bonding usually entailed hunting and fighting, while Blaine didn't have a problem with either activity, it still was yet another reason Sebastian was being pulled away from his family.

"Two days," Sebastian said, "I would stay here but my father..."

Sebastian trailed off but Blaine already understood. Mr. Smythe tended to be very demanding and expect a lot from his only son.

"It's fine," Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, "Everyone will be safe and waiting for your return."

"You know the mate bond we share tells me you're actually not fine with it," Sebastian gave him a wiry smile.

"You got me," Blaine admitted, "But maybe it will do you good to be out in the woods. Get some fresh air, kill a deer, roll around in the mud with the other Alphas."

"I'd rather be here with you," Sebastian pressed their foreheads together, "But since I can't refuse I'll try to at least benefit from it."

"When you get back we'll take another look at those leads," Blaine assured him.

"What would I do without you Killer?" Sebastian grinned.

Blaine didn't answer expect rested his head on Sebastian's chest right over his heart. For the rest of their time together Blaine listened to the soothing beats of his mate's heart. Taking comfort that even though times were tough they had each other for support.

* * *

While Sebastian was allowed to go gallivanting in the woods Blaine returned to his regular duties. He looked after the pups along with the betas particularly his two sons. He organized and made sure the betas upheld their responsibilities. Lastly he returned to giving lectures to newly formed werewolf packs.

The group today was very small since many Stays had left the city in the past month. Blaine wished they could have followed. He felt exposed in a city that held too many nooks and crannies for their enemies to hide in. Where it was too loud and bright for their senses to work properly. For awhile now Blaine considered asking Sebastian about them leaving New York but he knew there would be no point. Sebastian had no choice but to stay with the Pack and uphold his family name. Till he convinced his mate otherwise Blaine resolved to stay by his side.

"The harmonious relationship between the betas and Alphas in a Pack is important to maintain balance."

Blaine lectured to a scant crowd. Three teenage Strays who had wandered into he city a week ago and Sam. Blaine was pleased to see the blond werewolf try to integrate himself into Pack life. The sudden loss of his family though painful hadn't prevented him from forming bonds with the rest of the Pack.

"Though betas are expected to bend to the will of the Alpha. Alphas should never abuse this power. A mutual respect between the two will foster the proper dynamic a Pack needs in order to thrive."

One of the young werewolves raised her hand and Blaine nodded.

"It's just...Just that in my old Pack the Alphas would never allow anyone to disagree with them. They were in charge of the Pack."

"Yes," Blaine agreed, "In the Pack hierarchy the Alphas are on top but betas are not deserving of less respect because of that."

"What about mates?" One young werewolf spoke out, "Can't the Alpha do whatever they want without their mate's consent."

"In reality yes they can," Blaine knew that truth all too well when he thought about his Mother's fate, "But the point I'm trying to make is they shouldn't."

"Why would they give up their power?" The young werewolf asked.

"Because to force the authority on a unwilling person is tyranny," Blaine said firmly, "Pack members and mates should be loyal and supportive to each other. Not engage in a constant power struggle."

By the disbelieving frowns on the three young werewolves when Blaine finished he could tell the lecture had little impact. It was frustrating but there was little he could do to change their minds. At least the same unimpressed expression wasn't on Sam's face when he walked up to talk afterward.

"Good lecture," Sam said, "I completely agree with you."

"Thanks," Blaine gave a half smile, "I'm glad one person did."

Sam shrugged, "It's hard to change a person's opinion in how they were raised."

"I know, I know," Blaine agreed, "I guess you could say this was a touchy subject for me. The difference between betas and Alphas was the part I found the hardest in learning about being a werewolf."

"Yeah. I bet."

Sam attempted to hide his curious expression but failed spectacularly.

"Is there something you'd like to ask?"

Sam gave a sheepish grin at being caught that turned to nervousness.

"I was wondering if..."

"If?" Blaine prompted.

"Is what they say about you and Sebastian is true. You know...how he forced you to mate with him."

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes in frustration.

"Absolutely not," Blaine said firmly, "Sebastian didn't force me into anything. Those rumors are just nonsense."

"Yeah, of course," Sam held his hands up in surrender, "I've seen you two together. Sorry I didn't mean to insult you."

"No, it's fine," Blaine sighed out.

He now wondered if that was why the young werewolves didn't take his words seriously. If they thought Sebastian forced him to talk about equality amongst mates to keep up appearances. But he was becoming more and more frustrated about how people viewed them. That Sebastian had captured Blaine to be his slave or a pawn to be used in political move against Cooper Blackwell. No one seemed to care about the fact they loved each other. Apparently that was too boring of a explanation for their bond.

"It's just weird how it all worked out, you know?" Sam said with a awkward laugh.

"Fate I suppose," Blaine said.

"Are you ever afraid that your brother-," Sam halted at the frown Blaine gave, "I mean Cooper Blackwell will try to seek out revenge?"

Blaine was granted the relief of not answering that question when Rachel entered the room. Because in truth he didn't want to admit that he worried about it every single day.

"Blaine someone is on the phone for you," She said in a disapproving tone.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"I'd like to know that too," Rachel said sullenly, "But she wouldn't tell me. Even though I tried to explain it goes against protocol but then she started to cry."

Blaine did not like the sound of that. He nodded in understanding and moved to exit out of the room.

"How did you get the call if it was for me?" Blaine asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I was at your apartment to grab a book Harmony had left there," Rachel explained, "She was quite rude. I told her not anyone should have the number of the Alpha leader but she insisted you gave it to her."

With that bit of information Blaine hastened his pace. Rachel was correct that their number wasn't exactly listed in the yellow pages. Only a few, and most were Pack members, had access to their phone. If Rachel didn't recognize the person then the number of possible suspects was even smaller. He reached his apartment in record time with Rachel and Sam close behind.

"Hello?" He greeted when he picked up the phone.

"Bla-blaine?" A broken and familiar voice asked.

"Marley? Are you okay?" Blaine asked in concern.

A choked sob was his answer.

"Marley, tell me where you are."

"He's gone and its all my fault. All my fault."

"Jake? Is he dead or hurt?"

"Can you please come get me," Marley said in a weak voice, "We're...I mean, I'm in the city and I need...I need..."

"I understand," Blaine soothed, "Just tell me your location."

After she stuttered out a address Blaine hung up the phone. He turned to face a worried looking Sam and Rachel.

"I have to go out for a bit," Blaine began.

"Absolutely not," Rachel rested her hands on her hips, "Sebastian forbids it remember? You need to wait till he returns."

Blaine cursed now remembering that Sebastian and the other Alphas had gone to a out of city retreat with the Alpha leaders. They wouldn't be back for a day and by then it could be too late.

"This can't wait," Blaine countered, "Sebastian promised this girl protection and she might have new information about these red-eyed demons."

Sam flinched at those words while Rachel had moved past worry to fear.

"I'll be back soon," He tried to reassure them, "Sebastian won't be happy but he'll understand."

"You're not going alone," Rachel said aghast.

"I can't have you come along," Blaine replied in frustration growing tired of this argument. Every second wasted could place Marley deeper in trouble.

"I'm not letting my beta leader go out on his own," Rachel huffed, "Honestly Blaine you'd think by now you'd realize a Pack sticks together."

"She's right Blaine," Sam piped up, "You always talk about how the Pack needs to work together to be effective."

Blaine was momentarily chastised. She had a point that going out alone would be dangerous given the circumstances.

"Alright," He conceded, "But if I tell the two of you to leave then you do so without question."

"Absolutely," Sam agreed,

"No way," Rachel countered.

Blaine sighed knowing this would be the best he could achieve for now. Marley did not have the luxury of waiting for them to settle this disagreement. The frantic tone of her voice rang clearing in his ears. She needed help soon.

"Lets go now before night falls."

* * *

The sky had become a dark and dusty blue by the time they reached the address.

Blaine already did not like the location. It was the Marine and Aviation Pier 57 building. A large concrete structure that had yellowed with age. The many windows were dark and grimy which made it impossible to see anything inside. The street around them was silent and abandoned of any pedestrians. Part of Blaine knew Marley would pick a location like this because it provided the best cover. Yet a chill of fear crawled up his spine. His instincts were sending him warnings that he couldn't shake off.

"Are you sure it's here?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes," Blaine nodded, "Come lets find Marley and get out of here quickly."

Sam and Rachel eagerly nodded agreement.

Blaine easily broke one of the steels doors that screeched loudly when he pushed it open. Inside was dark and quiet. He could smell rancid oil and thick layers of dust but nothing else. The three of them walked down the hallways in silence. The hallways were lit up with flickering florescent lights that added to the creepy atmosphere. Rachel and Sam kept behind him but close. Blaine wanted to focus on their presence to take comfort in it but he needed to focus on finding Marley. He tried to clear his mind and expand his senses. Yet he received nothing back.

It was far too quiet to be natural.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't hear anything," Rachel said softly.

"Exactly," Blaine twisted his head in all directions, "It's like all the sound has been sucked away."

The three of them paused in the middle of the hallway. Their senses not able to pick up any threat but their instincts screaming at them to run. Blaine wished he had listened to that inner voice when the lights started going out.

"What's going on?" Rachel started to press in close to Blaine trembling.

"Stay together," Blaine ordered though he had no idea if it would do any good.

Now plunged in darkness the three waited. After several minutes Blaine was about to declare it a coincidence when a dreaded sight caught his eye at the end of the hallway. A pair of red eyes that burned through the shadows.

"Run!" Blaine shouted as he pushed Rachel and Sam forward.

They broke out into a blind run. Neither knew the layout of the building or where any exits would be. The only thing they did know was that they needed to get far away from whatever was chasing them. Their footsteps pounded against the floor and their heavy breath filled the air. Blaine kept glancing backwards expecting to see those horrible eyes but he was met with nothing. He did not take that as a sign that they were in the clear though.

"Quick! In here!" Blaine gestured to a empty office.

Sam and Rachel halted but hesitated to follow. Blaine understood that neither of them wanted to stop running. However Blaine knew whatever was here had been waiting for them. Nor did he think it would so easily allow them to escape. These demons were probably waiting at every exit or for them to run themselves into exhaustion. Hiding might go against their nature but it was the best plan. They would lie and wait to see what the next move their hunters would make.

"Come on," Blaine urged them, "We don't have time. Follow my orders now."

Finally the two went with him into the office. Blaine directed them to hide in a large steel closet while he ducked under a desk. He gestured to the two of them to keep quiet before the steel doors slammed shut. Now they would wait.

And wait.

They waited for what seemed like eternity. Blaine was tempted to poke his head out to see if it was safe when a shifting of shadows kept him where he was. In the scant light of the office provided by the small window Blaine caught a glance at the supposed demon. It was no bigger than a man but endowed with heavy muscles. He was dressed head to toe in black which made for a perfect camouflage in these circumstances. The red eyes that had scared so many Blaine realized to be some sort of mechanical lenses and not real eyes at all. The strangest part was that Blaine detected no scent on it. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a werewolf. It moved stealthy in complete silence which should have been impossible. Even the best trained werewolf made noise when it moved. Usually Blaine could hear the beating of a heart. This creature, this thing, seemed to beyond his understanding.

Blaine watched it with eyes that barely blinked. Slowly it moved into the room. His heart thudded in his chest when he realized it was heading for the steel closet. It would discover Sam and Rachel. Blaine didn't need time to think before he made his choice. His inner wolf howled at the need to protect his Pack. To not let any harm come to those he swore his life to.

Blaine pressed his palms on the underside of the table. With the strength of his thighs he sprung up and sent the table crashing into the next wall. He figured that was the best way to divert it's attention. To his surprise the demon did not flinch or jump into action. It's body slowly turned to side as it regarded Blaine with those horrible eyes. Blaine froze in place as it regarded him. He could sense that it was thinking what move to make next. Not worried in the least about Blaine getting away.

Well then, Blaine thought to himself, in that case I'll show it the price of underestimating me.

Blaine turned on heel and ran out of the room. The move was a gamble since the demon could stay behind but he hoped it would follow him. Luck seemed to be on his side when he turned his head to find that it was right behind him. Then another pair of red eyes appeared. And another. And another.

Suddenly Blaine realized what was happening. He had seen it a million times before. Watched from a safe distance as Sebastian led the other Alphas in the hunt of deer. Blaine knew they wold herd him into a corner then attack. Blaine wouldn't give them a chance. He would put up a fight before they took him out.

He ran until he reached a fair sized room then abruptly turned around. He then launched himself into the air and slammed into one of the 'demons'. The force of his attack was enough to tip it off balance but not enough for it to hit the ground. Blaine barely managed to twist away in time. He felt fingers graze across his back but never caught hold of him.

Blaine hit the floor and ran again. This time straight towards a wall at high speed. At the last possible second he jumped up and propelled himself off the wall with his feet. He somersaulted over the pack of demons and landed safely on the other side. He took great satisfaction that one of the demons smashed into the wall in a attempt to grab him. Blaine started formulating plans in his mind. For the first time he believed he could outsmart and out maneuver them. The chance of getting away was increasing.

That hope was ripped away from him at the appearance of two women.

One was a stranger to him. Slim in stature with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a horrible sneer on her face. The other was Marley who was crying. Blaine froze on the spot as Marley was savagely pushed down to her knees.

"Enough of the circus act," The blonde woman demanded, "You make another move and I snap this girl's neck."

Marley lifted up her head to meet Blaine's gaze. The guilt and pain he saw in those blue eyes broke his heart. It was becoming clear she had been forced to be the bait. He didn't blame her. In the end it had been his decision to come here without getting back up. He wouldn't allow her to be punished for that.

Blaine raised his hands above his head in a sign of surrender.

"I appreciate your co-operation," Her lips stretched out into a horrible smile, "I know your brother will too."

Blaine had no time to feel fear or figure out what would happen to him. One of the demons slipped behind him and struck him hard on the head. A jolt of pain speared itself through his body. His vision went black. His body crumpled to the ground to be left at the mercy of his captors.

**A/N: **First off sorry about the super late update. The holidays and work ended up sucking up more of my time then I anticipated. I appreciate everyone's patience and continued support. Second, sorry to once again leave you hanging on a cliff hanger. Poor Blaine seems to continually get himself into these situations XD Lastly the next update I will be posting two shorter chapters at the same time. You'll kind of be getting a two for one deal. Hopefully I can finish them a bit faster than this one.

Thank you to all of you for your continued support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Next Chapter: **Blaine finds out the truth behind the 'red-eyed' demons. But will he be strong enough to fight against it? Meanwhile Sebastian will have to make sacrifice in order to get Blaine back and to defeat Cooper.


End file.
